


Discovery

by NiSt3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Daphne Greengrass, POV Draco Malfoy, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 119,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiSt3/pseuds/NiSt3
Summary: All Hogwarts students must redo their previous year.  When all four houses repeat their seventh years, they are put together and begin to discover that they never really knew each other - including those in their own house.  Draco, Daphne and the rest of the Slytherins slowly start to find themselves pulled into the orbit of the other houses.  Mostly Slytherin centric.  Tags will change / update.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 85
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating will make sense in later chapters. This whole thing popped into my head while thinking about how isolated the Slytherins could have been compared to the other three houses.

Chapter One

The two figures appeared with a small pop between two houses in a small village along the east coast. Their appearance was noticed by a neighbourhood cat who shot them a disdainful glare along with a hiss before dashing across the street. They remained in the space between the two houses for a few minutes, listening and glancing at the streetlight.

Both of the figures were slight and wore hoods that covered their heads with long black robes that brushed the ground yet the dirt from the ground did not remain on the fabric. The larger of the two figures pulled a wand from a pocket and made a sweeping motion to the street as they began to move. The street was plunged into darkness as the streetlights went out along with the lights inside the houses. It was an overcast night so the figures in black seemed to disappear as they moved.

This small village on the coast had an abundance of affluent homes. The property at the intersection of the two streets that the figures moved towards was not one of those homes. It looked as if it had seen better days, the outside of the house was deteriorating and the trees surrounding it were overgrown so that it was almost invisible from the road.

With a quick glance over the shoulder, the smaller figure pulled a wand from a pocket and made an arc around them. Both figures then began a series of fluid intricate movements with their wands, sweeping them around the property before the larger figure made a final slice downwards towards the corner of the property. A small smirk played on both faces as they started up the driveway. There was gravel underfoot but their shoes did not make a sound as they continued their trek towards the darkened and seemingly abandoned house.

At the front door, the two figures gripped their wands in their hands and after a small nod to the other, pushed their hoods back from their head. Long red hair emerged from one hood while brown curls emerged from the other, each one bound back from their faces in a tight braid that disappeared down in their robes.

With a sharp jab of their wands, the door blasted inwards and the two young women stepped inside. But the blast, nor any sound following it, was not heard from the other residents of the village as they cursed the power company until the power inexplicably came back on a few hours later.

**************************************************************************************

Today was the day. It was finally the day that the blasted train left and he would have his wand back. Today his cursed probation would be done with for him. He did not see why that Potter could not have just returned it to him before Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy shot a scowl at the parchment on his desk. For a letter that had vexed him greatly, it was extremely brief.

Malfoy,

I have your wand. I will return it to you upon our return to Hogwarts.

Harry Potter

_I have your wand._ As if it had just inexplicably ended up with Potter and he had not taken it from him during the . . . incident. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused once more on his wand in Potter’s hands and he grimaced again. Draco looked at the other letter, placed back in its envelope, which sat upon his (mostly) packed school trunk.

Dear: Mr. Malfoy,

The last few years has been a trying time for Wizarding Britain that has unfortunately left a lasting impact on all of its citizens. We must work together to rebuild our community and ensure that all of its citizens have a quality education. In order to receive a quality education, all students are encouraged to repeat the previous year.

You are therefore invited to attend your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of materials that will be needed for the upcoming school year.

Yours truly,

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hogwarts. A place that was both one of extreme safety and also the site of the greatest battle Wizarding Britain had ever known. And he was to repeat his seventh year.

“Darling,” his mother appeared in his doorway. She smiled fondly at him. “Are you going to be ready to leave this morning?”

Draco waved a hand at his trunk. “Almost Mother. There are just a few more things, but I couldn’t . . . ” he flushed as his voice trailed off. _Fit everything in_ was what he was going to finish. He couldn’t fit everything in because he didn’t have his wand. Damn Potter.

His mother seemed to know what he was thinking though as she grimaced as she walked towards him. Her hands fidgeted uselessly at her sides. Narcissa Malfoy was still dressed impeccably but her blond hair held a few strands of grey and her face was thinner than it had was been. The last two years had not been kind to her, but it had still been kinder to her than it had to others.

“Are, are you looking forward to returning?” Draco frowned at this and shrugged in response. He did not know if he looked forward to it, there were too many thoughts wrapped up in the idea of the school for him to have a clear idea on if he truly wanted to return there. “I assume that your friends will all be there as well.”

“Mother, they did not give an option for anyone to sit their NEWTS, if you would like to, then you must return for this year. The only person that I have seen recently is Theo anyway.” Theo who was now the head of his house with his father incarcerated in Azkaban. One of the many trials held over the summer.

She smiled at this. “He is such a nice boy, always very polite when he was younger.” His mother continued to engage him in small conversation until insisting that he accompany her downstairs for breakfast. They still had meals together most days, but they were no longer held in the dining room where Nagini had once dined on Charity Burbage, instead they sat a table that had been set up close to their quarters.

All meals were mostly quiet affairs, only the two of them without a wand between them. Lucius’s wand had been destroyed when the Dark Lord had attempted to kill Potter, not that he was permitted to own one anyway. Narcissa’s wand had been lost in the Room of Hidden Things while battling with Potter and his cronies. And Draco’s wand was currently with Potter. Apparently Potter collected Malfoy wands. Or at least the destruction of Malfoy wands.

Ollivander had started making wands again over the summer but the Malfoy’s had not been at the top of his list when he began. Plus with the incarceration of both Lucius and probation of Draco, Narcissa being the only free member of the family, the Wizangamot had decreed they should not have the use of a wand for the length of their sentences. Draco’s probation was temporarily halted upon his return to Hogwarts. But Lucius. Lucius still had years to go.

Draco was surprised to see Theo Nott seated at the table. “You are here early.”

Theo grinned at him. “Your mother was kind enough to invite me to breakfast before we go off to another year at Hogwarts,” he switched his gaze to Narcissa. “Thank you Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Of course Theodore. It’s always lovely to see you,” she smiled at him as she took a seat as they began to eat in silence.

Theo was the one to break the silence. “Antonin Dolohov has been apprehended.” Draco flicked his eyes towards his friend.

His mother’s face was blank at the abrupt change in breakfast topics. “Where did they find him?”

“According to the Daily Prophet, he was deposited on the steps of St Mungo’s.”

At that, Narcissa’s face almost twitched. “Deposited?”

Theo placed the Daily Prophet on the table in front of Draco as he pushed his plate towards the centre. One of the two remaining house elves was instantly clearing the dish. On the front page was the old picture of Dolohov from his capture during the First War with the caption _Dolohov Found!_ The Daily Prophet had lost some of its former sensationalism in the wake of Shacklebolt as Minister but not all of it.

“He was found on the steps of St Mungo’s from Diagon Alley bound in rope and gagged. He remains in St Mungo’s, they have not yet transferred him to the Ministry for trial or Azkaban,” Theo had an odd look on his face as he looked between the two Malfoys. “According to the Prophet, he was not captured by Aurors.”

“Or the capture went wrong and they did not want it traced back to them,” Draco countered. His mother nodded at the possibility. “Does it say why he remains at St Mungo’s?”

“It merely says that he is not yet ready for transport, and there is a rumour that he may not be,” Theo looked thoughtful as he switched topics again, this time to who the new professors at school may be.

The rest of the meal went quickly Theo made polite conversation with Narcissa and Draco. Soon, it was time for them to leave, and the true reason Theo was there to accompany him, due to the lack of _his_ wand, to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. There was the typical bustle of people, but similar to the year before, it was much more subdued than it had been in the past. A mass of red-haired Weasley’s, along with the black hair of Potter – _his wand_ – and the giant mass of hair that was Granger were off to one side but they seemed to not notice them as the two Slytherins hurried onto the train.

Theo led the way down the corridor as they glanced into different compartments for a place to sit. They had almost reached the end of one car when the door they were walking towards opened and two other returning seventh years appeared in their path.

Seamus Finnegan and Terry Boot paused as they saw who was in front of them. The last time that Draco had seen either one had been after the Final Battle in the Great Hall. Finnegan’s face had been so badly disfigured and bruised he was only able to recognize him by his brogue and Thomas at his side. He appeared almost relaxed now, the only evidence of his disfigured face a long scar slashing across the left side of his face, while his hands were held loosely at his side. Boot, however, shoved his right hand in the pocket of his robes where his wand must be. The two continued their stride, Finnegan opening the compartment door beside Theo and with an odd little jerk of his head stepped inside. Boot followed him, his hand still in his pocket but turned so that he was facing them.

Draco could see a mix of Gryfindors and Ravenclaws in the compartment, most of whom were pointedly not looking at them, but one of the Patil twins, he could never be sure which when they were not dressed in their house colours, watched them with a strange expression on her face. Boot waited until Draco’s gaze landed on him and then closed the door.

There was a snort of air that sounded like it came from Theo but when he looked at him, his face was neutral and he stepped forward with more purpose. They continued their walk along the train, occasionally coming along a student who would shoot them a look of disgust or loathing before they found an empty compartment that they immediately claimed.

“What do you truly think about Dolohov?” Theo wasn’t looking at him but out the window as the last of the students boarded the train before it left.

“That bloody paper didn’t say too much about it.”

Theo looked over at him. “That’s because they don’t know too much about it. When St Mungo’s found him outside, he was not recognizable, not conscious and apparently barley breathing. It was one of the Healers that was working on him that recognized him – almost an hour after they found him. That’s when the Aurors descended on to the place and practically locked it down.

“But, Draco, an _hour._ It took them an hour before they figured out who he was. He was bound when they found him, but they released the bonds to work on him. So for close to an hour, he was not restrained in any way before that Healer recognized him and sent for Aurors,” Theo’s eyes were looking intently at him.

“And he is still there?” Draco remembered that part of the story from the paper.

His friend nodded. “He’s still unconscious. He’s not seen as much of a threat. There’s an Auror posted at his door but only the one.”

“Do you know think that it could have been the Aurors that did this to him? They got a little too enthusiastic and tried to hide it so place him someplace where they would be sure to be contacted?”

Theo leaned towards him in the compartment, his eyes serious, his voice close to a whisper when he spoke his next sentence. “Dolohov was not the first one.”

Draco’s eyes widened fractionally before he schooled his features into a neutral expression to ask about who the first one was.

“Thank Merlin,” Pansy Parkinson flung the door to the compartment open dramatically. Theo leaned back in his seat and resumed his position looking through the window while Draco turned his eyes to the doorway and raised an eyebrow to the brunette girl standing there. She shot him a smile. “There are far too many people aboard this train that are angry,” she slid into the seat next to Draco.

“You did suggest turning Harry Potter over in front of the entire school,” Theo didn’t turn his head from the window but Pansy still lost her smile and shot him a glare.

“I merely pointed him out and besides, that was months ago.”

There was that little snort of air again. “Yes, of course. _Months_ ago.”

As Theo and Pansy had their brief conversation, Millie Bullstrode and Tracey Davis had followed the other girl into the compartment and claimed a seat for themselves. The three girls began talking about who they had seen at the station and on the train as Pansy pressed herself into his side. She goes months without writing him and then immediately claims him again. What a great start to the year.

*******************************************************************************

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass had just barely made the train on time. In their parents’ decision not to arrive too early, they had almost arrived too late. The platform was deserted of students, with only their families waving to their children in the windows. The train door was closing as the two girls rushed towards it, a quick goodbye called over their shoulders to their parents as they jumped on as the train began its movement.

The train was packed and they knew that there wouldn’t be any empty compartments so they began the search for people they knew. Astoria was the first to find people, a small group of girls from Slytherin and Ravenclaw were in one compartment and they welcomed their friend with easy smiles.

Sometimes, Daphne sighed, it was almost as if she was jealous of the easy relationships her sister had developed in school. Only two years separated them, but yet it seemed much greater. While her sister’s group of friends expanded beyond her house, Daphne’s had stunted there. With the misfortune of being in the same year as Harry Potter, the house loyalties had been more divided than in any other year as the students in their year made a stand. As she had been friends with Pansy and Pansy had attached herself to Draco, it seemed she was to be in their shadow and remain merely a Slytherin.

At least being in their shadow was good for something, she mused to herself, as she moved through the train with barely a single other student paying her any attention. The only one who seemed to recognize her was Luna Lovegood, but as she usually wore the same dreamy expression and gave the same vague smile to everyone, it was difficult to tell.

She came across Blaise Zabini in the second car leaning against a wall looking in the general direction of a compartment down the aisle. When she said hello to him, he merely nodded at her and began walking expecting her to follow. Sighing, she rolled her eyes. Typical Blaise, he hadn’t seemed to change at all.

He was walking rather fast and she hurried to keep up with him barely being able to glimpse into the compartment he had been looking towards. She had just recognized Hannah Abbott when she felt her sleeve being tugged forward and stumbled into Blaise as he pulled her along.

“Blaise, you can let me go,” she tried to pull her sleeve out of his grasp but he held on as they moved to the next car. He didn’t respond of course, just continued to pull her behind him before stopping abruptly at a door so that she slammed into him. “Honestly, Blaise, I am right here.”

He shot her a glare like she should know better than to walk into him and opening the door, tugged her into the compartment ahead of him. She burst into a genuine smile at the familiar sight of the five others gathered inside. Theo staring resolutely out the window in an attempt to block out the others around him. Millie and Tracey talking with Pansy who had pressed her side against Draco. Her smile faltered a fraction as she noticed that Draco was holding himself stiffly and was leaning slightly away from Pansy.

“Daphne!” Tracey stood and pulled her into a hug. She returned the hug with genuine affection.

With a sigh of displeasure, Blaise moved them both to the side and sat in Tracey’s old seat. She shot him a glare and pulled Daphne to sit beside Pansy with her.

“We didn’t see you on the platform. Where were you?” Pansy looked over towards her while still holding herself against Draco.

“My parents didn’t want to be early, so of course we were almost late,” she explained.

Pansy sighed dramatically. “Consider yourself lucky. Everyone was being very unpleasant.”

There was an almost imperceptible shake of Theo’s head. “Once again, you-“

“I merely stated where he was and it was months ago!” Pansy was shooting a deadly glare at Theo as she spoke through her teeth at him, her jaw clenched.

He turned from the window to look at her. “How’s Flint?”

She looked taken back from the abrupt change in topic. “Flint?”

The corners of Theo’s mouth seemed to twitch slightly as he shot a glance towards Draco who was also looking slightly confused by the topic. “Flint,” Theo nodded. “Marcus Flint. You saw him in Diagon Alley this summer, spent some time there.”

Pansy’s eyes were narrowed on him. “How did - . Yes, I saw him briefly there and we spoke. I didn’t see you there, why didn’t you come say hello?”

Theo seemed to brush the question there. “I didn’t,” he left it there. Daphne was a little puzzled, was he agreeing that he didn’t say hello or that he didn’t see her. Why even bring it up. She glanced over and saw Draco look down at Pansy with an almost angry expression before he turned his face back to Theo. “I was busy with my father’s trial and dealing with Gringott’s this summer.”

The mention of the trials seemed to bring the compartment to an uncomfortable silence. Theo’s father was serving a life sentence in Azkaban though he didn’t seem concerned by this fact. Draco’s father was sentenced to fifteen years, his mother was cleared of all charges while Draco himself was sentenced to probation until he returned to school. It would resume for another six months once the school year was done but he was granted that ten month reprieve to complete his education. Goyle was sentenced to a two-year term in Azkaban while Crabbe . . . Crabbe of course was dead. Millie’s father was also sentenced to a life sentence and Daphne knew that the girl was happy for that, it would make for a much more enjoyable home.

The trials also reminded her of the loss of life. If she closed her eyes, she could still all those still bodies inside the Great Hall following the Final Battle and that blond hair saturated in red. But that number paled in comparison to the number that had perished in the year preceding it. She could feel the sting at the back of her eyes as she thought of it.

“Are you planning to take the same classes as last year, Daphne?” Tracey’s voice broke her thoughts and the silence.

Turning to her friend, she nodded. “Yes, although I saw that Defense Against the Dark Arts is now mandatory for all years. How about you?”

Tracey nodded. “Yes, most of us are. We were discussing that earlier,” Blaise did a little cough but she ignored him. “I wonder who the new professors are going to be now that McGonagall is Headmistress that leaves at least Transfiguration, DADA and Muggle Studies,” out of the corner of her eye, Daphne saw Draco stiffen even further than he was. “And that’s assuming that all the previous professors are coming back.”

The conversation continued along this vein as the girls discussed their classes. The train arrived on time and they disembarked to wait for the carriages. Daphne stopped in mid-sentence as the next carriage arrived. The things – Thestrals – pulling the carriage were ugly and bleak and hammered the effects of war down for her and once again she thought of red-streaked blond hair. She looked over at Tracey to see if she had noticed her abrupt stop but Tracey was also staring at the horses pulling the carriage.

Blaise, Millie and Pansy moved to get into a carriage not noticing that Daphne and Tracey had stopped and were staring. An uncharacteristically sad look was on Theo’s face as he moved towards them to guide them to the carriage while Draco wore a puzzled expression trailing behind them.

It seemed that the Thestrals had taken the conversation out of both Tracey and Daphne. She could not know what her friend was thinking but Daphne glanced over at the other students waiting for the carriages and saw a mixture of revulsion, fear, grief or ignorance among the faces as conversations halted among them. As their carriage pulled away, she saw Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley greet the next Thestrals reaching up to pat them.

She looked back at the others and saw Tracey, Theo and Draco were watching the same thing. The three girls greeting the Thestrals with warmth and what almost seemed to be affection.

***************************************************************************************

Draco was a little surprised that Daphne and Tracey seemed to be able to see the Thestrals. They weren’t able to see them last year when the year began. It appeared that other people had things going on that he wasn’t aware of. Then what was with Lovegood, Granger and Weaselette greeting them? Who wants to get close to those creatures? He shot them a disdainful glare as they got out of the carriage and moved towards the castle. They were just so unsightly.

The castle looked almost completely repaired. It was almost impossible to tell that there had been a battle here four months ago. There were still a few cracks in the brick and parts of it looked newer than others but it was really quite remarkable how much they were able to fix so quickly.

Moving into the Great Hall, it seemed as if Daphne paused for a split second before darting through the doorway and taking a seat at the end of the Slytherin table. Tracey did almost the same thing and sat beside her. Those two seemed closer than before. There was that hug when they greeted each other in the compartment too.

He smothered a sigh as Pansy held onto his arm and gently pulled him to sit with her on the bench. She goes months without writing him and then continues to press herself to him as if they were still together. And why was Theo asking about Flint? Theo only spoke to Pansy if he had to. He smothered another sigh.

The Great Hall continued to fill up as the students arrived until everyone was there except for the newest students. Shortly after, Flitwick opened the doors and led a larger than normal group of first-years up to the front to begin the sorting. The hat opened its brim to begin its song and he tuned it out. He did not need to hear any lectures from a hat.

“Atkins, James!” Flitwick called and a small blond boy made his way to the front where the hat was.

“Ravenclaw!” was the cry after a few minutes and the sorting began.

The first student to be sorted into Slytherin was Chance, Sophie and although Draco had mostly expected some big deal to be made out of it, he could not detect a difference from previous years from the houses. He shot a glance over at the Gryfindor table where Potter was sitting, between the two youngest Weasley’s, but he looked to be clapping politely. He scowled.

After the last student was sorted, Young, Flavius who went to Gryfindor, dinner appeared on the table. “Finally,” Millie muttered. “It seemed like there were quite a few more students this year.”

“There were,” Theo stated reaching over to grab a piece of chicken in front of him. Millie looked at him questioningly. “There were more students this year than last. Not a lot more, but some,” he received a quizzical look from Pansy but he didn’t elaborate any further. Draco felt it was rather obvious. Last year, for obvious reasons, there were no mud – muggleborns invited to attend and although, attendance was compulsory last year, there were still a few families that went abroad or into hiding.

There were no Crabbe or Goyle this year to reach for third helpings and he paused at that thought. It would be quite different without them. Goyle was in Azkaban for his eager use of torture on fellow students last year and his actions in the Room of Hidden Things where Crabbe had died. He looked over at the Gryfindor table again and his eyes landed on those three. Potter and Weasel were sitting together of course but Granger was across from them between Finnegan and the Gryfindor Patil, her eyes trained to the front of the hall.

“Attention!” there was a call from McGonagall and when he turned to look, she was standing in front of the centre of the table. She waited for the hall to quiet which happened very quickly. “Welcome to our new students and welcome back to the rest of you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If I could just have your attention for a few words and then some announcements before you head to your dorms.

“It has been a difficult time these last few years. Four months ago, a battle occurred here at Hogwarts. V-Voldemort,” there was a sharp intake of breath as McGonagall spoke the name even as she stumbled on it. Draco took his arm off the table and placed it at his side as he stiffened, his eyes turning to stare at the table. He knew there would be discussion but he was still not ready for it and he could feel the gazes of the other students upon him. “Or Tom Riddle, as he was originally known,” McGonagall continued, “was defeated as were many of his followers.

“However, it was not without loss. There are too many students who are no longer with us because they were taken far too soon. We lost friends, family members and loved ones. Please remember when we begin our new school year, that although there are empty places between us where they once were, their sacrifice was for you to be here. Free. Please remember that they fought for us to be united,” McGonagall’s voice was strained and he turned his eyes to look at her once more. Her own eyes seemed to be shining but he was at the back of the room, the new Headmistress was too tight for that type of emotion. Although, he thought with a frown, she had lost a few of her Gryfindors. His eyes went to the trio again but as he saw the red hair, he stared back down at the table.

“I encourage you if there is anything you want to talk about to speak with your Head of House. We are all here to help support you. Which brings me to some introductions. Please join me in welcoming our new professors. Professor Fawley will be teaching Muggle Studies,” a tall wizard with light hair stood briefly. “Professor Mullensworth will be teaching Transfiguration,” a round wizard with a shaved head stood briefly but Draco’s eyes caught on the wizard sitting next to him. Please do not let it be a . .. “Professor Weasley will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He joins us with his wife Mrs Weasley,” a loud cheer went up from the Gryfindor table and from the back of the Hufflepuff table, as a tall wizard with long red hair to his shoulders and scars covering half his face stood with a smile. He then reached beside him to help his – Holy Merlin, it was Fleur Delacour. Draco could feel his breathing quicken as she stood with her husband and smiled out at the school.

“Oh hell,” he could softly hear Pansy mutter beside him.

Fleur Delacour, he could not bear to think of her as _Mrs Weasley_ , sat back down and gave the red head beside her a quick kiss. That made him look away in disgust.

“How does a Weasel get a witch like her?” Blaise breathed looking utterly disgusted.

Pansy glared at him. “She’s part Veela, a half breed,” she shot at him.

“Quarter actually,” Theo corrected.

“What?”

“Her grandmother was a Veela, which makes her only a quarter Veela, not half.”

Draco could almost feel Pansy’s anger coming off her as she glared at Theo who didn’t even turn his eyes towards her. “Fine,” she hissed at him.

McGonagall gestured for attention and the cheers died down. “Please be sure to welcome these new additions to our teaching staff. Professor Weasley will also be serving as Gryfindor Head of House,” a cheer started again from Gryfindor but McGonagall shot this down quickly with a stern look. “Professor Slughorn will remain Slytherin Head of House,” Draco looked at the large man who smiled indulgently. “And of course, Professor Flitwick remains Ravenclaw Head of House while Professor Sprout remains Hufflepuff Head of House.

“We also have our Head Boy and Girl that will be available for assistance, Ernie Macmillan and Padma Patil,” the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students briefly stood from their spots at their tables to nod at the rest of the school.

Pansy let out a squeal and actually clapped her hands together. “Oh, Granger didn’t make Head Girl. With McGonagall as Headmistress I thought she would have made her favourite that for sure.” Draco couldn’t believe it either, she was the top student and she was a Gryfindor, even Theo looked surprised and Blaise’s usually blank expression showed it too. There were some whispers from the other tables. The Golden Girl, Gryfindor’s Princess, Harry Potter’s best friend, was not Head Girl.

“I bet she is just seething,” Pansy looked positively gleeful at the thought of Granger’s pain.

Draco reacted the same on instinct, but he found, even though she beat him constantly in classes, he did not feel the same pleasure at the slight on her and he blamed it on the incident. He could not feel the pleasure Pansy was feeling when he still felt what that incident had brought up.

Daphne shook her head. “She looks to be okay,” she sounded surprised like she was not sure what she was seeing. Draco looked over at the Gryfindor table, again, and saw Finnegan lean in towards Granger sliding towards her on the bench to whisper something in her ear. But Granger was smiling and bit her lip before turning to whisper something back and then leaning back smiling broadly at him. He saw Finnegan’s eyes light up and go to stand only to be pulled back down by Thomas on his other side who rolled his eyes. The Weaselette shook a finger in his face and Granger turned to look at her with a laugh.

“Oh,” Pansy breathed, sounding disappointed as she took in the sight of the laughing Gryfindors. “I am sure that they are just covering,” Draco rolled his eyes at how dense she was being. Gryfindors wore their feelings out in the open, that’s why it was always so ridiculously easy to get them riled up.

McGonagall was continuing as if there had not been shocked whisperings at the Head Girl announcement. “As always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and the seventh floor is still undergoing some repairs. One final announcement before the prefects can lead their houses to the dorms. In the interest of continued unity from the stand made four months ago, there will be a new seventh year dorm that will be home to all four houses,” there were whispered conversations again. Even the Gryfindors who had laughed through the Head Girl announcement had stopped and were looking up at their former Head of House with shock.

“She cannot be serious,” Blaise said, his eyes narrowing.

Draco shrugged. “McGonagall is quite the prankster,” he agreed and Blaise looked over at him, with what was for Blaise, a glare. There was that snort of air again that Draco knew was Theo even though he still couldn’t see him.

He didn’t have to look at the girl pressed to his side to know she was agreeing with Blaise. “She cannot actually want us all to be together in one dorm.”

“True, Pansy, you did attempt to hand -.”

“I merely stated where he was and it was months ago!” she practically shouted it at him this time and then went slightly red in the face as Draco and half the hall turned to look at her. Her voice quietened to a whisper. “I have told you this,” there was that anger coming off her again and he felt her move her hand to her robe pocket.

“Of course,” Theo agreed. “Months.”

Draco reached down and grabbed Pansy’s hand as she went for the wand in her pocket. She looked up at him with a smile and gripped his hand holding it against her leg as she somehow pressed herself against him even more. At least this was familiar.

“So while the prefects lead the way to their house dorms, I ask the seventh years to remain behind so that I may escort you to the new seventh year dorms and speak with you all separately. Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts!” McGonagall stepped back and the hall grew loud as most stood from their seats and began to move towards the door.

Daphne’s younger sister stopped by and the two girls conversed briefly before separating with a hug as the younger blond left with the rest of their house. At the Gryfindor table he watched as Potter and Weaselette shared a hug and kiss farewell before she followed her own house. And – Holy Merlin – was that Longbottom and Lovegood? Now, that made for an odd pair!

When the hall had emptied of all but the seventh year students, McGonagall gestured for them all to join her at the door. “Now, I will be leading you to the new dorms, but I would first like to address you all. Your year has reached adulthood through rough times and adversity and there has been loss from every house. I would like to remind you all though that _all four houses_ fought on the light four months ago and I expect everyone to act accordingly. As a show of trust, you will all be afford more freedom than in previous years for seventh-years. Unless required, no professor will be making inspections of your dorms or common room. You are all adults and I expect you to set an example for the rest of the students.”

Her short speech seemed to be done as she turned and began to walk. The students grouped together by house as they followed her through the castle. She led them to a quiet section on the fifth floor in the east wing. On the wall in front of where she stopped was a large empty frame.

“The password is Unity,” at the word, the wall in the empty frame melted away to reveal a doorway that she stepped through and the seventh years followed her in. “The password will change periodically, the frame will decide on how often, with the new password appearing above the entrance,” she gestured to a spot on the wall they had just stepped through that currently read Unity. “Boys dorms are to the left, girls to the right. Each dorm has four rooms so that you may continue to be with your house if you wish. Be my examples. I will discuss your timetables with each of you tomorrow,” and with that McGonagall stepped back through the frame and left them all standing there.

The common room of their new dorms was a light airy room. There were some couches in a deep brown colour in the room with a fireplace against one wall and large windows that overlooked the Quidditch pitch. On each side, there was a doorway that had stairs leading upwards where McGonagall had indicated the dorms were. Scattered throughout the centre of the room were tables and desks.

A small group of Hufflepuffs and a couple Gryfindors, including Granger but not Potter or Weasel, moved to the corner of the room by the one side of the windows. A couple of them sat in the back on a bench under the window as the rest spread out around them. The Ravenclaw Patil moved that way as well.

This was awkward and they were severely outnumbered. Draco was not stupid, saying something right now would be stupid when so many others were waiting to see what would happen. Crabbe and Goyle were no longer here either and they provided some much needed muscle for intimidation.

Pansy was still pressed to his side and she tugged him over to a wall with the rest of them. Or so he thought as he heard a deep shuddering breath and Theo stepped forward from the group of Slytherins.

“Longbottom,” he called striding towards him.

Neville Longbottom seemed to have been watching them and moved so that he was facing Theo as he approached. Weasel was at his side, his wand playing between two of his fingers. As Theo stepped in front of them, he realized just how much the two Gryfindors had grown. Longbottom, who had once been a short chubby boy who cowered at his own shadow had become a muscular lean man and now towered over Theo as he approached. And Theo was only an inch shorter than Draco was. Weasel straightened himself and he was even taller than Longbottom. Oh Merlin, how did two measly Gryfindors grow to such proportions?

Theo held out his hand and Longbottom immediately shook it. “Nott,” Draco almost dropped in shock and he felt Pansy’s grip tighten as the Gryfindor smiled. “I’m glad to see you here and that you seem to be doing well,” at the words he heard, he actually opened his mouth in disbelief. The two were still shaking hands and Longbottom actually reached around with his other hand to clap the smaller Slytherin on the back.

“Thank you,” Draco heard Tracy actually gasp in shock as Theo thanked someone. And not just anyone – Longbottom.

Weasel grabbed Theo’s hand as he released it from Longbottom and at the red head’s words, the rest of the room went quiet. “Thank you,” his eyes were earnest and Theo’s back stiffened slightly. “Thank you,” he said again and then released the other boy’s hand. Turning, he ignored everyone else in the room and went up the stairs to the dorms. Potter gave a slight nod with a little sigh as he followed his friend.

“What the fuck is going on?” Blaise almost sounded distressed and while Draco agreed with that, he was not going to let anything show while they were still on display. He would get the answers out of Theo later.

“I agree with Blaise,” Tracey spoke and that was something that hadn’t happened in years.

This year was definitely going to be different but first, Draco wanted his wand. He removed himself from Pansy promising that he would see her tomorrow and went up the stairs to the boys dorms. There were only about four steps before he came to a landing that had four doors that were emblazoned with the mascot of each house. Steeling himself, he pushed on the door with the lion.

The wands of Potter and Weasel met him before they lowered them as he stepped fully through the door. “What do you want Malfoy?” Weasel asked.

“Nice greeting, I can see why Gryfindors are so well-loved,” he sneered. “I want my wand.”

Potter merely raised his eyebrows at him but reached into the trunk by his feet and pulled out his wand. _His wand_. Draco had to stop himself from rushing forward to tear it from that half-blood’s hands. The shorter boy merely stood there though, the wand held out in his palm. Draco sneered at him again. He was already here begging for his wand back, he would not go any further than the doorway if he had to.

It was Weasel that finally moved. He grabbed the wand from his friend’s hand and stalked over to the doorway. The look on his face was very different from when he spoke with Theo. It looked blank and on a Weasley that was a terrifying expression, not knowing what he was thinking. But he merely slapped the wand into the owner’s hand and then closed the door.

It was great to have his wand in his hand. He could feel the magic course through and the wand welcome him. He let out a smile despite himself. Inside the Slytherin dorm, he found his trunk already there at the foot of a bed. Feeling like a true wizard again, he pointed his wand and watched his trunk open.

“That must feel good,” Theo’s voice startled him.

“I needed to make sure Potter hadn’t broken it,” he replied moving to his trunk.

Blaise had followed Theo into the room and closed the door and after shooting a quick muffling charm at the door with his own wand, rounded on the thin boy. “What the fuck is going on?” it had been a long while since Blaise had let out that kind of emotion.

“I provided some assistance,” he replied non-chalantly moving towards his own bed.

“Fucking talk Nott,” Blaise hissed through his teeth stalking over to stand in front of him.

Theo looked over at Draco. He looked back at him with a neutral expression. “I would like to know what is going on, too.”

There was a long sigh. “It’s exactly what I said. I provided some assistance last year with brewing a few potions and tried to let Longbottom know who the Carrow’s would target next.”

If Theo had announced that he was quitting school to tour with the Weird Sisters while raising Flobberworms he could not have shocked them more. How had he missed this from him last year?

“And Weasley? He was off with Potter and their mudblood all year, you could not have been brewing a few potions and providing information to him,” Blaise countered.

Theo shrugged. “His sister was here last year and was close with Longbottom, she benefited from my work with him,” but he was no longer looking at Blaise and Draco knew there was something that had been left out.

“Blood-traitors and mudbloods,” Blaise muttered.

“I stopped thinking that way third year,” Theo dropped another shock on them, Draco hadn’t known it had been for so long. “I had to partner with Granger on an Arithmancy project,” Draco remembered that project. He had expressed his condolences to Theo for having to work on that project with a mudblood as it was a months long project. Theo had commiserated with him about having to work with a filthy mudblood but had slowly begun to talk less about it as the year progressed. “She’s brilliant. Absolutely, bloody, brilliant,” he praised her to Blaise now.

Blaise just moved to his own bed and went to close the curtains to block himself from Theo.

“Daphne and Tracey came back with Slughorn to fight at the battle,” Theo was dropping bombshells on them tonight and Blaise paused momentarily before closing the curtains to block himself off. Although Tracey was not surprising.

“I didn’t see them,” Draco said and he hadn’t. He had seen so many other people, many of whom barely even glanced at him as if he was beneath their notice. Finnegan had merely sidestepped him at one point not sparing him a second glance as he continued his duel with a masked Death Eater. When the battle was over and he sat with his parents, there were those who came up to them, including McGonagall and the Weasley parents, but he hadn’t seen Daphne or Tracey.

“Tracey was injured by a falling wall while dueling. The only reason she wasn’t seriously injured or killed was because there was a Protego cast just in time to protect her but she doesn’t know who cast it,” Theo said. “Daphne’s sister is friends with Macmillan’s younger sister. Macmillan made his sister promise to stay away and sent her off, but she begged Daphne to check on him when Daphne wouldn’t let her sneak back with some other students. Daphne ordered me to look after her sister and her friend and then she went.”

“What happened to Daphne during the battle?”

“I don’t know.”

********************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Slytherin girl’s dorm was organized as their room had been in the Slytherin dorms in the dungeon and the four girls quickly fell into their habits. Pansy selected the largest area, Millie in the bed next to hers with Daphne and Tracey on the other side. The previous night, Daphne had beat a hasty retreat to the girl’s dorms once Draco had stalked off after Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She had seen a couple of the glances from a few Gryffindors and had to leave. Tracey had been right on her heels with Pansy and Millie.

The next morning had found most of the seventh years waiting in the common room for McGonagall. They were still grouped by house although she saw that a few of the other houses intermingled as they came down to greet each other. Granger and Parvati Patil had looked at her when they came down from the dorms. For a moment, she had thought that they were heading her way as she saw Parvati take a step in their direction and she looked down at the floor, when she looked back, the two Gryffindor girls were walking away.

Blaise had been stewing in the common room when they came down and kept shooting her and Tracey odd looks. When Draco and Theo came down shortly after the girls had arrived, he didn’t acknowledge them. She could tell that Pansy had wanted to say something to Theo, ask him about his bizarre conversation with Longbottom last night that had continued after Draco had left, but she had remained quiet. Pansy knew she would never win in a verbal war with Theo.

“I am fine Pansy, leave off,” Draco sounded annoyed and kept pulling his arm from Pansy who merely pressed herself to his side.

“Draco,” she stretched out the syllables. “Sit with me, have a rest.”

“Leave me alone Pansy.”

“Draco.”

They did this dance every year and the rest ignored them. Or at least they would be ignoring them if they weren’t surrounded by other houses who weren’t used to the two of them in the Slytherin dorms. Glancing around, she saw a few amused looks on other faces, a small smirk playing on Seamus Finnegan’s face from where he stood beside Granger.

“Shove. Off.”

“Draco!”

“Pansy.”

“Nott!” Longbottom’s voice called out, breaking the Draco-Pansy dance. He was walking over towards them. “Hoping Professor McGonagall gets here soon too?” he smiled. “Malfoy, Parkinson,” he nodded at the two of them. Draco took advantage of Pansy’s momentary distraction to move away from her. “Zabini,” Blaise flicked his eyes over but otherwise didn’t move. “Bullstrode.”

He turned towards Tracey and Daphne. “Tracey,” he took a breath as he turned his attention to the blond girl. “Daphne,” she could feel it, she knew what was coming. Her heart felt like it had jumped into her throat. He hadn’t looked as if he knew last night, but now he did.

“Hello!” Daphne was not sure where Granger had appeared from but all of a sudden she was there, linking her arm through Longbottom’s who glanced down at her frowning. “How is everyone this morning?”

If Longbottom coming over to talk to them had surprised Pansy, Granger’s arrival seemed to have made Draco freeze. Pansy took that opportunity to grab his arm, pressing herself into his side again.

There was a beat of silence. “We are fine,” Theo responded.

Another beat of silence.

“That is great to hear! Are you all just very excited for classes to begin? I’m going to miss having Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration so I hope the new teacher is good. I think you’ll all be interested in Bill’s classes, he has done some amazing work with curse breaking when he was with Gringott’s,” who was Bill? Granger must have seen the confusion on at least Daphne’s face and she smiled. “Professor Weasley,” she explained. “Ron’s brother.

“Fleur is also very talented with protection and healing charms,” at the mention of the _quarter-Veela_ as Theo had pointed out last night, the faces of Draco, Theo and Blaise took on a slightly glazed look. The corners of Granger’s mouth twitched as if in a smile and Daphne almost laughed. Pansy just looked annoyed.

“A Weasley teaching? Doing amazing work?” Draco sneered at her. “That doesn’t sound plausible. Where is the other little Weasel anyway? He doesn’t seem to be attached to your hip.”

Granger merely smirked a little and Daphne saw her hand tighten on Longbottom’s arm whose eyes had narrowed.

“Are you going to be taking Arithmancy?” Theo asked.

She answered in the affirmative.

The conversation limped along until McGonagall appeared in the common room to announce she would meet with them individually to just confirm their timetables and then classes would begin the next day. She began with Hannah Abbott as she went through them alphabetically.

“Susan Bones,” McGonagall called as Hannah came back sitting in the corner with Ernie and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Daphne’s eyes caught on the muggleborn. His blond curls were hanging limp and dull, his face withdrawn. Hannah and Ernie were on either side of him, Dean Thomas and Anthony Goldstein stood loosely around them.

Tracey called her name and brought her back in the Slytherin conversation. Granger and Longbottom had wandered over to speak to others and her breathing evened out. Pansy and Draco began again. Draco seemed especially eager to be rid of Pansy today. Blaise continued to ignore them all. Millie was asking Theo about Charms. If Vince and Greg were here, it would almost be the same as if they were back in previous years.

It wasn’t the same as previous years though and glancing around at the other houses, it was obvious too. Ravenclaw was missing Lisa Turpin. Hufflepuff was missing both Megan Jones and Oliver Rivers. And Gryffindor. She swallowed as her throat tightened. That red-blond again. The younger years were missing students too.

“Daphne, are you okay?” Millie was looking at her having just gotten back from meeting with Professor McGonagall.

She nodded and willed the tears to not fall. She could not think of this right now, not with everyone around her. There were others that had faced far worse, she knew this. Even talking with Ernie this summer had been fine, although slightly awkward. While her parents had outwardly remained neutral they had still been invited to and attended dinners hosted by the Malfoy’s, which in some eyes was as if they had been marked.

Her eyes shot involuntarily to Draco’s left arm. Thankfully, he didn’t notice, they had discovered last year he could be very volatile about the supposed mark on his arm. The rift between him and Tracey widening. It had only intensified after Easter when he practically sequestered himself away from everyone for a week.

“Miss Greengrass,” Professor McGonagall smiled gently at her when it was her turn to meet with her. “Are you planning to take the same courses?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I see from a note that Professor Snape left that you wished to become a Healer. He felt that you stood a very strong chance of being accepted and becoming a great Healer,” the older witch didn’t appear as stoic as she normally did. Her eyes seemed to almost shine.

Daphne felt tears well in her eyes. Professor Snape had written that? He may have been reserved, but he had still been her Head of House. And now it seemed as if they had never even known him.

But he had been wrong. He hadn’t seen how horribly she had done.

“But I didn’t. I wasn’t able to . . . I can’t,” Daphne trailed off.

Professor McGonagall continued to smile gently at her. “Daphne, you performed admirably. Madame Pomfrey told me you were off great assistance to her.”

“She still died. I didn’t save her,” she couldn’t believe how small her voice was.

“What happened with Lavender Brown was not your fault. Lavender was attacked by a fully-grown werewolf. Even if she had been immediately taken to St Mungo’s and received the benefit of a Healer proficient in werewolves, she most likely would still have succumbed to her injuries. You were a great help to Lavender.”

“She died.”

“You gave her comfort in her final moments,” Professor McGonagall’s eyes were shining behind her glasses.

Daphne was crying and she couldn’t seem to stop the flow of tears.

“Lavender Brown’s death was not your fault. Nobody blames you, Daphne. If you’re comfortable with it, I know that Parvati and Hermione would like to speak with you to thank you for being there for Lavender,” Daphne shook her head immediately, she could not bear to speak with them. “The other Gryffindor’s may want to thank you as well, but they will not if you’re not comfortable with it.

“I would like to thank you for being there for Lavender. Lavender was a very bright, brave and cheerful girl who is deeply missed. Thank you for being there for her,” she couldn’t stop the tears falling and she didn’t deserve this thanks, she wasn’t able to help her.

“Please just remember that you did help her and you are a great Healer, continuing in these courses will just provide you the opportunity for the formal training.”

She nodded, more so because it was what was expected of than her believing what the Headmistress was telling her. The elder witch continued to smile at her gently through wet eyes.

“Daphne, please consider meeting with Parvati and Hermione when you feel comfortable,” Professor McGonagall requested and she nodded again even though she couldn’t imagine speaking with them about what had happened.

The professor seemed to realize that Daphne was withdrawing as she dried her face and willed her eyes to stop watering. “I look forward to seeing you excel, Miss Greengrass.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

When she left the office the Headmistress was using outside the new seventh year dorms she found Tracey waiting in the hallway.

“Daphne?” Tracey looked confused and she knew she looked like a mess with her puffy eyes and red face. And she hadn’t told Tracey anything about what had happened with Lavender Brown.

“What are you doing out here?” she wanted to leave, but she couldn’t walk away, it just wouldn’t be polite.

“Granger pulled me away pretending to ask about Runes and then said I should wait here for you. Daphne, are you okay? What happened in there? McGonagall asked me a little bit about the battle and how I was doing, did she talk to you too?”

She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

“Would you like to go somewhere else?” she nodded again and Tracey took her hand to lead her down the hallway.

************************************************************************************

Draco did not want to be here across from McGonagall as she sternly looked at him. Pansy had latched on to him this morning but he did not feel like playing her game and he could see the others watching. He sneered thinking about it, Finnegan looked far too amused by it. At least Potter and his sidekick hadn’t been around to see it.

And then both Longbottom and Granger had come over to them. He knew he was probably going to have to deal with Longbottom after what Theo had told him last night, the Gryffindor was far too noble to not try and be friendly after Theo’s actions last year but Granger? He couldn’t deal with that wild-haired witch being around.

“Mr Malfoy,” the Headmistress called and he turned his blank gaze to her. Plus Tracey and Daphne had disappeared which had only annoyed Pansy further after he kept removing himself from her. He blinked as he realized McGonagall was still just looking at him.

She signed. “I know that the last few years have been difficult for you,” he shot a scowl at her, she didn’t know anything about how his life had been. “I know that you bear the Dark Mark. I also know that despite your actions in sixth year that almost cost Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley their lives, you did not truly mean to harm anyone.”

“You don’t know anything,” Draco sneered at her, flexing his left hand and bringing his arm below the desk, out of her line of sight.

McGonagall continued speaking as if he hadn’t said anything. “Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape,” he swallowed at the names and ignored the tight feeling in his chest – he would not speak of those two with anyone, let alone an old Gryffindor witch pretending to be polite. “Felt that you were worth saving and that you could accomplish great things. I have approved the same timetable you had last year,” she handed over a piece of parchment with his schedule on it.

He frowned. “I’m being dismissed?” he knew that she had been talking about the battle with the others, Boot had announced it after his session and Michael Corner had confirmed it.

“Is there anything you wish to speak about Mr Malfoy?”

He shook his head and stood up, rushing from the room.

The rest of the students had their meetings with the Headmistress and the common room began to empty of the others as the meetings progressed. Longbottom had left after his. Most of the students had disappeared in groups. Granger had spoken to Tracey after her meeting and then left with Finnegan. And then Tracey had left to obviously wait for Daphne as the two had still not returned. Potter had appeared for his meeting only to disappear again once it was done in even quicker time than Draco’s.

Weasel had not appeared for his meeting though.

This new dorm wasn’t so bad once it emptied of the other houses. Blaise was the last student to have his meeting, with the last name Zabini, he was always the last in their year. It was a little nicer without him, as he still wasn’t speaking to him or Theo. Or not, he thought, as Pansy laced her fingers through his from her place at his side.

“Neville Longbottom,” Pansy stated looking at Theo.

He shook his head. “Theodore Nott,” he emphasized each syllable and pointed to himself from his seat on the chair.

Pansy gripped his hand almost painfully.

Theo leaned back and looked at the two of them of them sitting on the couch, a small smile playing on his face. Millie sat on the other side of Pansy. Draco let out a chuckle and Pansy’s nails dug into his hand.

“Fuck, Pans!” he tried to remove his hand but she wouldn’t let it go.

“What is going on with you and Longbottom?” Millie asked, taking pity on Pansy.

“I helped him last year.”

Draco was looking over at Pansy to get her reaction and he was not disappointed. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened and he used her distraction to take his hand back.

“It had to be kept quiet of course. Most of their little band of followers weren’t aware of it, although they are now.”

Pansy’s mouth was still open in shock. Millie looked interested and was staring at him as if he were a puzzle. It still stunned Draco to think about it and how he had missed his friend helping the other side last year.

“Why?” the question seemed to burst out of Pansy.

Theo merely shrugged. There was a minute of silence but he didn’t respond or elaborate further than the shrug.

“What about your father?” she tried a different tactic. Draco was surprised, even he hadn’t broached that topic with Theo.

Once again, Theo merely shrugged though his face had tightened fractionally.

“Fuck you Theo!” she yelled.

His mouth flicked upwards in a smirk. “You offering or suggesting?” he asked with a wink.

Pansy’s cheeks went red and her hand sought out Draco’s again. In his amusement, he wasn’t able to get it away from her and he sighed. “Don’t be crass Theo.” She was gripping his hand painfully again.

“What about Granger? She wasn’t here for you to help last year?” Pansy asked about another Gryffindor. Draco stiffened.

Theo shrugged.

“Nott, just answer the damn question,” Draco spat out at him.

Theo raised his eyebrows. “I wouldn’t think this news would come as a shock, but the Dark Lord lost. He was killed. Granger is a war hero, along with Potter, Weasley – all of the Weasley’s, Longbottom, Lovegood, Finnegan, Thomas, Macmillan, Boot, the Patil twins, and all of the rest of them. It’s a different world,” he was looking at Draco now who shifted uncomfortably, pulling at his hand. Pansy merely tightened her grip.

“So we should just pretend everything is okay?” the question came from Blaise who was back from his meeting.

“Okay is a matter of perspective,” Theo said and Pansy turned to look at him with a frown.

“Do you think things are okay, Draco?” Blaise turned to the blond.

The other four were all looking at him, waiting for the response. “Yes,” he bit out. McGonagall was right, though he would never admit it to her. The last few years were difficult and nothing like he had imagined it would be. His family may be fractured, he and his mother wandless during the summer but it was still better than the Dark Lord and his minions living at their home.

Blaise’s face frowned and he lowered himself into a chair. Theo almost looked pleased. Pansy stared at him in shock while Millie turned her face away from them.

“Where are Daphne and Tracey?” Pansy changed the subject again.

Theo shrugged. That action was starting to annoy Draco and Pansy gripped his hand tighter – he knew the action was annoying her, and Theo was really getting under her skin so far this year.

“Do you know?” Draco knew what Theo was asking.

“That they fought in the battle here in May?” apparently Pansy knew too. “Yes, I’m not an idiot. Tracey was always going to.”

Theo raised his eyes at her, an amused smirk on his face.

“Fuck you!” Pansy was angry, she was practically crushing his hand.

Theo raised his eyebrows with a wink. “Well-“

Her face reddened. “Shut up!” she yelled.

Draco managed to extricate his hand. “Merlin Pansy! Stop fucking crushing my hand!”

She turned to look at him, her face red and blue eyes blazing. “Are you going to defend me?”

What the fuck was she going on about now? “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Her face darkened and she stood, dragging Millie with her, who gave them a small smile, as she stalked off.

“Are you trying to piss Pansy off?” Draco asked. That was the only explanation for the way Theo had been acting towards her. Usually, he would ignore her, occasionally shooting little digs at her but not like what he had been doing.

Theo shrugged. “Perhaps.”

Blaise let out a snort and shot them a look of disgust before storming off.

It was just the two of them left in the common room now. Draco wanted to get back to the conversation they had started on the train before Pansy had interrupted. “You said Dolohov wasn’t the first.”

Theo nodded and leaned forward towards him. “He wasn’t. At the beginning of July Jasper Selwyn was dumped in the ministry, alerting the Aurors.”

“Dumped?”

“He was dead.”

Draco’s eyes widened. He remembered hearing about Selwyn in the Prophet, but the Prophet had stated that Selwyn was killed while evading capture. “The Prophet-“

“Is reporting what they are being told,” Theo broke in, obviously aware of what the paper had said.

How did Theo know all of this? “How do you know this?”

“I can’t say at the moment. If this person found out I said anything, they would not tell me anything more,” Theo looked apologetic. Draco was angry at that, but could understand the reasoning, though he would not admit that out loud. “I do not want to lose this information source,” Draco continued to look at him, he was a Malfoy, he should have had the information source.

“How did he die?”

“I don’t know. They wouldn’t tell me,” Theo paused. “Or they didn’t know. There are still a few Death Eaters out there. Selwyn and Dolohov were smart, they wouldn’t have been easily caught,” he paused. Draco knew what was coming and he tensed. “Rabastan Lestrange is still at large, is he not?”

Draco did not like thinking of him. The man was not actually family to him – he was his mother’s sister’s husband’s brother – that was not a family relationship but yet he was still linked to the Malfoy family. The Aurors and the Ministry had been to the Manor repeatedly to search their home and ask more questions. Their trials had not left the topic alone either. Bellatrix and Rudolphous were killed. Bellatrix by Weasel’s mother, and if he were to be honest that terrified him, while Rudolphous had been killed in a battle the previous summer – his Aunt Bellatrix had been overcome by rage and had ranted of blood-traitors.

Theo was still looking at him. “Yes. But it is of no concern to me if anything happens to him.”

A couple Ravenclaws came in which stopped their conversation. Pansy must have found Tracey and Daphne as the four girls appeared an hour later, Pansy pressing herself back into Draco’s side. He must be forgiven. He wanted to extract himself, but the look of amusement on Finnegan’s face as he came through the dorm door with Granger made him stop, he was not here for anyone’s entertainment he thought scowling at him. Finnegan’s lips twitched and he leaned over to whisper something in Granger’s ear, who then glanced over at them.

He gripped Pansy’s hand, ignoring her slight intake of air as Granger turned her gaze to him. Her brown eyes locked with his. Pansy was whining something in his ear. Her eyes moved from his and she turned back to Finnegan, shaking her head and walking up to the girl’s dorms.

He relaxed his grip on Pansy’s hand who removed her hand complaining that he had crushed it. He shot a glare at her and she shut up with a huff crossing her arms across her chest.

Pansy continued to sulk the rest of the day before she disappeared with the other girls to their room but that just meant she wasn’t talking to him which made his day quieter and easier. He passed the rest of it talking with Theo, occasionally sneering or glaring at the other students, but aside from Longbottom who came over for another stilted conversation, they left him alone.

The next day the entire seventh year class had Defense Against the Dark Arts as their first class in the morning. Pansy was still giving him the silent treatment, Draco knew she meant it as a punishment but it didn’t feel like one, and she had dragged the rest of the girls, plus Blaise, to class leaving Draco and Theo on their own. They took their time, he was not in any rush to get to a class taught by a Weasley.

They were the last to arrive at the door which was still closed as the class waited. Granger was near the back of the crowd when they arrived, her wild head of brown curls shaking vehemently as she had a frantic whispered conversation with Hannah Abbott. The two girls were a little back from the rest as Potter, Macmillan and Weasel seemed to be having their own conversation, their heads bowed together.

Weasley, the professor Weasley, there were far too many Weasley’s around, appeared and ushered them all into the room. It was a very bare room, minimal wall coverings, no portraits and only a few books on the professor’s desk at the front. They went to select their seats but were stopped as the long-haired red-head held up a hand.

“When selecting your seat, I would like each of you to select a seat with someone from another house you may not know well,” he smiled, the scars on the one side of his face more prominent this close to him.

Draco stilled. He looked around. Pansy and Blaise had frozen. Theo stiffened but began to move. He scowled and shot a sneer at the _professor_ as he selected a desk at the back, let someone else decide to sit with him. He watched as Theo sat with Finnegan who greeted him with a stiff nod – right, Finnegan had been part of Longbottom’s group last year. Pansy moved to a seat with Mandy Brocklehurst as Blaise sat at an empty table, obviously with same idea as Draco – let someone else decide to sit with him.

Perhaps, that wasn’t the best idea, he scowled as Weasel slid into the seat beside him.

“Weasel, maybe with being related to the professor you may actually do well without needing to have Granger whispering in your ear,” he sneered.

“Shove off Malfoy,” it was lacking the venom and anger that usually characterized Weasley’s reactions.

“No, really, it must be difficult having to constantly live in the shadow of Potter and Granger what with Potter being the ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’ and Granger being a Know-It-All, everyone just forgets about the red-haired sidekick because there are just too many of you,” Draco shot a false sympathetic smile at him.

Weasel turned to face him, his face was hard with anger, his cheeks steadily growing red, his hand slammed on the table. Draco glanced down, there was no wand in it and he let out a breath he was not aware of holding. When he looked back up, Weasel’s hard blue eyes were on his face.

“Say it again, ferret.”

Draco sneered at him and got ready to open his mouth but saw a still red-head lying in the Great Hall surrounded by a family of more red-heads, with a sobbing woman in the middle and he turned away. He heard Weasley shift in the seat beside him as he faced the front.

“Good Morning, I am Professor Weasley,” the older Weasley began to speak leaning against the desk at the front. “I am your official instructor for your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. However, many of you, unfortunately, have more practical experience in this area than most adults,” his face was sad as he looked around the room. Draco shifted uncomfortably.

“So, we are going to be doing something a little different this class. First of all, I’m Bill,” he smiled, still with the sad look upon his face. “You may have noticed that there were no assigned texts for this class. We are going to work together on practical spells to learn from each other and delve into some theory behind them. There are no text books assigned for this class yet, as I do not know what we may learn from each other yet.

“Many of you lost loved ones in the last few years as well as having families that suffered losses during the First War. Most, if not all of you, have been changed by the experiences that you had during these past years,” many students in the class shifted in their seats as he began to move through the class. He stopped beside his brother and Draco sneered, he wished Potter had sat beside him instead of this Weasel.

“To begin our lessons together, I would like to review the Patronos Charm with you. _Expecto Patronum!_ ” scarred-Weasley pointed his wand and a large silver bird flew out of his wand to fly around the class.

Draco slouched in his seat with a scowl on his face. He knew that a large number in their class had mastered this charm years ago under Potter’s tutelage in their secret little club, but it had never been reviewed before with him. He had read about the theory, but had never cast it. He listened as Weasley reviewed the theory behind it and then turned to his brother.

“Ron, would you like to demonstrate for us?”

Weasel brought his wand up. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” a silver terrier dog burst from his wand.

“As you can see, each person’s Patronus is unique to the witch or wizard who casts it. It can also be used as means of identifying each other as it is impossible to falsify your patronus as well as a means of communication.”

A large silver dove entered the room and perched on the desk in front of Draco and Weasel. When it opened its mouth, it spoke in a female voice with a French accent. “Hello friends, welcome back!”

That voice, it sounded like, he would have thought it impossible, but somehow a Weasley married her, so maybe . . . it was . . . it was Fleur Delacour. She floated into the room. It was her. And she was standing right beside him. Draco turned his face up to look at her. She was smiling and the world felt okay. She smiled down at him and he felt his cheeks go pink.

“This is my wife, Fleur Weasley,” Draco scowled at the introduction of imagining her as a Weasley, but if anything it just made Fleur smile brighter. She floated to the front of the classroom on her husband’s arm. “This year, we will also review some basic healing charms and spells with Fleur. We feel it is important for all of you to have at least a basic knowledge of healing.”

Fleur greeted the class. Her long blond hair was flowing down her back over her dark robes as she floated along the front of the class smiling at students as she spoke of the healing work she did. Her smile landed on him again at the back and his cheeks went pink again. He shook his head and glanced around as she waved and sat down at an empty desk at the front. Weasel’s amused smirk caught his eye beside him and he scowled at him.

Weasley began to speak again about the Patronus charm as the class continued. Draco continued to ignore Weasel’s amused face beside him and tried not to look too much at Fleur but when he tried to ignore her, his gaze would land on Granger sitting beside Daphne.

When the class was dismissed, he raced out of the room.

***************************************************************************************

When Granger had sat beside her, she stiffened, sure that she would bring up Lavender Brown. But as the class had continued and Granger had not said anything to her, she began to relax. Maybe Professor McGonagall was telling the truth and they would not say anything to her if she didn’t want them to.

She remembered Fleur from the battle. She had worked with her and Madame Pomfrey, bringing in some of the more serious cases, but the majority of the work Fleur had done was battlefield healing. Daphne studied Professor Weasley, or rather Bill as he had said they should call him. She could see the resemblance between him and his siblings, aside from the obvious red hair that marked them all as Weasley’s. They all had the same expressive eyes, which shone as he looked at his wife. Half of his face was marred by scars though, a sharp contrast to the beauty of his wife.

Looking around the classroom, she saw a lot of glazed looks from the male students. Pansy scowled at Fleur as she looked between her and Draco who was watching her speak to the class, a pink tint to his face. Weasley, the younger one, had an amused look on his face as did Potter as they looked around. Granger was listening intently, but she had a small smile on her face as well.

“Daphne Greengrass,” Bill called her as the rest of the class began to leave once he dismissed them. She shrugged at Tracey, Pansy had ran after Draco obviously wanting to push any thoughts of Fleur from his mind, so Blaise gestured for Millie to follow him while Tracey trailed behind them.

She moved to the front of the room where Bill and Fleur stood. They smiled gently at her.

“Hello Daphne,” Fleur moved towards her and took her hands in hers. “I am Fleur Weasley. Professor McGonagall mentioned that you would like to enter healing,” Daphne nodded although it wasn’t a question and the blond French woman continued to talk. “I am interested in healing as well. I was hoping that we can work together to learn, Madame Pomfrey has agreed to work with us to begin teaching us. There is no reason why you must wait another year before starting your formal training,” Fleur was smiling brightly at her and Daphne could see why all the males stared at her. She blushed as that thought entered her mind.

Bill had come up behind them and wrapped an arm around his wife. She turned that dazzling smile on him but he didn’t get that dazed look, he just looked at Daphne. “My wife can be rather enthusiastic, but she would like for the two of you to work together.”

Fleur was still holding on to her hands. “That – that sounds great,” she found herself smiling back. At least they hadn’t brought up anything from the Final Battle.

“Wonderful!” Fleur let go of her hands to bring her into a tight hug. Daphne stiffened. “We will become such great friends!”

“O – okay. Th – that sounds great,” Daphne patted her awkwardly on the back before she pulled away.

“Wonderful!” Fleur exclaimed again. “I will let you know when I have set up a schedule with Madame Pomfrey and we can begin.” She pulled her into another hug.

By the time she left the classroom, after Fleur had exclaimed again how they would become great friends and even Bill had smiled and shook her hand, she was late for her next class and she tried to rush through the castle. Perhaps she should have reminded them that she had another class but they were being so nice and she did want to learn more about Healing. Getting started on some pre-training now would be great. And Fleur did some nice, if a little too exuberant.

She tried to sneak into Herbology, but the seventh year class was pretty small and it wasn’t possible. Professor Sprout stopped talking and looked at her expectantly.

“Sorry, professor. Bill, sorry, Professor Weasley and Mrs Weasley wanted to speak to me after class,” she stammered and looked around the class. She was the only Slytherin in the class now as Pansy had dropped it once she had to take DADA.

Professor Sprout nodded. “Well, find a seat then. There’s an empty place beside Mr Longbottom,” she waved her away and began speaking again.

Of course, the only place for her to go would be beside Longbottom. He hadn’t tried to talk to her since yesterday morning but she saw him look at her, along with the rest of the Gryffindor’s. She didn’t seem to be invisible anymore to them, Granger and Parvati seemed to notice her before taking notice of Pansy now. The only time she had seen Weasley since that first night was before DADA and even he had looked at her with an unfathomable expression on his face as Blaise had pulled her along behind him.

Longbottom nodded at her with a small smile. “Hello Daphne.”

She gave him a small smile and slid onto the seat beside hers, dropping her bag to the floor and taking her textbook out. Granger sat on the other side of him with Justin Finch-Fletchley rounding out the foursome that would work together throughout the year.

Daphne nodded politely at them as Granger smiled, but Finch-Fletchley merely stared straight ahead. This close to him, she saw how unhealthy he was really looking. His blond curls still hung limp and his face was pale, with lines around his eyes which looked as if they had sunk into his head. He seemed to have lost weight as well, looking much too thin.

Granger hovered a hand around his shoulder and spoke to him quietly. He turned to look at her and then focused his blood-shot eyes on Daphne. He gave her what was almost a nod and then turned to look blankly up at Professor Sprout again.

“Is he okay?” she whispered to Longbottom.

There was a long pause. “We hope so,” was the soft reply. At the next row, she saw the Patil twins with Hannah and Ernie look at her with a wary expression on their faces before turning concerned glances to the other Hufflepuff in the room. The three other Ravenclaws in the class turned the same looks to her.

“What’s wrong with him?” she told herself she was curious due to her future profession.

Longbottom didn’t answer.

************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The first two days of classes passed rather quickly. The new Transfiguration teacher seemed competent but he was not near as brilliant as Professor McGonagall even if he was much more relaxed. Daphne found she missed the stern glares of their former instructor and thought that maybe other students did as well, the Gryffindors especially. Draco said he was glad to be rid of the old witch for the class and Pansy agreed with him from her place at his side.

Pansy had decided that with Fleur Weasley in the castle, she could not leave Draco on his own which Daphne personally felt was ridiculous. It was obvious how much Fleur loved her husband, she didn’t even seemed to notice that most of the male students were gazing at her with lovesick expressions while quite a few female students sent her harsh glares.

She hadn’t mentioned to any of them that she will be working with Fleur and Madam Pomfrey yet either. With Pansy’s intense dislike of her and the three boys getting hazy expressions on their faces whenever her name was brought up, she felt it best not to mention it to them. She told Astoria though when she had caught up with her sister after classes on Friday.

Astoria had squealed in excitement for her as she pulled her off to the side of the hallway waiting for Professor Slughorn who had arranged to meet with the seventh year Slytherins Friday evening. She had told her older sister that she felt it was stupid not to tell her friends but had agreed to keep quiet for the time being but had made her promise she would write to their parents.

“Good evening, good evening,” Professor Slughorn called waddling down the hallway towards them. Daphne bid her sister goodbye with a small hug. “Please come in, come in,” he ushered them into his office. “Take a seat,” he waved them to the chairs gathered in a circle.

She felt a tug on her sleeve and wasn’t surprised to feel Blaise pull her down on to a chair beside him. He trailed his hand along hers before pulling away and she looked at him, slightly confused at the prolonged contact.

Draco had somehow managed to pull himself away from Pansy and had a blank expression on his face as he took the seat between Daphne and Theo. Pansy shot him a hurt look from her place on the other side of Blaise with Millie at her side.

“With these new dorms of yours, so far away from the rest of us, I wanted to make sure to set aside some time to speak with you,” Professor Slughorn seated himself in the last chair and smiled jovially at them. “How are you all?”

There was a chorus of fines from them all although Daphne didn’t hear Draco say anything from beside her. She glanced at him and he was looking off to the side with the same blank expression on his face.

Their Head of House seemed to expect this and turned to Tracey. “Miss Davis, how are you classes going?”

“They are fine, sir,” she replied.

He nodded and Daphne got the feeling that he wasn’t that comfortable with this meeting. She wondered if he had been made to do it. Although he had been their Head of House last year, he had been rather reserved and Daphne had not been invited to be a part of the Slug Club sixth year. She had been this year though. Draco and Theo had not been.

“How about you Mr Nott? You brewed an excellent Rejuvenation Potion today,” he praised.

Theo looked a little shocked at the praise. “Thank you, sir.”

“And you, Miss Parkinson, how are you liking classes? You are taking Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I believe? How did you enjoy your first class?” Professor Slughorn turned to Pansy.

She scowled. “It was interesting,” she bit out, obviously still not happy about Fleur being a part of the class.

“What do you mean by interesting?”

“There is no textbook and he brought his wife into the class,” Pansy complained with a whine to her voice.

The professor merely looked pleased by this and brought his hands together. “Ah, yes, the former Miss Delacour, now Mrs Weasley,” even he seemed to get the slightly glazed look on his face at the mention of her. “Such a brilliant young witch!”

“All of us are in one class, it’s too full,” was the next complaint from the sullen girl.

He nodded. “Yes, yes,” he seemed to brush aside the concerns. “That was Professor Weasley’s idea. He will be trying something new this year. I believe that he has told you a little about it and how you can learn from each other,” he said.

“It definitely seems to be different,” Pansy seemed disappointed that she wasn’t getting the response she expected.

“Good, good,” Professor Slughorn either didn’t notice Pansy’s tone or intentionally ignored it. Either one seemed likely with the round man.

The conversation stilted along, the older wizard trying to draw them into conversation but Pansy’s complaints about DADA had been the longest one. As he was bidding them good night an hour later, he announced that they would be meeting weekly and Daphne almost felt the collective groan through them. She wasn’t quite sure why the others were complaining, her and Blaise were also invited to the Slug Club, which meant they were more than doubling their Slughorn quota.

Pansy grabbed a hold of Draco’s arm before he was even out of his seat. Daphne felt a hand wrap around her wrist and looked over as Blaise began to tug her along, causing her to stumble over her feet as he lurched her forward.

“Blaise, you know she’s not a puppy, right?” Tracey asked rushing to keep up with the pace Blaise was setting.

He ignored her and picked up his pace. Daphne rolled her eyes and made a half-hearted tug to free her wrist which only caused him to pull her tighter. Blaise had always pulled her along with him when they went places, she would periodically try to say something or withdraw but he just ignored it and aside from that he would leave her alone so she didn’t really think too much of it. Tracey had always hated it though.

“You can’t just drag her along behind you.”

He yanked her to his side to walk beside him instead and she could almost hear Tracey roll her eyes.

“That’s not the point, you daft moron.”

He let go of her wrist to place his hand on her back and Daphne almost stumbled at the surprise contact.

When they reached the seventh year dorms, they were greeted by a little party with a few students from the younger years. Ginny Weasley was there, in a corner with Potter and her brother, their bright red hair drawing attention.

Luna Lovegood appeared in front of them, Longbottom’s arm around her waist. She was wearing her Ravenclaw school robes, her dirty blond hair in three long braids held up at the top of her head, with radish earrings and a galleon on a gold chain around her neck.

She held a butterbeer out towards Draco. “Butterbeer?” she offered with a vague smile.

Draco had frozen at the younger Ravenclaw’s appearance and he shook his head at her.

“Are you sure? You look rather tense,” she stated and offered it to Theo who accepted it with a small thank you.

“I am sure,” he sneered at her taking a step to the side.

“You’re making him tense Looney,” Pansy snarled at her, still attached to his side. “What kind of style is that in your hair anyway?”

Daphne saw Longbottom’s face narrow but he didn’t say anything as Lovegood tilted her head to the side and examined Pansy for a moment. “Ginny and Hermione helped me do it, I can help with your hair if you would like. Although you are being a little rude, I do not like the name Looney,” she said it calmly and Longbottom smiled down at her dropping a quick kiss to her cheek.

“You like crazy Longbottom?” Pansy turned to the tall Gryffindor.

“I like smart, brave, beautiful women, Parkinson. It’s probably why I don’t like you,” he shot back at her.

There was a little snort of air that Daphne could have sworn came from Theo’s direction but his face looked neutral.

Pansy’s hand twitched as if going to her wand but then seemed to remember the people who were around her.

“Neville, please be nice,” Lovegood requested, her large eyes focusing for a moment on Daphne before moving back between Draco and Pansy. “I do not appreciate being called crazy.”

“You’re making Draco uncomfortable,” Pansy defended.

She turned to focus those large eyes on Draco and looked at him intently. “That was not my intention Draco. I just wanted to say to you that I do not blame you for my incarceration in the dungeon at your home,” her voice remained calm as she spoke.

The room around them went quiet. Nobody had yet spoken so openly about what had happened during the war between those on opposite sides. The only reason Daphne knew that she had been held at Malfoy Manor was because it was one of the charges in the Malfoy family trials. The trials were also how she knew what had happened there the previous Easter holiday.

Draco’s jaw twitched as everyone turned their gazes to him. “Excellent,” he hissed.

“Yes,” Lovegood nodded in agreement. “Butterbeer?” she offered again. He shook his head. “There is firewhiskey if you would like that instead,” she stated and gestured to a table to the side of the room where Terry Boot and Seamus Finnegan, out of their school robes and in casual jumpers, were sitting. Both raised their glasses with a nod.

“Excellent,” he said again.

She smiled and moved forward to grab his arm, despite the death glare Pansy was giving her. Draco merely held himself stiff as she led him to a seat at the table. Pansy stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders. Theo hurried after them.

“Hi Daphne,” Ernie greeted her. Blaise grabbed two bottles from him and shoved one into Daphne’s hands before pulling her by her sleeve behind him to the empty chairs in the corner. Tracey and Millie trailed behind them. She groaned internally, this was going to be an uncomfortable night.

***********************************************************************************

What the fuck was going on? As if putting up with Slughorn’s tense little get together where he pretended to care about two Death Eater kids and the rest of them wasn’t bad enough, the others were having a party in the common room. He wanted to strangle Lovegood when she brought up the dungeons. Thinking of the dungeons inevitably brought up thoughts of the incident and after having to relive it during the trials in the summer he tried to avoid thinking of it.

And now, he was somehow stuck at a table with Boot and Finnegan. At least Theo had followed him so he wasn’t on his own. He didn’t count Pansy, who had unfortunately decided to no longer ignore him. She had not given him a moment’s peace since Defense yesterday and now was behind him trying to massage his shoulders.

She was not a good masseuse though and he kept trying to shrug her off.

Finnegan shoved a glass in his hand and he gulped a sip.

“Where are our illustrious Heads? What do they think of this party?” he sneered at them.

There was an amused smirk on the Irishman’s face and he pointed over by the entrance where Blaise had just grabbed two bottles from Macmillan before pulling Daphne with him to the corner. “Padma’s upstairs with Hermione finishing a paper. They’ll be down shortly.”

“And they are okay with this? What if McGonagall found out about this little soiree?”

“I didn’t take you as too much of a rule stickler, Malfoy, but if you’re worried, everyone here is of age and Hermione double checked that there wouldn’t be a problem,” Finnegan shared a smile with Boot as he poured a glass for Theo.

“Of course the Gryffindor Know-It-All would have to check, wouldn’t want her to break any rules,” he growled, finishing off his glass with one last gulp and holding it out for more.

Finnegan’s face tightened a fraction. “That’s our Hermione,” he poured some more into Draco’s outstretched glass. “Parkinson, fancy a glass?” he held an empty glass up to her with a lecherous wink. Pansy’s hands tightened on his shoulders making her massage even more painful.

“Merlin! It’s like you’re trying to dig the bones out of my fucking shoulders. Fuck, Pansy!” he exploded, trying to ignore the widening grins spreading across Finnegan and Boot’s faces. And Longbottom’s as he took a seat.

“Is that an offer or suggestion?” Theo broke in, winking at Pansy.

He could practically feel the anger coming off the brunette girl behind him.

There were outright chuckles coming from the other three sitting at the table.

“Theo,” Draco looked over at his friend and shook his head. It was one thing to needle Pansy when it was just them, but he wanted to avoid giving these idiots anything more than what they already had on him.

“Draco,” Pansy’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and she nuzzled his neck. Fuck, maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. He tried to shrug her off but she held on tight. And Finnegan was actually shaking with silent laughter now. Boot had turned away while Longbottom just raised his eyebrows and wrapped an arm around Lovegood as she slid onto his lap.

“Oh, Draco, are you in pain? The wrackspurts are really bad in September, they didn’t get you did they?” Lovegood asked sipping on her butterbeer. Finnegan actually began to snort. “Is Pansy trying to chase them away for you?”

“Holy fuck,” Finnegan looked as if he was having trouble breathing now. Boot had put his head down laughing while Longbottom hid his face behind his girlfriend but Draco could see his shoulders shaking. Even Theo had let out his little snort of air.

He was not someone to be laughed at. They would never have done this even last year.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Pansy’s arms tightened him.

He turned around to face her and spoke before Lovegood could make any more crazy observations. “Pansy, why don’t you just go talk with Daphne and Tracey?” he suggested.

She pulled away from him slightly to look at his face.

“Why does Blaise pull her around with him? Daphne doesn’t look like she enjoys it,” Lovegood broke in again, but this time Draco was a little thankful for her strange insightfulness.

“Fine,” Pansy bit out and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before stalking off to the corner. Blaise sat in a chair, he had pulled Daphne into the chair beside him and he thought that Lovegood was wrong. Daphne didn’t look unhappy, or happy, she was just looking like Daphne.

He inwardly shrugged and turned back to the table. They had all stopped their laughter and were looking at the Slytherin corner too.

Granger had appeared by Finnegan’s shoulder. Draco’s hand tightened on his glass and he tried not to sink into this seat. Finnegan held his glass out to her and she finished off the liquid in it, putting it back in his hand. “Nice ‘Mione,” he muttered grabbing the bottle to pour some more.

“Neville, just make sure nobody gets too drunk, please. I don’t want our first weekend to ruin the entire year,” she said. He nodded.

“Hello Hermione,” Lovegood smiled an actual smile not the vague one he had only even seen before.

“Hi Luna,” Granger smiled back at the younger girl, her eyes softening. “I may need to borrow Neville for a little bit later, I want to get his opinion on a potential Herbology project,” she grabbed the recently-filled glass from Finnegan’s hand and drained it.

He looked aghast at the empty glass placed back in his hand. “Fuck ‘Mione,” he reached for the bottle again.

“Is that an offer or suggestion?” Theo’s voice was a little quiet as he made the joke and Draco’s eyes widened as he looked around the table, unsure of the reaction at the potential slight.

“That’s up to her,” was the offhand response from Finnegan grabbing the bottle again. The others didn’t react.

Granger shook her head. “Thanks, but I think I’m going to pass, Nott.”

“When do you want to talk Hermione?” Longbottom asked, his eyes focused on the curly haired Gryffindor.

“I will leave that up to you,” she reached for the glass in Finnegan’s hand again but he held pulled it out of reach.

“Get your own bloody glass, Hermione! And what the fuck!” he blurted.

Draco could not believe that the Gryffindor Golden Girl was downing firewhiskey as if it were water. He glanced over at Theo who looked similarly shocked. Even Boot and Longbottom were beginning to look a little concerned. He did not bother trying to decipher Lovegood.

“Do you not want to share a glass with me Seamus? Do you not like to share things with me?” she leaned down, running a hand across Finnegan’s shoulders. He got a strange expression on his face and then held his glass up to her. Smiling, she took it from him, waving her wand to pull another chair up to the table. She didn’t drain this glass though and handed it back after a few sips.

“You seem to be drinking more than usual. Is everything okay Hermione?” Lovegood was direct, he had to give that to her.

An odd look flashed across Granger’s face before she smiled. “It’s just . . . things, you know?” she said rather vaguely, but Lovegood seemed to understand as she nodded and didn’t ask any follow up questions.

He was feeling damn uncomfortable at this table and wondering why he had allowed Lovegood to lead him over to it and why he had sent away Pansy. At least Theo looked slightly uncomfortable too, despite his strange newfound friendship with Longbottom.

“Your girlfriend doesn’t look too pleased, Malfoy,” wonderful now Potter was at the table. Weaselette at his side.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he muttered, draining the glass in his hand.

“She doesn’t seem to know that. Thicker than a concussed troll, right Hermione?” Potter shared a smile with Granger.

He had half expected the little snort of air from Theo but there was none.

“Curfew will be soon, I am going to walk Ginny back to the Gryffindor dorm,” Potter announced as Weaselette shared a hug with Granger and then Lovegood who stood up from her perch on Longbottom’s lap.

“There’s still an hour before curfew,” Theo stated. At the amused grin spreading across Finnegan’s face, Draco had a suspicion as to why they were leaving early. Lovegood’s next words confirmed it.

“Oh, I do not think that they will be going straight to the dorms. They would probably like to have some alone time. It’s not as private in the castle as it is in Grimmauld Place.”

Theo’s face went red at the words and he brought his glass to his mouth in an effort to try and hide it.

A blush was also spreading across Potter’s face as he shifted uncomfortably. Weaselette and Granger just looked at Lovegood with affection.

“I think you made our two little Slytherins uncomfortable, Luna,” Boot was eyeing him with distaste from across the table.

Lovegood tilted her head to the side as she looked from Draco to Theo. He hoped his cheeks were not red. He had no idea that Gryffindors – no, wait, she was a Ravenclaw – were so open. Perhaps he should have expected it, they were all constantly touching each other with hugs and affection.

“That was not my intention. There is nothing shameful in love. And Harry and Ginny are in love,” she smiled at them and now he knew his cheeks were red. He tried to ignore the knowing smile on Finnegan’s face. He glanced at Granger but she was looking into the glass she had taken from the Irish wizard again.

“Well, we should get going,” Weaselette grabbed Potter’s hand as they began to step away. “Hermione, Ron is over there playing chess with Anthony,” she gestured to a table by the fireplace where Weasel and Anthony Goldstein had a wizard’s chess set between them. Granger nodded.

“I think that Neville and I will go as well. I would like to be alone with him,” Lovegood announced and Longbottom stood up, his face slightly pink.

With a few more oddly direct statements from Lovegood which made Draco shift uncomfortably, the two couples left the room. Why did these damn people have to be so bloody ridiculous with their feelings? Pansy may latch on to him, but it wasn’t discussed as openly as these cursed people discussed everything.

The red on Theo’s face faded away when they left and while Draco would not classify the current group as comfortable, it was better without Lovegood’s . . . _openness_. He was still slightly dumbfounded to be sitting there, but he would not be the one to run away, he had done enough of that, he would not give them any more ammunition to judge him on.

“What’s your significant other up to Finnegan?” Draco sneered at him, trying to get back to a place he was comfortable at.

Finnegan froze, the glass almost to his lips, darting his gaze to Granger who raised an eyebrow.

“Thomas? Tall bloke, usually attached to your side? Ringing any bells?”

A small snort came from Boot’s direction. Finnegan seemed to relax and finished his sip. Granger shot him a strange smile and he looked down at the table.

“Dean’s over there snogging a sixth year Ravenclaw,” he waved vaguely towards the windows.

A Hufflepuff wizard slid into the empty seat vacated by Longbottom. He had lank blond curls that hung limply around his ashen face with unsettling eyes that looked like they had sunk into his head. It took Draco a moment to recognize the muggleborn as Finch-Fletchley.

“Justin,” Granger began softly reaching a hand to hover over his shoulder.

He ignored her, or perhaps didn’t hear her as he gave no indication of knowing she was there. Reaching an arm forward, he grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey and brought it to his mouth.

Draco looked over at Theo who had the same bewildered expression he was sure he wore. These people were heavier drinkers than he gave them previous credit for. The Gryffindor Golden Girl was downing glasses of firewhiskey while a Hufflepuff was drinking straight out of the bottle. He wasn’t naïve or stupid enough to think that they hadn’t suffered the effects of war – his mind flashed briefly to blood in brown curls and screams echoing across a large room – but during the interviews and testimony – even in his trial – they had seemed so fine.

“Everyone seems to focus on the Death Eaters,” Finch-Fletchley’s voice was low and hoarse, his eyes unfocused as they flew wildly around the room. “They called them the Death Eater trials this summer . . . although there are still some stragglers . . . and of course, there are still some out there.”

“Justin,” Granger leaned slightly forward.

His eyes went to her briefly. “How many times have we been hunted because of our blood Hermione?”

She seemed to stiffen but didn’t move away.

“Even going back to second-year. Petrified for months. Malfoy wished for your death,” Draco slumped slightly in his seat at those memories. He been quite vocal in those horrid thoughts second-year and he flushed.

“Your father’s trial was part of them,” he came back to the trials and almost turned to Theo, who shifted uncomfortably. Macmillan came up behind him, hands loosely crossed across his chest but face lined with worry. Draco knew where this conversation was going and he steeled himself. “So was yours,” he turned those freaky eyes on him. “But you were actually a Death Eater, have a nice little marked tattoo to back it up too.”

Draco went to move his arm under the table when he caught Granger looking at him. He paused. She didn’t move her gaze from his as she continued to sip from her glass having finally conjured her own. His eyes moved down to her covered arm and then to the table.

Finch-Fletchley continued to speak. “But Harry, Hermione and Ron testified for you.” He didn’t need the reminder, he vividly recalled the humiliation of having to be grateful to Potter, Granger and the sidekick for his freedom. “And Harry for your mother. But your father,” here he paused. “I think the world just felt sorry for him.”

“Shut up,” the words came out of Draco before he was even aware of it.

It didn’t seem to deter him though. Theo had frozen at the mention of his own father.

“After all, he only has to serve out his sentence for his attack in the Ministry at the end of fifth year.”

“Shut. Up.” His hands tightened on the glass. He would not go for his wand, he was severely outnumbered. Finnegan and Boot already had theirs in hand on the table, although they seemed to be focused more on Finch-Fletchley than him or Theo.

“Neville told me what he ordered the other Death Eaters to do in there. I am going to assume that he never told you,” he brought the bottle up for another sip. Draco refused to answer although he was correct, his father never spoke of the events in the ministry. “What did he say Hermione?”

She wasn’t looking at him when he looked at her. Her eyes were cast downward at the table. “Kill the rest.”

Draco swallowed. He knew that his father had done things that he hadn’t discussed with him, but he preferred not to think on it. Potter had told him that his father partook in muggle torture and until the last year, when theory had been put into practice, it had still seemed exciting. But now, those screams were in his head and he had vomited for close to an hour the first time the curse came from his wand.

“Your father was there at the Ministry too that night, Nott,” he took another gulp from the bottle.

Theo grimaced, fingers white around the bottle in his hands.

“Hermione almost died you know. Who cursed you?” he would not stop talking and his voice sounded like it was getting hoarser.

“Dolohov.”

Granger’s voice was steady but her eyes were darting around the room as if she was searching for someone. He was surprised that they were not attracting more people to their strange little group. Pansy appeared to be chattering away in the corner to the three other girls while Blaise sat there with a stormy expression, oblivious to the awkward conversation he was enduring.

“They used the Cruciatus on both Neville and Harry that night.”

“Is there a point to this little story?” Draco sneered, gulping back the rest of the firewhiskey.

“Just because you have that mark on your arm does not make you more evil than others. Death Eaters were not the only evil during the war, Draco Malfoy,” he was not expecting that statement. “Do not mistake me, I think you are a vile little bully, or you were, I haven’t heard the word mudblood once from you yet and it’s been a few days. But being branded a Death Eater does not inherently make you more evil than anyone else.

“Do you know what trial occurred during the last week in July?” he leaned forward.

He seemed to be waiting for a response, but Draco didn’t answer. There were only a few trials he actually paid attention to – his family’s, Theo’s father and Goyle’s – and all of them occurred before the last week in July. The others seemed to know though. Granger’s brown eyes darkened. Finnegan’s hand tightened on his wand. Boot and Macmillan looked furious.

“Dolores Umbridge.”

He wasn’t even aware that she had been arrested although perhaps he should have known, she was high profile in the ministry in the last year. She worked with the Snatchers. Theo didn’t look like he was aware either.

There was a harsh sound that he thought was supposed to be laughter come from the blond across from him.

“Justin, please,” Granger began, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched from the touch and she took it away.

“Let him talk,” Macmillan’s voice was muffled with his hand over his face. “Hermione, he’s just talking.” She gave him an unfathomable look before sighing.

Finch-Fletchley didn’t look bothered by the two of them talking as if he wasn’t there.

“They didn’t even fucking know!” the sound of broken laughter again. “Umbridge wasn’t a Death Eater, but she is far more evil than most Death Eaters could ever be.”

Abruptly, Finch-Fletchley pushed away from the table causing the entire thing to move. Theo spilled his glass at the surprise. He slammed the now empty bottle down on the table and moved away, Macmillan trailing behind. Finnegan and Boot moved their wands back to their pockets. Granger waved her wand and a new bottle flew into her waiting hand.

“What the fuck was that about?” Draco blurted. “He’s fucking mental.”

Granger’s wand was shoved in his face almost as soon as he finished the statement.

“Get that out of my face, you frizzy-haired bitch,” he knew he shouldn’t have said it, but the alcohol seemed to have dulled his sense of self-preservation. He could almost hear Theo roll his eyes.

“Mind your mouth, ferret,” Finnegan had his wand back out at the insult on his Gryffindor housemate.

“I’ll mind it when I’m speaking to those who matter.”

“Seamus,” Granger put his hand back down to the table. “It’s fine. It’s just Malfoy.”

“Yes, listen to the precious Gryffindor Princess,” he mocked.

Finnegan looked furious but didn’t raise his wand again. Granger had lowered her own wand to the table but it was still pointed at him.

“Justin was telling you that he doesn’t think you’re evil. It means that he doesn’t feel any ill-will towards you. He doesn’t believe that you should suffer for the sins of your fathers,” she explained.

“That could have been clearer,” Theo muttered, still looking tense.

Draco still did not like the slight on his father. “What do you mean the sins of my father?”

“It’s a muggle phrasing. It means the children should not be punished for the actions of the parents. It means that just because Nott’s father tried to _Avada_ me during the Final Battle, I am not going to curse the son,” Theo looked up sharply at that, apparently it was news to him. “It means that just because Malfoy’s father tried to hand Harry, Ron and me over, just because his aunt tortured me and told the Snatchers they could have me back when she was done, does not mean I hold Malfoy accountable for their actions,” she was staring at him as she spoke. Her brown eyes locked to his.

He wanted to shout back and defend his father, he could care less about his crazy aunt, but all he heard was her echoing screams in the room and could feel his mother’s hand pressed into his shoulder. His mouth was dry and he brought the glass back to his lips.

“Exactly. Let’s dislike Malfoy because he is a pointy-faced little bully of a ferret,” Boot said.

Granger shrugged. “Those are reasons based upon his actions. I do hold him accountable for his own actions. And most of his actions are merely those of a lowly school bully.”

“Fuck you Granger,” he growled at her.

“Was that an offer or suggestion?” Finnegan broke in with a wink, lightening the mood as he stole Theo’s joke.

Granger rolled her eyes. “We’ll see Seamus.”

****************************************************************************************

Daphne hoped that they did not have a party every weekend. She was really beginning to miss the Slytherin dorms. They were severely outnumbered here and she did not want to spend all her time in their rooms. Pansy had stomped over complaining of Looney Lovegood shortly after Blaise had pulled her into the corner. She and Millie had then proceeded to talk of little else.

For the most part, they were left alone. Ernie had stopped to ask if they wanted anymore drinks and to tell them to help themselves. Daphne had thanked him while Blaise had just shot him a haughty glare, intercepting the bottle Ernie was handing her. The Hufflepuff had looked a little bewildered before leaving them.

She had tried to keep an eye on the table where Draco and Theo sat. It was an odd grouping of students with them and neither one of them lost the lost, uncomfortable look they had. The party had eventually died down, the girls going up to their rooms, but not before Pansy had made sure to grab Draco in a hug as he tried to disappear to his own room.

When the four girls reached their dorms, Pansy had turned to her with a slightly different expression than normal.

“Do you dislike it when Blaise pulls you around?”

“What?” she was not quite sure where that question came from. Blaise had been pulling her around since first year.

“Do you dislike it when he pulls you around with him?” Pansy repeated.

“I – I don’t know,” Daphne shook her head. She hadn’t really thought about it in years. It was sort of annoying, but it was just something he did, she didn’t think much of it.

“You try to pull away sometimes and he ignores that,” Tracey broke in.

Pansy got a weird look on her face.

Daphne gave them a little half-smile. “It’s fine. Really.”

After that strange conversation, Pansy had returned to her complaints of Lovegood and Finnegan. Listening to the familiar refrain of the insults on the other students, she had drifted off to sleep.

A loud scream woke her up. She glanced around for her watch to find it was half past one.

There was another loud scream.

“What the –“ Millie’s sleepy voice said as the other girls woke up.

The loud screaming continued. But now they could hear some shouting as well. Daphne took a deep breath, grabbed her wand and headed for the door.

“Daphne! What are you doing?” Pansy called her.

She shrugged. She didn’t want to tell her that it was a mixture of curiosity and wanting to know if she could help that brought her feet to their door. Flinging it open, she saw the other girls gathered in the hallway that joined the four dorms.

Hannah Abbott and Padma Patil, or was that Parvati – it was difficult to tell outside of their school robes, were at the entrance to one door. The Hufflepuff had tears streaming down her face.

“She won’t let me back in!” Hannah was shouting.

The screaming had gotten even louder when she opened the door and she looked over Hannah’s shoulder into the Hufflepuff girl’s dorm. Susan Bones was in the room, her long red hair flying around her as she moved in circles, her wand moving as random hexes came from it, the light flashing and lighting up her face. There were tear streaks down her cheeks and her eyes were wide in fear. Parvati, or maybe it was Padma, along with Brocklehurst were making movements with their own wands at the doorway, blocking any of the hexes from escaping the room.

She could also make out some rambling in the screams. The words “no” and “accident” were clear though she couldn’t make out the rest. It didn’t seem to make any sense.

“I tried talking to her! She can’t seem to hear me!” Hannah yelled at the Patil twin. There was a small streak of red in her hair – blood-streaked blond hair – from a cut across her forehead and Daphne swallowed as she felt the tightness in her chest.

“What is going on?” she heard Tracey mutter behind her. She looked back and saw the other three Slytherin girls watching.

There was a blast from the Hufflepuff room and Brocklehurst let out a screech as a hex got through her shields. The Patil twin talking to Hannah aimed a minor healing spell at her as her sister continued to throw up shield charms. Brocklehurst yelled a thank you and then joined in again.

Bones stopped throwing hexes and sank to her knees, breathing heavily. Hannah went to move towards the room.

“Susan. Susan, can you hear me? It’s Hannah. I’m going to –“ she was cut off as Bones got to her feet and aimed her wand at her friend. Hannah raised her hands above her head in the gesture of surrender. “Please, Susan, it’s me.”

“No! No! No! You’re not! You’re not here! It’s not! You can’t be here!” Bones yelled, sounding nothing like the quiet girl in their classes.

Hannah closed her eyes and turned her head to a Patil twin. “Where is Hermione?” she sounded frantic.

“I don’t know! She’s not in our room!” it must have been Parvati she was talking to.

“Find her!” Hannah ordered. Parvati raced down the stairs to the common room, still clad in only her nightgown, and disappeared from their view.

“Why not just get a teacher?” Millie asked.

Padma turned to look at them with a start of surprise as if just noticing they were there. “No, it’s just . . . “she trailed off and turned her attention back to look at the two Hufflepuffs facing each other briefly. “No,” she said and didn’t elaborate any further.

“Susan,” Hannah kept trying to talk to her again. But Bones whirled around in a circle with her wand, a hex flying out of it at the opposite wall as Brocklehurst shot a _Protego_. A sob choked out of Hannah.

“What’s wrong?” she heard Tracey ask. Daphne looked behind her. All three of them wore identical expression of shock on their faces that she was sure was mirrored on hers.

There was a shout from down the stairs in the common room that interrupted any response that they may have received. “Padma!” the shout came again. It was male, but she couldn’t tell who the voice belonged to. Padma moved to the top of the stairs, wand still up and pointed towards the doorway. “Padma!” there were a couple shouts this time, even louder.

She glanced quickly down the stairs. “Ron! Harry!” she must have been able to see them. Daphne assumed that they couldn’t enter the girls dorms due to the same enchantments that were in the Slytherin dorms. “Where are Hermione and Parvati?” she yelled down.

“Hermione wasn’t here!” she recognized the voice as Harry Potter’s now.

“Where is she?” Padma lost the relative calm she had and sounded frantic.

“We know where she is. Parvati went to get her. She should just be a few more minutes,” there was a pause. “Is everyone okay?”

Padma closed her eyes “Thank Merlin,” she mumbled, obviously pleased that the two other girls would just be a few more minutes. “It’s Susan,” she called back down. “Nobody is injured.” She had a strange expression on her face as she said the last part. Her eyes flew to Daphne in the Slytherin doorway.

There were some more muffled shouts from down in the common room and she thought that the entire boys dorm must be awake. “And Hannah?” she recognized that voice as Ernie’s.

“She went to get Hermione and woke up Parvati. She’s fine, just a small slicing hex across her temple,” she answered. Hannah looked back quickly at her name before refocusing on Bones. “Daphne,” Padma was still looking at her. “Will you-?”

But she didn’t find out what Padma was about to ask. In a blur of flying brown hair, Hermione Granger had barreled up the stairs and past them, Hannah leapt back from the Hufflepuff door as the Gryffindor stopped in front of it. She was wearing an oversized jumper, her school skirt with stocking clad feet and no shoes. She was breathing heavy, her brown curls wild around her head and she tucked her wand behind her ear in a move reminiscent of Luna Lovegood.

“Susan!” Daphne saw tears form in her eyes as she looked at the red-head in the room. “Susan,” she said again softly.

Bones stilled her movements and faced the doorway. Her knuckles looked white from the tight grip on her wand that was trained on Granger. “You, you, you’re here,” she nodded as if it made sense. “That’s right. Hermione. Yes. You are here. Right. Tried tricking me,” she rambles.

Hannah started to sob at the side of the door, tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself.

An expression Daphne couldn’t decipher was on Granger’s face. “Yes, Susan. I’m here,” she sighed and stepped through the doorway. She gave a small nod to Padma before she closed the door.

A wail came from Hannah as her sobs increased. Padma walked over to her and began to lead her away, but passed the Ravenclaw doorway and started towards the stairs to the common room. There was still that streak of red in her hair and Daphne finds herself following them. She wonders if they will mind, but Padma just turned to look at her and nods.

**************************************************************************

Draco had been lying awake for the last twenty minutes. After that horribly uncomfortable fucking party the other houses had decided to throw in the common room, he had just wanted to go to sleep. But he kept hearing Finch-Fletchley’s hoarse voice in his head and seeing Granger’s brown eyes on him. When Potter had returned, drawing the attention back to him, Draco had taken the opportunity to flee upstairs. Theo right at his heels. He did not want to talk though and had closed off the curtains, opening his Transfiguration text to distract his thoughts.

He heard the loud steps racing in the hallway and at first had thought it was just one of the other seventh year boys coming to the dorms late, until he heard the first shouts. “Harry! Ron!” it was a girls voice.

Curiousity got the best of him and grabbing his wand, he slipped out of bed to the door. The shouting had quietened and now he only heard muffled talking. He quietly turned the handle, pulling the door open and stepping into the hallway. The door to the Gryffindor dorm was open and the voices more audible, not making any effort to be quiet.

“She’s not here!” Potter almost yelled.

“Obviously. Where is she?” the frantic female voice sounded like a Patil twin.

The Hufflepuff door opened and Macmillan, in Hippogriff covered pajamas – he cringed at those, appeared in the hallway. His eyes skirted over Draco briefly and then he took a couple steps towards the Gryffindor room.

“Parvati, we don’t know!”

“I know you can find her, so find her. Now.”

They went silent and he could hear movement from the room. It was less than a minute before the Gryffindor Patil came running out of the room. She had obviously been in her bed, she was wearing a pale blue nightgown that went to just above her knees and he tried not to ogle, dropping his gaze to the floor. He didn’t think she even noticed him or MacMillan as she flew down the stairs.

Potter walked into the hallway, a folded up piece of parchment in his hands. Weasel rushed past him to follow the Patil twin down the stairs. Macmillan looked at the Boy Wonder who shook his head, exhaling a deep breath as Longbottom and Thomas appeared behind him. The door to the Ravenclaw room began to open as Macmillan and Potter went down the stairs to the common room too.

He felt Theo or Blaise behind him and he moved to go down the stairs, wondering what was going on with the Gryffindors in the middle of the night.

Weasel was standing at the bottom of the girls dorms yelling for the Ravenclaw Patil twin. Potter had moved to his side, that piece of parchment clenched in his hand. Both of them also in their pajamas as Macmillan went to stand with them. He heard muffled screaming coming from that direction.

There was a shout of recognition from the girls dorms. “Where are Hermione and Parvati?” so the Patil twin had been looking for Granger and she had run to Potter and the Weasel? Of course she did, he sneered to himself looking at them.

“Hermione wasn’t here!” Potter yelled up to them. Macmillan’s face twisted strangely as he clenched his hands around his wand.

“Where is she?” the cry from upstairs sounded frantic.

“We know where she is,” at this Potter held up the piece of parchment and Draco frowned. “Parvati went to get her. She should just be a few more minutes,” he said. Theo and Blaise were at his side as they watched. “Is everyone okay?” now that was an odd question for him to ask.

A beat of silence followed. “It’s Susan,” Bones? Draco saw Macmillan curse to himself. Weasel’s fists clenched at his side. “Nobody is injured,” the Ravenclaw Patil continued. Draco glanced at Blaise who wore the same confused expression he was sure he had, it seemed like an odd thing to say, but the others looked almost relieved.

“They’re fine,” Weasel repeated to the room.

“Thank Merlin,” Longbottom murmured from his place in the centre of the room.

“And Hannah?” Macmillan yelled.

“She went to get Hermione and woke up Parvati. She’s fine, just a small slicing hex across her temple.” Abbott had been injured by her friend? What the fuck was going on in the girls dorms? The three standing at the base of the stairs didn’t look surprised.

The door to the common room flew open with a crash. In a whirl of brown hair, Granger dashed into the room, wand in hand. The first thing he noticed about her was that she was missing her shoes. In stocking feet, she ran to the girls stairs. She was in an odd outfit of her school skirt, a large jumper that looked faintly familiar and of course, those stockings, or perhaps socks? He saw a flash of skin by the hem of her skirt.

Weasel had moved out of the way of the stairs at her approach, pulling Potter off to the side with him. Granger didn’t spare anyone in the room a glance as she ran up the stairs.

Almost immediately, the shouting stopped from upstairs.

“What the fuck is going on?” he muttered to Theo at his side.

A trail of girls began to come down the stairs. The Ravenclaw Patil with a sobbing Abbott were first. Daphne immediately behind them. What was Daphne doing involved in this? As Abbott moved into the common room, he saw a cut on her head and blood in her hair. Pansy followed them with Millie and Tracey, looking confused. Her eyes looked around and landed on him.

He sighed. Fuck.

Pansy was at his side in an instant. “What happened?” he asked her.

Her eyes were wide. “I don’t know. There was screaming and Susan Bones was going crazy. She wouldn’t let Abbott back in the room, she turned her wand on her. It was horrible.”

He looked over to where Daphne was now using her wand to heal the slice on Abbott’s head and vanish the blood from her hair. Since when was Daphne with them? Since Theo had mentioned she and Tracey had fought in the battle, he had kept an eye on them, but they weren’t acting any differently around anybody. At least not any more different than anyone else.

And since when did she – “Why is _Daphne_ healing her?” he frowned.

Tracey let out a snort of air. Millie rolled her eyes. Even Pansy looked at him strangely as she answered. “She wants to be a Healer.”

“That’s what she did during the battle,” Tracey expanded.

That was news to him. Theo looked like he didn’t know either. He was pleased to know that Theo didn’t seem to know everything either. But he was wondering what more his friends could do to surprise him. Crabbe and Goyle had been so simple. It was times like these where he missed them the most.

He looked back at the others in the room. The Ravenclaw Patil was now with her sister near the entrance way. Finnegan was by their sides, a ball of black fabric in his hands as he moved them towards Potter and his cronies. Both Patil twins wore similar nightgowns and he tried to keep his eyes off them. But Finnegan wasn’t wearing a shirt, his hair was disheveled and pants low on his hips.

Why could they not put on robes before dashing out of bed? He glanced back at the Slytherin girls, Pansy had put on a robe along with Tracey and Millie. He and Theo were wearing a perfectly acceptable pair of pajamas, while Blaise –

Blaise looked murderous. He followed the dark gaze.

Daphne had not put on a robe, she was in a long nightgown, and was currently sitting with Abbott and Macmillan on a couch, smiling and talking quietly with them as Abbott’s tears lessened. If she felt the dark gaze on her, she gave no indication.

The other houses were starting to act normal, like being woken in the middle of the night by shouting was normal. It seemed as if they were not even going to discuss it.

“What is going on?” he demanded, voice slightly raised.

The quiet conversation around them stopped. He felt their gazes turn towards them.

There was a long silence as the others glanced around at each other. It was finally Thomas who spoke.

“Nightmares,” he answered.

Nightmares? A Hufflepuff attacks her friend and they’re fine with labeling it as fucking nightmares?

“Nightmares?” he sneered.

Weasel straightened himself from his spot against the wall. He and Potter had remained at the base of the girls stairs, the rest of the Gryffindors and the other Patil twin surrounding them.

“Nightmares,” Longbottom confirmed, his wand tapping against his arm as he crossed them across his chest.

“Nightmares?” Pansy screeched beside him. He flinched at the assault on his ears. “She wakes up screaming, flinging hexes around and it’s just nightmares?” he could see the others tensing, eyes narrowing. Pansy didn’t seem to notice. “She was going mental! Why not just simply stun her? I mean-“

Draco felt himself flying off his feet to the side. He hit the floor beside Theo who groaned. Blaise, Millie and Tracey were flung to the other side. Pansy was still standing but she had stopped talking, frozen, as Hannah Abbott stood in front of her, her wand pressed upwards into Pansy’s chin.

“Keep talking Parkinson,” she snarled, her normally serene face contorted in rage.

He went for his wand in his pocket, but a movement caught his eye. Thomas was standing above him and Theo, his wand in one hand tapping against the palm of the other hand. He was slowly shaking his head at them. At the other side, Boot stood over the other three.

Pansy’s eyes were wide as her chin tilted upwards when Abbott pressed her wand deeper into the skin.

“You have nothing more to say Parkinson?” she growled, a mocking lilt to her voice. “Since when are you so quiet?”

Pansy shook her head. “Just leave her alone,” Draco found himself saying. Pansy turned grateful eyes to him and he sighed. Fantastic.

Abbott didn’t look at him, eyes intent on the girl in front of her. “’She was going mental. Why not just simply stun her?’” she quoted back. “Do you know what causes nightmares like that? Like what Susan was having?”

Flashes of green. A snake slithering in front of him. Screams echoing in a large room.

“Do you have any idea how lucky you are?” Abbott sounded almost jealous. “To be able to stand here and say ‘nightmares’ as if it’s some simple dream of a Boggart?” she was crying again. “I bet you couldn’t even fathom what happened to them.”

“Hannah,” Macmillan was at her side, his hand covering hers, lowering the wand from beneath Pansy’s chin. Finch-Fletchley was beside them, wild eyes staring straight at Pansy. Daphne was there too, wrapping an arm around her to guide her backwards out of the wands reach.

Abbott turned to Macmillan as he took the wand from her. “It’s not fair!”

Thomas withdrew from above them retreating back to the rest of the Gryffindors.

“I know, Hannah,” Macmillan pulled her into a hug. “I know.”

******************************************************************************

“I just don’t think it’s safe being around them. They’re all mental,” Pansy was pacing across the floor in the room.

The girls had burst into their room around mid-morning, Pansy ranting about the night, or rather early-morning, before. After Abbott’s attack on Pansy, Macmillan had taken her up to the boys dorm. Daphne had lead the three other Slytherin girls up to their own dorm, while Draco, Theo and Blaise went to their room.

“What do you propose we do Pansy?” Draco asked, wondering if she knew how bad of a spot they were in.

“Tell someone!” she threw her hands up in the air. “Hannah Abbott threatened me!”

“Who should we tell?”

She paused, mouth opening and then closing, obviously trying to think of someone. She looked around at the others in the room.

“Exactly.”

“It’s not fair,” she whined, flopping down on the nearest bed, which happened to be Theo’s. He looked at her from his place leaning against the headboard, a book open in his lap. “She attacked me!”

“Not really,” Theo argued.

Pansy turned a traitorous look on him.

He closed the textbook on his lap. “She attacked the rest of us, she sent us flying. All she did was hold her wand on you.”

“She threatened me!”

“Did she press her wand into your face? Yes. Did she actually say she was going to do anything to you? No. Was she trying to intimidate you? Yes. The rest of us went flying across the room Pansy. She actually attacked the rest of us.”

A pause. “She didn’t attack Daphne!”

They all turned to look at the blond girl sitting on the trunk at the end of Blaise’s bed. She looked up at her name, seeming to draw into herself. Draco thought she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in the room at the moment.

“We talked about this Pansy,” she said slowly and softly.

“I just don’t understand why you are defending her!”

Daphne wasn’t looking at them, but at the floor by her feet as she played with the sleeve of her robe. “It’s just . . . her friend was having a nightmare and you called her mental. She was upset.”

That explanation didn’t seem to settle Pansy. “What kind of nightmare makes someone act like that?”

“It’s, it’s like she said. They’re not nightmares based upon easily defended creatures, or being embarrassed in front of the class, they’re nightmares entrenched in events. There was a war,” Daphne raised her face to look at the other girl, her skin looking as if it was drained of colour. “War is an ugly, horrible thing.”

Blood pooling beneath a feebly moving body. An explosion of glass. Draco blinked and swallowed back the emotion he felt rising. Screams echoing through his home.

Daphne didn’t seem to be holding back her emotion. Tears had spilled from her eyes down her face. “We ‘won’ the war Pansy. Despite what you may have once thought or think you still believe, or what Draco has marked on his skin,” he scowled, drawing his arm against his body. “The right side won. The side I wanted to win won. You-Know-Who is gone. But look at the cost.

“Ron and Ginny Weasley’s brother is dead. Those twins that did that amazing joke on Umbridge fifth year? There’s only one of them now. Astoria had a crush on a muggleborn wizard in Gryffindor, Colin Creevey, he was killed. Astoria never even spoke to him, just would giggle and talk about how cute he was. She cried for weeks this summer. Lav-Lavender Brown is dead. Lisa Turpin. Megan Jones. Oliver Rivers. Vince. Hannah Abbott’s mother. Professor Dumbledore. Professor Lupin. Professor Snape. The cost of war is atrocious.

“And look at the ‘winners’. Ron Weasley barely speaks to anyone. His brother and girlfriend are both dead. Susan Bones’ entire family is dead and she has nightmares so severe she cannot recognize her best friend. Hannah Abbott doesn’t have a mother anymore. Harry Potter grew up without his parents. Neville Longbottom’s parents were tortured to insanity. Have you seen Justin Finch-Fletchley? Something horrible happened to him. He doesn’t seem to notice other people are around most of the time.

“You saw the torture inflicted last year. Neville Longbottom. Ginny Weasley. Luna Lovegood. Michael Corner. Terry Boot was tortured for releasing a first year. A first year! Seamus Finnegan was so badly tortured, he has scars that will never go away on his face. Padma and Parvati Patil were tortured when they took the blame for a comment made by Ella, Macmillan. The Carrows called all of these punishments, but don’t delude yourself, it was torture.

“If that kind of torture happened at the school where Professor Snape did his best to lessen the worst of it, imagine what happened outside these walls.”

Flashes of green. Screams coming from the end of his wand. Pleading, crying voices. He didn’t need to imagine.

Daphne had tears streaming quietly down her face. He looked at the others. Pansy was looking sick. Tracey had buried her head in her hands. Millie looked on the verge of tears. So did Theo. Blaise was looking at Daphne with an expression he couldn’t interpret on his face.

“Bands of roving snatchers went around gathering witches and wizards and muggles. How many missing posters are still in Diagon Alley? Most of those missing are probably dead. They’re not coming home. Entire families are gone.

“Everyone has a story. So, yes, Pansy, I do think that some nightmares could be that severe. I take Dreamless Sleep sometimes. If I didn’t and I woke up screaming, incoherent and terrified, would you stun me? Would you call me mental?”

Draco didn’t think he had ever head Daphne talk so much in one speech. While she was still crying, her voice was steady and had only broken a couple times as she spoke. Pansy looked shocked and was wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands. He could hear soft cries from Tracey. He bit his own lip and tried to push the sight of blood and sound of screams from his mind.

“I didn’t, I – no,” Pansy shook her head. The heels of her hands now dug into her eyes. “No.” She sniffled. “What – what do you dream of? Is it very bad?” the last part was said very softly.

Daphne shook her head once. “It’s better than others. I was never tortured or injured. I’m alive and whole. My family is whole.”

“I have dreams the wall crushes me,” Tracey mumbled. “I dream of those hard eyes behind that fucking mask pointing a wand at me. I don’t know who it was,” she looked quickly over at Theo and then ducked her head. “They tried to kill me because I was there. Somebody saved me, cast a _Protego_ and began dueling the Death Eater who almost killed me. I didn’t see who it was, there was too much blood in my face, I felt like I would pass out. And then Fleur Weasley came. She helped me, slowed the bleeding and brought me back into the castle.

I have dreams that they found my mum and brothers. Those are the worst.”

He felt as if he would be ill hearing the two girls he thought he knew for the last seven years talk of events he had no idea about. Pansy was beginning to sob. Theo had moved forward on his bed so that he was behind her and placed a hand on her back. Millie had sunk to the floor against the wall. Blaise’s face was still an unknown to him.

“Do you dream Draco?” Pansy turned to him. He thought he saw Theo flinch but figured he must have been mistaken.

A long pause. “He lived at my house Pansy,” he finally answered and shook his head at answering any further questions.

“My family is far from perfect,” Millie said. The girls looked over at her, sad looks upon their faces. He furrowed his brow, Theo and Blaise looking similarly puzzled. “But my dreams are getting better. With my father in Azkaban, things are better,” she confessed. “I’m sorry that I am sort of thankful for the events that led to his arrest when so many others suffered.”

Did he know any of the people he spent all of these years with? The only ones that hadn’t surprised him so far this year, all of five days into the year were Blaise and Pansy. Blaise was always so stoic and reserved, he would go days without speaking to any of them. At least Pansy had always been so straightforward with him.

And then she too shocked him.

“I never, I never really believed that by the way,” she was still crying, her eyes focused on Tracey. “About all of the blood purity stuff,” Draco figured his jaw must have been on the floor, Theo had frozen in shock behind her. Daphne didn’t look too surprised by the admission, just leaned a little forward from her seat on the trunk.

“I don’t like most of them because they think they’re better than me. I don’t like Hermione Granger because she’s a bitch, not because she’s a muggleborn. She thinks she’s better than me, she’s always showing off. All of the Gryffindors think they are better than us. They never seemed to get into trouble and always got away with everything. I didn’t like Harry Potter because Draco didn’t,” she avoided his gaze as she said it. “They make fun of me, they call me dumb and ugly. I don’t like them because they laugh at me.”

He moved his gaze from her to floor, he saw Theo move his eyes from her too. They laughed at her. They had laughed at her the previous night. Hadn’t said anything as the others had laughed at her. Potter had even called her “dimmer than a concussed troll”. Longbottom had insulted her. Who knew Pansy actually noticed or cared?

Did the girls decide it was confession time before coming to their room this morning? That was the only conclusion he could draw as to why all of them had said these things. He felt as if he didn’t know any of them. What had he been doing the last seven years to have missed all of this? They better not think that he would start confessing things. He had already admitted to too much.

Theo looked on the verge of saying something. His mouth opened and then closed as if he changed his mind.

***********************************************************************

The rest of the day dragged by slowly. They eventually left their room to venture down to the common room. Potter, Weasel and Longbottom were there, along with Weaselette and Lovegood who would occasionally disappear up to the girls dorms. But aside from Longbottom’s greeting of Theo and the strange looks Draco could now see directed towards Daphne and Tracey, they left them alone.

Pansy seemed to have gotten over her strange out-of-character confession and was once more pressed into his side. He fought the urge to pull away, hearing her small voice say how they laughed at her. Although he still saw a few concerned glances to the other three girls.

There was no party that evening and the night was uneventful. No shouting or screaming woke anyone up. By Sunday morning, aside from the fact that Granger or Bones hadn’t been seen yet by any of the Slytherins, everyone seemed to have relaxed as if the strange events had never taken place.

Draco ducked out of the dorms to wander the castle. There was only so much Pansy he could handle, even if he was making an effort to be nice to her. Still not sure how that would turn out though, he didn’t want a relationship with her, and this just seemed to be leading her on as if they had a chance.

A loud hiccoughing sound caught his attention. It sounded like it was coming from down the hallway. He walked a little closer and made it out to be sobbing. At the end of the hallway was a spiral staircase down to the sixth floor. He peered down the steps.

The large head of brown curls sitting at the bottom was obviously Granger. Her shoulders were heaving as large, shuddering sobs wracked her body. She had her right hand braced against the wall beside her, her head bowed, large cries escaping from her as if she were unable to stop.

He wondered if she was thinking of her torture at the hands of his Aunt Bellatrix. If those events kept her awake at night as they did him. Was that why was crying? Or were there other events that haunted her?

It was a strange thing standing there, watching over her as she sobbed. He let out a breath and moved a step forward.

Potter and Weasel appeared around the corner beside Granger at the base of the stairs. Draco moved backwards, but kept his eyes on the sobbing girl. Potter had moved to her left side, wrapping an arm around her back while Weasel crouched to her right, removing her hand from the wall to hold in his. They didn’t say anything as her sobs gradually began to lessen.

Draco moved away down the hallway as Granger took comfort in her friends.

***********************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The first full week of classes flew by. Daphne had her first meeting with Fleur and Madam Pomfrey. They had just discussed a few things to go over this year, deciding that they would meet every Tuesday evening unless something arose, but she was still excited from it. Even if she had yet to tell her friends. Her parents were pleased for her though, they had written back.

She grimaced a little to herself. She still couldn’t believe that she had said all of that about the war to her friends. Most of what she knew came from Astoria who learned it from Ella. When she saw Ernie in the summer, he wouldn’t discuss much beyond thanking her for his sister and apologizing for Ella asking her to go back. Seeing Susan Bones act that way and the actions of the others made her realize there was still so much more she didn’t know.

Granger had continued to treat her politely in DADA and Herbology, not veering from the topics in the classes. She had managed to produce a silver vapour in DADA and watched enviously as Granger’s otter swam through the air. Potter’s was a stag that was beautiful. 

Observing Finch-Fletchley in the two classes, he sat too far away for her to observe in Charms, had only intensified the feeling that something horrible had happened. In DADA, he had not been able to produce even the silver vapour and she heard Ernie say that he would be able to do it again, so he must have been able to do it at one point. In Herbology, Longbottom and Granger normally took up his part of the work. Hannah and Ernie were almost constantly at his side outside of classes.

Blaise tugged her forward by the wrist as they left Slughorn’s office. The meeting the second week had not been any less awkward. The seven of them seemed to slow their steps as they neared the seventh year dorms. She really hoped that there was no party tonight.

“Wolfsbane,” Theo spoke the password before leading the way inside.

Daphne breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw the common room was mostly empty. There were only four others inside. Weasley sat at a table to the side of the room with Terry Boot, a chess set between them. Anthony Goldstein and Granger beside them. They looked up at them as they entered. Granger smiled and gave her a small wave. Boot and Goldstein made weird jerking motions with their heads as if nodding. Weasley merely flicked blue eyes over them before moving his rook, ignoring the complaints of the piece.

“We’re not outnumbered,” Pansy sounded gleeful.

“Perhaps. We’re still outskilled though, have you seen them in Defense?” Theo countered and Daphne saw his point. Although they were officially working on the Patronus the past week, as most of Dumbledore’s Army, as they called themselves, had already mastered it, they took the chance to practice dueling. Some of them were truly amazing, or terrifying, depending on the perspective.

Pansy huffed. She went up to the room to work on Divination with Millie after a long hug and kiss to the cheek with Draco. He wasn’t pulling away from her anymore although he had a faintly nauseated look to his face.

“Check.” Boot sounded almost ecstatic. Theo wandered over to them. Daphne dodged Blaise’s hand as he went to pull her to trail Theo instead.

Granger gave them another small smile at their approach and then turned her attention back to the game. Weasley didn’t look concerned by the check and deftly maneauvered out of it.

It was only a couple moves later when “checkmate,” Weasley finished the game. 

“Fuck, Boot, I thought you were a Ravenclaw, how bad do you have to be to lose against Weasel?” Draco sneered at her shoulder. She sighed, could he ever act like a civilized person around them?

“Ron has been undefeated at Hogwarts since fifth year,” Granger informed them, a proud smile directed towards her friend.

“Weasley is undefeated?” Draco sounded as if it was the least believable thing he had ever heard. “How bad are the rest of you?”

Goldstein smiled. “You can play next if you would like.” The chess set was cleared and returned to the starting positions by a small wave of Boot’s wand. “You can even borrow Terry’s men.”

Draco scoffed. “As if I would use Boot’s pieces.”

“Use your own then.”

“I’m not wasting my time playing the weasel.”

“Are you scared ferret?” Weasley didn’t even look over when he spoke, just continued to stare at the board. Why must they always bring up the ferret incident? The humiliation Draco suffered after that incident was immense although she supposed calling Weasley weasel and poor and all the m-words directed towards Granger made them less likely to care about his humiliation.

Another scoff. “As if I would be scared of you.”

“Prove it.”

A few more minutes of posturing and then Draco had left with Theo to get his men to play a game. He made a show of setting them up. Daphne felt the difference in family riches was evident looking at the chess game. Draco’s men were gold, incrusted with diamonds and looked pristine. Weasley’s were obviously second-hand and were missing limbs. A fact that Draco commented on but received no reaction from the normally fiery Gryffindor.

It was Weasley’s tenth move when “Checkmate.”

Daphne was shocked at how quick it happened. Draco looked dumbfounded. Theo and Tracey the same. Goldstein and Boot appeared smug. Granger smiled proudly at Weasley who maintained the same blank expression as he cleared the board.

“Again,” Draco demanded.

Weasley shrugged and set up his men.

The next game lasted half an hour and went to Weasley again. The third game was close to an hour and but still went to Weasley. The fourth game saw Draco and Theo working together which didn’t seem to bother anyone else. “It’s not the first time people have worked together to play Ron,” Granger whispered to her and Tracey. “I think he sees it as an extra challenge.” She had moved closer to the two Slytherins as everyone now had a seat at the table. Even Blaise’s curiousity had won out and was watching the game.

“Has he really been undefeated since fifth year?” Daphne asked, it sounded unbelievable.

Granger nodded. “At Hogwarts, yes. He’s lost to his brother Bill a few times and Remus,” she must have noticed they didn’t know who that was. “Professor Lupin,” she said with a sad smile.

Goldstein and Boot had had left after the third game. Daphne wondered if there was a party somewhere else tonight but then wouldn’t Weasley and Granger have been there? So perhaps everyone was just busy or getting started on school work.

“Check!” Draco exclaimed, trying not to sound too excited although he and Theo exchanged pleased glances.

Weasley’s face remained impassive as he maneauvered out of the check.

“Check!” Theo cried it this time.

Another quick maneauvre by Weasley.

“Check!” they couldn’t keep the excitement out of their voices.

Weasley took their queen with his knight this time and the two Slytherins cursed. Their next move was without the enthusiasm of the previous three.

And on Weasley’s next move. “Checkmate.”

“Fuck!” Draco yelled, but he didn’t sound angry, merely bewildered.

“Merlin Weasley,” Theo muttered. “You are good,” he complimented.

Granger smiled proudly patting her friend on the shoulder. “Thanks Nott,” she replied for him.

Daphne could not believe that he had been able to beat both Draco and Theo playing together. Tracey let out a breath from beside her. Even Blaise almost appeared shocked. She had never imagined him as someone who was able to strategize so effectively. Draco had always been able to easily get him so riled up, as all of the Weasley’s red hair seemed to be evidence of their fiery tempers, Ginny Weasley was well-known for her bat-bogey hex flinging it at anyone she thought deserved it. Daphne smiled to herself remembering Blaise’s face when he was on the receiving end in sixth year, it had been very random, they were on their way to potions and had passed the Gryffindor fifth years and she had just looked at them strangely before casting it and moving along.

Yet, this year, she couldn’t recall a single example of either one of their tempers.

“How did you get this good?” Tracey was still staring in shock at the board.

Weasley shrugged and gathered up his men, stuffing them into a faded red case. “Bill used to play whenever he was home from school during breaks.”

“Is he good at chess too?”

He leaned back slightly in his seat, a strange half smile on his face. “Yeah. Bill played all the time. He started at Hogwarts when I was two and when he was home, he would play chess. He would play dad a lot at first. If we wanted to spend time with him, we had to play chess with him. Charlie never wanted to play, he was flying. So Percy, Fred, George and I,” Granger gave his arm a squeeze at the mention of his brother, “would take turns either playing Bill at chess or flying with Charlie.”

Daphne thought it sounded great. She had Astoria and while she loved her sister, she always wondered what it would have been like to have a large family. Draco, Theo and Blaise were all only children. Tracey had two younger brothers, twins, that would be starting their first year next year. Nobody she knew had a family as large as the Weasley’s.

It was the most they had heard him speak in the last week and a half since term had begun and she didn’t want to make him withdraw again. She glanced at Draco, as she thought him the most likely to say something asinine, but he looked a little stunned too. But then, they sat together in Defense, he must not speak during class either.

“What about your sister?”

He did a strange little grimace. “Bill taught Ginny how to play chess, but we wouldn’t take her flying. So she snuck out and taught herself. Now only Charlie is better at flying than she is.”

“So you acknowledge that the Weaselette is better on a broom than you are?” why did Draco have to ruin what was a nice moment with the two Gryffindors? Theo looked as if he wanted to throttle him.

But there was no reaction beyond a raised eyebrow as he got to his feet. “My sister is better on a broom than you too ferret.” The two Gryffindors left the common room, Granger giving them a small little wave as they left.

Draco scowled at the board. “Theo, go get your chess men. We won’t lose to that weasel again.”

***************************************************************************

The following Tuesday saw Daphne slip away after dinner to meet with Fleur and Madam Pomfrey. The rest of the seventh year Slytherins didn’t see her leave, although she had an excuse about Herbology ready just in case. She smiled cheerfully at a group of third-years on her way to the hospital wing.

Fleur greeted her in a flurry of blond hair and hugs, chatting excitedly and Daphne smiled back. Madame Pomfrey beckoned them over to a desk in one corner with large text books on it.

She paused in her steps alongside Fleur. Bill and Weasley were each sitting on a hospital bed, a small table set up between them, a chess game in progress. Fleur noticed her falter. “You do not mind, do you? Bill wanted to spend some time with his brother.”

Daphne shook her head. Bill had smiled and called hello to her. Weasley moved his eyes to her and then back to the board. “No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting them.”

“I understand. But Bill just wanted to remain close by. He has been a little protective lately,” Fleur flashed her a dazzling smile. “Since we are friends, I can tell you a secret.” Daphne wasn’t good at secrets, she didn’t like keeping them, but gave a small nod. “Bill and I are going to have a baby!”

She squealed and grabbed the French woman to her in a hug. Fleur laughed and hugged her back. Daphne bounded over to Bill playing a game of chess – “Checkmate” she heard from the younger Weasley – to wish him congratulations as well. He smiled, standing up to pull her in a hug much like his wife had.

“Congratulations!” she couldn’t stop smiling for them.

“Thank you. We are very excited, still just keeping it a little quiet for another month or so. Although, since mum knows,” he looked at his little brother who smiled as if the two of them shared a secret, “I imagine Andromeda knows and Kingsley.” Bill turned back to Daphne with a smile, his arm still around her shoulders. “Mum is extremely excited.”

Weasley snorted. “How many sweaters has she knit already?”

Daphne was sure her eyes widened in disbelief. The woman who dueled Bellatrix Lestrange, _and won,_ knitted?

Fleur laughed. “I have asked her to teach me!” she clapped her hands together.

Bill laughed and received a small kiss from Fleur as he sat back down to play another game of chess with his brother while Fleur and Daphne joined Madame Pomfrey waiting patiently at the desk. She found out that their baby was due to arrive in late April, but they turned serious once Madame Pomfrey opened a book on the interactions of potions, charms and spells and their effects in healing.

After a couple hours, Daphne found herself yawning and was almost positive that she saw Fleur do the same. They ended their discussions on the various ways the Invigoration Draught can be used in combination with a Numbing Charm. The married Weasley’s left with their arms wrapped around each other to their rooms while Daphne and the younger red-head began the walk to the seventh year dorm.

It was a slow walk, Weasley kept slowing his pace to her and looking over at her. She hiked her bag up to her shoulder again, wishing she had not borrowed the one text from Madame Pomfrey. The bag was lifted off her shoulder as Weasley took it from her to his own shoulder, muttering a Lightening Charm with his wand.

She gave him a questioning glance.

He shrugged. “I figured it must be weighing you down. You keep slowing down.”

“I, I don’t . . . it, it’s fine.”

He gave her another strange look she couldn’t interpret. “Greengrass, the book you borrowed from Pomfrey is what Hermione considers ‘light reading’ – it’s a massive book. You kept slowing down and walking at my heels, I’ll carry the bag and since it’s not weighing you down, you can keep up.”

“It wasn’t heavy.”

Another odd look from him. “Then why were you walking at my heels? Do you not want to be seen with me?”

“No, no! I don’t, I mean I do. It, it doesn’t matter to me. I think your brother and Fleur are really nice too!” she didn’t care if she was seen with him, they were all sharing a dorm now anyway.

“Then why were you walking at my heels? Walk beside me,” he gestured to the space beside him slowing down again.

She frowned, she didn’t feel she was walking at his heels. But he gestured again and she sped her pace up. Daphne could feel Weasley beside her now, his arms brushing against hers as they moved.

“Did you enjoy playing chess with your brother?” she asked politely, fighting the urge to slow down as she felt her hand brush the sleeve of his robe.

“Yes. Are you enjoying your time with Fleur and Pomfrey?” his voice sounded a little strange as if he were smiling.

Daphne nodded and turned to look at him with a smile. “Oh yes! Madame Pomfrey has been a Mediwitch for decades and Fleur is very smart! She’s very nice, if a little . . . “ she trailed off, remembering that she was talking about his sister-in-law.

He leaned down a little to her as they walked, he really was quite tall, his face less than a foot away. “A little Fleur,” he finished for her. “Ginny used to call her Phlegm,” he confessed with a little smile.

“What? That’s not, I mean, does, does she know?”

He had pulled back up to his full height and nodded. “She does. Ginny told her this past summer and found out that apparently she always knew.”

“And she was okay with it?” she could not imagine confessing to anyone she used to make fun of them and have them be okay with it.

But Weasley just gave a shrug, “family,” he said as if that answered the question.

Perhaps it did though. She loved Astoria, stayed with her while her younger sister had cried about her lost crush, she thought that maybe Astoria would forgive her like that. Thinking of her sister’s crying, made her think of Colin Creevey and how he was a Gryffindor with Weasley. They knew each other, were in that Dumbledore’s Army together. He probably grieved for him too. She swallowed to try and get rid of the tightness in her throat, he must grieve for a lot of people.

There were a lot of things that she was curious about but she didn’t want to ask. And if she did, he would probably want to ask her about Lavender Brown and she wasn’t ready for that.

“They haven’t formally announced that they’re having a baby yet.”

“Yeah, I, I know. That’s what uh, Fleur said too. I won’t, I won’t say anything until they do. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks.”

They had reached the empty frame to the door of the common room. Weasley gave the password and then waited a moment. He gave her another strange little look and then made a gesture for her to go in.

There were a few people around the room, including a few Slytherins. Pansy and Draco were on a couch across from Theo, a chess game in play between them. Tracey and Millie each had a chair, a textbook open on their laps. Blaise was nowhere in sight. 

She thought she saw Weasley’s mouth twitch as he saw the chess game Draco and Theo were playing. She wondered if he knew that they had spent a large portion of the last few days practicing the game to play him again. His mouth twitched again and she figured if he didn’t know, he suspected so.

“Daphne?” Pansy’s voice echoed across the room. The few others in the room, she also saw Ernie and Dean Thomas with a couple Ravenclaws, all turned their attention to her. “Were you with Weasley?”

“Pardon?” she didn’t know why Pansy was sounding like that. Or perhaps she did know, as Weasley drew her away from the entrance way with a warm hand on her back. He still held her bag.

“Were you with Weasley?” Pansy repeated. “Why is he carrying your bag? Where were you?” she sounded accusatory. Draco and Theo had stopped their game and were looking at her with unconcealed interest. Tracey raised her eyebrows.

Daphne fidgeted feeling everyone’s eyes upon her. She shook her head. “No, we just, we just – I, the library.“

“Weasley was at the library?!”

“Relax Parkinson, I ran into her in the hallway. We were walking to the same place and her bag weighs almost more than Hermione’s,” Weasley broke in, handing back her bag which was now as light as a feather. He gave her a strange look and then went up the stairs to the boys dorms.

Ernie and his friends went back to their conversation. But her friends were all still staring at her.

If Pansy was going to try to interrogate her, it would at least be done in the relative privacy of their room away from everyone else. Daphne turned to go up the stairs. She heard Pansy, Tracey and Millie race behind her. She may have to tell them about working with Fleur and Madame Pomfrey.

************************************************************

Draco and Theo had spent the last two weeks playing chess together whenever they were able to. It was unbelievable that they had lost to Weasel and they intended to correct that. The next time they played him, they would win.

He could see him over in the corner playing a game of chess with Thomas, the Gryffindor Patil at Weasel’s side, a crystal ball from her Divination class in her hands as she peered into it, making odd predictions. The rest of the Gryffindors were nowhere to be seen.

It was another win for Weasel as Thomas waved his wand to reset the board.

“Who knew Weasley was so good at chess?” Theo was staring at the same thing he was.

“He’s such a bumbling git.”

Pansy somehow moved closer to him on the couch. “It must have been a fluke.”

“A four game fluke Pansy?” Theo shot her a strange look.

“It must have been the day.”

But Draco wasn’t so sure. Although he and Theo were practicing their strategy and working their different moves, he did not want to lose another game, he had watched Weasel play almost all of the other seventh years as well as a few sixth years that had appeared in the common room and he hadn’t lost a game. Even now, he looked almost bored playing another game against Thomas. It was hard to deny that he was good, Draco just had to be better.

Blaise had even commented on a few of the moves they were practicing. He may be reserved but it seemed that he still did not want to see a Slytherin lose to a Gryffindor. Although he wasn’t there tonight having gone to the library with Millie trailing him after Slughorn’s little soiree. Daphne and Tracey were off somewhere too.

Draco and Theo were in the middle of another game of chess, examining the different moves they could make when Longbottom took a seat beside Theo. “Preparing for another game against Ron?” Draco scowled at him but the taller wizard just watched Theo lose one of his bishops. “I just wanted to let you know that it’s Hermione’s birthday tomorrow.”

Why would Longbottom think that they would care about Granger’s birthday?

“We’ll be having a party for her here. Thought we would give you a heads up this time,” Longbottom was obviously referring to that night which had ended with Pansy on the wrong end of Abbott’s wand. His eyes flicked over the board and he leaned over to mutter something at Theo.

“Rook to E5,” Theo looked over at Longbottom curiously but took the advice he gave.

That move left his queen wide open for him to take with a knight and put the king in check. What the fuck was he listening to Longbottom for? He may have cut the head of a snake but he wasn’t known for strategy. “Check,” he aimed the comment at the Gryffindor beside his friend.

Longbottom just muttered something else to Theo. Despite looking doubtful, Theo listened and moved the king out of check position. Draco slid his rook over. One more move and he would have him.

Another whisper from Longbottom. Draco clenched his teeth as Theo’s eyes lit up. He moved his bishop across. “Checkmate.”

“What the fuck Longbottom?” he was still staring in disbelief at the board. First Weasel, now Longbottom?

“The queen may be an extremely valuable player but she’s still only there to protect the king,” his eyes drew over to the common room door where Granger was walking in with Weaselette and Lovegood. “All of you are more than welcome to attend. Hermione’s birthday party that is.”

“Why would we want to celebrate Granger’s birthday?” Pansy asked the question as if it was the most distasteful thing she had ever heard.

He merely shrugged, unconcerned. “There will be butterbeer, firewhiskey and some muggle alcohol.” Draco wouldn’t mind drinking their firewhiskey again. With a final nod at them all, Longbottom stood up and moved over to his odd girlfriend who greeted him by throwing her arms around his neck and leaping up to wrap her legs around his waist.

Draco was pretty sure that the flash of red was her knickers.

“Lovegood does know she’s wearing a skirt right?” Theo’s face looked a little red. Finnegan made a comment that caused Granger and Weaselette to hit him simultaneously while Lovegood merely nodded serenely and kissed Longbottom. At least his face looked a little red too even as he moved towards the stairs to the boys dorms.

If possible, Theo’s face got even redder. “I guess it’s obvious what they’re going to do,” he waved his wand to reset the board.

Why did they have to be so open about everything? Draco shifted uncomfortably on the couch as Pansy’s hand twitched on his knee. She slid slightly away from him. 

******************************************************************

Having received advance notice about a party in the common room did not make it any less awkward.

The seven Slytherins sat in what was rapidly becoming their regular corner. Macmillan had been by when they first sat down with some butterbeers and now they each had one clutched in their hands. All of the seventh years were there as well as quite a few sixth years, Weaselette and Lovegood obviously but as well as a few others that Draco didn’t recognize.

“Astoria wanted to come tonight,” Daphne said quietly.

“Why?” the disbelief was evident in Pansy’s tone.

Daphne shrugged, not looking at any of them but at the bottle in her hands. “It’s Hermione Granger’s birthday party, it’s supposed to be quite the party,” Pansy scoffed. “But I checked with Granger and she said that since there is alcohol, nobody under the age of seventeen can attend. Astoria doesn’t turn seventeen until January.”

That lead to a lecture from Pansy about why Daphne is checking with Granger about things and just because she is paired with her in Defense doesn’t mean she has to talk to her. Daphne reminded her that she actually has all of her classes with Granger so it’s a little hard to ignore her. That only seemed to invigorate Pansy’s hatred and she continued.

“All I’m saying is that just because you share classes with her, doesn’t mean that you need to talk with her. The world doesn’t revolve around Granger.”

“At least you’re talking about her,” Finnegan plopped himself down on the arm of the couch, a bottle of firewhiskey in hand. “It’s not very birthday-like but I doubt she cares that much.” He conjured a few glasses and held them out. Draco eagerly took one as did Theo, Blaise was more reserved but also took one. Finnegan poured each of them a glass. “Ladies?”

“No.” Blaise interjected, dark eyes staring at the Irish wizard.

Finnegan’s eyes didn’t leave Daphne as he frowned. “Greengrass, I didn’t even see your mouth move and your voice got really deep. That’s some great work with Charms!”

Daphne shook her head, eyes still on her bottle, blond hair falling into her face. “N-no, thank you.”

“Bullstrode?” Millie shook her head. “Parkinson?” Pansy shot him a scowl. “Davis?” Tracey declined politely. Finnegan nodded but looked thoughtful as his eyes lingered over Blaise. He held his glass up in a toast. “To survival!”

And then he was gone. 

Draco emptied his glass and then scowled. He needed more if he were to survive tonight but of course the bottles of firewhiskey were at the tables. Pansy laced her fingers through his and pressed herself tight to his side. He wanted to pull away from her but it felt comforting and normal right now for her to be there.

Theo stood up. His glass was also empty and his eyes were locked on the bottle on Finnegan’s table. “We can’t hide forever.” And then he was striding across the room.

Fuck that. If Theo could do it, so could he. He stood up, Pansy’s nails digging into his hand as he pulled free and he strode across too, taking the seat beside Theo. Boot raised his eyebrows in greeting and poured him a new glass.

“What are they doing?” Tracey’s voice startled him and he saw Daphne sit in the seat beside him. The other three were slowly standing up from their seats but hadn’t moved from the corner yet.

Boot looked confused and Tracey pointed. Granger and a few other girls had a bottle in front of them at their table, but as he watched, he saw the Ravenclaw Patil lick her wrist, toss back an _extremely_ small glass of a clear liquid and then stuff a lime into her mouth. It was Thomas who answered.

“Tequila shots. Muggle alcohol.”

There was an audible groan from Finnegan. They looked at him. “I tried some this summer. Tequila is a,” he sighed. “It’s a harsh mistress.”

He heard the scraping of chairs and knew before he looked that Pansy had sat behind him. Blaise and Millie were also there. Not quite sitting at the table, but still not in their corner. The seven of them may have gotten out of their corner, but they were still together.

“Wh-what’s it like?” Daphne asked. Her eyes were wide watching them. The Gryffindor Patil did one now.

Thomas shrugged. “You’re welcome to try. The girls won’t mind,” he made a movement to call one of them.

Finnegan waved him off looking at Daphne. “Greengrass, it’s much stronger than firewhiskey so if you’re saying no to firewhiskey, then I don’t think you can handle tequila.”

Daphne’s eyes shot over to him. She must have conjured a glass because she put one down in front of her. Finnegan nodded at her and then poured her what Draco considered a very small glass. It looked as if it would fit in one of Granger’s glasses that those girls were using.

“Daphne!” Pansy broke in as Daphne was in the process of raising the glass. She sounded shocked.

“Firewhiskey is not ladylike Daphne,” Blaise added.

With that comment, Daphne tilted the glass back and drained it in one gulp. She started coughing and sputtering, her face red. Draco remembered the burn of his first firewhiskey and the difficulty in getting it down.

“It’s okay, Greengrass, swallowing is always better but it’s all right to spit,” Finnegan gave her a lecherous wink as he held up his glass. 

Draco fought the flush he felt creeping up at Finnegan’s innuendo. Theo and Tracey’s faces went red. Daphne looked a little confused before he could almost see it connect in her mind and she blushed, blinking down at the table.

“Don’t,” Blaise growled.

Wait, Blaise growled? That was the most emotion he had from Blaise since fourth year at the Yule Ball.

Finnegan didn’t react. Daphne held her glass out again and one from Tracey joined hers. He poured a little bit into each of their glasses. Both girls took a little sip.

Draco drained his glass again as Potter took a seat at the table.

“Malfoy,” Potter politely nodded at him and then nodded at each of the other Slytherins in turn. Draco scowled down at his glass without responding, Pansy following his lead with ignoring the Boy-Who-Lived while Theo, Tracey and Daphne mumbled a greeting.

A steady stream of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs rotated through the chairs at the table as they mingled throughout the room. The seven Slytherins remained in their seats, Pansy steadily getting closer to him until her chair was against his and she clutched his arm. One of the members from the other houses would periodically top off their glasses or provide more butterbeer as they swept through the room.

At no point through the night so far though had the birthday girl sat at their table yet. She was always moving, a good wishes hug given to her, but spent a lot of the night with Bones or a Patil twin at her side – Draco wasn’t sure which since they were not wearing school robes. Granger wasn’t wearing a robe, but was simply dressed in a light shirt and black pants, her hair flying free of the tie she had used to hold it back. At the moment, she was digging through a trunk by the entrance. Almost as if she felt eyes on her, she looked straight at him. Draco turned to Pansy as Finnegan went up to Granger.

Pansy smiled and linked her arm through his. His eyes skimmed back over to Granger. Finnegan was leading her directly to them, a new bottle in his hands, bending slightly down to talk in her ear. She shook her head with a small smile on her face.

Pansy’s grip on his arm tightened when the two Gryffindors sat at the table. Granger’s face was looking slightly flushed.

Draco shook his arm in an attempt to dislodge Pansy.

Weasel and a Patil twin joined them.

He tried shaking his arm again. “Pansy!”

She shot him a slightly confused look but didn’t loosen her grip.

“Anyone need a top up?” Finnegan held the new bottle of firewhiskey out. Draco shot his glass forward. “Davis?” Tracey shook her head and held up the glass she was still sipping. “Greengrass?” Daphne was also looking a little flushed and had a hazy smile on her face.

“No,” Blaise interrupted.

Finnegan rubbed his eyes in an exaggerated fashion and looked at Daphne. “Greengrass, you’re doing that thing with your voice again! That’s fucking amazing!”

Her mouth twitched and she tipped back the rest of her glass into her mouth before holding it out towards Finnegan. “Ye-yes, please.” Her words almost sounded slightly slurred.

An eyebrow raise from Finnegan as he poured her a small amount.

“Now, Zabini?” Blaise’s glass floated over, followed by Theo’s. “Parkinson, Bullstrode, you girls still all right?” Pansy shot a scowl, refusing to answer, although her grip tightened.

“Pansy!” Draco yanked his arm out of his hers. “Fuck!”

She turned the scowl on him but made no move to immediately reclaim his arm.

“I have to ask for Parvati,” it must be the Ravenclaw Patil sitting with them. “What is going on with the two of you? Are you two a couple? A former couple? Shag partners? Only friends?” she directed the questions towards Draco and Pansy.

“No,” he responded at the same time that Pansy replied “yes.”

He shifted in his chair, trying to ignore the amused looks from the three Gryffindors. Granger’s brown eyes were on him. He swallowed, his glass partially obscuring his face.

“We’re not together,” Draco clarified. He could almost feel the heat of Pansy’s glare.

“We’ll see,” was her cryptic response. She made a move to link his arm but he moved away from her.

“Padma, leave the gossip to your sister,” Weasel muttered, a smile playing on his lips as he watched them. “She does it a lot better.”

The Ravenclaw Patil simply shrugged and grabbed the glass from his hands, throwing back the firewhiskey in one swallow with a strange smile at the redhead. He raised an eyebrow and poured himself a new glass.

“Happy Birthday Granger,” Theo had set his glass down and was looking at her earnestly.

She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Tracey and Daphne echoed the sentiments and she gave each of them a smile. Draco could feel her eyes linger over him but he didn’t open his mouth, his eyes on her left arm. He shifted his chair a little further from Pansy.

**********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi - I have disregarded a lot of the Ron / Hermione relationship from the books. I've instead kept the three of them (including Harry) as intensely close friends. So, instead of jealousy (like with Lavender, Viktor, etc...) they support each other's relationships. While they may have had crushes on each other, they maintained their friendship above it. Hope that makes sense!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Daphne’s head felt like it was pounding. Pansy was making a ridiculous amount of noise as she rambled on about something.

“Pansy, too loud,” she mumbled, moving her pillow to cover head.

“You are hungover,” Pansy announced, tearing the pillow from her head.

It was too bright. The light made the pounding in her head even worse.

“Go ‘way,” she waved her arms in the direction she thought Pansy was.

“You and Tracey got drunk on firewhiskey last night. Abbott and Padma levitated the two of you up here when you couldn’t walk properly and stumbled over your feet. Tracey is currently vomiting in the washroom,” she sounded annoyed. “The two of you did this to yourselves. What were you thinking?”

She knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that she was an adult and wanted to try firewhiskey. She was thinking she could make her own decisions and Blaise did not need to answer for her. She was thinking she was perfectly capable of making her own decisions.

Those decisions weren’t looking too good the next morning. She groaned and rolled over.

A blur of brown curls and what looked like Hermione Granger moved into her vision. She ignored Pansy’s gaping face and moved to crouch beside Daphne’s bed. “How are you feeling? I saw Davis in the washroom. The two of you seem to be a little rough this morning.” How was Granger not feeling horrible? She had more than Daphne. “I remember my first hungover. I felt horrible and just wished that I would feel better immediately. And then I remembered, I’m a witch and there’s magic,” she held up a small vial with a stopper.

Daphne gasped and sat up. She clutched her head, groaning as the pounding increased. It better be some type of hangover potion in Granger’s hands.

Granger gave her a small smile and handed over the vial. Daphne threw it back, wincing at the motion. Pansy let out a disgusted sigh and stormed from the room.

“It takes a few minutes for it to work. Was that your first time drinking firewhiskey?” Daphne gave a small nod as Tracey came back in the room, looking a lot better than Daphne felt. She hoped that meant that she would feel a lot better very shortly. “Well you certainly didn’t hold back. Parvati and I told Seamus and Dean to water yours down a bit. Sorry,” she grimaced at them with her confession.

Her head was starting to feel a little lighter. “Th-that’s okay,” her words were a little clearer too. “Do-do you know normally take a potion the next morning?”

A shake of brown curls. “No. It really depends on how you feel. Have you ever looked at the instructions for brewing one?” Daphne shook her head as Tracey sat on the edge of her bed with her. Granger leaned back on her heels. “They have a longer brewing period, six weeks, so you have to make sure you have a store.”

Daphne stared at the empty vial still in her hands then at Granger smiling. “Doesn’t, won’t somebody else need it then?”

“No. We, and by we, I mean Padma and I, decided that the two you needed it the most – you won’t have to compete. You probably won’t see Parvati for most of the day and she tends to be rather grumpy when she’s hungover, but don’t mind her, she’s fine. Ginny will be here in a little bit and pretend to feel sorry for her and Hannah, who’s a little green, but will really be talking loudly out of hex range. Luna swears by wrackspurt mating pairs – no idea what they are – but it somehow works for her.”

“Do you all normally do this then?” Tracey asked tentatively.

Granger turned her gaze from them for a brief moment before looking back with a sad half-smile. “It was a long, tough summer. There were a lot of us through Grimmauld Place. Harry’s home,” she clarified.

It was a difficult summer for her, so Daphne couldn’t imagine how difficult it was for the others. She spent most of it at home with her sister and parents, learning about what her year-mates went through via The Daily Prophet. That’s how she knew about everything that happened at Draco’s home since he certainly wasn’t talking. Luna Lovegood’s imprisonment, Granger’s torture and capture along with Harry Potter and Weasley, Dean Thomas on the run from Snatchers. And then there were still the mysteries, such as why Susan Bones was hysterical a couple of weeks ago only to be calmed by Granger and Justin Finch-Fletchley’s entire appearance.

“Daphne,” Granger began quietly and she just knew where this was going. She wasn’t prepared for it. She could feel her breathing quicken. Her fingers twitched on the sheets. That blood-streaked blond hair. She closed her eyes, willing tears not to come. “Parvati and I just wanted to say thank you,” the other girl continued talking though. Tears were trying to force their way through her closed lids. “We know that there was nothing that could have been done for Lavender. Parvati was her best friend, when you’re ready, please consider talking to her.”

She didn’t open her clenched eyes but heard Granger leave the room. Daphne opened them and saw Tracey looking at her with a questioning look in her brown eyes. She sniffled and shook her head at her, lying back down at the bed. Tracey lay down beside her.

*****************************************************************

Draco’s head was pounding. Pansy’s annoying voice in his ear was not helping the situation.

“Tracey and Daphne are both hungover. I cannot believe that they got drunk last night, it’s disgusting. What were they thinking? And frizz-head just barged in like she had a right to and practically forced me out of my own room. Millie left before I even got up and I have no idea where she is.”

She just kept fucking talking. Why the fuck would she not shut up?

“Pansy, shut up.”

Either he didn’t speak it very loudly or she just ignored him. Knowing Pansy, it was probably the later.

He forced himself to a sitting position and opened his eyes to see a blurry Pansy pacing in the centre of the room.

“Pansy!” wonderful, now his own voice was giving him a headache. If he didn’t have to speak up so that the silly girl would listen to him, he would have been fine. “Fuck off!”

“Oy!” Of course that was the moment Finnegan and Thomas appear in the room. The two of them looked far too amused for his liking. “Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, good morning!” how the fuck did that sodding Irish bastard sound so fucking cheerful?

“Fuck off!” he growled at them, flopping back down on his bed. He heard Nott make incoherent sounds from his bed. At least their appearance stopped Pansy’s fucking whining and pacing.

There was an overly dramatic sigh and Thomas sniggering. “Hermione and Padma gave us this beautiful little vial for us to distribute to somebody . . . “ he really didn’t want to, but what if it was . . . it was. Finnegan held a hangover potion in his grubby half-blood hands.

Draco held his hand out for it and was greeted by chuckles.

“Uh-uh, Malfoy. The girls gave us only one vial to give to somebody.”

“Why the fuck would they only give you one? Why wouldn’t precious Granger prepare for her sodding birthday party?”

“Hermione and Padma ration them. They already gave a vial each to Tracey and Daphne, which is unusual, so those girls must be in rough shape.” A snort from Pansy was the only sign that she agreed with Thomas. 

“So, now we have to make a determination as to who is most deserving.” Draco gestured with his hand but Finnegan kept talking. “Your pal Zabini is already gone so he’s out. Neville left to check on Luna, Harry went to get Ginny so they’re out. Ron’s out,” he didn’t elaborate on why the Weasel was out, not that Draco was curious. “Ernie and Justin declined. So it’s between you two, Terry and Anthony.”

“What about you two?” Theo’s question was muffled as his face was still partially buried in his pillow.

Thomas smiled. “I’ve never gotten a hangover,” he said proudly. Draco wanted to hex him, his hand twitched towards his wand on the table beside him.

“I’m Irish. Me dad taught me the value in an Irish coffee,” he held up a mug of something with a grin before taking a large sip.

“What the fuck is an Irish coffee?” Draco was staring at the vial now tangling from his fingers precariously. The fucking bastard better not drop his hangover potion.

“A healthy dash of firewhiskey in it. Or as me dad says, any fucking type of whiskey will do!” he held up the mug in a cheers motion and took another sip.

The fucking bastard was drinking this early. He was probably still fucking drunk. No wonder why he seemed as if he were fine. Pansy was staring at him slightly stunned before turning back to look at Draco. He scowled at her.

“My head is pounding, that vial is fucking mine,” Draco growled, throwing back his covers to stand up. Too fast, he winced and tried not to groan at the motion.

“Yes, because my head feels light as a feather,” Theo argued, getting to his feet and falling to lean on his knees with a groan.

Finnegan chuckled. “No. I meant it’s between you two, Terry and Anthony. We’re going to have a little competition.” He motioned for them to follow him out of the room. 

They followed him across the hallway to the Gryffindor room. Five beds were spread around the room, in varying degrees of messiness. Weasel sat against the headboard of one of the beds, his hands behind his head. Granger and a Patil twin were beside him but stood at their entrance. Macmillan and Bones flanked Finch-Fletchley seated on another bed. The two outside Hufflepuffs looking over with interest while the one in the centre stared at the corner of the room. There was a small table set up with four chairs in the centre of the room. Boot and Goldstein were each in a chair, heads buried in their arms on the table.

The two Ravenclaws groaned at their approach as Finnegan, that sodding arse, stomped his feet loudly to the table. Pansy went to stand beside him as he sat at the table but Thomas instructed her to take a “viewing seat” gesturing to one of the beds. At least he got a reprieve from Pansy gripping him.

The Patil twin clapped her hands loudly with a grin. The four of them groaned almost in unison.

“We stand thusly,” she began to talk. Loudly. Draco scowled at her and saw her house-mates doing the same. “Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass are exempt from this competition,” competition? What the fuck was the bird talking about? “As each of them were given a potion in celebration of having firewhiskey for the very first time!” her voice raised and Weasel and Macmillan let out a couple of hollers. He was going to murder those two fucking gits when his head stopped pounding.

“Millicent Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson were deemed not to be in requirement of the prize we offer.

“Parvati Patil told this esteemed moderator to go fuck herself or ‘ride a fucking cock’ and has thus removed herself from the competition,” did that kind of language really come from her? And now he knew that it was the Ravenclaw Patil that joined the others in his list of those to get revenge on.

“Hermione Granger is of course, exempt, as per the usual standards. As is the current moderator, Padma Patil,” she and Granger made a strange little bow. More hollers. Draco wished he had grabbed his wand off the table so he could hex all of them.

“Mandy Brocklehurst left for the library before this moderator awoke and thus removed herself from the competition. Sue Li and Isobel MacDougal followed in this moderator’s sister’s unfortunate footsteps and told her to go fuck herself and thus removed themselves from the competition,” apparently insulting the Patil twin made her remove you from the competition. He could refrain from insulting her until he had the vial in his hand.

“Hannah Abbott refused to rouse herself enough in order to answer the esteemed Hermione Granger’s inquiries and has thus removed herself from the competition.” He could refrain from insulting Granger until he had that fucking vial in his hand too. 

“Susan Bones, in true Hufflepuff fashion, said that someone more in need than her could have it. Let us all give a thank you to Susan Bones.” Both Ravenclaws sitting at the table turned and said thank you to her. Draco could feel the eyes turn to him and Theo. Holy fuck, they were actually going to make them thank her. Would they refuse him the potion if he refused? He grunted out a thank you with Theo.

Apparently the Ravenclaw Patil deemed it worthy because she continued.

“And now we come to the boys! Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter left prior to this competition and have thus removed themselves. Ron Weasley is exempt for the obvious reasons. Seamus Finnegan offered to be the cock this moderator’s sister told her to ride and is thus removed from the competition.” Finnegan made an exaggerated wink. “Dean Thomas is permanently banned from all competitions for being a lucky sodding bastard,” Thomas grinned and bowed. “This moderator insists that no attention be given to him!

“Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley have declined to enter the competition. Wayne Hopkins and Roger Malone were deemed not in requirement and were thus removed from the competition.

“Michael Corner left the dorms prior to the competition and is thus removed. Stephen Cornfoot and Kevin Entwhistle informed both this esteemed moderator and the esteemed Hermione Granger to fuck off or get laid and relaxed and have obviously been removed from the competition. This moderator is beginning to believe that her house-mates and her sister have an unhealthy obsession with getting her laid.”

There were a few chuckles around the room.

“Blaise Zabini left the dorms before the moderator or assistants roused themselves so while we are all curious as to where he was going so early in the morning, he is nevertheless, removed from the competition.

“Unfortunately, all sixth-years are ineligible as you must reside in these dorms to be eligible. Which brings us to our challengers!” whooping and hollers from around the room. Draco’s head was pounding. The other three at the table groaned and covered their heads. This long-winded spiel by Patil better be getting him closer to getting that fucking potion. He could play nice if he needed to.

“Our first challenger is Terry Boot of Ravenclaw! Terry drank a lot of firewhiskey, did one shot of tequila and then promptly vomited on this moderator’s sister’s shoes. This moderator will be hearing about that for a while Terry.”

“Fuck,” Boot muttered, slouching in his seat.

“Our second challenger is Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw! Anthony drank firewhiskey all night and insisted he could beat Ron Weasley at chess. He is obviously delusional.”

Goldstein shot her a scowl. Weasel smirked in amusement from his perch on the bed.

“Our third challenger is Theodore Nott of Slytherin! Theo drank firewhiskey all night, tried to have one shot of tequila with Neville but spit it back out claiming it was the most vile liquid to ever cross his lips!”

Draco had forgotten that part of the night. He laughed at his friend, who slumped a little.

“Our fourth and final challenger is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin! Draco also drank firewhiskey all night and based on how much he drank, this moderator is surprised he is currently conscious! Side note, boys, branching out to a different alcohol might do you some good.”

He wasn’t aware that anyone was tracking how much he was drinking. Fuck, they were apparently more observant than Pansy or Theo, he would have to watch himself if they continued to drink with them.

“Now that we have introduced our challengers, the rules of the competition. Anything this moderator deems unworthy will have you removed, no warnings. This moderator will give a little hint of what to stay away from, she does not need to get laid, so you should refrain from suggesting as such.

“And now our first question comes from Seamus Finnegan. This moderator apologizes in advance for any crudeness but as it is Seamus, it should be expected.”

That was it? She didn’t fucking explain anything about this competition, were they just supposed to guess. Fucking Ravenclaws.

Finnegan grinned. “What’s the difference between love, true love and showing off?”

What the fuck kind of question was that? Boot shoved his hand up in the air, but waited until Patil called his name before speaking. “Spitting, swallowing and gargling.”

Oh fuck. What the fuck kind of questions were they asking? His face better not go red. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a blush start on Pansy’s face. Theo’s eyes were wide as he cursed under his breath.

“And because Seamus is a perverted git, that is unfortunately correct for the question but not for reality. Half a point is award to Terry Boot!” Boot held his hands out with a questioning look. “Half a point was deducted for calling this moderator a frigid prude last night,” she smiled devilishly and Boot glared at her, crossing his arms. “Our next question comes from Dean Thomas.”

“What’s a red card?”

A what? What the fuck was he even talking about? Boot and Theo were looking similarly confused but Goldstein’s hand shot in the air. He too, waited until Patil called his name. “It’s a penalty card, an expulsion, in football.” What the fuck was he talking about? What the fuck was football? Draco’s annoyance was growing. What kind of questions were these?

“Correct. One point to Anthony Goldstein. For our next question we go to Ron Weasley!”

“What’s the most powerful piece on a chess board?”

Draco shot his hand up in the air at the same time as the others. Fuck, they all looked at each other. Patil hadn’t called any names yet. She was drawing the fucking thing out. These people were fucking evil. She smiled. “Draco Malfoy.”

“King.”

“Correct. One point is awarded to Draco Malfoy,” he let out a breath as the two Ravenclaws and Theo sent him dark looks. “For our next question we go to Hermione Granger!”

“I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with wind. What am I.”

Nobody’s hand went up immediately. Draco was trying to think, what the fuck was she talking about, it was obviously a riddle, but what about? Theo’s hand raised tentatively. Patil called him.

“An echo?” he sounded unsure and phrased it in the form of a question.

“Correct. Half a point is awarded to Theodore Nott,” Theo opened his mouth to ask why, apparently thought better than it and instead just raised his hands in question. “Half a point is deducted for asking it in the form of a question. Challengers should be confident in their responses. As this is your first competition, this moderator granted leniency for this infraction,” there was a small snort from Boot. “For our next question, we offer it to Pansy Parkinson, if she wishes to have one. Pansy?”

Pansy was not expecting to be asked anything. Her head shot up in confusion and she looked around before opening her mouth. “What’s the charm to conjure water?”

All four hands shot up in the air. Leave it to Pansy to ask a simple question. Patil called on Draco again.

“Augamenti.”

“Correct. One point is awarded to Draco Malfoy.” The Ravenclaws looked ready to murder him. Theo looked as if he could care less about house loyalty and matched their expressions. He smirked, obviously he would win. “Our next question comes from Susan Bones.”

“Why did Charlie Weasley have to change the name of Hagrid’s dragon?”

Well that partially answered that question from first year when the big oaf’s dragon disappeared. Of course a Weasley was involved. He was too busy scowling at Weasel who smirked back at him that he almost missed Boot responding with saying the dragon was actually female. “Correct. One point is awarded to Terry Boot. Our next question comes from Ernie Macmillan.”

Macmillan smiled over at Granger. “I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?”

Another riddle. Fuck, of course he had to be in this competition with two Ravenclaws and Theo. Goldstein’s hand twitched but Theo shot his hand up first and Patil called on him.

Fuck, he knew the answer now, it was “A map.”

“Correct. One point is awarded to Theodore Nott. For our last question, we go to Justin Finch-Fletchley,” fuck, he was in the lead and they were at the last question. Thank Merlin. Finch-Fletchley was still staring off into the corner though. His question would probably be some rambling drivel. “However, Justin has elected to give his question to Hermione Granger. Hermione?”

“This thing all things devours: birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays king, ruins town, and beats high mountain down.”

Another fucking riddle. Fuck, he could get this. Theo looked frantic as he tried to think. Goldstein equally think so, but Boot looked as if he almost had it. Fuck, if only he had more . . .

His hand shot up in the air. Patil called his name. “Time.”

“Correct. One point and the game is awarded to Draco Malfoy!” there was a bit of loud clapping from around the room. The pounding in his head increased, but this meant that fucking potion was his. “He receives the valuable prize we offer. Seamus, please present our winner with his prize.”

Finnegan was at his side, handing over the vial with an amused smirk. Fuck, he was going to get them all once his head stopped pounding. He unstopped the vial and threw it back after a quick sniff. It tasted different than the ones he’s had in the past, with a little minty flavour.

And why the fuck was there only one vial they had to battle over? “Why the fuck do you morons only have one fucking vial? And why the fuck do you have a trivia contest?” he growled, waiting for the potion to take effects.

There were a few chuckles around the room. “Because Hermione and Padma are evil,” Boot mumbled, his head back on his arms.

“Why do you leave it up to them to give it out then?” his head was beginning to clear already. Fuck, that was fast. He felt less nauseous too.

“We brew it,” Granger answered. “As it takes six weeks to brew, we don’t appreciate having all of our supplies gone simply because people are incapable of monitoring their alcohol intake. The competition first happened one morning this summer when we had one vial left and had to determine who would get it. It just became fun.”

They had a fucked up version of fun. “Oh, yes, a lot of fun,” he sneered at her sarcastically, watching her lips twitch in amusement.

“It’s fucking fun for the rest of us!” Finnegan argued.

Now that he had the potion, there was no reason for him to stay in the room. He stood up, gave a smirk to Boot and Goldstein who glowered at him, and left the Gryffindor room for his own. Pansy was almost immediately at his side, clutching his arm. He rolled his eyes. Fuck, could she not leave him alone? Just because he was feeling better did not mean he wanted her pressing herself to him. She was being worse this year than ever before.

He jerked away from her and she took another step towards him. “Fuck, Pansy, leave me alone!”

“Draco.”

“Pansy, I want to get fucking dressed! Shove off!”

Ignoring the amused snickers from behind him, fucking Finnegan, he slammed the door in Pansy’s face. He may be feeling better, but her voice was still giving him a headache.

******************************************************************

The day passed quickly. Draco and Theo, who still suffered the effects of a hangover, practiced some more chess moves before moving on to work on some potions homework with Daphne. Blaise had still not returned from wherever he had disappeared to in the morning. Millie had returned after lunch, looking sullen, and had begun to console Pansy who was pouting about his treatment of her in the morning. Tracey had been working on Transfiguration.

She closed her text and put down her quill, glancing around the mostly empty common room. There was a Hufflepuff in the opposite corner writing at a desk but beyond that it was just them. “Have any of you been able to conjure a Patronus?”

Fuck. He did not want to talk about Defense. He hated that subject right now. Not only was a Weasley teaching it, but he had Weasel beside him rubbing it in that Weasel could conjure a Patronus while Draco had only been able to do a small shield. And Fleur Delacour hadn’t been there since that first class. So much for her teaching them basic healing. He scowled.

Millie and Pansy shook their heads without looking up, but they had stopped talking. 

“No,” Theo shook his head. “Finnegan said that the memory doesn’t need to be the happiest memory, but should be strong. That’s what Potter told them and he said it worked.”

“We should all emulate precious Potter then,” Draco sneered.

“What’s the big deal about being able to do one anyway?” Pansy asked.

Daphne shrugged, rolling up her potions homework. “I think it would be useful. Mine seems to have a vague shape but mostly looks like a ball of silver mist.”

“I just think we should do something else. But he hasn’t done anything with us yet. Just watches us work on whatever we want. What a Weasley,” Pansy complained.

“Bill wants to observe what we’re capable of before moving forward. He said we could use the class to work on other spells,” why was Daphne defending a Weasley and she was calling him Bill. The _professor_ may have told them all to call him Bill but he was still a fucking Weasley.

“I like the class,” Tracey interjected. “I think it’s amazing what some of the others are able to do.”

What was going on with Tracey and Daphne? They fought in the battle, drank firewhiskey and were now defending a Weasley? Perhaps, they weren’t just girls who trailed behind Pansy.

*********************************************************************

Weasley and Bill were playing chess again the next Tuesday. Daphne, Fleur and Madame Pomfrey had continued their discussion from last week as the two wizards focused on their game and paid little attention to them. They only looked up when Fleur called their names in conversation and even then only briefly.

After the session with Fleur and Madame Pomfrey, Weasley began to walk with her again back to their dorms. She had borrowed another book this week and he took her bag again, muttering a lightening charm. He matched her pace to hers.

She could feel him beside her. She almost had the urge to step away but stayed her ground. His arm was warm when it would brush against hers.

They were all so openly affectionate with each other. Always touching. Granger and both Patil twins kept leaning against him at the party on the weekend. They always seemed to be touching or hugging in some way. And were not shy in telling each other their feelings. Daphne may be affectionate with her sister, they took after their mother that way, but her friends were not so.

She flushed, remembering how Pansy had told her how she had been able to walk after drinking the firewhiskey. But nobody else had brought up her behaviour. Granger had actually given her and Tracey a hangover potion that they apparently made the boys compete for. She smiled remembering Theo’s complaints while Draco looked smug at having won. Blaise had disappeared for the entire day and hadn’t spoken to them until today.

And Seamus Finnegan. That comment he made after her first drink after firewhiskey . . . she blushed just thinking about it. It had taken her a moment to figure out what he meant and it was as if everyone knew just how inexperienced she was because of that. He made comments to a lot of other girls though, even offering a birthday ride to Granger. _She_ had laughed immediately as Daphne remained silent before she got the offer. Pansy had told her that he had made a dirty trivia question during the competition Theo and Draco were in but wouldn’t tell her what it was. Just that it was too dirty to repeat and Theo and Draco had agreed.

Weasley was looking at her. Oh, Merlin, was her face was still red? She slowed her pace, but he slowed it with hers. Oh, Merlin, she better think about something else quickly. Or talk about anything.

“How, how was the, uh, chess game?” that was a dumb question.

He shrugged. “It was fine. Did you enjoy your session with Fleur and Madame Pomfrey?”

Daphne smiled at him. “It was great! We talked about how while most curses have a specific counter curse to balance it out, general counter curses or protective spells can work in tandem with each other to lessen the effects of most curses.”

His blue eyes smiled along with his mouth. “That’s good.”

She nodded happily. It really was. Madame Pomfrey had lent her a text on the various counter curses known. As new curses were developed, it was difficult to keep up with the counter curses, but the book was really fascinating. She was looking forward to reading it, even if she did have to do so without any of the other girls seeing her.

When they neared the empty frame entrance, he handed back her bag, nodded goodbye at her and then continued walking down the hallway. Daphne stood there for a minute staring after him as he rounded the corner. Wasn’t he going to enter the dorms? 

Shaking her head, she opened her mouth to speak the current password when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist at the same time Blaise muttered “Rowena”. He tugged her inside as she stumbled in his steps. He pulled her forward and put his hand on her back guiding her to the Slytherin corner of the room.

Ernie gave her an odd little smile from his seat beside Hannah and Finch-Fletchley, who still looked horrible. She smiled back at him as Blaise’s hand pressed into her back as she slowed. His warmth felt different than Weasley’s when he was walking beside her. She walked a little faster and his hand was gone before it pressed to her again as Blaise quickened his pace, pushing her forward.

“Where were you?” he asked as he pulled her down into the seat beside him. He kept his fingers on her arm for a moment before pulling away. It was just Draco and Theo, a game of chess between them. She inwardly smiled. They were still wanting to beat Weasley.

“I, I was at the, uh, library,” she had slipped away after dinner again and had planned to tell them she was there if asked. She thought about telling them she was with Astoria but she hadn’t seen her sister to confirm that with her first.

Blaise looked as if he didn’t believe her. “No. I didn’t see you there.”

“It, it’s a big library Blaise.”

He sat back in his seat, still looking as if he didn’t believe her. “No.”

Blaise could be so frustrating. She may not have been in the library, but it was a big library, she could have been. How would he know? “Big library Blaise,” she snapped at him.

He opened his mouth to say something else but Draco beat him to it. “Daphne’s right. It’s a big fucking library. Were you looking for her or something?” he sounded annoyed. She took another look at the board. He was losing, he had only his king and two pawns left.

There was no response as Blaise crossed his arms and didn’t speak, pointedly looking away from them. Theo rolled his eyes.

****************************


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone is having a good holiday season. Happy New Year!

Chapter Six

It was the last weekend in September and the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Daphne and Astoria were meeting their parents there for lunch. A lot of other students were meeting parents as well. Ella and Ernie Macmillan were meeting their parents. Tracey’s mother was stopping by with her brothers. Millie’s mother was also making the trip. Pansy’s mother was taking her out for lunch although she looked miserable about it for some reason. 

The males of Slytherins were a different story. Theo was going to be alone for obvious reasons, his mother had died when he was a child and his father was in Azkaban. Blaise’s father was unknown and his mother seemed to forget she had a son unless it suited her. Draco’s father was serving his sentence in Azkaban and his mother seemed unwilling to leave their home.

Daphne heard other students talking about it too. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was supposed to have a location in Hogsmeade now, according to Weasley, both Ron and Ginny – they were in the common room the night before talking. Their brother, the surviving twin George, was still running the shop with his friend Lee Jordan they said. A lot of students were excited to visit the shop they had set up. Although Draco was sulking.

“Why haven’t you told your friends about your sessions with Madame Pomfrey and Fleur yet?” Astoria was walking beside her along the path kicking a stone ahead of her. They were far enough behind the rest of them that nobody could hear them.

She shrugged, although she knew the answer. Pansy would rant about Fleur, Millie nodding in agreement. Tracey would gush about how great that it was for her. Draco and Theo would be confused as to why she was invited to the sessions while Blaise would just sit there.

“I think if they’re your friends, they would be happy for you. I mean it’s what you want to do. You like healing. You were always pretending to heal me when we were little. Mum even said you did heal me a couple times so it’s obviously what you were meant to do.” Astoria didn’t look at her, just at the path in front of her.

“They,” she sighed. “They just won’t get it.”

Astoria kicked the stone again. “I heard about the party last weekend. Why didn’t you tell me about it?” her little sister still didn’t raise her head to look at her. “You came and hung out with me last night after your meeting with Slughorn but you didn’t say anything. I had to hear about how my sister was drinking firewhiskey last weekend from Nancy Vallence. She said Pansy told her you got drunk.”

She grimaced. “I’m sorry, Astoria, it was just,” she sighed, unable to articulate what she had felt in the moment. “I just wanted to try it.”

“Daphne,” she looked up to meet her sister’s gaze. “I’m not angry that you drank firewhiskey or got drunk. I’m upset because you didn’t tell me anything about it and I had to hear about it from _Nancy Vallence_. You always said we would try it together. It’s fine that it wasn’t with me, but you didn’t even tell me. When you told me Hermione Granger said I couldn’t go to the party because I was underage, I knew that there would be drinking. That’s what Ernie told Ella too. I just don’t know why you wouldn’t tell me.”

Now she grimaced for a different reason. She hadn’t even thought about telling her sister. Astoria still seemed so young, though she supposed two years wasn’t a huge gap. And why was Pansy talking to Nancy Vallence? She wasn’t aware that they had talked since the Yule Ball in fourth year when Nancy had ditched Theo as her date to snog Draco. That was the last time that any girl tried to cross Pansy though, who had tightened her claim on Draco.

“I’m sorry Astoria. I didn’t even think of saying anything.”

Her sister ducked her head, her long blond hair falling into her face. “It’s just, we’ll always be sisters right?”

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too. Just,” she looked back at her. “Promise you’ll tell me things.”

“I promise.”

Astoria nodded and raised her head. Her eyes looked a little red and Daphne felt bad for ignoring her sister. Since she was in a different dorm, she didn’t see her as much. She visited her after the seventh-year Slytherins met with Professor Slughorn Friday evenings but that was it unless she saw her in the halls or at meals. 

“So, how was it? The firewhiskey?” Astoria smiled, looking curious.

Daphne groaned a little thinking about how she felt when she first woke up. “It burned and took a little getting used to. Once you were though, it tasted really good. But it made everything seem funny and look fuzzy and I had to be levitated up to my rooms because I apparently couldn’t walk.”

The younger girl laughed and looked at her with a genuine smile. And Daphne knew that Astoria wasn’t laughing at her but with her. It felt nice and she relaxed. “Really?”  
  


“Yeah, I don’t recall that part though. Pansy and Millie told me. Tracey was able to walk although she had to use Hannah Abbott to help her.”

“Were you hungover?” she laughed at the eagerness on Astoria’s face.

“Yes! I felt horrible. I had this pounding headache and everything was spinning. Tracey was vomiting in the washroom. I had never felt so horrible in my life. But Hermione Granger gave each of us a vial of a hangover potion she and Padma Patil brewed and we felt great within ten minutes.

“The boys weren’t so lucky. They had this odd trivia contest between Theo, Draco, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein to determine who would get a vial.”  
  


Astoria laughed again. It was really nice talking with her sister like this. She should seek her out more often.

“Draco ended up winning but they said it was the strangest competition. They set the four of them up in the middle of the room at a table while others gathered around to ask questions and Padma Patil called herself the moderator. If you annoyed or insulted her, she removed you from participating in the competition or docked points. I wasn’t there but Pansy was.”

“Are you going to drink it again?”

“Firewhiskey? I don’t know. Pansy said-”

“Who cares what Pansy says!” her sister interrupted. “You’re an adult, you decide.”

They continued to talk through the walk to Hogsmeade. Astoria shared stories about what was going on in the Slytherin dorms without them.

The two of them met their parents at The Three Broomsticks. Her parents wanted to know all about how their classes were going and if they were making sure to get in lots of studying. Daphne would be writing her NEWTS this year, while Astoria wrote her OWLS.

Her mother was ecstatic to learn that Fleur Weasley, a war heroine in a family of war heroes, considered Daphne a friend. She didn’t tell her parents or sister about the couple’s pregnancy of course, as she had been asked not to say anything, but did say that her husband was there too. And that sometimes his younger brother would be there too.

Lunch was over almost too quickly. Ella joined them at the end of the meal to go with Astoria to look at the Weasley joke shop. Her parents waved happily to the two girls rushing out through the door before turning to their oldest daughter.

“Is everything okay?” her father sounded uncharacteristically gentle.

She smiled at him. “Of course.”

“You know we love you,” they were standing up now, her father still sounding a little strange. The three of them walking towards the door.

“Yes. I love you too.”

Her parents nodded and then pulled her into a hug as they stepped into the street. “We’re proud of you,” her father whispered in her ear and then they were gone. Her father apparating with her mother back home.

That was a little strange. Usually her mother was the one to speak for both of her parents while her father just smiled. It’s not that she doubted her father loved her, he just wasn’t as expressive as their mother was.

A tug on her wrist had her stumbling down the street.

“Blaise, you startled me!”

There was no response as he pulled her beside him. She didn’t even know where he came from. He was just there all of a sudden, pulling her somewhere. She sighed as he led her around a corner. She saw a sign for The Hog’s Head before he pushed open the door.

Draco and Theo were sitting at a corner table, sipping glasses of firewhiskey and looking miserable. Blaise pulled her down into a seat beside him as they joined the table.

“How was lunch?” Theo muttered into his glass.

A bottle of butterbeer was shoved into her hands, but she saw when she glanced over, Blaise had gotten himself a glass of firewhiskey too. She pursed her lips slightly as she looked at the bottle before taking a sip.

“It was fine. Why are you two in here?” she looked around at the dark pub. 

They didn’t answer her but just sipped their glasses. She sighed.

*********************************************************************

Draco was banned permanently from The Three Broomsticks apparently. Madame Rosmerta could definitely hold a grudge. He was also banned from the Weasley joke shop. He had seen Weasel lean over to his brother to say something as the surviving Weasley twin just shook his head at him. He assumed it was for using their products in the events during sixth year.

There were a few other places where he and Theo had received unwelcome stares before they had retreated to The Hog’s Head. The barman, despite being Professor Dumbledore’s brother, had given them the same look he gave to the rest of his patrons and served them the same. He tried not to look at the old man too much though. He kept seeing a flash of green and hearing the offer he should have taken.

So he and Theo huddled together in the corner sipping firewhiskey until Blaise had reappeared with Daphne in tow. He didn’t think Daphne had ever set foot in the pub before, he knew Pansy hadn’t, she kept looking around at the surroundings with a disgusted look on her face, the butterbeer Blaise got her in her hand.

Aside from Daphne, the three of them were content to sit in silence. She would occasionally ask a question that one of them would grunt an answer to before pursing her lips and looking down at her bottle. Draco was responding to her latest question about where Pansy was with an “I don’t fucking care” when he saw an odd expression flutter across her face as her eyes stopped on the door.

He followed her gaze and groaned. Fucking Potter and his pet Weasel, with that fucking oaf Longbottom. What the fuck were they doing here? They weren’t banned from anywhere, why were they slumming it in this dump?

The answer was apparent when Dumbledore’s brother greeted Longbottom with what was almost a smile. He actually came out from behind the bar to slap the younger wizard on the back. Potter and Weasel hung back a bit and were gifted by a nod and raised hand from the grizzled old wizard. It was nice to see that not everyone fawned over the male two thirds of the Golden Trio even if it was for Longbottom instead.

They each received a glass and he scowled as Weasel nodded in their direction. The three Gryffindors made their way to their table. Fuck. And of course, they fucking sat down.

“What the fuck are you gits doing here?” he frowned.

Daphne sent him an almost disapproving look but the rest of them ignored him. They would never have ignored him in the past.

“We just stopped by to say a quick hello to Aberforth,” Longbottom nodded his head towards the barman. _Aberforth_. “How about you?”

Theo opened his mouth to respond but Draco cut him off. “I’m banned from ever purchasing a Weasley product or stepping into their store – not that I would want to. Weasels,” he sneered and that _was_ a disapproving look that Daphne sent him.

Weasel flicked his eyes at him before glancing at the other Slytherins. “I told George it was fine to let you in.”

“The fuck you did.”

Weasel simply shrugged but Potter spoke up. “If Ron said he did, he did Malfoy.”

“Defending your boyfriend Potter?” he spat out the name.

“Daphne,” Longbottom broke in. “What are your thoughts on our Herbology project? Any ideas on what we should do?”

Blaise gave him a dark look but Daphne gave a small smile. “Oh, I don’t know. I was thinking maybe, um, the, uh, relationship of the potency of the adolescent Fizzing Waterguard when combined with a Freezing Charm and its effectiveness when healing burns.”

Holy fuck. A similar expression as Draco’s was on Theo’s face. Blaise’s face remained the same – so who knew what was going through his mind. Longbottom and Potter looked similarly stunned. Weasel looked at her with a small smile.

Longbottom gave a slow nod. “That sounds great. I’m sure Hermione would be interested in that as well.”

“Where is the last member of the Golden Trio?” Draco said the name with disgust.

The three Gryffindors looked over at him. “She’ll be along shortly,” Potter replied.

Weasel stood up, putting his now empty glass down on the table. “Anyone else want another drink?” Potter and Longbottom shook their heads but Draco and the other two Slytherins nodded. If Weasel was going to serve him, who was he to stop the natural order of things? “Greengrass?” he turned to Daphne. She nodded with a small smile.

He returned with five glasses of firewhiskey instead of four, setting one down in front of Daphne instead of replacing her butterbeer. Blaise reached for the glass in front of her but she quickly moved it out of his reach, taking a quick sip.

A dark look crossed Blaise’s face. “Daphne.”

She curled the glass protectively against her and tossed her head back with a defiant look at all of them.

“One glass, Daphne,” Blaise ordered.

“No,” she tilted the rest of the glass up to her mouth and finished it one long sip. Draco could tell that she was trying not to cough. What the fuck was going on with Daphne? Blaise looked almost furious. Theo wore an identical of expression of interest that was on the faces of the three Gryffindors. She exhaled a long breath and then made a motion to the barman who was watching for another glass.

The barman, Aberforth Dumbledore, he thought, came over himself and poured her a small glass. “You just be careful, missy,” he growled lowly, ignoring the rest of them except for Longbottom. He topped off his glass. Draco scowled into his almost empty one.

“Where’s the girlfriend Malfoy?” Potter asked. He sounded almost polite.

“Pansy is not my fucking girlfriend,” he growled. He knew Pansy wanted to be again. And they had never gone this long without getting back together. But after jerking him around the last few years, he was tired of that shit. If she offered anything outside of a relationship, he wouldn’t turn her away of course.

“She acts like she is,” Potter argued.

“Well she isn’t, so fuck off Potter. It is not any of your fucking business anyway.” Why were they so fucking interested in what was going on with his life anyway?

“She’s talking to Nancy Vallence,” Daphne said then her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

What the fuck was Pansy doing talking to her? She hadn’t spoken to her in years unless it was snide comments and making sure everybody else in Slytherin knew she was persona non grata. This was why he didn’t want Pansy in his life. If she was talking to Nancy Vallence again, she was up to something.

“Who’s Nancy Vallence?” Longbottom asked.

“Sixth-year Slytherin,” Theo answered, looking at Daphne thoughtfully and turning a curious look to Draco. He raised his eyebrow as if to ask if Draco knew about that and he shook his head. He certainly fucking didn’t.

They were saved from answering any further questions the three Gryffindors may have had by the arrival of Thomas who pulled up a chair, squeezing in between Longbottom and Potter. Perhaps saved was inaccurate, as they were now saddled with another fucking Gryffindor. Why were they insisting on sitting with them? It was all Longbottom, he and Theo were still acting as if they were friends.

“Where’s Seamus?” Longbottom asked.

There better not be another fucking Gryffindor arriving soon. He was spending entirely too much time around them. And Finnegan kept telling dirty jokes they could hear in the hallway. Who knew that Gryffindors could be so perverted?

“We ran into the girls outside Scrolls. Hermione had just gotten back and was talking with Luna and Ginny. He stayed with her.”

There was a snort from Blaise. An actual snort. Draco looked over at him in shock. He was scowling. Theo and Daphne looked shocked too. The Gryffindors didn’t seem to realize how monumentus this was.

“Something funny Zabini?” Thomas set his glass down at the table to look at him seriously.

“Do you think we don’t know what’s going on?” what the fuck was Blaise talking about? His other two house-mates looked confused too. “It’s obvious that Granger and Finnegan are shagging.” Wait, they were? How the fuck did Blaise know that? The Gryffindors didn’t look surprised but were watching Blaise intently. 

“That night Bones was having her ‘nightmares’, Patil had to go searching for Granger outside of the dorms. When Granger did come in, she was wearing Finnegan’s jumper like she had just thrown on whatever clothes she could get her hands on. When Finnegan came back in, he wasn’t even wearing a shirt and was carrying her robes. It was obvious they were shagging somewhere.”

Draco was stunned. He had not seen any of that, although that jumper Granger had been wearing did look familiar . . . oh fuck, he realized, it was the one Finnegan was wearing earlier in the night. And she was missing her shoes. Holy fuck, they had been shagging. So much for the goody-goody image Granger always presented.

Theo was blinking in shock while Daphne’s cheeks were getting red. There was no outward reaction from the other four beyond setting their glasses down on the table.

“I didn’t realize it was supposed to be a secret,” Thomas replied slowly. Holy fuck, he admitted it was true. Were they the only ones who didn’t know? He didn’t even know that Granger and Finnegan were dating, she hadn’t seemed upset when the Ravenclaw Patil had said Finnegan offered to give her a ride.

“Are they even dating? They just seem to be casual shag partners.” Well, that answered his question as to why she wasn’t upset when Finnegan flirted with other girls.

“We know you’re shagging Lovegood Longbottom and you’re on Weasley’s sister Potter,” at that comment Weasel lurched forward and shoved his hand into the pocket of his robes. Potter placed a restraining hand on his shoulder but Weasel was watching Zabini with a furious look. 

“They’re at least in relationships though. But for you,” Blaise turned to Weasel and Potter. This was the most he had Blaise speak in a long time. “To allow her to act like that is deplorable. You need to rein her in.”

To Draco’s surprise, Weasel let out a bark of laughter. Potter looked a little worried. Longbottom and Thomas had withdrew their wands, holding them lightly in their hands. Aberforth was watching them warily.

It was Longbottom who spoke though. “Why wouldn’t we reign in Seamus?” he asked.

Blaise didn’t answer just shot him a look as if it were obvious.

Weasel’s face darkened. “Because he’s a bloke,” he stated. “Do you think Hermione is weaker or inferior or in need of protection because she’s female?”

Draco could hear her screams echo in his head. She had held out against his aunt, lying to her, even while begging for the torture to stop. He knew that he wouldn’t have been able to do what she had. It was difficult to view her as inferior after seeing her strength. He shook his head, even though the question wasn’t directed to him. Longbottom looked at him curiously.

Blaise wasn’t completely stupid, which Draco was grateful for, and had realized that answering that question was suicide with four Gryffindors at the table in a pub owned by Dumbledore’s brother. He just looked at him. Daphne was listening to the conversation with wide eyes.

“That’s quite the double standard you have there Zabini,” Weasel continued. “Hermione is one of my best friends. She is a strong witch, capable of making her own decisions, for herself. We do not ‘rein her in’. She is our friend no matter who she is shagging. If we were worried about her, we would talk to her, but respect her decisions. If she needs our help, we would be there in an instant.”

Perhaps Blaise was stupid because he spoke again. “Look at the influence all of you are having,” he waved a hand at Daphne, who looked at him curiously. Weasel’s face looked confused. That was a normal expression for him though. “Daphne is drinking firewhiskey!”

“So?” Weasel shrugged. “She’s a lot more capable than you,” he countered.

Blaise scowled. “It’s not right.”

“You’re a chauvinistic ass Zabini. And you’re worse than Malfoy ever was.” Fuck, why was Potter bringing him into this? And didn’t he realize that he hadn’t called Granger a mudblood once this year. It was hard to call her one after the events of the last year. He had left Finch-Fletchley alone too, although he was just plain creepy this year.

“I’m assuming you consider Daphne a friend, but yet you have a different set of standards for her because she’s female. At least Malfoy never pretended to be anything he wasn’t. He was a spoiled, bigoted arse and he acted that way.” 

He scowled. Fucking Potter. It sounded like an insult and a compliment at the same time. “Thanks Potter. You’re too fucking kind.”

“Relax Malfoy, I said was. We have noticed that you haven’t used a certain word so far this year.”

Draco sneered at him. Who was this “we” he mentioned? Were they fucking talking about him?

Daphne had gone through a myriad of expressions during the conversation. From wide-eyed interest, to a flicker of something he didn’t know that crossed her face while Weasel had spoken to growing anger as Potter called Blaise a bigot. Draco watched as she slid her seat away from him.

Once Potter had finished speaking, the four Gryffindors stood up, almost in unison. After a few goodbyes to Theo, Daphne and even Draco, they all ignored Blaise, they left the pub with a final wave to Aberforth. He turned to say something to the others about having to put up with too much fucking Gryffindor this year.

He paused in opening his mouth. Daphne looked absolutely furious. Her blue eyes were flashing with anger and her straight blond hair was practically crackling. She quickly drank the rest of her drink, slamming the glass down on the table. It shattered.

The rest of the pub, including Aberforth Dumbledore, looked over at them with interest. Daphne stood up so quickly her chair went flying behind her. She was breathing heavily and glaring at Blaise. Her mouth opened as if she were about to say something and then she let out a growl and stormed from the table, throwing the door open with a bang.

Blaise’s face remained blank.

“Holy fuck Blaise. Weasel wasn’t actually correct was he?” Draco looked at him in disbelief. He couldn’t possibly believe what they had accused him of. He would hate to agree with Weasel and Potter, but since he knew Blaise had definitely shagged outside of a relationship before, it would make him a hypocrite.

“Like you don’t,” he muttered.

“No,” he shook his head. He was slightly surprised that Blaise hadn’t even attempted to deny it. “It’s an outdated belief. And we all know who you’ve shagged before Blaise.”

Blaise scowled.

“How did you know about Granger and Finnegan?” Theo changed the topic, asking the question as if it just burst out of him.

“It’s what I said. She was wearing his clothes and she looked as if she had been shagging. Finnegan wasn’t wearing a shirt and he walked into the common room from the entrance not from the dorms.”

************************************************************************

The rest of the Hogsmeade day had gone horribly. They had found Pansy, Millie and Tracey on the way back to Hogwarts. They hadn’t seen Daphne at all and she wasn’t in the common room when they got back. Tracey had gone to check their room and she wasn’t in there either.

They didn’t tell the girls about the conversation in The Hog’s Head and had just said that Daphne had left but didn’t say where she was going. Tracey had looked a little curious but the other two just nodded.

Daphne didn’t return for the rest of the night. Of all people, Macmillan had stopped to say that she was with her sister in the Slytherin dorms. That knowledge seemed to placate the three girls, they assumed she was just spending time with her sister. Draco knew that she was angry and hiding from Blaise though. The other two seemed to know it too.

Pansy had been in a horrible mood too. She had tried to grab his arm to pull him down on the couch with her and when he growled had screamed about why he wasn’t nicer to her. Weasel had looked over from his game of chess with Brocklehurst with an amused smile and he scowled.

After Pansy had screamed at him and stormed off to their room with Millie, the room had started to fill up with the rest of the seventh-years coming in for the night. When Draco had gone upstairs to work on potions, he noticed that both Granger and Finnegan were still not back yet. He scowled at the text open on his bed.

Blaise and Theo were both asleep when he went to have a quick shower. Not being a prefect meant he didn’t have the password to the prefects washroom. In fact, aside from Patil and Macmillan being Heads, there were no seventh-year prefects so they could focus on NEWTS. He really wished he could have that privacy though.

Draco was stepping out of the shower when he heard movement on the steps from the common room. With the towel wrapped around his waist, he moved out of the stall to the doorway washroom.

Finnegan was walking up the stairs. He wasn’t wearing his robe and had it draped over one arm. His shirt was untucked from his pants, his hair was a little messy and his face had a flushed look to it.

Draco closed his eyes. He knew what the Irish wizard had been doing.

Finnegan paused slightly seeing him and to his surprise continued past the Gryffindor room towards the washrooms where Draco was. He stepped back slightly and the other wizard entered.

When he got closer, he could see a purplish bruise on the side of his neck. Fuck. A hickey, he realized. He watched as Finnegan tossed his robe to the side and began to pull off his shirt. There were some scratches across his back and red marks on his chest. Fuck, he closed his eyes briefly. He was not expecting to see the evidence of Granger so quickly. There was a strange tightening in his chest.

To his surprise again, Finnegan didn’t say anything when he looked at him. Just stared back at him for a short moment. And Draco found that nothing came out when he opened his mouth. With a strange look he couldn’t quite interpret, Finnegan began to undo his belt as he turned to step into one of the shower doors.

Draco shook his head trying to clear the thoughts racing through it. Images of brown curls on bare shoulders. He grabbed his nightclothes and raced back to his room still clad in his towel.

************************************************************************

Daphne had never been this angry. She was absolutely livid.

After storming from The Hog’s Head, she had found her sister and Ella, staying with them until they had gone back to the castle. She saw Tracey, Pansy and Millie but had avoided them, not wanting to talk. Astoria had given her a questioningly look but Daphne just mumbled that she would tell her later.

She could not believe Blaise. The moment the words were out of Weasley and Potter’s mouths, she knew there were true and she felt so stupid for not noticing before.

Fighting back tears, she had finally told Astoria what had happened, excluding the bit about Granger and Finnegan as best she could. Astoria had been in disbelief too and then had shocked her with some more information.

“He shagged Nancy Vallence apparently.”

“What?” if possible, that fact just made her more furious.

Astoria sent her a small shrug. They were currently in the Slytherin fifth-year dorms but had drawn the curtains around Astoria’s bed and Daphne had cast a Muffling Charm so that they couldn’t be heard. Her sister’s year-mates just assumed she was visiting her. She didn’t want them to know what she had found out.

“Yeah. That’s what Ella and I heard from Moira Malone.”

She didn’t know that Blaise had shagged anyone, but knowing that he had just made him look like such a hypocrite. Being in the same dorm as the other seventh-year houses had been eye-opening. She knew that Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were shagging and so were Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter – that had been discovered rather quickly the first week. And now she knew that Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnegan were casually shagging. Had the others too? Pansy didn’t talk about her physical relationship with Draco, had those two shagged and she just didn’t know?

Daphne looked at her sister. Had . . . . Astoria? Her eyes widened.

“Astoria,” she began. “Have you . . . have you ever . . . you know?”

“No,” she blushed shaking her head wildly. “No. I would tell you. But I did let Eddie Fairchild put his hand up my shirt while snogging.”

Oh, Merlin, even her little sister had gone further than she ever had. There was some light snogging with Adrian Pucey when he had taken her to the Yule Ball in fourth year. A few sessions after. Then Sebastian Daley at the end of fifth year. That brief dalliance had ended after an experience in a broom closet before he graduated. But both of them had kept their hands above clothing.

“Have you?” Astoria asked.

Has she what? Oh, she was asking about if she had ever shagged anyone. Her sister didn’t seem to know just how inexperienced she really was. “No,” she shook her head.

“Would you tell me?”

“Of course.”

**********************


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully 2021 will be better than 2020!

Chapter Seven

Weasley was playing chess with Bill again on Tuesday. 

Daphne had avoided almost everyone since finally leaving her sister Sunday evening. Leaving before others woke up the past two mornings and taking her meals by herself. Classes were a little more difficult but she just pretended to be really engrossed in her work. She could feel Blaise’s gaze on her, but she refused to even look at him. The others watched her warily, but were leaving her alone.

Aside from Weasley, Longbottom, Thomas and Potter who were there too, the other seventh-years didn’t seem to know anything. They treated her the same. Ernie continued to chat politely with her. Granger was still nice to her in Defense. The four that were there must not have said anything to anyone.

But now Weasley was here again. It was nearing nine and that’s when they stopped the previous weeks.

Sure enough, once it was nine, Fleur announced that she should get going and Bill went with her. Madame Pomfrey said good night to them all. And now Weasley was lingering by the door, obviously waiting for her.

She trudged toward him. Would he bring up what had happened with Blaise? It was embarrassing not realizing it before they had pointed it out. And Blaise hadn’t denied the accusation. She still felt furious and embarrassed when she thought about it.

Weasley grabbed her bag again and seemed content to walk in silence. He wasn’t looking at her differently or asking if she was okay. This seemed fine.

Another thought hit her. Had Weasley ever . . . ? He didn’t seem to judge any of his friends, treating them all the same. He had even gotten her a firewhiskey at The Hog’s Head with the others that were there. He obviously didn’t think like Blaise. She looked up at him, face flushing. His hand brushed hers as they walked.

“How was chess?” she blurted out. Loudly. Oh, that was a dumb question. Chess was probably the same as every other time she asked. But she could feel her face going red from the direction her thoughts were going.

He looked down at her, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “Fine.” He let out a long breath. “Bill was this close to a stalemate though.” He held up his hand, using his thumb and forefinger to indicate how close it was.

“Oh, but, you, uh, you won?” 

“Yeah.” Talking wasn’t helping. It just drew her attention to his mouth and she closed her eyes briefly instead. “How was your session with Fleur and Pomfrey?”

“Good!” She nodded emphatically with her answer. Opening her eyes, she saw his blue eyes watching her, a smile on his face. Her eyes started to drift down his face. Her face was red, she knew it. She straightened her head to look down the hallway they were walking.

“You seemed excited about something.” Weasley sounded amused, but she wasn’t going to turn her head to look.

Daphne nodded again. “Yeah, um, we were discussing burns and Fleur mentioned there was some new research on treating severe burns that would minimize scarring.”

“That’s ‘cause of Charlie.” His voice was different and she glanced up at him. He nodded to himself, the smile gone from his face. “My brother.” He was gazing down the hallway they were passing at something. She looked, but didn’t see anything, just an empty hallway. “He works with dragons in Romania, tends to get burned a lot.”

Oh, she supposed that made sense. You would want to look for ways to help your family.

They lapsed back into silence. Her mind was wandering again. To Blaise and her anger. And Weasley and the thought that drifted into her mind that she could just not get rid of now. She could feel his arm brush against hers as they walked.

At least he hadn’t brought up Blaise, she thought as they neared the empty portrait. The same as last week, he handed back her bag, then nodded at her before continuing down the hallway. She watched his red hair disappear around the corner.

************************

Granger was stirring her potion, ignoring Weasel and Potter talking beside her at the table. Macmillan was comparing his potion to hers frowning.

Draco had found his eyes wandering to her in each class. With the exception of History of Magic, he shared all of his classes with her.

He kept seeing the marks on Finnegan’s skin when he looked at her. The scratches – her fingers were wrapped around a spoon as she stirred. The hickey – her mouth was moving silently counting the stirs. Despite his best efforts, he kept imagining brown curls on bare shoulders.

He scowled. Why was he imagining Granger this way? Just because she was shagging someone? He knew Lovegood was shagging and he didn’t imagine her or the Weaselette.

Fuck. He looked at her. She had finished counting and she bit her lip adding the last ingredient.

His potion looked horrible. It didn’t resemble the instructions at all.

When the class was done, he bottled up his abysmal potion and raced from the room.

Theo found him and they wandered down to the Great Hall for lunch. He saw Nancy Vallence sitting farther down at the Slytherin table. What the fuck was Pansy doing talking to her? She hadn’t spoken to her since fourth year when Nancy had snogged him, or so he had thought. Pansy had been furious and since then there had been only her.

Granger was sitting beside Gryffindor Patil. Eyes focused on a book on the table in front of her. His stomach twisted when Finnegan slid into the seat beside her. He grabbed a sandwich from the centre of the table and put it in her hands. She looked up in surprise.

Oh, fuck, he could hear Pansy’s voice start. But it was Tracey that sat beside him. Draco looked at her in surprise.

“You two going to tell us why Daphne seems to be avoiding everyone?”

“How the fuck should we know?”

Tracey let out a sound of disgust and turned to look at Theo. “Sorry Trace, maybe ask Daphne.”

“Oh, should I ask Daphne? I never thought of that!” Fucking wonderful. If Tracey was going to be bitchy, maybe he would have preferred Pansy beside him.

By the time Friday rolled around, Pansy was talking to him again. Because that girl was all over the fucking place. Thoughts of shagging had Draco letting her grab his arm to pull him down on the chair beside her in Slughorn’s office.

The round wizard clapped his hands together and looked around at them. “How is everything?”

There was a long silence then Daphne forced out a fine. Fuck, these sessions were just so fucking awkward.

“You and Mr Zabini brewed an excellent Dreamless in class today. You two make quite a pair!” Slughorn praised.

Fuck, even Draco knew that was likely to annoy Daphne after last weekend. She slouched a bit in her seat and looked miserable, while Blaise turned to glance at her.

“Thanks,” she mumbled.

The hour slowly ticked by. Right on time, Slughorn released them and the seven of them emptied into the hall. Pansy gripped his arm, Millie at her side. Blaise pulled Daphne along with him, Tracey trailing them. Draco looked back to see Theo walking by himself.

He froze when they walked into the common room. Because they were having a fucking party. What happened to advance notice?

Tracey turned to look at them, an exaggerated expression of apology on her face. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I forget to mention that it’s Terry Boot’s birthday?”

Draco scowled at her, but held in the insult on the tip of his tongue. There was no way he was going to start that again, especially in their current company.

“Yeah, yeah you did Tracey,” Theo mumbled.

He could have sworn he heard a little chuckle from Millie but when he looked at her, he couldn’t see any evidence of it. Daphne looked slightly amused. Blaise’s expression of course was blank.

Pansy sighed. “Mandy and Padma told us. Tracey said she would pass along the message.”

They were interrupted by Longbottom waving at Theo, gesturing to a few seats at their table. With a glare at Tracey who smiled mockingly, Draco followed Theo, Pansy clinging to his arm.

“Firewhiskey?” Finnegan, fucking Finnegan, was there. He glanced around. Granger was sitting in a corner with Potter, Weaselette and a Patil twin.

“Fuck yes.”

Finnegan raised his eyebrows but poured out a glass for him and Theo. “Parkinson?” she shook her head, glaring at him. The Gryffindor shrugged. “Greengrass?”

Draco looked back. He was surprised to see Daphne. She slid into the empty seat beside Lovegood, who was sitting on Longbottom’s lap, and nodded. Finnegan poured her a glass and slid it over to her. 

“Daphne!” Pansy shrieked. Oh, fuck, why did she have to be so fucking loud?

“You know, I’m guessing you’re a screamer Parkinson,” Finnegan winked at her. “Is she Malfoy?”

Pansy’s nails dug into his arm. “Fuck Pansy!” Her grip loosened.

“I think Draco might be as well,” Lovegood piped in

So now Lovegood was making the same kind of comments as Finnegan? He could feel his face go red as they talked about them as if they weren’t here. He scowled, he wanted to think that they never would have done this in earlier years, but he was getting the feeling he didn’t really know them. Why were they all so fucking open?

“See, this is why I like you Luna, you’ll actually talk about sex with me,” Finnegan raised his glass to her.

Lovegood nodded. “Oh, yes. Would you like to talk about your leg cramp and the best way to avoid it in the future? You may need to move more and make sure you stay hydrated. Neville can give you advice.”

Finnegan choked on his drink and started coughing. “Thanks Neville.”

Longbottom’s face went red as he buried his face in his girlfriend’s back, but he held up his hand in a wave. Theo’s face also went a little red. Daphne looked as if she wasn’t even paying attention. Thomas burst into laughter.

Draco forced his grip to loosen on his glass from where it had tightened as he put thoughts of brown curls on bare shoulders out of his mind. Granger was still talking to the Patil twin.

Longbottom took pity on everyone and changed the topic.

Daphne was the first one done her drink and she motioned to Finnegan for another one.

It was Weasel that grabbed the bottle though and poured her another drink. Where the fuck did he come from? It was like he just fucking appeared. Standing behind Daphne, he was fucking long enough that he could reach over her for the bottle from Finnegan to pour her another glass.

One glass already seemed to be affecting her as her face was slightly red.

“Hello Ronald.” Lovegood’s dreamy voice greeted him.

“Hey Luna.” He poured himself his own drink now. “You got a minute Neville?”

Longbottom nodded and shifted his girlfriend off his lap to stand up. The two tall Gryffindors disappeared out the common room door.

“Luna?” Thomas and Finnegan were looking at the younger Ravenclaw questioningly.

“It’s fine Dean.” There was a slightly serious edge that Draco didn’t think he had ever heard to her voice before.

Neither one of the two Gryffindors looked convinced.

Daphne pushed her empty glass towards the bottle again. Pansy huffed in his ear. Well, fuck, this seemed like it was going to be a fucking miserable evening.

*********************

Daphne wasn’t sure how many glasses of firewhiskey she had while sitting at the table. She just knew that she was getting angry again. This week had been horrible. Blaise kept acting like everything was fine. It was getting exhausting. By Thursday, she gave up avoiding him altogether. What was the point? Then Slughorn had made his comment about them making a good pair. Was that what everyone thought?

It was nice when Finnegan offered her a drink. But then every time she had another drink, Pansy would either scold her with her name or sigh like she was disappointed. And she just wanted to block her out. At least Blaise stayed in his little corner before disappearing somewhere.

After Weasley had come back with Longbottom, he either stayed with Potter and his sister, Granger and one of the Patil twins, she’s pretty sure it was Parvati, at his side, or he would disappear into the hallway. She flushed, remembering how she could feel the warmth of his arm as he reached over her to pour another glass.

He left the common room on his own again.

She pushed her glass forwards for another. 

“Daphne, maybe you’ve had enough. You seem pretty drunk,” Draco sounded wary. She turned her head to glare at him. Pansy had long left his side, not able to put up with Finnegan’s constant innuendo.

Before she could say anything though, Finnegan spoke. “Hate to do it, but I think I have to agree.” Draco looked shocked, his glass frozen in the air for a moment before he took a sip. “Greengrass, you’re not getting a freebie tomorrow.”

She was fine, could they not see that? Shoving her glass, it went flying towards Thomas who caught it with a raised eyebrow at her.

“Well, then, fuck off.” The words were out of her mouth before she was even aware of her thinking them. She could see the eyes go wide on the rest of them at the table. Boot was watching her warily. Hannah Abbott went to reach towards her.

She jerked away and stood up. Too quickly, she thought as her head spun.

“Daphne?” that was Ernie now.

“Just fuck off.” The words were out of her mouth again before she was aware of thinking them.

Her head stopped spinning, so she nodded politely at all of them then raced out the door.

She continued racing down the hallways, half expecting footsteps to follow her, but it was silent and she sighed. Why? Draco and Theo had more to drink than her and they didn’t get cut off. Same with Hannah Abbott and whichever Patil twin that was, she was almost positive it was Parvati.

Her cheeks were wet and she wiped at them. Great, now she was wandering the castle by herself at night while crying. She kept making random turns and going down one of the changing staircases. This late at night, she was pretty sure it was after curfew now, most of the light was gone, only a few flickering lamps lit along the corridors.

There was an open classroom door at the bottom of the stairs. It looked very dark inside, but at least she would be able to sit down somewhere.

Two hands grabbed her hips when she moved into the darkness, tugging her forward. It was so dark she couldn’t see anything. Just something very large in front of her. Her heart leapt into her throat and she brought her hands up to push at whoever it was but just hit something hard. She yelped and jumped.

“Greengrass?” the hands stopped pulling her towards him at her yelp. It sounded like Weasley.

She looked up from where her hands had hit his chest. She couldn’t really see him, just the vague outline of a shape. But she could really only think of one person that was this tall. And this close to him, she practically had to crane her neck to look up at him.

His hands were still on her hips. Her face flushed. At least since it was dark he couldn’t see that or the fact that she had obviously been crying. Now just to talk.

“Hi.” That sounded normal.

His hands dropped from her hips. “What are you doing here?”

She swallowed, that answer would require more words. Instead she looked at her arms against his chest. His robe was open, she could feel the fabric of it brush her arms. When she opened her hands, she felt the soft material of his jumper against her palms.

“Greengrass?”

“Hi.” More words, she could do this.

There was a little laugh. She could feel his chest shake under her arms and a huff of air on her head, which sent a little shiver through her. “Yeah, you said that already.”

“Oh.” _That was a different word_. It really did feel soft under her palms. And warm. He felt warm when he would walk beside her too. Those thoughts she tried to put out of her mind were coming back.

She looked up as he huffed another little laugh. Her eyes were starting to adjust and with the small window at the back of the class, she could just barely make out the vague shape of his face looking down at her. “Not sure if ‘oh’ actually counts as a word. The rest of it sure.” He sounded amused and Daphne realized that she had said it out loud.

“Greengrass, you all ri–“

She surged upwards on her tiptoes, hands moving to grip his shoulders and pressed her lips against his in mid-word. It was obviously not something she normally did, but the idea had been in her mind since Tuesday. And right now, it seemed like a good idea.

He was very still. No, this was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Why did she do it?

His hands moved to her hips and her stomach actually swooped until she felt him move his head back and his hands draw her feet back down to the floor.

This was now mortifyingly embarrassing. She could feel tears start in her eyes again.

“How much have you had to drink?” he still sounded slightly amused.

“Why is everyone so concerned with how much I have to drink? What business is it of theirs?” Why was everyone so concerned with it? She could feel her anger coming back. At least it overpowered the crying in her voice even if she could still feel it in her eyes. “Everyone can just fuck off.”

The vague outline of his face nodded. “All right.”

“No, I’m serious, everyone can just fuck off!”

“I believe you,” he nodded again, if anything his amusement seemed to be growing.

“Why do they get to decide if I’ve had enough?” It just made her so angry.

Another nod and she felt herself being walked backwards to the door. In the doorway, the light from the lamp on the far side of the hallway fell on them and she watched as the amusement slid from his face.

“You’re crying.” It somehow sounded like both a question and a statement.

“Of course I am! This week has been horrible! First Blaise, then Slughorn, and then Draco and Finnegan and now you!” Her voice trailed off to a sob and she moved a hand off his shoulder to wipe at her face.

Weasley was taking her down the hallway, hands still on her hips as he walked her backwards, but looked down at her in slight confusion. “I’m really hoping that’s not a list of people you kissed.”

Her face flushed. “No! Just . . . you all suck!” She tried to wrench herself free from him, stepping away, but the sudden movement caused her head to spin and she stumbled. More tears threatened at her eyes.

Weasley caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her to slightly lean into his side. She could feel how warm he felt through his robes when she slouched into him. “C’mere Greengrass. It’s all right. What are you doing out here anyway?”

Daphne could feel her face heat up as she recalled telling everyone to fuck off. “What are you doing?” she asked instead. Why did he keep disappearing into the hallway?

His fingers had started to tap her waist at her question but stopped suddenly and he let out a small laugh. “Same as you apparently.”

She nodded and wondered what he had to be upset about. But then she remembered about his brother and blood in blond hair and started to cry again. He had way more to be upset about than her. Why was she the one who just couldn’t stop crying?

“It’s all right Greengrass,” Weasley rubbed her arm with his hand.

He was heading for a set of stairs and she realized that he was taking them back to the dorms. “I’m not going back there,” she announced.

“Okay,” he changed course to go into one of the classrooms on the right, pushing the door open.

It was actually fairly bright inside the room since there was a wall of windows that faced on to the grounds. He sat her down at one of the chairs in the front, then sat down in the chair beside her, angled so that he was slightly facing her. There was a double desk in front of them. It felt cool without his body heat against her.

“You all right?” She nodded and wiped at her face with her sleeve. “Yeah, the tears really sell it.”

She smiled a bit at the way he said it.

He sighed. “Why do we all suck?”

“You just do.” She wiped at her face again.

“Fair enough,” he agreed with a laugh. She turned her head enough to see that he was looking at her and turned back to focus on the table in front of her. “I think I know why Zabini sucks,” she nodded even though it wasn’t a question. “What about Slughorn?”

Daphne looked back over at him quickly. His blue eyes were watching her face. “He said Blaise and I made a good pair.”  
  


Weasley nodded in understanding. “Malfoy?”

“He told me that I’ve had enough to drink.”

“Seamus?”

“He agreed with Draco.”

A small chuckle. She looked back over to see he was smiling. “Seamus agreed with Malfoy? I wish I could have seen the look on their faces.” She let out a small laugh, tears lessening. “And me?”

Was he serious? Her face flushed and she turned to focus on the table.

“Ahh,” he hummed a little and started tapping the fingers of one hand on the desk. “Daphne, you are _very_ drunk.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” the words were out of her mouth before she realized that he had called her by her first name. And why did she have to sound like she was crying?

“I can’t speak for why the others said it. I’m saying it because you tasted very strongly like firewhiskey. Enough that I’m half convinced _I’m_ drunk from it.” Her face flushed and she closed her eyes briefly as he referenced her kiss. “You’re also crying and _very_ angry.”

Despite her embarrassment, she let out a small laugh at the way he said the last bit.

“And I tend not to kiss girls who are two out of those three things.” 

“Just two?”

“Yeah, I’ll deal with angry.” He nudged her shoulder and she huffed a laugh. “And while I’m not against some drunken escapades, I prefer to be remembered in the morning.”

She shook her head. If he didn’t want to, he didn’t have to be so nice about it. More tears welled up in her eyes. This was just so embarrassing.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. “Greengrass,” he called her name. Back to last names. She looked up at him. His face seemed so close. “You’re hot,” she dropped her gaze to her lap, her cheeks burning at his words. “And wicked smart. If it wasn’t tonight, and you weren’t crying and at a need-help-walking level drunk, we would be doing whatever it is you had in mind back there. You come to me when you’re sober and I am in.”

She glanced back up. Weasley looked so serious saying it and his gaze so intense, she flushed. She wiped at her face. Her tears were lessening again. But she knew her face was probably all splotchy still from crying.

“Well,” the corners of his mouth ticked up as he continued. “I do have some limits, but I’m hoping you’re not into that.”

She let out another small laugh, even as she knew her face was going red with what he was insinuating, and he grinned. He gave her shoulders a squeeze then dropped his hands to hers and stood up. “Come on.”

Daphne shook her head. “No. I’m not going back there.” There was no way she wanted to see any of them.

Weasley hung his head a little, tilting it back and forth. “You have to go somewhere. It’s well past curfew.”

“I’ll stay with Astoria.” She’ll go to her sister then. Astoria will take her.

“Who’s Astoria?”

Oh, well, at least the filter was working between her mouth and brain now. “My sister.”

“Okay, she in Slytherin too?” She nodded. “Let’s go then.”

“You can’t stay with Astoria.”

She felt the little huff of air from the laugh he let out on her head as he drew her to her feet. “No, but I’ll walk you.”

The walk down to the Slytherin dorms was always a bit of a hike, but walking down with Weasley, it felt longer than it ever had before. It didn’t help that the cold air seemed to be waking her up and she wanted to hide away from embarrassment. She had tried to tell him he didn’t need to walk her, but he just shook his head and said it was fine. He seemed content to walk in silence. How was he fine with that? So to pass the time on the walk she tried to recite the ingredients and directions to different potions in her head.

“Three stirs counter-clockwise first.”

Daphne looked up at him, he was smiling down at her. Apparently it was not in her head and the filter between her mouth and brain wasn’t back yet. Her vision went blurry. How was it possible that she still had more tears?

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in to his side again, rubbing her arm. “It’s all right Greengrass. I can probably use the Potions review.” She felt her face go red with the warmth of his body at her side.

At the Slytherin common room door – she was not sure how he knew exactly where it was – he stopped and looked down at her. His arm dropped from her shoulders. She stood staring at where the entrance was. This was not thought through.

“Do you know the password?” She shook her head. “All right,” it sounded like that was muffled and she looked back to see him drag his hand along his face. “Astoria right?” She nodded. “What year is she in?” Daphne looked at him questioningly but answered as well as his next few questions about the location of the dorms.

She watched as he withdrew his wand and cast the Patronus Charm, a silver dog leaping forth from it. She followed the silver form with her eyes as it disappeared into the wall.

“Your sister is about to get quite the wake-up call.”

She stared at where his patronus had disappeared for a couple minutes. “You don’t suck as much as the others.”

He laughed behind her. “But I still suck?” She nodded.

Daphne jumped a little in surprise at his arm when he wrapped it around her just below her collar bone, his fingertips tracing goosebumps down her arm. She could feel his chest at her shoulders. His other hand dragged across her neck as he moved her hair. It felt like they burned going across her skin.

“I was serious Daphne.” His voice was low, lips at her ear – with her first name again – and she shivered. “If you still want this when you’re sober, and you remember this, I am in.” She felt her face heat up. “Snogging, shagging, you name it, I am in. I will get down on my knees and fucking worship you.” She was still making sense of his words when he pressed his lips just below her ear and she gasped.

The tingle that spread from her neck lingered through her body even as he removed his arm and he took a step away from her.

The door to the Slytherin common room door opened. Astoria stood there, a robe over her pyjamas, brown eyes wide. “Daphne? What was that?” Astoria shrieked.

“I’m drunk,” Daphne confessed. That was the only explanation for what just happened. 

Weasley chuckled behind her.

“It said my name!” Astoria continued as if she didn’t hear her.

“You must be Little Greengrass,” she heard Weasley say behind her. He sounded completely normal. Astoria moved her eyes to behind Daphne, her expression grew confused. “Here’s your sister.”

Astoria moved her eyes back to Daphne. “Uh-huh.”

“I’m drunk,” Daphne repeated. 

“Okay,” Astoria said. It was obvious this conversation was not helping her confusion.

Daphne took a step towards the door, then turned to face Weasley. He was standing there as if he hadn’t just whispered those words in her ear and pressed his lips to her neck. “Thanks,” she said.

He nodded and started backing down the hallway. “I was serious Greengrass,” he repeated, blue eyes on her face. She stared at him, feeling her face heat up. He nodded at her sister.

They watched him disappear around the corner.

“What is going on?” Astoria sounded frazzled and so very confused. Four wide pairs of eyes appeared behind her.

“I’m drunk,” Daphne said again.

*********************


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm north of the 49th, but if you are in the US, we're up here hoping that things settle and get better for you after the events of yesterday. Unfortunately I do not think it will be easy.

Chapter Eight

“So you two just let Daphne run out last night. You didn’t even think to go after her?”

Draco didn’t think it was possible, but waking up to Tracey’s voice was actually worse than Pansy’s. Pansy at least pretended to care about his feelings. Tracey did not. She stood glaring at the two of them in the centre of the room. Blaise had been gone by the time they woke up.

He sat up with his head in his hands. Her voice was fucking killing him. Besides, he had assumed that Daphne would be back after her little fucking drunken tantrum. Macmillan went looking for her though, because he was a sodding soft Hufflepuff. 

“Macmillan did. She probably went to see her sister,” Theo mumbled. He hadn’t moved from where his face was buried into his pillow. He yelled and Draco looked over to see Tracey had grabbed the pillow out from under his head.

“But you don’t know that for sure.”

Would she just shut the fuck up? He was sure Daphne was fine.

“You’re cruel Davis,” fucking Finnegan again. Draco scowled at him standing in the doorway with Thomas, but he was watching the Slytherin girl. “It’s sort of hot.” He winked at her and Tracey’s face went red. “What did these two do to piss you off?”

“What the fuck is he talking about Tracey?” Theo sounded pissed.

“Daphne’s fine, Ernie said she’s with Astoria,” she admitted.

“Well, aren’t you being a bitch this morning?” Draco sneered.

She glared at him. “I never said she _wasn’t_ fine.” 

If his head wasn’t fucking pounding he might ask just why she had been such a bitch lately, but his head was fucking pounding. He stood up facing the two Gryffindors. He didn’t really want to participate in their sadistic shit this morning but he really wanted his head to stop fucking pounding. “Well?”

Finnegan’s mouth twisted, but it was Thomas that spoke. “Yeah, about that. Apparently all males are banned from the competition this morning.”

Theo shot up at that, but groaned and clutched his head. Draco glared at them. What the fuck were they talking about? Up until the end of the night, there had still been joking about their little fucking game.

“What Dean means to say,” Finnegan interpreted, “is that Parvati came down this morning and had a very harsh message for us.”

Thomas gestured to someone in the hallway. Fucking Weasel appeared. Draco was sure Potter had to be around somewhere then too. Fuck, it was too early in the morning for them all.

“Padma sent along a message with Parvati this morning,” Finnegan continued. “She said that ‘cocks are stupid. Anyone that has a cock is stupid. I hope all of you with a stupid cock suffer.’”

Well fuck! There went his morning until his head stopped fucking pounding. Draco sat back down on his bed. And fuck, who pissed off Ravenclaw Patil? He was going to blame the Irish git. Fucking Finnegan and his constant innuendo. The only time he had shut up was when Lovegood made her comment. He clenched his hands, forcing out the thought that came along with it.

“She, uh, she said a bunch more too,” Tracey said. Her face was bright red, avoiding the looks of everyone around her. “Apparently Parvati gave you the condensed version. She was very loud in her opinions of,” she gestured to all of them with waving hands.

“Cocks,” Finnegan supplied.

Weasel rubbed the back of his neck. “Sounds like Padma is right pissed huh?”

“Yeah,” that sounded like Goldstein’s voice – or maybe Corner’s? – in the hallway. “We’re blaming Seamus. He must have said something to really piss her off last night.” At least whichever Ravenclaw it was knew the right person to blame.

Finnegan turned to face the hallway. “For the last time,” he sounded exasperated. “She was on patrol for most of the night. And I did not say anything different last night than what I would normally say! Terry told her she needed to get laid too!”

“It was my birthday! We’ve all agreed that whatever you say on your birthday cannot be held against you!”

Draco scowled. Just how many fucking people were in the hallway? And why were they just fucking hanging around? If there wasn’t even a possibility of a hangover potion, they could all just fuck off.

“Davis,” Thomas turned to face the lone girl in the room. “Did you hear her say anything more so these guys will stop attacking each other?”

Draco looked at Tracey. She stood in the middle of the room looking up at the ceiling. Her face was bright red and she shook her head. “Just more of the same really. Just that all . . . ,“ she paused, face somehow going redder and gestured to all of them again. 

“Cocks,” Finnegan supplied again. 

“Are replaceable. And they don’t follow . . . ,” she trailed off. “She said a lot okay!”

“It was probably _all_ of you fucking shits,” Draco blamed. “And now all of us are suffering.”

“At least tell us who won Davis,” Finnegan requested.

Tracey did a weird smile and almost appeared guilty. “There wasn’t really a competition. All you had to do is tell her you don’t have a . . .,” she paused and looked at Finnegan.

“Cock?”

Tracey nodded. “And then she’ll give you one.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Draco could not figure out who the shout belonged to in the hallway.

Finnegan’s jaw dropped. Weasel let out a half chuckle, while Thomas burst out laughing. “Oh my god! She must have used up the entire supply!”

“What did Hermione say?” Finnegan sounded outraged.

Fuck, of course he would ask about her. His hands clenched again.

They were all looking at Tracey for her response though. “I don’t know, I didn’t see Granger this morning.”

It was like Tracey’s words had a silencing effect on the Gryffindors visible in the doorway. There was still chatter in the hallway, but Thomas stopped laughing. Weasel and Finnegan’s faces grew serious.

Macmillan pushed through to stand in the doorway, knocking Finnegan aside. “Is Susan there?”

Tracey shrugged, looking uncomfortable with all of them staring at her. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen her.”

If her previous words had a silencing effect, those ones had the opposite effect. The four of them erupted, Macmillan swore while Weasel disappeared from view.

Draco lay down on his bed. If his head wasn’t pounding so fucking much, he would ask why it was such a big deal that two girls had left their dorms that morning.

*****************************

The first time Daphne woke up Saturday was to the strong smell of vanilla from one of her sister’s dorm mates’ shampoo. A smell that had her running to the bathroom where the vomiting made her realize her head was pounding. She didn’t even wonder why she woke up in only her skirt and a bra in her sister’s bed.

She placed her head against the cool tile and closed her eyes. The cold felt so nice.

“That looks uncomfortable.” The voice startled her and she groaned at the pain in her head.

She opened her eyes to see Astoria squatting down beside her. “Hi,” she croaked out. Oh, even the sound of her own voice hurt her head.

Her sister grabbed her hands to pull her into a sitting position. She closed her eyes as her head spun, trying to fight back the nausea she could feel starting again.

Daphne let out a loud whine and cringed as the pounding in her head increased.

“Where’s my shirt?”

“You vomited on it, and your robe, and mine.”

Oh, well, that was unpleasant, and vaguely familiar. And also explained why her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, you said that last night too.”

Astoria helped get her off the floor and back to the bed. She shoved a glass of water at her. “Clara said you should keep drinking water.”

Daphne never knew water could taste disgusting but it did. And the pain in her head when she tilted her head made her feel dizzy. Maybe if she just went back to sleep. She lay down and shifted on the bed, moving her hands under the pillow below her head. It felt like Astoria had brought her childhood blanket from home, it was soft underneath her hands.

Something niggled in the back of her mind, as she moved her hands. But it was soft and if she lay very still, the pounding in her head lessened. She was able to drift back off to sleep.

The second time Daphne woke up it was to complete silence. The pounding in her head had lessened considerably. Her hands had bunched up Astoria’s childhood blanket so that it was clenched in her fists. Peeking outside the curtains on her sister’s bed confirmed the room was empty, a glance at the time and she figured that she was up at the Great Hall for lunch.

Her stomach threated to revolt at the thought of food. Yet at the same time she was very hungry. It was an odd feeling to both crave and be disgusted by food.

She looked down at the blanket in her hands. It was old, almost the same age as Astoria, the bright yellow had long since faded, but it was still soft. She moved her hands on it. It really was quite soft.

Soft.

Her eyes widened.

The memories that flashed into her mind were hazy. And so very embarrassing. But maybe, her brain was just confused between memories and dreams. Admittedly, not very good dreams. Rather embarrassing dreams. But dreams nonetheless. But dreams didn’t usually leave her with phantom sensations.

She could almost feel hands on her hips and the burn of embarrassment of being pushed away. But also warmth along her side and a hand on her arm. But maybe it hadn’t been him.

Daphne swallowed, her chest tightening. There was red hair and blue eyes. And tall, so very tall. There was really only one person that fit that description. And then there was a vague recollection of seeing a silver dog. His brother had asked him to demonstrate that the first day of class. She lay back down and buried her face in the pillow.

She needed to sort through the rest. Focus, focus, she tried to think. But her mind just kept seeing blue eyes on her face. Hands on her shoulders. And crying. Lots of crying.

What else was there? Oh, yes, she told everyone to fuck off in the common room. Dean Thomas catching the glass she practically threw. Maybe she should listen to Blaise and Pansy.

She twisted her head into the pillow, trying to think, _think,_ what else was there. Telling him he sucked. She groaned into the pillow. But then his words. _I am in._ She felt her face heat up and rolled over to her back with eyes still closed. Did he actually mean that or was he just being polite? Was he serious?

Breath at her ear. A phantom impression of lips on her neck.

Her eyes opened. 

Words in her ear. _I will get down on my knees and fucking worship you._

Her body warmed.

That settled it. She was staying here. There was no way she could face any of them, especially _him_ , by going back to the common room. What if they all knew?

**********************************

It was early-afternoon by the time Theo forced Draco to get out of bed. Pansy had tried talking to him earlier but after telling her multiple times to just “fuck off” she had finally listened and left him in peace.

After a quick snack in the Great Hall where he tried not to feel nauseous at the smell of the sauces on the pastas, they retreated back to the common room. There were only a few others around. Weasel, Macmillan, Finch-Fletchley and a Patil twin were gathered together. If he had to guess by the unopened Divination text and crystal ball on her lap, he would say it was the Gryffindor Patil.

Of the four of them the only one that seemed to notice Draco and Theo was strangely Finch-Fletchley. The other three had their heads bent together. His unnerving vacant gaze rested on them for a moment before turning to look at the wall and opening his mouth. The words were too soft for them to hear, but whatever he said caused Weasel’s eyes to shoot up.

“Ferret, Nott,” he greeted them, sprawling back on the couch beside his housemate. “I see you’ve joined the land of the living.”

Draco scowled. He was such a fucking oaf. Just because he seemed to be fine. And how was he fucking fine? He knew that most of them had just as much to drink as he had.

“Patil,” he sneered. “Your sister any less bitchy? It was quite the message this morning.”

“Fuck Draco,” Theo muttered under his breath.

“She’s fine, her reaction was completely exaggerated.” Weasel let out a snort and Gryffindor Patil hit his arm. “I’ll pass along your concern for her though.” She smirked. “Or was your concern only because nobody with a cock was allowed a hangover potion this morning? I have to say I feel fantastic today.”

He glared at her. She didn’t have to be such a fucking bitch about it.

The rest of Saturday passed quietly. He gave up trying to get Pansy to leave him alone and just put with her pressed into his side. But fuck, the girl was all over the place worse than previous years. Daphne remained with her sister in the Slytherin dorms. Fuck, if that girl couldn’t handle her alcohol, maybe Blaise was right and she needed to go back to butterbeer.

There was no large gathering in the common room that night. A stream of tense looking seventh-years, and a few sixth-years, were in and out. Most of them appeared stressed, even Lovegood didn’t have the same dreamy expression she usually wore.

Sunday morning he woke up and heard angry voices coming from the Gryffindor room when he went to the washroom. He paused outside their doorway.

“It was too early for it!” There was no mistaking that angry voice for anyone but Weasel. Draco wondered what had caused his long fuse this year to finally snap.

A soft murmur that sounded feminine.

“That is such a load of shit!” Weasel again.

The angry voice that responded sounded like Potter’s but it was hard to tell. He wasn’t as loud as Weasel.

The soft feminine voice again.

Weasel’s voice lost his volume.

Potter again and the soft murmur. It sounded like it was quiet now. He was just about to go to his dorm when the door opened and Granger stood there. She stared at him for a moment as if unable to recognize him, her normally dark skin had an unhealthy pallor to it, her curls looking almost as limp as Finch-Fletchley’s. Weasel and Potter were right behind her. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Draco sneered at them. What the fuck were they arguing about so early?

“Fuck off ferret!” Weasel bit out at him. Granger swayed and he put an arm around his friend to steady her. “Just fuck off,” it lacked the bite of the first one and sounded more exhausted than anything.

Draco watched Weasel keep his arm around Granger as he led her down the stairs. Potter with an arm on her back as well. He hadn’t seen her all day yesterday and now wondered what had happened that she needed the help of her friends to walk down the stairs.

********************

Daphne stayed with her sister the remainder of the weekend. She had finally relented to Astoria’s constant questions and told her a bit about what had happened. Mostly getting angry in the common room and Weasley, she tried not to blush each time she remembered, walking her down. She left out everything in the middle, especially as more flashes kept coming back to her. _Snogging, shagging, I am in_.

Ella came by and she idly listened to the two girls gossip about who was snogging who and who had progressed beyond snogging to shagging. Even the younger years have gone further than she has. Astoria was pretty sure Maddox Fletcher was going to ask her on a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks. She grabbed a book from her sister’s trunk and tried to ignore them.

By Sunday evening, she was on her way back to the seventh-year dorms. She tugged at the shirt she borrowed from Astoria, wishing her sister would just grow already so that her clothes weren’t so small and tight. At least the robe she borrowed fit a little better, even if it was a little snug.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to say the password. But was surprised by the hand that wrapped around her wrist.

“Fidelis,” Blaise muttered and pulled her in with him.

She tried to glance around, but he pulled her quickly until she was sitting down in a chair in their little Slytherin corner. Only Draco and Theo were sitting there, a game of chess between them. Draco looked irritated and grunted at her in acknowledgement. She sighed a little in relief, they were unlikely to bring anything up.

Theo told her that the other three girls were in the library when she asked. At least she had a bit of a reprieve before Pansy started getting on her case then.

Her eyes scanned the common room. She saw a few others sitting around, but the room was fairly empty. Ernie smiled and waved to her from where he was sitting with a Patil twin. Finch-Fletchley did a strange jerking motion with his head that she was pretty sure was a gesture of acknowledgement. Longbottom and Lovegood were snuggled up on another couch together.

A flash of red. Her head pivoted towards the stairs of the boys dorms. Weasley came down with Finnegan and Thomas. He was shaking his head and smiling. Thomas was laughing. Finnegan was speaking, probably another one of his dirty jokes.

Weasley laughed and said something back. They were too far away but she could see his mouth form the words. She felt breath on her ear and rubbed at her neck.

Her body warmed and she dropped her gaze. 

No wonder Draco looked irritated, Theo was currently winning.

When she looked back, his blue eyes were on her. He was still smiling but the corners of his mouth twitched. Then his gaze drifted back to Thomas and Finnegan. She realized she was still rubbing her neck. Daphne felt her face heat up and dropped her hand.

***************************

Granger looked slightly better by the time Monday rolled around and Draco walked into Potions. He hadn’t seen her the rest of the day Sunday. Her complexion didn’t have that unhealthy pallor anymore, her curls were riotous around her head again and Weasel didn’t have a fucking arm wrapped around her keeping her up.

But he noticed that Weasel or Potter gathered her ingredients for her. Macmillan helped her slice. And when Ravenclaw Patil said something to her, her movements weren’t fluid, she appeared stiff and shifted her entire body instead of just turning her head.

“Draco!” Theo hissed at him. “Potion!”

He looked down at his own potion. Fuck, how many stirs was he at right now? One more and he was pretty sure that was seventeen.

His potion looked better than the ones he brewed last week. Still not great, but he was pretty sure his had to be at least fucking better than Weasel or Potter’s now. He didn’t know how those two managed to do anything without Granger helping them. He fucking hoped that he meant he was done with being distracted by thoughts of Granger and Finnegan shagging.

Theo nudged him. “Do you know what’s up with Daphne?” he nodded over towards her.

Daphne had been strange when she came back last night. Her eyes would scan the room and then her face would go red. Much like she was doing now. Every minute or so, her eyes would dart around the room, before her face went redder and her blond hair fell into her face. Even though she seemed preoccupied, her potion still looked better than his. He scowled, how did she manage to do it while obviously distracted by something?

Draco shook his head. “No.” Originally he had thought it was because she was embarrassed from Friday, but she seemed fine during their walk to class.

Almost as if Daphne could feel their eyes on her, she turned her body slightly away from them. When the class was done, she raced from the room.

Theo and Draco wandered down to the Great Hall for lunch. 

“Did you read The Daily Prophet this morning?” Theo leaned his head in towards him.

Granger was sitting between Weaselette and the Gryffindor Patil.

He shook his head. “No. Why?”

“Apparently there was an incident in the muggle world on Saturday. A house exploded. Muggles saw cloaked figures run through the flames before disappearing.”

That may have been interesting to muggles, but why did he care? Draco didn’t say anything. Weasel and Longbottom were sitting across from her.

“The muggle authorities found no body so the neighbours gave an interview to describe the man who had been living there,” Theo paused and looked uncomfortable. He fidgeted in his seat and avoided looking at Draco. “They said he had a strange mark on his arm.”

Draco looked down at the table, tracing the grooves with his eyes. He clenched and unclenched his hand.

“The description sounds like Rabastan.”

Fuck.

Why couldn’t that sodding bastard just get caught already?

“It wasn’t the Aurors that fought him, otherwise they wouldn’t have let it end up in the muggle papers.”

Finnegan sat down at the table now. He was facing away from Draco but he saw him lean across the table and the Gryffindor Patil rolled her eyes. Granger was reading a text book.

“Who was it then?” he turned his eyes to his friend.

Theo shrugged. “They don’t know. But it’s probably the same person who went after Selwyn and Dolohov. Capturing Death Eaters.”

His arm felt like it was burning but he knew that was impossible.

Pansy sat down on the bench beside him, grabbing his hand and holding it in her lap. Theo turned back to his food.

************************************************

Daphne had started Monday partially convinced everyone would know. And obviously they did about the common room – Tracey had asked if she was okay and Thomas joked in Transfiguration that she should be a beater with an arm like that, which caused Finnegan to make a joke that Parvati Patil hit him for. But everyone seemed to think that Ernie had brought her to the Slytherin dorms for some reason. Pansy had spent most of the night last night lecturing her.

They didn’t interact in any of their classes and they had quite a few together. In Potions, he was at another table. In Defense, he sat with Draco and he was behind her so she couldn’t even see him. Transfiguration, Charms, the same.

And he was acting exactly the same. But then what was he supposed to act like? She would be convinced that her mind had made up his words, and the lips on her neck, if Astoria hadn’t confirmed that he said he was serious to her before leaving.

It was a surprise when she walked into the hospital wing on Tuesday and he wasn’t there. She had assumed that since he was there the previous three weeks, he would be again. He was normally already playing a game of chess with his brother. Bill was there chatting with Fleur. But his brother wasn’t.

“Hello Daphne!” Fleur glided over to her. “A class of fourth-years had an incident with a Shrinking Solution in Potions today,” she indicated to a few beds with curtains drawn. “Madame Pomfrey has suggested we help assist.”

Daphne nodded. It sounded reasonable. And most injuries from a Shrinking Solution were relatively minor, it was rare for anyone to have stay overnight from one.

Maybe he was avoiding her? She smiled at Fleur chatting to her and took a cookie from the tin she held out to her. Bill reached around and grabbed the tin. What was Fleur saying now? She tried to pay attention and fought back the utter embarrassment that he was avoiding her.

“Mum sent you cookies?” his voice startled her. She felt an arm brush hers and looked up to see Weasley standing beside her. “Mum didn’t send me cookies.”

Bill laughed. “Mum sent Fleur cookies.”

Weasley looked down at her. “Hey Greengrass,” he smiled.

She choked out a “hi” before he and Bill set themselves up in the corner. So maybe he wasn’t avoiding her? Fleur was speaking to her again, she forced herself to focus.

It was a bit later than normal when they ended for the night. The session next week was cancelled since Madame Pomfrey was going to be in a training course at St Mungo’s. Bill and Fleur said bye as they helped Madame Pomfrey tidy up a few more items. Weasley was lingering by the door waiting for her.

He was acting the same as the last few weeks. He answered her question about chess “good” – not that she expected a different answer. And he asked her about helping with the fourth-years – “fine” – she left out the part where one of the Ravenclaw boys had told her he wanted Fleur to help him instead of her.

And now silence. How was he so content to walk in silence? She thought Gryffindors were loud and talkative, that was usually what she saw of them in the common room.

His arm brushed hers as they walked. Daphne fought the urge to look at him.

Maybe she _had_ imagined it all. It seemed the most likely possibility. Otherwise how was he acting like he hadn’t whispered those things in her ear and kissed her neck? She rubbed at the skin there. _I will get down on my knees and fucking worship you._ Like the other times she had remembered those words, her body warmed with the image it conjured and her face went red. His arm brushed hers.

Daphne almost sighed in relief when they neared the empty frame of the seventh-year dorms. Like the last few weeks, he turned to her and gave her back her bag.

But unlike the last few weeks he didn’t immediately keep moving. His blue eyes intent on her face, she fought the flush she could feel rising. He brought his hand up and swiped his thumb along her neck, just below her ear, just once, before he dropped it back down. She shivered. The corners of his mouth twitched.

“See ya Greengrass.”

Then he was gone down the hallway. His red hair disappeared around the corner.

Her head was spinning. Now she had even more to puzzle out.

*********************

By the end of the week, Granger seemed to be completely fine. She was no longer moving stiffly. Weasel and Potter weren’t gathering her potions ingredients. Macmillan wasn’t doing her slicing. In their last Defense class of the week she had even duelled with Abbott.

Draco sighed with relief after they left their weekly session with Slughorn. Just how long would that fucking nightmare go on? It was obvious that Slughorn didn’t want to be fucking there either. So why did he insist on going through the charade? If their Head of House asked, he would gladly lie to whoever was insisting these occur.

“We’re not going to be walking into a party again are we Tracey?” Theo jogged to catch up to the brunette girl.

Tracey shook her head. Millie laughed. “No.”

Draco already knew that they weren’t. He had consented to asking Pansy earlier in the afternoon if she had heard anything. A move which now resulted in her hanging off his arm again.

It was still a relief when they walked into the common room to find it mostly empty. Granger was there. Curled up on a fucking couch with the fucking red-haired oaf. Potter and girl-Weasley there too. 

Daphne stammered out a farewell then bolted up the stairs, tearing her wrist away from Blaise. Tracey followed her. Just what the fuck was going on with Daphne lately?

Draco ignored the amused look in the oaf’s eyes when Theo brought out the chess set. He shook Pansy off his arm. She glared at him before turning to Millie

Lovegood flopped down on the oaf and Granger, pulling Longbottom down with her. He wondered what could be so fucking funny that she couldn’t stop laughing.

“Daphne is being weird,” Pansy said.

She was as astute as always. Fuck.

She was pressed against him on the couch again as he debated his next move against Theo. 

Draco grunted at her and tore her arm from her grasp. He made a move and she grabbed it again. She moved closer to him, rubbing her boobs against his arm. Maybe, he could get her to do stuff without being in a relationship although she had always insisted on getting back together before first. He moved his arm, rubbing against them experimentally and she didn’t move away.

Theo gave them an odd look and glanced back at the board.

“I said, Daphne is being weird,” Pansy repeated.

“I heard you,” he mumbled.

“Do you two know why? We’ve tried asking and she won’t say anything.”

And her voice kept going. “I don’t fucking care,” he muttered, trying to figure out his next move.

Granger now had her head on Longbottom’s shoulder.

“She keeps trying to avoid Blaise too and she’s constantly running off. Like when we walked in tonight.”

“Yes, we were here too.” She was always stating the fucking obvious.

“Checkmate,” Theo smiled at him.

“Fuck!” he growled. Pansy kept chattering in his ear. If she would just shut the fuck up for once. “Fuck off Pansy!”

She stopped talking and moved away from him on the couch.

And now her boobs were gone from his arm too. Fuck!

********************

After Tuesday, it was like she saw Weasley everywhere. Classes obviously, but the common room too and the Great Hall. He was everywhere!

Logically Daphne knew he was probably in all those places before too. But every time she saw him, she heard his words _I will get down on my knees and fucking worship you_ and she would flush. She knew that the others were looking at her strangely. Tracey, Millie and Pansy kept trying to talk to her. But what would she say?

At least with the weekend, she could hole up in the her room or the library. She had debated going to Astoria again, but that would be three weekends in a row that she hid out there. She had to stop retreating to her younger sister.

It was just he was acting _so normal_. As if he had never whispered those words in her ear. Or pressed his lips to her neck. Or touched her in the _exact same spot_.

But the weekend didn’t give her a reprieve. Every time she came down to the common room he was there. Playing a game of chess with someone. Sitting with Granger or Potter. His sister was usually around too. Shaking his red hair with a smile at a comment from Finnegan. Chatting with Longbottom.

When she came down Sunday evening Daphne didn’t see him anywhere. Blaise was gone somewhere too. Pansy had stormed off after Draco had snapped at her again. Millie and Tracey in the library. She sat with a Charms text while Draco and Theo played another game of chess. They had spent the vast majority of the weekend playing. She could see his mouth twitch every time he caught sight of them.

She could hear Finnegan’s voice as the door opened. A small burst of laughter followed. Her face warmed and she looked up to see him, Thomas and Finnegan coming in. She put her hand on her neck and looked away.

“Doesn’t look like you’re doing too well ferret.”

Oh, Merlin, he was walking over to them.

Daphne kept her eyes focused on the chess piece arguing his current move with Theo. Why was he coming over to them?

“Shut the fuck up Weasel,” Draco sneered at him. “I’ve got this.”

She felt fabric brush her shoulder and looked up to see that he had perched himself on the arm of her chair. If she leaned back any further she would be able to feel the hand he placed at the back. His blue eyes were watching her hand on her neck. She dropped it into her lap and refocused on that argumentative chess piece.

“Nott could beat you in four moves.”

She could practically feel Draco’s scowl. “Fuck off Weasel.”

“All right, well, if you’re looking for a rematch,” Daphne startled for a moment at the feeling of fingers brushing her hair at the base of her neck. “I am in.”

_I am in_.

Her eyes jumped to his face, but he was looking at the board as if his fingers weren’t trailing her skin.

“What are the moves?” Theo sounded a little confused.

“Fuck off Weasel.”

Another brush of his fingers before he stood up. Finnegan passed him a drink when he rejoined them.

Draco and Theo bent themselves over the board trying to figure out which four moves they were.

There was still the phantom sensation of fingers brushing the back of her neck. She shivered and didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved that the Tuesday session with Pomfrey was cancelled for the upcoming week.

*************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a bit of set up in this chapter (and I moved the last part of this chapter to the next). I'm hopeful the next chapter won't take a full week to get up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Instead of going to the hospital wing on Tuesday, and she was pretty sure the twisting in her stomach was disappointment, Daphne found herself in the library with Granger, Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley to work on their Herbology project. Or rather three of them worked while Finch-Fletchley would alternate between randomly flipping to pages in his text and staring vacantly at the table. 

After Sunday when he had touched her neck again, he had continued to act normal and she just did not understand. Draco and Theo had not seemed to notice anything amiss and she was still half convinced everything was just in her head.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts – _I am in_ – that she wasn’t paying attention until she caught a word that Granger said. 

“What?” Daphne looked up from the text she was reviewing.

Finch-Fletchley turned his unnerving gaze to her then flicked it away. Granger and Longbottom stopped chatting to look at her. “You’re going to Slug Club this week right?” Granger smiled and she nodded. The first meeting was scheduled for Thursday, an event she had been dreading since Blaise would be there too. “So are we.”

A snort of air from Longbottom. “Still not sure how I’ve gotten roped into this. I’ve never been in his class.”

Granger rolled her eyes. “You know why. Besides Ron and Ginny aren’t.”

There’s the word that her mind had caught on. “Why?” she found herself asking. 

Daphne was pretty sure the weird sound that came from Finch-Fletchley was supposed to be a laugh.

Granger paused for a moment, brown eyes darting over to the Hufflepuff. “Family stuff,” was her cryptic response. Did that mean that they had been invited but just weren’t going? How did they not feel an obligation to attend? And why?

“Would you like to walk over with us Thursday?” Longbottom asked.

That seemed like a better option than walking over with Blaise and she nodded.

Which is how she found herself waiting for Granger in the dorm hallway after class on Thursday, Tracey at her side. She had convinced her to change out of her Hogwarts uniform into a blue jumper and black skirt. At least she still had her robe, Daphne thought, as she tugged it tighter around herself.

There was a small laugh. Hannah Abbott was coming up the stairs to the hallway. “You waiting on Hermione and Padma?” Daphne nodded. “You might as well go in there. Parvati has them right now and won’t release them until she thinks they’re ready.” The Hufflepuff opened the Gryffindor girls door for them.

It was crowded inside the room. There were five beds instead of just the two that she had been expecting. Granger sat on one bed with a Patil twin at her side, both of them pouring over text books. The other Patil twin was at a large wardrobe in the corner, she tossed a dress on to the growing pile of clothing behind her on a bed. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood lay on another bed, a magazine floating in the air above them. The pile of clothing shifted and she realized that Susan Bones was beneath them.

Weren’t they supposed to be there soon? Padma Patil, she was pretty sure it was the one reading the Arithmancy textbook, and Granger were still in their Hogwarts uniforms.

All of their eyes flicked over to them. Daphne shifted uncomfortably.

“Hi!” Granger smiled brightly at them. 

The Patil twin going through the wardrobe looked over. “See Hermione, Daphne changed.”

Granger rolled her eyes. “I already agreed to it Parvati.”

“But you keep saying no to everything!” Parvati sounded annoyed and held up a purple dress for display from the pile on the bed.

“Sleeves,” Granger shook her head.

A sigh. “’Mione.”

“It’s not what we need right now.” A look passed between the two Gryffindors before Parvati nodded.

Daphne felt like she was missing something, especially when Lovegood looked over at her friend, a strangely serious expression on her face. “I love you Hermione.”

Granger’s expression softened as she shifted her gaze. “I love you too Luna.”

It seemed like Daphne wasn’t the only one that felt out of place, she heard Tracey cough uncomfortably. “Aren’t you supposed to be there soon?”

“You can’t arrive too early, that’s just wrong,” Parvati was the one who answered. She held up a flowered dress and robe to Granger who twisted her face and shook her head. “Besides it’s not like he’ll actually start without Harry and Hermione. He’s thrilled they’ll both be there.” A snort came from Ginny Weasley and Parvati turned her gaze to her. “It would be even better if you relaxed and let your brother go.”

“Ron made his own decision.” His sister snapped, anger clearly evident in her voice.

Daphne could feel her face begin to heat up at his name. And it was so awkward having those thoughts cross her mind while his sister was _right_ there. Hannah Abbott nudged her to sit down. His sister moved her feet to make more room on the bed.

A sound of disgust. “ _You told him_ to make that decision!” retorted Parvati.

“Like you wouldn’t have done the same!”

The room went quiet and Parvati looked at her own sister who shrugged before she turned back to the pile of clothes.

Eventually Parvati found a long-sleeved pale green dress with blue-trimmed robes that Granger agreed to. Padma got changed into a pink dress and robes at the same time. 

“You can’t shag while wearing my clothes though,” Parvarti warned. “If you’re going to, take them off first.”

“But half the fun of wearing a nice dress and robes is shagging in them,” Lovegood said serenely.

A few of the other girls laughed, but Daphne was pretty sure her face went red. She glanced at Tracey, but she was even smiling. What had she . . . why was she smiling?

“True as that may be,” Parvati grabbed some hair lotion and sat behind Granger, running it through her hair. It was making her curls shine and sparkle. “There is to be no sex in my clothing.”

Padma snorted and her sister threw the bottle at her.

“It’s about fucking time Parvati!” Potter exclaimed when they came down the stairs to the common room. He and Longbottom were sitting at a table with Ernie and Terry Boot, but stood when they came down. The four of them looking a little uncomfortable wearing nice dress robes.

Daphne felt her face warm when she saw red hair. Since there was no session with Pomfrey this week, the last interaction she had with him was on Sunday and he didn’t even talk to her then. It had been over a week now since they spoke. He looked over from where he was playing a game of chess with Dean Thomas.

“Can’t rush perfection Harry! You all look beaufitul. Those robes look great,” Finnegan complimented. “But you know where they would look even better?” He winked and Granger rolled her eyes. 

“As long as the dress comes off first Seamus. And Harry, you know I’m right about this.” Parvati moved to sit beside Weasley. “Yeah?” she looked to him for reassurance and he nodded, his blue eyes still watching them. Daphne looked away.

“Daphne! We thought you left already! Blaise went down a bit ago!” Pansy called.

She looked over to see the rest of her fellow Slytherins looking at her a little oddly. She gave them a small shrug before following Ernie out the door.

They were definitely late, but yet when they walked in dinner hadn’t started yet and Slughorn ambled over to greet them cheerfully. It wasn’t just students either, there was an older witch and two wizards there as well. One of them looked vaguely familiar.

Slughorn immediately grabbed a hold of Potter and Granger. “No Mr Weasley tonight?”

Granger shook her head. “He and Ginny had something to take care of.”

Daphne never knew Granger could lie so smoothly, it was so vague it could be true, but she was the only that seemed to be surprised by it. The rest of them didn’t react, Longbottom actually nodded in agreement.

“Such a shame, I was really hoping to have the three of you here tonight. There are a few people here tonight that have been waiting impatiently to meet you!” He took the two of them to one of the wizards that was waiting off to the side. 

Boot and Padma Patil left the entryway to take a seat at the table. Daphne could see Blaise staring at her, he almost looked angry. If he wasn’t being so difficult she might feel bad for not telling him she was coming with the others, but he hadn’t asked her about it. They had all just assumed that she would go down with him. Granger and Longbottom had actually asked her to come with them.

“Think he’ll talk?” she heard Ernie mutter behind her. She glanced back to see Longbottom nod, and followed his eyes to where Granger was talking to the wizard who looked vaguely familiar.

But then she didn’t really have time to wonder what they were talking about before they were being ushered to the table for dinner. Once they were seated, Slughorn introduced the three guests. Two of them were from the Ministry of Magic, one a Deputy Head from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the other working in the Minister’s Office.

When he introduced the third guest, the wizard who looked vaguely familiar, she realized that she would have seen him in issues of the Daily Prophet this summer. He was overseeing the overhaul of Azkaban, trying to remove the Dementors from the prison and instituting other methods to keep prisoners contained. 

Benedict Picard had been an international liason for the Auror’s office for fifteen years. He spent the majority of his career visiting the Ministry’s in other countries. Due to this he had become quite familiar with how other Ministry’s kept their prisons. Daphne looked at him. He was in charge of the place where both Draco and Theo’s fathers were, she cringed, where Greg was. And, she tried to stamp down the feeling of relief, where Millie’s father was.

But why was Granger so interested in speaking with him? She sat next to him throughout the meal, chatting animatedly with him. Potter, on her other side, occasionally piping in with some comments that had the three of them laughing.

The Deputy Head from the DMLE was on Potter’s other side and kept trying to start a conversation with him. But Potter would just nod politely before he turned to say something to Granger again. Even the witch from the Minister’s Office kept leaning over a sixth year Ravenclaw and Terry Boot to try and speak to Granger.

Overall, the evening was actually pretty good. She was seated between Ernie and Padma Patil, which gave her a nice reprieve from Blaise, since Slughorn had begun pairing them more regularly in Potions.

When they got back to the dorms, Weasley was sitting with his sister and Lovegood. Daphne could feel her face warm as his blue eyes landed on her. She pulled free from Blaise’s grip and ran up the stairs.

********************

It was another Hogsmeade weekend. The week had been fairly quiet. No unexpected party in the common room. No strange conversations between the fucking trio.

Just fucking Finnegan with his constant dirty jokes. Usually one of the other fucking Gryffindors or Boot at his side.

Though the couple times that the common room was silent from his fucking innuendo were even worse. Draco could feel his stomach twist and fists clench when it was quiet.

And then of course fucking Gryffindor Patil had practically announced it when they all went down to Slug Club. His hands had relaxed when she had returned with the others and just gone upstairs. He wondered how Weasel had been so calm about being left out of Slug Club. That fucking oaf had never handled that well in the past.

But at least it was the weekend again. A Hogsmeade weekend which meant they could get out of the fucking castle.

Even if they did retreat to the Hog’s Head again, there was no way he was going to try the Three Broomsticks again. The barman at the dirty pub may be Dumbledore’s brother but at least he still served them. He was pretty sure it was some cheap fucking swill but it worked. 

Draco and Theo sat in silence near the back of the pub.

And it wasn’t like Pansy would ever step foot in a place this fucking dirty. That was certainly a fucking plus. After letting her hang off his arm this week, he certainly deserved the reprieve.

A loud burst of laughter from the stools at the front of the bar. Draco scowled. Although the pub had other drawbacks too. Fucking Finnegan. Probably saying something fucking dirty. Thomas and Potter were laughing while Longbottom chatted with _Aberforth_.

At least they were at the bar. Or they were, until Potter and Finnegan left.

Longbottom and Thomas sat down at their table. Why the fuck did they insist on coming over? The least they could have done was bring over a fucking drink. Weren’t Gryffindors supposed to be the polite ones? He scowled as Longbottom and Theo continued to talk about fucking nothing.

Blaise came back and slid into an empty seat. He had half-expected him to be bringing Daphne back with him, but he was on his own. What was going on with Daphne lately? He still didn’t know what to think of her being with Granger and the rest of them for Slug Club. Tracey had told Theo that they asked her to go down with them.

At least they didn’t seem to expect him to participate in any of their fucking conversation. Just Longbottom and Theo were talking. Thomas only piping in occasionally. Blaise sitting silently as usual.

“Hello,” Lovegood’s dreamy voice greeted them. Longbottom opened his arms and she sat down on his lap. Thomas smiled at her and they began an inane conversation about creatures that he couldn’t follow. Just how was anyone able to follow that girls fucking thoughts? And keep a straight face?

The barman, _Aberforth Dumbledore_ , came by and refilled Longbottom and Lovegood’s drinks. Begrudgingly he did the same for the rest of them after Lovegood requested.

“Is Ronald not here?” She looked around. Fucking fantastic. Should he be expecting Weasel to be along next? She had been sitting here for close to an hour and she just noticed that the tall oaf wasn’t here? How was she a fucking Ravenclaw?

“No, we haven’t seen him,” Longbottom answered.

She hummed. “He said he would meet you here. But that was a while ago when he and Ginny switched.”

“Well, he’s not fucking here, now is he?” Draco sneered.

Longbottom glared at him.

**************************************

Daphne didn’t know if she had ever looked forward to a weekend more than the one right now. She had just continued to see Weasley everywhere. It was like he was constantly in the common room now.

But with another weekend, this one being a Hogsmeade weekend, there would be a break and maybe she could get her thoughts under control. Instead of picturing his red hair kneeling before her, blue eyes looking up and just imagining what that would feel like. She blamed the older girls that used to rave about it in the Slytherin girls dorms. Merlin knows, it was not something that was discussed amongst her friends. 

Now though, the other houses were just so open about everything. They made jokes about shagging or other _things_. And not just Finnegan, though he was the worst for it, but Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, even one of the Patil twins made a joke last night about a _cock_ – she could barely think the word without blushing. It was in the hallway of the girls dorms last night and her sister had just laughed while Ginny Weasley – and it was still so awkward seeing her while having thoughts about her brother – had glared.

She had thought she had been content in Slytherin, but she began to wonder what would have happened if she had not told the hat her preference for her mother’s house. Would it have put her in Ravenclaw like it had been considering? Watching how the other girls were all so comfortable with each other before Slug Club was just so different.

Astoria elbowed her and she smiled at her sister. She and Ella were talking excitedly about Astoria’s upcoming date with Maddox Fletcher, as he had indeed asked her to meet him in Hogsmeade. She was meeting him after they had lunch with their parents.

Daphne had no idea what she was going to do after lunch with her parents. Tracey was meeting with her mother and step-father and then taking her brothers to look at the Weasley joke shop. She had offered Daphne to come with them, but she figured the odds were high that he could be there. Millie and her sister were meeting with their mother and the family advocate about her father. Pansy muttered something about her mother.

She figured the boys would spend the afternoon in that pub again. But she wanted to avoid Blaise if she could. And apparently Weasley and his friends frequented that place as well.

She supposed she could just go back to the castle early. That was probably the best course of action, she thought, idly nodding to her mother’s comments about school work. Yes, after lunch with her parents, she would just go back up to the castle. It was so obvious. There was no need to stay the whole time in Hogsmeade after all.

Their parents had barely disapparated before Astoria turned to her and grinned. “Here I go!”

“Have fun.” Daphne smiled at her. Her little sister had a date. She’s pretty sure the last thing that she had what could be classified as a date was the Yule Ball fourth year with Adrian Pucey. Afterwards, it’s not like they ever came to Hogsmeade. Sebastian was just a mistake, clearly demonstrated by the lackluster experience in that closet.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blaise turn down the street. Merlin, it’s like he knew what time lunch was finished with her parents. 

She darted down the side of the building to the paths behind the storefronts. It was quieter back here, most kids only ducked down here to do something they weren’t supposed to be doing only to be chased out by the store owners. But if she followed the pathway, she should be able to get to the road leading back to Hogwarts without running into Blaise.

“Hey Greengrass.”

And that was Weasley’s voice. Figured, she was able to successfully evade Blaise, so of course Weasley was here. She turned to see him sitting on a step outside one of the backdoors, elbows on his knees. The décor of the building told her it was his brother’s shop. “Hi.”

“What are you doing back here?”

“Avoiding Blaise,” she mumbled.

He nodded. “Ah, Zabini still sucks?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. And it was like she just could not avoid him. He was constantly there.

Daphne looked at Weasley. It was mid-October and the weather was getting cooler, but he didn’t have on a robe, just a bright green shirt that advertised his brother’s shop in yellow letters with the sleeves pushed up to his arms. His red hair was very messy, it had started to get a bit shaggy as if he needed a haircut, but now it looked as if half his head had his hair standing straight up while the other half was flat against his head.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Helping George with the store.” 

“That’s nice of you.”

He snorted. “Tell that to him would you? He just took the piss out of me because I put out the wrong fucking display.”

She wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. “Oh.”

But then he shrugged. “He’s Ginny’s problem now. Me and ‘Mione just swapped out with her and Harry.”

“Where’s Granger?” he was the only one sitting out here.

“With Seamus.” Oh, he said it so matter of fact, like it was a normal occurrence. She nodded. Since the revelation a few weeks ago, Daphne had observed them a bit, but they didn’t act like they were together and Finnegan was still constantly hitting on everyone. He’d made a comment about trading _favours_ in Transfiguration. “Does Seamus still suck?”

“No,” Daphne shook her head. Once she got past his constant innuendo, he was actually sort of funny. She had actually smiled, face still red, at the joke about _favours_. Parvarti Patil had laughed and hit his arm.

“Thought you might go to the Hog’s Head.” She shook her head. No. Because she thought he may be there, but instead he was here. “Does Malfoy still suck then?”

Her face twisted a bit, but she shook her head. Draco was just difficult, a bit of prat at times, or most times.

“Slughorn?” She shrugged. He was her Head of House and she did have to deal with him a lot – in Potions, the Friday sessions and now Slug Club. That was a lot of Slughorn. Plus he kept pairing her with Blaise.

Weasley straightened up from his slightly hunched position. What was he doing? Now she could feel her face heat up. Because he had led her into the conversation from two weeks ago and she hadn’t even realized until they were in it. And there was only one person left on the list she had spouted then. Wasn’t she supposed to be the Slytherin here? 

His blue eyes were watching her. “And me?”

He didn’t suck. She just didn’t understand how he could act so normal after what he said. Or touch her neck in the exact same spot he had pressed his lips and then walk away. Or brush his fingers across her skin. What was she supposed to do?

She shook her head. “No.”

Her stomach twisted when he stood up. His legs were so long it only took him a couple steps to reach her.

His hand reached up and thumb brushed her neck again, before she felt his fingers spread out gently on her skin. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Daphne froze.

It was different than two weeks ago. Obviously. She wasn’t drunk or crying. And he was the one kissing her. When he pulled back, she moved with him, standing on her toes, and she felt him smile against her lips.

This time when he leaned down, her feet settling back on the ground, he placed a hand on her back and drew her closer to him. And she didn’t freeze. Her hands came up and gripped the front of his shirt as they kissed.

She felt his tongue coaxing her lips apart and she opened her mouth. His tongue slid against hers and he pressed her against him as he deepened the kiss. She was surprised when his body didn’t feel as warm as she was expecting. He was actually a little cool. She moved a hand to his arm.

“You’re cold,” Daphne pulled back slightly.

“A little.” Weasley grinned at her then moved his hand off her neck, trailing it down her back. His lips went to her ear. “Want to help me warm up?”

She shivered at the feeling of his breath tickling her ear. And gasped when his lips pressed against the skin of her neck. But this time his lips continued moving along her skin and that tingle kept spreading through her body.

Daphne nodded and he began to move the two of them towards the steps of his brother’s shop. He nipped at her earlobe with his teeth before he pulled back. She relaxed her grip on his shirt. One of his hands stayed on her back, drawing her up the few steps while the other reached for the door.

Once he opened the door, the noise volume was extraordinary. It was like half the population of Hogwarts was in the shop. But the door opened to a small hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door with a window on the top half where she could see the shop and so many people milling around. It looked like quite the crowd. There were four other doors off the hallway. He led her into one of them.

His hand left her back. Daphne glanced around. It was an office. There was a large desk, cluttered with a few random items that she knew were sold in the shop, at the wall to the right. A couple chairs behind the desk, the big comfortable kind, not like the ones at the school. A small couch against the opposite wall. She was surprised it wasn’t bright like the displays in the shop, the walls were still white and devoid of decoration. 

The volume dimmed considerably.

She was about to turn around when she felt Weasley’s arm wrap around her like it had two weeks ago. His hand drew her hair so that it all fell over her one shoulder. His lips pressed against the back of her neck and she gasped. As he moved across her skin, she tilted her head. His arm tightened on her, she could feel his body, slightly cool, on her back.

The hand that drew her hair aside slid down her body to her hip. She could practically feel it burn through her robe and clothes. Her breathing hitched when he sucked at a spot on her neck and flicked his tongue. 

This was so different than her previous experiences with either Adrian or Sebastian. They had kissed her neck too, but not like this. Adrian practically attacked it while Sebastian was . . . slobbery. Weasley made her gasp. And the tingle it spread through her body was settling at a very specific spot.

His hand on her hip drew across her stomach, undoing one button on her robe and then sliding inside. He bunched up her shirt. She jumped a little when he placed his hand on her skin.

“Cold?” Daphne could feel his lips on her ear.

“Yeah.” Was that really her voice? She sounded breathless.

He hummed at her ear. “You’re not. You going to help me warm up?” His lips moved back to her neck and she nodded. Even as his words echoed through her mind _snogging, shagging, I am in_.

With her head tilted and his lips on her neck, she watched as his hand moved off her shoulder to trail down her body unbuttoning her robe as he went. The other hand remained on her stomach. This close, she could see there were strange circular scars all around his forearms.

Once he unbuttoned her robe, he slid that hand inside too. It didn’t feel as cool as the first hand did and he wrapped them around her, each hand on the opposite side of her waist. He slid them a little higher on her skin.

“Still cold?”

“A little.” It was strange, they were cool and burning at the same time. Her stomach was twisting, but in a really good way. His hands brushed the bottom of her ribs then dragged across her body, thumbs grazing the underside of her breasts. She could actually feel her nipples harden inside her bra.

Weasley’s hands were up her shirt. The thought was delayed from the actions. But his hands were up her shirt. This was now the furthest she had gone.

“Guess you better keep warming me up then.”

His hands moved back down to her waist and he spun her around to face him. She barely had time to take in the look on his face before he was kissing her again. His tongue traced her lips then delved into her mouth. Hands on her hips. He walked her backward until she felt the desk against her bum.

She placed her hands on his back as they continued to kiss. It was different than the kisses he had started out with outside, more intense. His hands moved down to grip her thighs. And she squeaked a little in surprise in his mouth when he lifted her. She could feel his back muscles tense under her hands as he set her down on the desk.

He pulled back to grin at her. “Just trying to fix the height difference.”

Daphne laughed a little. He nudged her robe off his shoulders. She had to take her hands off him to let it pool behind her on the desk. When she looked at his face, he was watching his hands move down from her shoulders. He grazed the sides of her breasts as he ran them down her body. She huffed. How was a barely-there grazing better than when Sebastian had grabbed them in that closet?

At her huff he leaned forward to kiss her again. She grabbed at his back to help keep herself upright on the desk. His hands settled on her waist, still kissing her, tongue moving against hers.

A hand was sliding back up, pressing more firmly against her through her shirt as it moved. When it reached her breast, his hand twisted, fingers kneading gently. When he moved his thumb, she could feel her bra drag across her nipple. She found herself arching into the touch.

There was a small tug on her shirt. His mouth dragged across to her ear. “Yeah?”

Daphne nodded and wondered just what was going to happen. His words were whirling in her mind. _Snogging, shagging. I will get down on my knees and fucking worship you_. This was still in the realm of snogging.

She had to take her hands off his back so that he could lift her shirt over her head. She could feel herself flush as her plain bra was exposed. It was different than being undressed in front of the other girls, she got used to that after living in dorms for years. And she didn’t care what kind of bra they saw.

“Fuck.” His voice was rough. She opened her eyes to see Weasley staring down at her from where he had straightened up a bit. He didn’t seem to care that her bra was plain white. “ _Fuck_ Greengrass.” One hand was sliding up her stomach.

Trying to hide her flushed face, she grabbed at his shoulders and then pressed her lips to his neck, mimicking his earlier actions. He tilted his head and groaned when she flicked her tongue against his skin. The hand that had settled back on her waist tightened briefly.

Encouraged by his groan, she kissed across to his other side and did it there too. His hand was kneading her breast. And then she gasped into his neck when she felt his hand slide inside the cup of her bra, it felt so much rougher than her own. The pad of his thumb circled her nipple. Another gasp.

He pulled his head back to look at her. Those blue eyes intent upon her face.

“Still cold?” She had never had that smile directed at her before. 

“No.” Her body felt like it was on fire.

He hummed. “Well now that you’ve successfully warmed me up, did you want to stop?” He ended his question with another swipe at her nipple.

Daphne moaned and shook her head. “No.” She absolutely did not want to stop. This felt way too good to want to stop.

“Tell me if you do.”

Keeping his eyes on her face, he removed his hand from inside her bra to her back. She felt him flick at the clasp of her bra. She had to take her hands off his shoulders to let it fall down her arms. Daphne tried not to think too much on the fact that she was now perched on the desk topless or that his hand was moving against her bare skin. His blue eyes were dark. When she felt his fingers pluck at a nipple she moaned a little.

Then his lips were back on hers again. And he just continued with his fingers. He moved closer to her and she could feel hardness press against her just below her stomach. He nudged her backwards, she heard some items hit the floor as his arm moved behind her, until she was lying back on the desk. Lips still on hers. 

His hands on her bare skin got her curious though. He twitched against her as her hands brushed his belt before sliding upwards. His skin was warm, a little rough but she could feel soft hair as well. The shirt bunched up as she moved her hands.

He raised himself off her a bit to take off his shirt. He tossed it somewhere beside them. She just had a moment to notice freckles and scars, so many scars, before he dove back at her. Hands on the desk on either side of her. Lips moving across her neck, shoulder, collar. Daphne moved her hands up and traced a large gnarled mess of scar tissue that started at his collar, slashed through his shoulder then continued partway down his arm. It looked as if an actual chunk of flesh was missing. She had an idea of what it would be from but it didn’t make sense.

His lips paused on her skin at the top of her breast. “Got splinched.”

That was what she thought. “Why didn’t they fix you?” Splinching was easily fixed. This looked as if the wound had just been hastily closed.

Weasley did a strange laugh against her skin. “Happened last year. Couldn’t exactly walk into St Mungo’s.”

It was strange hearing him reference last year. They seemed to talk about it so rarely. She’s pretty sure Luna Lovegood was the last one to bring it up. And she knew most of them had scars, but aside from the one on Finnegan’s face, they were all covered. What about the circular ones on his arms?

But he seemed to be done with the conversation. He ducked his head further and put his mouth on her breast, tongue flicking out at the nipple.

She hitched a breath and he continued. Looking down she could just see his red hair moving against her skin. He gave a small suck when he flicked his tongue again and she moaned. Fingers clutching at the skin on his back. He pressed harder against her, now between her thighs, and repeated the action. Her legs hooked around his.

He shifted his body a bit so that he was only propped up with one arm. Then moved his other hand to her stomach and dipped his fingers below the waistband of her pants. She jolted at the contact. His mouth left her skin to look up at her face. She swallowed, his blue eyes looked so dark.

He moved his fingers and brushed the top of her knickers. “Do you want me to?”

She could feel his body move with heavy breaths under her hands as he waited for her response.

His fingers were so close to where all the sensation was going. She obviously knew what it was, though her own experience was very limited. Living in a dorm with three other girls left little room for privacy. But his hand already felt so different than hers.

Daphne nodded.

But he remained still. “Daphne?” Her first name – _first name_. His voice was low and he was still watching her face.

She nodded again. “Yeah.”

His hand dipped further, fingers gliding down the front of her knickers. And pressed gently. She gasped and bucked at his hand.

“Fuck,” he groaned and his entire body seemed to lurch at her. Lips just barely on hers. His bare chest pressed against hers. She could feel his warmth through her. 

His hand withdrew from her pants to flick a button on them.

He shifted off her a bit so that he was leaning on his arm. His eyes watching as he undid the few buttons on her pants and then pushed them off her hips. She raised her bum to help shimmy them down.

And then Daphne tried not to think that Ronald Weasley was looking at her knickers or that he had had his hand in her pants. Because if she started thinking again, or wondering if this could still be considered snogging – and if not, what was it then? – she knew her mind would go into overdrive. And everything had felt so good so far.

He moved his hand across her hip and stomach and then back down to her thigh, sliding it up to her knickers. Watching his hand as he dragged it along the fabric and then pressed into her through it.

She moaned and bucked at his hand again. He did it again. Raising his eyes to her face, he moved a finger to catch inside her knickers. She pushed against the foreign feeling, desperately wanting him to move.

“Daphne?” _first name again!_

She nodded and then he was pushing them aside and –

“Why was – what the fuck!” she heard the door burst open and a male voice rising to a yell. “Ron!”

Daphne’s eyes shot open. She had just enough time to make out the obvious red hair of a Weasley brother before Weasley was dropping down off his arm, twisting slightly so that his back was to the door. Her head at his shoulder. She closed her eyes in complete and utter embarrassment.

Her face was red. This was way more embarrassing than anything else. Why did embarrassing things keep happening to her? His brother, she was pretty sure it was the twin, – of course it was the twin, George, it was his shop after all – just saw her naked, or almost naked. The number of people that had seen her breasts and knickers were doubled by an open door.

“George!” Weasley grabbed at her robe beneath her. Yes, definitely the twin. “What are you doing here?”

“This is _my_ office!” his brother yelled. “What are _you_ doing here?” The tone was changing. “And on my desk?” Was he amused? “There’s a couch right there!”

“George!” he yelled and turned his head over his shoulder.

“I think you may be taking servicing the customer a little too far little brother.” Definitely amused.

“George!”

“Right. I’ll give you a few minutes to get dressed. Ron and girl-I’ve-never-seen before.” The door closed.

Weasley wrapped an arm around her and laughed in her hair. “Fuck, sorry.”

“Your brother saw me . . . ,” she paused and gestured to herself. She was mortified. She could never ever walk into this shop again. Or by it. At least he didn’t know who she was. Although, she knew who he was. Since they were at the _same school for five years_.

He sighed on her head. “Sorry,” he said again. “If it helps I’ve walked in on him before,” he offered.

She shook her head. No, that did not help.

“He’s very literal. If he said a few minutes, he means a few minutes. We need to get dressed.” He pulled away from her.

With her pants just barely off her hips it was easy enough to sit up and slide down off the desk to pull them up. Weasley – Ron? – what was she supposed to call him now after this? He called her Daphne _twice_ after all – went to grab their shirts from where he had thrown them on the floor. Daphne grabbed her bra from the desk.

She was going to have go out that door where his brother was waiting. She had never met him before and now he had seen her almost naked. What was a stronger word than mortifying? Because it was most definitely that.

He grinned at her when he handed her shirt to her. She twisted her lips back at him watching as he tugged his shirt back on over his head. Once she had pulled her shirt back on, he slid an arm around her waist and looked down at her. “Hey Greengrass.” So Weasley she supposed? “Sorry about George, I thought he left for the other one.”

Why was she blushing at his proximity? He had just had his hands in more intimate places. “Yeah,” she absently nodded. “Is he, um, is he out there?”

Weasley shrugged. “Probably.”

Daphne wanted to cry. He saw her almost naked with his brother. “Why?”

“It’s George,” he answered as if that was all that needed to be said.

“Oh, could, could he not be? I can, I’ll go out the back.” He saw her _breasts and knickers_. And she was so tired of constantly dealing with embarrassment lately.

She didn’t know what to make of the expression that flickered over his face. “Yeah, sure.” His arm was gone from her waist and then he slipped out the door. 

It seemed like he was out there for a while. Her robe was on and she was ready to leave. But her mind was going into overdrive. What were they talking about out there? 

Weasley appeared back in the doorway. “You’re clear.”

The hallway was empty when he walked her out. The noise from the shop was still loud but not as deafening and she wondered what time it was. He held the back door open for her as she stepped out. Should she say something or do something? How did someone part after that?

He reached forward and placed a hand on her hip. Leaned down, lips at her ear. “Maybe next time we won’t get interrupted.” Her body warmed at his words and she shivered at his breath tickling her ear.

She blushed and found herself nodding. He pressed his lips to her neck, then the door closed and he was gone. She stared at it for a moment. Now she had the walk back to Hogwarts by herself. Her mind was going to be racing with so many thoughts. But especially his casual mention of _next time_.

*****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Daphne skip a couple steps. Neither one of them are great communicators right now.  
> Draco was barely in this chapter, but he comes back and is at peak asshole mode in the next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super happy with parts of this chapter, so may come and do some revisions later.

Chapter Ten

Theo nudged him. “Do you know what’s up with Daphne?”

Draco felt like they had had this fucking conversation before. No, he had no fucking clue what was up with Daphne. Or why she was somehow acting even stranger than she had been before. He felt that they had been having this conversation all fucking weekend actually.

She had been the first one back at the castle on Saturday and had spent all of yesterday holed up in her room. When she did emerge for meals, she would do exactly what she was doing now in Potions. Red face, eyes darting around everywhere and shaking her head if anyone tried talking to her.

Granger was saying something to Weasel, who had a strange half-smile on his face.

Draco scowled. Fucking Weasel.

Granger had not been back by the time Draco had gone up to his dorm room Saturday. The common room had been empty of innuendo and he had tried to push thoughts of shagging out of his head. 

Yesterday she was barely in the common room, but the room had been loud with Finnegan’s fucking innuendo. He was actually able to focus on his chess game with Theo and win one.

*************************

It was Tuesday. And Madame Pomfrey was back from her training course. Which meant Daphne was currently ducking out of the common room. Weasley wasn’t in there and she wondered if he was already there. As it had since Saturday, her entire body warmed at the memories.

The entire walk back to Hogwarts on Saturday her mind had been in overdrive. The entire day had taken a completely unexpected turn. Though not unwelcome.

She had only seen him once on Sunday, on one of the few occasions she had come down from her dorm room. He had been sitting with Hannah Abbott and a Patil twin, she wasn’t sure which since they didn’t wear their uniforms outside of class and they kept wearing their hair the same. He was nodding his head to something they were saying. When she returned from the Great Hall he wasn’t there.

But then Monday started and all their classes. And he was just everywhere again. Only now every time she saw him, she could feel his lips and hands and remember how everything had felt – and where it had been going. When she walked into Potions and felt his blue eyes look over at her from between Granger and Ernie, she knew she had gone completely red. Draco and Theo spent most of the class giving her strange looks.

Tuesday though. Tuesday meant she actually interacted with him. And she just kept thinking of his parting words _next time._

He was already sitting there with Bill when she walked in. The normal chess game between the two of them.

She found it near impossible to focus. She just kept thinking ahead to the walk back to the common room. _Next time._ She had determined earlier that it wasn’t unreasonable to think that something may happen tonight. Was it? She was only partially listening to Madame Pomfrey talk about the healing properties of the mandrake.

“Daphne,” Fleur called her name. “Are you feeling all right?”

She blushed and nodded. Her throat felt dry. Weasley shook his head at his brother calling check. His hand gripped a bishop who was arguing the move. That hand had been on her knickers.

“Are you sure? You look a little flushed.” 

Oh, Merlin, her face was red. She nodded. Would he know she couldn’t stop thinking about Saturday and his casual mention of _next time?_

“Yes,” her voice croaked. Oh, this was embarrassing.

Fleur looked at her curiously, but Madame Pomfrey spoke next. “We’ll finish for tonight. You must be busy with your classes,” the older woman patted her hand with a gentle smile.

“Of course, of course,” Fleur smiled gently at her too. “With so many courses, you must be extremely busy. We will end for tonight,” she turned towards her husband. “Bill,” she called and he turned to her. “We will be leaving now so that Daphne can get some rest.”

Weasley was looking over at them now too. Her face was still red. Oh, Merlin, she looked down.

Fleur gave her a hug and then she left with Bill. Madame Pomfrey waved to them as Weasley grabbed her bag from her at the door.

They started the walk in silence, but before she could ask him how chess went – because that seemed to be the only thing she could think of apparently – he spoke. “You tired Greengrass?”

She looked up and swallowed at his blue eyes looking down at her. Her body warmed. “I, I’m not tired.”

His mouth quirked upwards. “You want to go somewhere?”

She could feel her entire body react to his words and the implied suggestion. He just said it so casually, his arm brushing hers as they walked. 

“Yeah, okay,” she found herself nodding and his hand moved to her lower back. He took them down a corridor off to the side and began to walk them through the halls. 

Were they really doing this? They didn’t say anything as they walked. His hand remained steady on her back, but it was like she could feel it through the fabric of her clothing.

There was a door beside their transfiguration classroom that he pushed open. It opened to reveal a small study room, similar to the ones beside the Charms and Runes classrooms. A couple tables with chairs, with a few large arm chairs and a small couch against the wall.

Was she really here? Going somewhere to snog with Adrian or Sebastian had never felt like this. Why was she so nervous? She shook her head at herself, watching as he took out his wand and cast a couple privacy and muffling charms. She knew why it was different. This was going beyond snogging. But to what?

He put his wand back in his robe and put her bag down on one of the tables. Then he took the step towards her and smiled. “Well, what are –“

She kissed him.

His arms wrapped around her and he lowered her back down from where she had risen on to her tiptoes to reach him. It was how she remembered it on Saturday. His mouth moved over hers, sucking at her lip, tongue meeting hers.

But she wanted the feeling of skin again. Daphne moved her hands from his shoulders to the buttons on his robe. The first few buttons came undone easily. His lips moved to her neck and she faltered on the next one as he nipped gently at the skin there.

A small chuckle as he did it again and she moaned.

She focused on the button, then the next moving her hands down. Once she was done, his arms left her and he shrugged the robe off his shoulders. His hands moved down the buttons on her robe and she let it fall off her shoulders.

Weasley moved to the couch where he tugged her to straddle his lap. And she tried not to think about how far her skirt was riding up on her legs or how his hands were on her bum. 

It felt different in this position. With the way he was slouching, she was actually leaning down a bit kissing him. She pulled back slightly to look down at where her fingers were playing with a button on his shirt.

She slipped it open. And then the next, moving downwards, until she could move her hands on his skin. When she pressed her lips to the base of his neck at his collar, he groaned and used the hands on her bum to drag her against him.

And she gasped against his skin. Unlike Saturday, it was just her knickers against his pants, she could feel the fabric on her thighs above her stockings. With the way he dragged her against him, pressing her down at the same time he thrust upwards a little, she could feel how hard he was.

He did it again and she began to rock with the movement. She barely noticed his hands move to her blouse or how quickly they skimmed down the buttons until he was sliding his hands along her skin and he pulled back slightly. 

Daphne had worn a different bra today. It was one of her only ones that wasn’t plain white, but a shimmery black. And, she blushed thinking of it, she was wearing a matching pair of knickers.

She gasped, the feeling of his hand pushing down the cup of her bra and his tongue on her nipple jolting her out of her thoughts. His hands were on her back holding her in place as his mouth and tongue moved over her breasts.

Hands moving down to her bum again, he sort of rolled them so that she was against the couch. His lips moved along her skin as he slid down.

His blue eyes were dark when he pulled back to look at her face before he pressed a kiss to her stomach. There was a hand sliding along the skin of her thigh. She could feel just how high her skirt had ridden up. “Do you want me to?” He was settling down to a kneel in front of her.

_I will get down on my knees and fucking worship you_.

Daphne looked down at him. He was pressing kisses just above the waistband of her skirt, red hair moving against her skin. And all those images that had been in her mind for over two weeks came rushing in. She nodded. “Yeah.”

Then both his hands were pushing her skirt up even farther until her knickers were exposed. He pulled his head back from where he had continued to press kisses against her stomach. Glanced down at where his hands had pushed her skirt above her knickers then grinned up at her.

“You match.” He reached a hand up to flick at the strap of her bra as if to demonstrate what was matching. She flushed. Maybe she shouldn’t have done that, but she had always heard others talk of matching sets. Plus they were sold as matching sets. But maybe it was too obvious?

“Were you thinking about something like this?” Yes, definitely too obvious. She fidgeted a little at his words, but he just circled a nipple with his fingers before skimming it back down her body. Was she supposed to answer that? It was a question after all. But then his lips were on her thigh. “I was.”

His hands hooked into the sides of her knickers. She shifted her hips to allow him to pull them down. And then she tried not to think about how she was completely exposed to his gaze. Or that his hands were on her legs. Or how he hooked a leg over each of his shoulders. Instead she just tried to focus on the feeling growing stronger low in her stomach.

But then he wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her so that her bum was right at the end of the couch. And moved his mouth from where he was dragging his mouth along her thigh to press between her legs.

Daphne moaned and bucked her hips. Her head fell back against the couch behind her. But his arms held her in place and he did it again.

At the first feel of his tongue, she gasped.

Because.

Wow.

_Holy fuck!_

It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She could feel him drag his tongue upwards and then he latched on to her with a small suck. Her hands clenched into the couch below her.

No wonder it seemed everyone was snogging or shagging, if it all felt like this. She moaned as he continued.

His tongue curled pressing into her. “Oh, fuck, fuck, Weasley, fuck.”

He huffed a laugh into her and she squirmed at the sensation. She looked down and somehow felt her entire body warm even more. His face was between her legs, blue eyes looking up at her and when he pulled back slightly, her entire body clenched, his lips glistened.

He leaned his head against her thigh, his red hair slightly tickling her skin, and unwrapped one arm from her leg. “I’ve just had my tongue in your pussy,” he smiled up at her, and despite the fact that it was true, she felt her body flush at the word. He trailed his hand up her leg. “How about we make a rule?” The hand was between her legs, at her . . . she flushed just thinking the word. “If clothes are off, or,” he moved his finger and pressed lightly on her, “if any part of me is inside you,” he slid a finger inside her and she gasped.

And not just because his finger was _inside her_ , because it was. _His finger was inside her_. But his words _any part of me is inside you_. And the thoughts that came to her mind. _Snogging, shagging_.

But he was still talking. “We progress to first names.” His blue eyes were still on her face. 

And then he twisted his finger, curling and pressing inside of her. “Fuck,” she practically whined it, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

He hummed. “What do you say Daphne?” _First name, first name_. He repeated the action.

Yes, she could definitely do that. If he would just continue. “Okay, yeah,” she nodded, looking back down at him.

He was still watching her, finger still moving inside her, as he leaned forward and sucked. “Fuck!” She let her head fall back. And then he just kept going. She recognized the feeling the sensations were building inside her. Her hands were clenching the couch beneath her. “Fuck, please Ron, fuck,” and see she remembered to use his first name and her stomach only twisted a little.

He pressed, sucked and the feeling exploded within her with a scream.

When it subsided, she could feel his head leaning against her thigh again and a hand tracing along her.

Now her mind was going into overdrive. She stared at the ceiling. What did one say after just receiving an orgasm from someone with their mouth?

“That was good.” Really? That was what she came up with?

Weasley – Ron? She wasn’t sure what to call him right now – laughed. “Fuck.” His hair was moving against her skin as he laughed. “If that’s you screaming at good, I’m dying to hear you at great.”

His head was still between her legs so why did that make her flush?

Daphne pushed herself to sit up from where he had pulled her to a recline position and looked down at him. He slid her legs off his shoulders, then slid his hands upwards until she felt them on her bum. He hauled her forward against him as he rose up on his knees and swirled his tongue on her nipple before his mouth closed around it. She groaned.

With no knickers on and her skirt still pushed up, there was nothing between her and his erection. The sensation of him moving against her sent another pleasant tingle starting through her.

Was he going to be expecting anything? It seemed likely. She looked at him as he pulled his mouth off her skin. But his lips were glistening. _From her_. And then his tongue absentmindedly licked his lips. Her body warmed.

She looked back down and reached for his belt. She could probably touch him. That seemed straightforward enough.

His belt unbuckled easy enough. Same with his trouser fastenings. He had moved his hands off her to rest beside her on the couch and she scooted backwards.

She looked at him to see that his gaze had moved to watch her hands at his pants. She reached a hand and traced the shape of him through his underwear, before tugging them down. It twitched. She shook her head at herself – penis, _cock?_ – she flushed – if she was touching it, she could definitely think the word penis.

It – _penis_ – looked like the pictures in all of the health texts. Though this one – _penis, cock_ , if her hand was currently wrapping around it, she could call it by its name – was erect. Her fingers didn’t quite touch as she began to move her hand. She wasn’t quite sure how shagging would work, when his finger had felt large inside her.

Weasley – Ron, _Ron_ – moved upwards a bit and wrapped one arm around her waist. She squeaked when he picked her up as he moved them so that she was straddling him again, but this time she was sitting further back, closer to his knees. One hand on her hip kept her in place as he leaned her body forward with the other. Pressing her chest against his she kept moving her hand. She felt moisture at the tip, dragging it down.

She twisted her hand and he moaned. “Fuck.” His mouth was moving against her neck. She did it again and his mouth fell of her neck to move along the skin of her shoulder. “Faster,” he groaned.

Daphne listened to his groans as she twisted and moved her hand until his hand on her hip tightened. He let out a low grunt into her skin and thrust into her hand.

He pulled his back and smiled at her, raising a hand to her cheek and pressing a quick kiss to her lips, before he summoned a cloth and cleaned her hand and his stomach.

He didn’t seem to realize that she had never done any of this before.

But now it was over and she was still straddling him with no knickers on, her blouse unbuttoned and her bra pushed down so that her breasts were out. His shirt was also still unbuttoned and he hadn’t bothered with his pants yet. Her eyes caught on the scars that crossed across his chest, moving up to that gnarled mess at his collar and then across to where it disappeared into the sleeve of his shirt. 

It only felt a little strange to pull her knickers up while watching him buckle his belt.

The walk back to the common room was quiet, but Daphne felt oddly comfortable with it. Weasley – _Ron_ \- walked a little closer to her. At the common room door, he handed her back her bag and raised a hand to brush his fingers against her neck. 

“See ya Greengrass.” Back to last names. They were dressed and _no part of him was inside her_.

When she walked into the common room, Tracey and Blaise turned to look at her. _Weasley gave me an orgasm_ she thought at him.Despite how different she felt, the exhilaration coursing through her, she must have looked the same because Tracey just waved her over while Blaise watched her silently. She still didn’t want to be around him though.

Ernie and Padma greeted her and she bolted up the stairs.

***********************

Draco woke up in a foul mood on Wednesday. He hadn’t seen Granger at all after she had disappeared after dinner in the Great Hall. The common room was empty from fucking Finnegan’s constant innuendo. It would be easier to stop thinking about them shagging if they just fucking _stopped_ shagging.

They weren’t the only ones missing from the common room either. Weasel was missing until late too and had been acting strange when he came in, ignoring the question from Thomas about where he had disappeared to and saying hi to him and Theo. Potter and Longbottom were missing too, no big surprise where they probably were. But so were others, there had only been a few actually in the common room. Daphne had spent the evening at the library again.

He scowled at Theo, who was waiting patiently for him. At this rate, they would be the last ones at breakfast. But he just did not fucking care. He was just so fucking tired of them all. 

But there were so many missing from breakfast. Where the fuck were all of them?

Granger wasn’t at breakfast. Finnegan was although he was looking down at his plate and not participating in the conversation around him. Thomas nudged him with his elbow but he just shook his head at whatever was said from Potter who was leaning across the table. The Gryffindor Patil was also missing. There was no bright red hair as both Weasel and Weaselette were missing. And Longbottom.

There were a couple missing from the Hufflepuff table too. Bones and Abbott weren’t there. Macmillan was looking almost nervous and even Finch-Fletchley wasn’t staring off into the corner as much as usual. 

He glanced at Ravenclaw. The other Patil twin was missing too. Same with Lovegood.

Pansy was busy grilling Daphne about why she was at the library so late last night. Nobody else was watching for him as he got up from the table to meander down to Defense.

The door to Defense was open already even though he was over ten minutes early.

“I know there’s something!” Weasley-the-professor sounded angry.

The other voice was lower. He couldn’t make out who it was or the words.

“You have not told us everything. There’s something else!” he crept closer.

“Hello there!” Fleur Delacour’s was at his side smiling. Her husband stopped talking in the classroom. He never thought he would be disappointed to see her. Draco tried to scowl at her but it came out as a smile. She glided to the doorway and he followed.

It was Weasel inside talking to his brother. They both looked annoyed. What the fuck had they been talking about? Weasel took the opportunity to walk away and sit down at their seat in the back. Draco sat down.

What the fuck was he arguing with his brother about so early?

Weasel was leaning back in his seat, twirling his wand in his hand. Draco snuck a glance at him. He looked tense, fidgeting his left leg, bouncing it up and down.

“Something I can help you with Malfoy?” Weasel didn’t even look at him.

“Like you could ever be helpful,” he sneered.

“So are you staring at me because you’ve figured out you’re into me? I’m flattered but just not interested.”

“Fuck you Weasel.”

He shook his head. “As I said ferret, I’m just not interested.” His eyes moved to the doorway as students began to come in. Draco followed his gaze. The Slytherin girls were coming in. Pansy was still pouting. She must be angry at someone else now, because she smiled at him moving to her seat. Daphne followed her to her own seat. 

Granger slid in next to her.

Where had she been? 

********************

On Wednesday when Daphne woke up, she lay in a strange state of disbelief. The events of the previous night flashing through her mind. She was tempted to think that she had imagined it, but when she went to have a shower, there was a hickey on the inside of her thigh.

She spent so long standing there under the spray, hand covering the bruise from _his mouth_ that Tracey had banged on the stall door to ask if she was okay. Yes, she was fine. Just unsure on how she was supposed to act going forward.

Were they going to do it again? Maybe next Tuesday? That seemed to be their only steady interaction.

Pansy kept trying to talk to her at breakfast. They had commented that she had been at the library late the night prior. It’s a good thing they never actually tried to find her in the library, she thought, her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, but she didn’t see him. In fact, she didn’t see a lot of people this morning.

Eventually Pansy got fed up with her not responding and gave her the cold shoulder as they walked to Defense. And Weasley – Ron – Weasley? – what was she supposed to think of him as? – was already sitting there beside Draco. The two of them actually seemed to be talking, potentially politely. Or maybe not, she thought, as Draco scowled.

His blue eyes were watching her as she took her seat, but other than that, he was acting completely normal. As if he hadn’t just had his head between her legs not even twelve hours earlier. All right, she could act normal too.

And she did. For the most part. Her face would still flush when she was reminded of something or when she saw the hickey just barely peeking above the top of his robes or when he licked his lips while reading the Potions instructions.

She sighed, laying on her bed that night. Maybe she hadn’t done a good job at acting normal. Tracey and Pansy kept asking her if she was okay. Millie just raised her eyebrows at her. Tomorrow she would act normal.

And the day did seem to go better. She didn’t see him as much in her Thursday classes. Things would be normal.

But then Friday Potions class came. 

She went into the supply cupboard because Blaise had used the last of the lacewing flies and not bothered to get anymore. She felt a warmth at her back and an arm reach above her. With the way her body flushed, she didn’t even need to turn around to see who it was.

“Hey Greengrass,” he smiled down at her when she turned around.

“Hi.” See? She could be normal too.

“What are you up to tonight?” that was a question that was not normal. He had never asked her that before. 

“We have, um, the, uh, meeting with Slughorn.”

His blue eyes were intent upon her. “And after?”

Daphne shook her head. “Nothing.” The same thing they did every Friday night after their session. Go back to the common room. Where three weeks ago she had gotten drunk. And then kissed him. Which somehow led her to her current situation of being in the Potions cupboard with Weasley asking what she was doing tonight.

He placed a hand on her waist and leaned down, placing his lips beside her ear. “Want to see if I can manage a great out of you?”

Her body warmed. She wondered if he had been thinking of the other night as much as she had been. He had followed her into the Potions cupboard on a Friday morning after all. And if so, how did he manage to act so normal? As if he wasn’t thinking about it.

She nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll meet you at the same room after your session with Slughorn tonight.” He pressed his lips to her neck and then left the room.

She followed him out a few minutes later, her breathing under control. Her thoughts not so much.

“Daphne?” Theo called her. “Lacewing flies?”

Right, she awkwardly smiled and turned back to the cupboard.

It had been a little difficult to shake Blaise and Tracey after the session with Slughorn. But eventually Daphne just told them she was going to see to Astoria and she would see them later.

And she did see Astoria. Very briefly, as she waved at her and Ella walking in from the grounds.

Weasley was already there when she tentatively pushed the door open. His hands on her hips tugging her forward against him. She had a brief hazy flash nudge at her memory, but then his lips were on hers, and the flash left her mind.

Eventually she found herself reclined on the couch, blouse open, skirt pushed up, knickers off, legs over his shoulders and his tongue curling inside her.

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned. How was it possible for this to feel so good?

His mouth pulled off and she felt his hand before a finger pressed inside her. Almost immediately followed by another finger. She gasped and felt her body clench.

“Holy fuck,” he groaned. She looked down to see him staring at his fingers moving inside her. As if he felt her gaze, he looked up. His blue eyes appeared almost completely dark. “You feel so fucking good Daphne.” He curled his fingers and she moaned his name. “I could almost come from this.”

Then both his fingers and mouth were on her. “Oh, please, fuck, fuck, Ron, please,” she was rambling and moaning and he just kept going. Her hand moved from the couch to clutch his hair. She had a moment to think that his hair felt very soft before he sucked, pressed and she came with a scream.

She could have sworn she heard him groan.

He slid her legs off his shoulders and rested his chin on her knee. “Well?” He was looking up at her, fingers dancing along her thigh.

Well what? Daphne fidgeted. She was a bit more comfortable this time, it didn’t feel as strange sitting partially undressed, but he was just watching her. 

He chuckled a bit and shifted so that he was on his knees between her legs, a hand on either side of her. Her eyes caught on the splinching scar that was visible through his open shirt. “Did I improve from good?” he grinned.

How was she supposed to respond to that? It had felt amazing. She nodded. “Yeah.”

Weasley – Ron? She wasn’t wearing knickers after all – laughed. “All right.”

Not really knowing how to respond, she moved forward and reached for his belt.

Similar to Tuesday, he walked her back, brushed his fingers on her neck, and then kept moving down the hall.

***********************

“November is a big birthday month. We’ve got Kevin, Padma and Parvati and Ernie.”

Draco had come down to the common room to find Longbottom playing a game of chess with Theo. He had learned not to underestimate the formerly chubby Gryffindor after he had whispered moves in Theo’s ear and beaten him. How the fuck had Longbottom gotten good at chess? 

And why the fuck did he care about any of their fucking birthdays? He scowled, right, that was just the advance notice they received before a party. Looking around, he saw a few groups of people in the common room relaxing from their week with a butterbeer or firewhiskey. There were always people in the common room. It was never quiet.

Pansy was pressed into his side again. All these thoughts of shagging had him letting her. He had even placed his hand on her knee. Her voice still annoyed him, but maybe she would let him get something out of it. Not shagging of course, but _something_.

“More parties?” Tracey asked.

Longbottom shrugged calling check on Theo. “It’s nice to celebrate good things. Still of age students only.”

Theo maneuvered out of the check easily.

“Ernie told me his sister and your sister, Daphne, were asking about them,” Longbottom looked over at her sitting on the chair with a large text in her lap. Blaise was tapping his fingers on the chair next to hers.

“Oh, yes. Astoria asked about the, uh, the last ones. Sorry.”

“It’s all right. Ernie said both their birthdays are in January and they were trying to convince him to have a party to celebrate their birthdays.”

Blaise’s tapping increased.

Draco moved his hand in a circle on Pansy’s knee.

“I, I don’t, don’t really think. I don’t know. What?” Daphne’s face was red as she watched a group of Gryffindors come in the entrance. Granger and Finnegan weren’t among them.

“He told them he’d see about it closer to the date, but she’s your sister, so wanted to make sure you were aware.”

“Oh, okay,” she was fidgeting in her seat, her eyes darting up to the room then back down.

Pansy brushed her tits on his arm. He figured he could get something out of her. Maybe then he could stop imagining these Gryffindors shagging. Brown curls.

Under the guise of going for a walk, he and Pansy left the common room. Theo and Blaise shot him knowing looks. Daphne looked a little curious. There was an empty classroom on the second floor that he led her into.

“Draco.” Fuck, her voice, if she would just shut up.

Draco grabbed the back of her head and brought his lips down to hers. His hand moved in her hair – it was just so . . . straight. He moved it out of her hair to her shoulder.

She let him kiss her for a minute and then placed her hands on his chest, leaning away from him. “Are we back together Draco?”

What? Oh, fuck. He just wanted to snog and see if he could something out of it from her. He was not getting back together with her. Not after her ignoring him all summer. Brown curls on bare shoulders. But, he could say yes and then ‘break up’ later.

“Yes Pansy.”

Smiling, she leaned up to kiss him. Hands on his shoulders.

They continued kissing. But every time he tried to deepen it, she pulled away slightly.

Fine. He would just try a different tactic. He moved his hands down to cup her boobs giving them a squeeze.

She jumped away from him.

“What the fuck Pansy!” he yelled.

“I just think that since we just got back together we should take things slow.”

“We’ve always taken things slow Pansy! Let’s speed it up.” He stepped toward her. She stepped away. “Fuck!”

Her eyes blazed. “We’re not back together are we?” there was a combination of anger, hurt and something else he couldn’t identify in her voice.

Well, if he wasn’t going to get anything out of this, there was no point in fucking lying. He shook his head.

“Fuck you Draco!” she yelled.

“That’s what I want!”

She glared at him and stormed from the room, throwing the door open and stomping away. There was a yell of surprise and a “Whoa, Parkinson!” in an Irish brogue.

Fuck. Just his fucking luck. Finnegan. He scowled. Was Granger with him too? He clenched his fists.

The bloody bastard appeared in the doorway. “I think your girlfriend is a little mad Malfoy.”

“She’s not my fucking girlfriend. How many times do I have to tell you bloody people before it sinks in?”

“Fine, okay. The girl who acts as if she’s your girlfriend and tells others she is, so perhaps she’s just your bloody stalker, is mad.”

She was doing what? Fuck. What the fuck game was she playing? “No.” There was no way she was that stupid. Finnegan shrugged and turned to walk away. “I know you’re shagging Granger.” Why the fuck did he say that?

Finnegan stopped and turned back around to face him. His face was oddly blank. “Do you?”

Draco swallowed. “Yes. We all do.”

“All of you or just the ones that were at The Hog’s Head last month?” Fuck. The other four must have told him what had happened there. Probably Thomas. He was right though, he, Theo and Blaise hadn’t said anything. And he was pretty sure Daphne hadn’t either. If Pansy knew she definitely would have been talking about it.

He scowled. “So you are shagging her?” Why did he phrase it as a question?

The Irish wizard was watching him. He slowly nodded. “Yes. Hermione and I have shagged. We will most likely shag again.”

“And it’s just some meaningless fuck for the two of you?”

His mouth twitched. “Regardless of whether or not we’ve shagged, Hermione is my friend and I care about her. It is not meaningless. Why do you care Malfoy?”

“I don’t,” he sneered. “Just never thought Granger the type for it, being such a rule follower and all. Golden Girl Granger. But perhaps she’s already fucked her way through the rest of your house and you’re getting the used up discards.”

Oh, fuck, that was a stupid thing to say. Finnegan withdrew his wand before Draco had time to reach for his. He was thrown down to the floor in a variation of a binding spell, he could move to a sitting position but no farther. His wand flew into Finnegan’s hand who caught it easily and crouched down in front of him so that they were at eye level.

“Nott says that you’re not a bad guy, you were just confused for a while. I don’t quite see it to be honest. But he says you’re thinking more for yourself now. But you still just seem so fucking clueless.” Draco scowled. Why the fuck was Theo talking to them about him? “Though I do have to admit, you are a smart guy, so I want you to do something. I’m going to ask some questions and let’s see how much you know.”

“Fuck off Finnegan.” He tried moving to stand up but couldn’t go any further.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to speak the answers out loud. I just want to see if you can answer them. I’ll even start with an easy one. Who was going around the country capturing people? Who brought my friends to your house after they were captured?”

Why was Finnegan bringing that up? He forced himself to not look away from the other wizard’s gaze. But her screams echoing in the room. Begging. Pleading. Blood pooling beneath her.

“Snatchers. Greyback. I don’t know who the fuck they all were.” He wasn’t quite sure why he answered but he did.

“That’s fine, you don’t need to know their names. They’re not important. They’re garbage.”

His mind was still flashing back to that day. How they looked when they were dragged in. Stained, dirty and rumpled. There were in old muggle clothes and covered in dirt. Granger’s face was streaked with tears. Potter had been unrecognizable due to the stinging hex. Weasley’s eyes were red.

“What did Bellatrix offer to do once she was done torturing Hermione?”

Her screams had stopped when the torture did. But her begging had continued. Especially when his aunt had told the Snatchers that “they could have her back now.”

“What were the types of convictions for the Snatchers?” He hadn’t paid attention to any of those trials, he wasn’t even aware they occurred, like he wasn’t aware Umbridge’s trial occurred. “Look it up. Try some old issues of The Prophet. When you do, remember they knew who the bigger prize was.

“Let’s keep going. What happened to muggleborns who were captured and _actually_ brought to the Ministry?”

They were accused and convicted of stealing magic, sentenced to life in . . . his eyes widened. Holy fuck. Azakaban. Sentenced to Azkaban. Finch-Fletchley. The vacant gaze, unhealthy look, aversion to physical contact. The way his friends hovered around him. Finch-Fletchley had been in Azkaban. His father had been in there a year with Dementors and still suffered some effects. But to be in Azkaban when the Dementors were given almost completely free rein would be horrid.

“I see, you’ve made one connection or part of it. I’m not sure if you’ll be able to manage the last bit. What do you know of Cassius Warrington and his trial?”

“Warrington? He pled, there was no trial.”

An almost pained look crossed Finnegan’s face. “There was a trial Malfoy.” He stood up from his crouched position, turning his back to move to the door. He placed Draco’s wand on a desk on his way. Draco felt himself released from Finnegan’s spell.

The Gryffindor was gone from the halls by the time he raced from the classroom.

****************

Daphne had no idea what Draco did, but she couldn’t remember when Pansy had ever been this upset. She had tears streaming down her face. Millie was sitting beside her on the bed.

She had come upstairs a little bit ago, as she knew her face kept going red after Weasley came in the common room. It was the first time she saw him since last night. He came in with Potter and his sister.

“What happened?” Tracey stood in the doorway.

“I don’t, I don’t know,” Daphne shook her head. Pansy just kept shaking her head, refusing to answer. It was obviously something with Draco, since she had run back in on her own, but she just kept crying.

A Patil twin appeared in the doorway beside Tracey. “Pansy?” she looked incredulous at the sight in the Slytherin girls dorm.

At her name she just shook her head and bent forward, her head on her knees.

“Did Draco do something?” Millie asked softly.

The Patil twin scoffed. “Obviously Malfoy did something. What did he do though?” She walked into the room, her sister and Granger behind her. Daphne saw more girls behind them and cringed, Pansy would hate the audience. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

It was said quietly and with a seriousness that was hard to misunderstand. Draco may be a prat, but Daphne had never actually seen him physically lash out at her. Pansy raised her head to look around her. Daphne felt taken back by the intense way the rest of the girls waited on the answer. With a quick glance around her, Pansy shook her head.

Daphne could actually see a few of them relax their shoulders.

“Well, then, did he get off and leave you hanging or something?” the Patil twin asked.

A few of the other girls laughed. Was that a normal thing they asked each other?

“Seriously Padma?” her sister asked.

Padma rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, doesn’t he seem like he would be the type?” she turned back to look at the other girls for agreement.

Daphne watched the other girls. It was just said so casually and none of their faces were going red. And Pansy hadn’t denied the insinuation about her and Draco. Had she really been that clueless as to what was going on with her friends? She looked over at Millie and Tracey. Millie had her head ducked down beside Pansy. Tracey was only slightly red though with a small smile.

She hoped her face wasn’t going red as she started thinking. He was sort of self-absorbed . . . it was a possibility. 

Pansy glared at the question, her tears lessening. Daphne could see the anger taking over her face. “Fuck you Padma.”

Another roll of her eyes. “Not lately.” But then she grew serious. “Why do you defend him all the time Pansy? He’s a complete git to you.” A couple of the other girls nodded.

Daphne glanced over at Tracey who both cringed along with her. Millie still had her head ducked down. This was getting close to territory that they had tried to cover a couple years ago with her. It had not gone well. At all.

“Fuck you Padma!” Yes, it will just make her angrier.

“Did I not just say ‘not lately’?”

Parvati snorted and moved forward to stand next to her sister, who smacked her on the arm. 

Susan Bones took a couple steps backing out of the doorway. “She obviously doesn’t want to talk, why don’t we just leave her?” 

Both Patil twins just stood there though, serious expressions as they looked at Pansy.

“You know you don’t have to stay with him just because he was your first, right Pansy?” Padma asked. 

Pansy flushed. “That’s not it!” she hissed. “Why do you all insist on discussing this?”

“All right, fine,” Padma sighed. “It’s not.” It was obvious the Ravenclaw did not believe her at all. She paused for a moment. “And you know there’s nothing shameful about sex right?”

“Fuck you Padma. Just because you apparently tossed your virginity away.”

Both Patil twins let out a breath and glanced back at the girls standing at the doorway.

“Virginity is a ridiculous social construct that places too much emphasis on women,” Granger said, stepping further into the room. “It’s not something you can toss away, lose or give. Even the definition of virginity is problematic as it is usually just refers to the first time a penis enters a vagina, which is not always sex,” she continued to launch into a lecture on how society placed too much emphasis on a woman being chaste while glossing over men. Until Ginny Weasley told her that they all got it.

Daphne stared at her. This had never been discussed so openly. Her mother had sat her down after she got her period of course to talk with her, but she just glossed over it. The older girls just use to giggle. She wondered where Granger got her information.

Bones walked towards Granger and whispered something in her ear. The Gryffindor girl turned her head so fast to look at her, her curls whirled around her head.

The other girls slowly filtered out of the room. Granger and Bones the last ones to leave, still whispering together.

After they left, Daphne looked over at Pansy still lying on the bed. Tracey closed the door.

“You okay Pansy?” Millie asked.

She slowly nodded.

*******************

Draco felt sick. He was going to be sick.

The morning after Finnegan had bound him in a classroom, he had headed to the library to look at issues of The Daily Prophet from the summer. There had been so many trials during the summer. The vast majority barely garnering more than a few lines while the big stories told tales from Voldemort’s inner circle. He was in there. As were his mother and father. Potter’s testimony in their defense.

A posthumous story of Snape was in there too.

He had gone months without reading the paper, unless Theo pointed out an article. And now once he did. The list of convictions was sickening. Raoul Guitterez, sentenced to life in Azkaban, multiple convictions of murder, torture, rape and kidnapping. Samuel Knelsen, sentenced to life in Azkaban, multiple convictions of murder, torture and kidnapping. Malcolm Rowan, twenty-five years in Azkaban, single conviction of torture and rape. Rape. The names and convictions just went on. But that one word – _rape_ – was burned into him. It spun in his vision. 

How had he not known? He had just continued to wallow in ignorance.

Had she known? Granger. When his aunt had offered to give her back, had she known? Her begging, _no, please no, God, no_ echoed. She had been crying and frantic. _No, please, no_. Fuck. He felt fucking sick. He burrowed his face in his hands letting out a few deep heaves. She had known. Fuck. Bellatrix had been mad but she wasn’t stupid, she had known what she was offering to hand Granger off to. Fuck. He felt something rise in his throat and he fought it back.

What about his parents? His father had been so eager to call the Dark Lord to hand over Potter that he didn’t seem focused on anything else. But his mother, she had stood beside him during Granger’s torture. Her face blank as she gripped his arm. But her nostrils had flared before Potter and Weasel had burst in to rescue Granger. It was the only time her neutral expression had faltered.

Oh fuck. But what of before? Before they came to the house? Fuck. His eyes were stinging and a strangled sound escaped him. Fuck. 

There was a scraping of a chair on the floor and he felt someone sit at the table next to him. Fuck. He forced his nausea down and fought to clear his mind. He could do this. It was just like Occulumency. Clear his mind.

He looked up into the knowing eyes of Finnegan. Fucking Finnegan. He wanted to scowl at him but it was an effort to keep his mind clear. Thoughts off those words in the paper. So instead he just stared back at him, face carefully blank.

“They knew who the bigger prize was. They were recognized almost immediately and knew it was Harry,” Finnegan reminded him.

His mind slowed the whirling thoughts and he exhaled a slow breath. “But,” Finnegan continued to talk. “While some events happened quickly, others did not,” he said cryptically. “And each of those convictions,” his finger jabbed at the paper, “are a person. They happened to someone. There are many crimes told by convictions but there are many more that remain unknown.

“You do not _discard_ people Malfoy.” His words from the previous night came back and he inwardly grimaced, still keeping the blank clam on his face. Finnegan glanced around at the old issues of The Prophet on the table. “You won’t find mention of Warrington’s trial in the paper,” he said and then left the table.

Draco let the walls drop in his mind. Ducked his head to his chest. Fuck. He felt a weird combination of relief and nausea. He looked back down at the paper. The names of the victims were listed for some, but not for others. If it was for murder, they were there, but most of the other crimes didn’t specify who the victim was.

He picked up another issue of the paper, trying not to look at an image of Potter ducking into the Ministry on the front page. Fuck, if he would believe Finnegan, there had to at least be some mention of Warrington in one of the issues.

It was mid-afternoon when he left the library. And he had only found a single, very brief, mention of Warrington’s name.

**************************

He found Granger sitting on a bench on the third floor in the east wing. It’s not like he was looking for her, though he hadn’t seen her all weekend, but had come upon her during his wanderings. Pansy was not speaking to him, sending hurtful looks his way.

She was looking out the window at the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid’s hut in the distance. Her school robe was partially open to reveal muggle clothing of blue pants and an odd shirt with four blokes on it with the words “Abbey Road” blazoned across it. Her bag at her feet. “Hello Malfoy,” she greeted him without turning her gaze.

“Granger,” he nodded at her. 

It was silent as he stood watching her. She didn’t move to look at him. “I heard you’re learning some things this weekend.” Fucking Finnegan. He wondered if he told her before or after they shagged. His fists clenched. And he couldn’t even get a snog.

Draco didn’t respond. This was the first time he had spoken to her on her own this year. She was either with her friends or nowhere to be seen. Probably shagging Finnegan.

“The war left many scars.” He hadn’t seen her without her robe or a shirt covering her forearms since they’d been back but he knew what had been carved into her skin. He had his own mark on his arm, one he was once eager to have but now sickened him. He wanted to say something but did not know what. His mouth opened but nothing would come out. “Not all of them are visible.”

“Granger, I” he said again but got no further. 

She turned to face him now. Brown curls framing her face. “I truly do not blame you for Bellatrix’s actions Malfoy. Nor the actions of your father.” He couldn’t look away from her. “I think you dwell too much on what happened in your home. You have your own actions. Just because you may not have seen Katie screaming in the air and fall to the ground unconscious or Ron foaming from the poison in the mead does not mean that they were not caused by your actions. Katie was unconscious for months and even with the aid of a bezoar Ron still required an antidote.” He didn’t think of those though. She was right, he knew they occurred but it was out of his sight. “In Defense, Ron chose to sit next to the person who almost killed him. Did you even wonder why?”

He hadn’t considered Weasel’s motivations when sitting next to him in Defense. But now, why had he sat there?

Footsteps echoed down the hallway. “Hello Draco,” Lovegood’s dreamy voice greeted him as she skipped past him to stand beside Granger on the bench. “Hello Hermione.”

“Hi Luna,” Granger smiled at her, standing now, before turning back to Draco with the smile still on her lips. “We must get going to see Ginny. Pleasure as always Malfoy.”

Draco watched Granger walk away down the hallway with Lovegood skipping at her side.

************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco intentionally didn't want to read anything that had happened. He is self-absorbed and his mother is overly protective - I could definitely see her doing what she could to shield him from whatever she could.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After Pansy had calmed down on Saturday, she had remained in the dorm room most of Sunday as well. She didn’t say anything further about what had happened between her and Draco and Draco disappeared for most of Sunday as well.

Daphne spent her Sunday in the common room with Tracey and Theo. Since Draco and Blaise were off somewhere, Theo made the two of them play chess with him.

“Are you two even trying?” Theo exclaimed in frustration when he lost another game.

“We’re not,” Tracey confirmed.

He let out a strangled sound and waved his wand to set the board back up again.

He had already lost both bishops, a knight and a few pawns when there was a dip in the couch and Daphne felt warmth beside her. She glanced over quickly as Weasley slung an arm along the back of the couch.

“You’re getting your ass kicked Nott.”

Theo looked up from the board and glared at him. “Rook to D4.”

Weasley twisted his face in an exaggerated expression of disagreement. Theo moved his head so fast to look back at the board, Daphne was partially convinced he hurt his neck. She could see his eyes dart around the board trying to figure out what was wrong with the move. Weasley nudged her shoulder and she looked over at him to see the corners of his mouth twitch.

Daphne giggled.

“Oh, very funny,” Theo went back to glaring.

Tracey burst into laughter. “It really is!”

It was different playing the game with Weasley sitting at her side. He kept shaking his head or making strange little shocked sounds every time Theo would make a move. Which would make both her and Tracey laugh as Theo grew more and more frustrated.

His leg was pressed against hers since he was sprawled back on the couch.

“I’m the one that’s losing Weasley! Why are you helping them?”

“He’s not helping them,” a Patil twin appeared beside him. “Shove over Ron,” she pushed at him.

“Hey Parvati.” He pulled his legs up and moved down on the couch. She tried to fight the flush on her face as he pressed up against her side. She shuffled over and he moved with her. Parvati sat down in the now empty space.

Theo glared at the newly arrived Gryffindor.

They won that game and started another.

Sunday evening when they were settling into bed, Daphne’s mind was filled with thoughts about what Granger had mentioned the previous night. She looked at Pansy and Tracey – where was Millie? – and wondered what their experiences were and why they just couldn’t talk about them like the others. She briefly debated saying something to them but then thought better of it. Maybe just Tracey?

But how would she begin the conversation with Tracey? The other girls on Saturday and before the Slug Club just started talking about it. Should she just blurt out the questions?

Astoria came bounding up to her at breakfast and she smiled at her. Her younger sister began talking excitedly about Maddox.

Weasley walked into the Great Hall with Potter and Longbottom.

“Daphne, you okay?” her sister looked at her.

Yes, she was fine. Just thinking that tomorrow was Tuesday. Which meant that she had her session with Madame Pomfrey and Fleur. And then afterwards, it was reasonable to think it would be like last week, right? 

But she didn’t know what to think after yesterday. He sat beside her for a while. She could feel the warmth of his body against her side. After the first little bit, she had actually relaxed.

“I’m fine,” she smiled at Astoria.

When Draco walked in with Theo, Pansy left the hall.

***********************

Pansy wasn’t speaking to him, and though Draco almost felt bad for briefly lying to her, he didn’t really think too much of it. She always started talking to him again. His mind was thinking of other things.

Before Defense on Monday, when they were all waiting outside the room, he had watched Weasel carefully. He had never given much thought to what happened to him sixth year or that he had almost died from _his_ actions. He knew it had happened, but Granger was right, he hadn’t directly seen the effects so it was different than her torture.

He wondered what Weasel was thinking when he chose to sit next to someone who had almost killed him. When the Weasley professor walked by to open the door, Draco looked over at him – _I almost killed your brother_ burst through his mind. 

Fleur Dealcour walked by following her husband. Draco lost his train of thought and almost stumbled in his steps. He could feel his face go red looking at her. Fuck, she smiled at them. He was smiling back.

Weasel got to their desk first and was looking amused watching him. He shot him a scowl. His eyes went back to Fleur Delacour at the front. She was smiling and saying something to Daphne and Granger now. Granger was smiling back and even Daphne was smiling a little. Whatever was bothering her, she seemed to be over it now. Her face wasn’t red anymore.

Granger pulled her hair back into a loose clip at the back of her head.

A snort of amusement came from beside him. His face flushed. “Fuck off Weasel!”

As the rest of the class continued to trickle in, Draco was pleased to see that the majority of the male students had dazed looks on their faces at the sight of Fleur Delacour. She shook her silvery-blond hair over her shoulders. He leaned forward towards her slightly.

“Welcome class!” Weasley-just-call-him-Bill began speaking and he glared as Fleur Delacour moved to stand with him. “As I’m sure you have seen, we have a very special guest with us today. Fleur will begin going over basic healing with all of you,” and he gestured to his wife.

At this, Fleur Delacour clapped her hands together and smiled out at all of them.

Draco sighed watching her.

“I am very excited to begin working with you all, I am sure that we will have a great time. But first,” she shared a look back at her husband. “We would like to share a bit of news with you all as I will not be able to fully participate in some of the charms and spells,” she paused, ensuring that she had all of their attention. “Bill and I very excited to announce that we are having a baby.”

There were delighted gasps from some of the girls in the class.

Draco was stunned. His chest felt tight. A fucking Weasley had gotten Fleur Delacour pregnant. That was just wrong. He knew that Weasel was looking at him but he didn’t fucking care at the moment. What the fuck was wrong with world?  
  


“The baby should be arriving in April,” she was still talking but he couldn’t bring himself to look at her now that he knew she was carrying a _Weasley_ baby.

A Weasley. She was going to have a fucking Weasley. He tried to avoid looking at Fleur Delacour, well he better get used to calling her Fleur Weasley now, seeing Granger’s brown curls when he moved his gaze and ignoring the amused look of Weasel beside him.

When Fleur Delacour – Weasley – moved to demonstrate something – Draco was too distracted to recall what they were discussing, Abbott turned around in front of them to ask if Weasel was excited to become an uncle.

Weasel was related to Fleur Delacour. He didn’t know why it startled him. The fact that Weasel was related to Fleur Delacour – would have a blood relation in common with her – rocked him. They were family.

He glanced over at Weasel smiling slightly as he talked with Abbott. Then back at his brother and finally Fleur Delacour, no Fleur Weasley.

Why the fuck were any of the Weasley’s polite to him?

He thought about Katie Bell too. She graduated in the year ahead of them. But he wondered what she thought of him after all he had almost killed her too. In the aftermath of the war, he and most others it seemed, had focused on other crimes. The mark on his arm. Causing Dumbledore’s death. Glossing over the attacks sixth year.

Looking around the room at the others, he spotted Finch-Fletchley staring vacantly at the front. Padma Patil at his side. It was hard looking at the Hufflepuff wizard now that he knew. His eyes moved back to Abbott in front of him as she turned back from her conversation with Weasel. Her words to Pansy after Bones’ nightmare coming back to him _do you even know what would cause nightmares like that?_ Finnegan’s cryptic words about other events.

His home had been filled with Crucio and other torture, mostly punishments when someone had displeased _him_. The random murder – Charity Burbage circling in the air.

But what had happened outside his walls?

That evening after dinner, he, Blaise and Theo were sitting at a table in the library. Pansy was still giving him the silent treatment and the rest of the girls had followed her.

“It’s not right,” Blaise muttered.

That was for fucking sure.

“How does a Weasley get _her_? Now she’s going to have his baby,” Blaise continued talking. He sounded like he was in disbelief. Draco knew how he felt. He couldn’t fucking believe it either. It was just so depressing.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m jealous of a Weasley,” Theo admitted.

Draco could be honest, not out loud of course, that he was in this one case jealous of a Weasley too. If he were to be truly honest with himself, he would have admitted that there was another he had been envious of in the past.

********************

“You going to Slughorn’s thing on Thursday again?”

Daphne looked over at Weasley – Ron? – they weren’t dressed yet – as she pulled up her knickers. He was buckling up his belt and glanced over at her.

It was Tuesday and she had been right. After the session with Madame Pomfrey and Fleur, they had now begun to talk internal healing, the two of them had gone to an empty classroom. This one didn’t have any couches or armchairs, so she perched on the edge of the desk while he knelt down in front of her.

“Slug Club?” of course he meant Slug Club, what other event of Slughorn’s would he be asking about? He nodded though, his hands moving on to the buttons on his shirt. “Yeah,” she started on the buttons of her own shirt. Her bra had been the first thing she fixed.

“You going to go down with the others again?” he finished with his shirt and slouched slightly, leaning against a desk behind him. His blue eyes watching as she did up the buttons on her own shirt.

She shrugged, not quite sure why he was asking. “They didn’t ask or anything.”

He smiled at her. “Daphne,” _first name_ – even though they were dressed. “Why don’t you ask then?”

She shrugged again. It’s not like she really knew any of them that well. Though, she looked over at him still watching her, she supposed she knew him better now – or, she flushed slightly, parts of him. The others were better than going down with Blaise. He would probably just try and drag her along with him.

Still smiling, he gestured for her to come closer to him. When she moved towards him, he reached out and grasped her hips pulling her so that she stood between his legs as he slouched against the desk. With the way he slouched down he was only slightly taller than her.

“Just do what you want for it,” his hands moved to her back, arms wrapping around her. 

“How come you don’t go?” He had tugged her closer to him so she could see how his jaw tensed slightly at her question. But she had been curious for a couple weeks. Especially since Granger had lied to Slughorn and the others had gone along with it.

He shook his head slightly, as if weighing what to say. “Ginny asked me not to.”

Well, she had gathered that. But why? And how did they not feel an obligation to attend? Her mother would be so annoyed if she turned down the invitation from her Head of House.

Almost as if he knew the thoughts going through her mind, he continued. “Daphne, my sister asked me not to, and I made her a promise.”

She got that feeling that was all he was going to say on it, though she still had so many questions. Why was his sister so insistent he not go? Instead she just nodded and shifted her gaze off his face as she moved her hands to rest against his shoulders.

Under her hand and his shirt was that gnarled mass of scar tissue. Did it ever hurt? It seemed like the kind of thing that would hurt. She watched her thumb rub on his shirt then slid her gaze across.

And flushed.

“What?”

“There’s a uh, um,” why was it so hard for her to tell him she gave him a hickey? His head had been between her legs, fingers inside her and her hand around his cock. So why was it so hard for her to tell him that she gave him a hickey? Again. She moved her hand to brush her fingers on the bruise forming that was just visible above his shirt collar. “Sorry,” she said instead.

“Daphne, did you mark me?” he sounded amused.

Sure enough, when she looked at his face, he was definitely amused. “Sorry,” she repeated.

He still looked amused when he straightened off the desk a bit and spun them. “It’s all right,” he slid his hands down to her thighs and lifted her on to the desk. “In fact,” she had to move her hands off him to brace behind her on the desk. “If I check,” his hands started to slide up her thighs, pushing her skirt up at the same time and he moved back slightly to look down at them. “I’m pretty sure there’s something,” and now she laughed a little because she knew there was a hickey there on her leg. “Yeah, there it is,” his thumb brushed along the hickey on her thigh. “Fair’s fair right?” he grinned at her.

She laughed even as she felt her face heat up, it wasn’t quite the same. “Nobody sees mine.”

He smiled and just kept staring down at where his thumb moved along her thigh. His other hand slid up to her knickers. He darted his eyes over to the clock above the doorway.

“Still have some time,” the hand at her knickers moved across to slide back down, the fabric dragged against her as he pressed. “You want to?”

******************

If Weasley had known he was being observed earlier he hadn’t said anything. Draco did notice that he looked a little anxious Tuesday but when they arrived Wednesday for Defense he was looking relaxed outside the door, laughing with Finnegan – fucking Finnegan – about something.

“Theo,” he called without moving his eyes from the laughing Gryffindors. “Do you know anything about a trial for Warrington?” he said it softly so that nobody around them could hear.

Theo didn’t look over. “Warrington didn’t have a trial, he pled guilty. He’s serving a five-year term in Azkaban.”

“I’ve been told that there was a trial.”

Now Theo looked a little intrigued. “Who told you that?”

Draco shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Can you help find out if he did?”

“Sure,” he slowly nodded. “Why?”

He didn’t answer the question but asked one of his own. “What did Warrington plead guilty to?”

Theo opened his mouth and then closed, looking a little confused. “I’m not quite sure. I just remember reading that he pled guilty to the charges against him and was sentenced to five-years.”

“But you don’t know the charges? I didn’t see them in the paper.”

“No. I guess I just assumed the Cruciatus and other Death Eater activities.”

It was what he expected to hear. But it was still odd that the crimes he pled to weren’t in the paper. There were lists of crimes by others but there had been one sentence in the paper – _Cassius Warrington has pled guilty to all charges he stood accused of and is sentenced to five-years in Azkaban_. But no mention of the crimes or why he pled guilty.

The guilty plea didn’t make sense to him either. Warrington had always been arrogant and proud, refusing to admit to any wrongdoing. So why the fuck would he plead guilty?

The arrival of Bill and Fleur Weasley stopped their talking and the class was ushered into the room.

Weasel was staring up at the front of the classroom again leaning back in his seat. Granger’s question echoed in his head again. He glanced at him. And, was that? Fuck, seriously? A hickey? Even Weasel was getting more action than he was. Who the fuck was Weasel with?

“Am I really that fascinating ferret?” Weasel didn’t move his eyes from the front of the room.

He sneered at him half-heartedly. “Of course not.”

“Then why the staring the last few days? I’ve already told you I’m just not interested.”

“Why did you sit here?”

Weasel just shrugged. “Why not?”

What kind of fucking answer was that? Why was he even thinking about what Granger said? Weasel, despite his prowess at chess, was no strategist, he had no ulterior motive. He probably just sat there because it was the closest spot to sit and he was lazy. Draco scowled. Fucking Gryffindors. He glared at the back of Granger’s bushy head. Besides Potter almost killed him and Draco didn’t see him wracked with guilt over it.

Fleur walked past them as she moved around the room. Draco could feel the corners of his mouth twist up.

Weasel snorted.

Fuck, Weasel was too annoying. He would not feel bad for almost killing him – key word there was _almost_. Weasel wasn’t dead, he was as alive as ever, annoying him. 

Draco scowled. Fucking Weasley’s.

***************************************

There were no special guests at the Slug Club dinner that Thursday, just students. It was still a decent evening though Daphne was seated beside Blaise which she found frustrating. So when she was given the opportunity to leave early before dessert, she took it.

Granger rounded up her and Longbottom and made an excuse to Slughorn about having to work on a Herbology project. But when the three of them left the room, Longbottom split off to go find Lovegood and Granger made a vague comment about research though she went in the opposite direction of the library.

She didn’t really want to go back to the common room yet. Pansy still wasn’t talking to Draco, which meant that she usually made the rest of them stay with her and she did not want to spend the evening in her dorms like last night. But Draco refused to say anything either, it was rather frustrating.

What was Astoria up to tonight? Maybe she could go find her sister. She trailed her fingers along the wall as she walked. It would be nice to see her sister. She hadn’t really talked to her lately. Astoria had mentioned something about Maddox at breakfast the other morning.

Astoria wasn’t in the Great Hall but she did find Ella who told her that Maddox had Quidditch practice and her sister had gone to watch. Her sister liked Quidditch, though she had tried out for the Slytherin team a couple times and didn’t make it either time.

As she walked out of the Great Hall, she debated if she should go find her sister on the Quidditch pitch.

“You skip out early?”

She looked up to see Weasley coming in from outside. He sounded amused as he called out to her. It took her a moment to realize what he was referring to before she nodded. “In a way,” she shrugged.

He smiled as he continued to move towards her. “Was it boring?”

She shrugged again as he stopped in front of her. It wasn’t really boring, it was just . . . “Blaise,” she mumbled.

It looked as if his smile tightened slightly, but then he gave a nod. She felt herself flush a little when she saw the hickey from a couple days ago peeking out above the collar of his robes and wondered if anyone else had noticed it. “So you left a dinner . . . to get . . . dinner?” he gestured to the Great Hall behind her.

Daphne let out a small laugh and shook her head. “No, just wandering.” She wondered what he was doing. She was still wearing the dress and robes she had put on for the Slug Club dinner. The words of the other girls from a couple weeks ago fluttered into her mind. And Finnegan’s comment to Parvati about trading _favours_. It wasn’t _shagging_ , though she had really begun to think on that more lately, but it was something and she was wearing nice clothes. “What are you doing?”

He shrugged this time and copied her earlier response. “Just wandering.”

Dropping her eyes from his face, she looked at the buttons on his robe. Her hand fidgeted at her side. “Did you, did you want to?” she let her voice trail off and knew her face was red. What if he said no? Or he was on his way somewhere? Or didn’t even know what she meant since she couldn’t _finish her sentence_?

“Yeah.” He stepped closer to her and she looked up at his face. His blue eyes watched her.

She smiled slightly and then he was leading her through the halls. It was earlier than on Tuesday, so there were more students milling about. When he lead her into their Defense classroom and continued to the front, she looked at him quizzically.

“Bill and Fleur are out.” Weasley had his wand out casting a couple spells at the door before he placed his palm flat against the wood, resting it there for a moment. He pushed the door inwards.

Did he really just break into his brother’s office? She glanced over at him even as he placed a hand on her back and pulled her into the office with him. The office had a desk that was stacked with papers, two large chairs behind it and a few chairs in front. There was a case of objects stacked against the one wall, a quilt that looked to be draped over something – potentially a cage? – and a locked cabinet. It was a little cluttered, not at all like . . .

She laughed as he closed the door behind them.

“What?”

“Your brother’s office.”

“Oh.” He smiled slightly, looking slightly sheepish. “Yeah. I swear that Bill and Fleur really are gone right now though,” he started talking as if to reassure her. “They had an appointment with the Healer today and then dinner with our parents. My mum is so excited, I doubt that-”

Daphne laughed again and kissed him.

His arms wrapped around her and he sat down in one of the chairs. She straddled his lap. He moaned when she sucked at the spot on his neck. She had gotten a bit better at undoing the buttons on his robe and he took his hands off her, shaking his arms behind him so that it slipped off his shoulders.

Her robe was next and she let it drop behind her. The fabric made a soft sound when it hit the floor.

Same with the buttons on his shirt. She pressed a kiss to the base of his throat. His hands were moving along her sides, cupping her breasts through her dress before they moved to slide down her back. She felt them at her collar then they slid back down her sides.

Weasley – Ron? – Weasley? – pulled back slightly and watched his hands move back up to her collar. “Your dress go up?”

“What?” she stared at him. 

“It’s a very nice dress Daphne,” he was still watching his hands move along the fabric. A couple of his fingers traced the collar, dipping underneath. “But I _know_ underneath is better.” Her face warmed slightly. His hands slid down to cup her breasts again. “And I would very much like to see your tits. They are _fantastic_.” She knew her face was bright red now and was glad he was watching his hands, but then he looked up at her. “So up?”

She dropped her gaze and watched her own fingers trail along the skin of his chest, down one of the longer jagged scars that cut downwards. She hadn’t even thought of the logistics of her dress when she asked him. It was one of Tracey’s that her friend had convinced her to wear. It was a pale blue, the sleeves just past her elbows, a little snug across her shoulders and where the collar dipped below her neck, but then flowed loosely down the rest of her body.

“Oh, um, yeah, up.” His hands moved down to her thighs and he started to bunch up the fabric. But she stood up from his lap and took a deep breath. His hands fell off her.

It felt strange to pull her arm through her sleeve and know that she was about to take off her clothes in front of him. Yes, she knew he had seen her before. And that his hands and mouth had been all over those same parts. But he had been the one to unbutton her blouse.

She raised her gaze to look at his face. His blue eyes were dark as she pulled her other arm through the sleeve and she began to raise her dress. She felt a strange thrill shoot through her body. And a jolt of arousal settle between her legs.

She pulled the dress up above her head and wondered if it was just something about his brothers’ offices that had her clothes actually coming off instead of just pushed aside. She hoped he was right because she really didn’t want another of his brothers’ to see her, especially Bill. He and Fleur were so nice to her.

The dress was barely above her head before he was tugging her closer to him. He had spread his legs out and pulled her so that she stood between them. His hands moved to her back. She reached behind her and flicked the clasp on her bra, sliding it down her arms.

He shot his body up so that he was at the edge of the chair. Her hands gripped at his shoulders as he pressed her against him. She let out a low moan at the first feel of his tongue on her nipple. It just felt so good. Who knew it could feel so good?

He sucked when he placed his lips around her nipple. One of her hands moved up to grip in his hair. 

If she thought about it, it was strange that only two weeks ago she didn’t know what his mouth felt like on her skin. Or how she could feel the rough pads of his fingers when he dragged his hands at her skin. Or what it felt like when he would curl those same fingers inside her. Or how it felt with his head between her legs, tongue in her pussy – she could actually think the word now at times.

But she did know. Her hand tightened in his hair, fingers twisting through the red strands. His hands moved down to squeeze her bum and he switched his mouth to her other breast. She looked down at where she was clutching his red hair and holding his head against her chest. And shivered slightly at the feel of his mouth sucking at her skin. 

Abruptly, she let go of his hair and pushed him so that he leaned back against the chair again. He looked up in surprise at her. “Daphne?”

The look of surprise slid off his face and his blue eyes darkened in anticipation when she kneeled in front of him. Then she dropped her gaze and watched her hands unbuckle his belt. The fastenings on his pants were next. He lifted his hips slightly as she tugged them down and his cock sprung free.

She wrapped her hand around him at the tip and slowly dragged down the length until her palm spread out on coarse curls. Without looking up at him, she leaned forward and brought her mouth down. Her tongue slid along the underside of his cock as she moved. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ron – she wasn’t sure she could think of him as Weasley again after having his cock in her mouth – groaned. She gagged slightly when he hit the back of her throat and she pulled off a bit, then sucked. “Fuck.”

At the feel of his hands on her cheeks she glanced up. He was brushing her hair away from her face, staring down at where his cock disappeared into her mouth. She felt one hand hold her hair in a ponytail at the back of her head. Her face warmed at the intense way he was watching her.

She took her eyes off his face and moved her mouth down with a small suck, her tongue pushed at the tip. “ _Fuck Daphne_.”

It was ridiculous that her face still flushed. She was practically naked – only knickers, high socks and shoes still on – and currently had his cock in her mouth. How was it possible that she still flushed?

Remembering what some of the older girls used to say, plus Finnegan’s constant innuendo and comments in Transfiguration, she sucked and pressed her tongue flat as she did so. She moved her head faster.

He was _a lot_ more vocal than the other times when she used her hand. “Fuck, _fuck_ , please, oh fuck. Daphne, fuck. Yes. So fucking good around my cock.” She pushed her mouth down further. “Fuck, yes, just like that,” he let out a long groan. “Please, oh, please, fuck Daphne.” His hips twitched beneath her hands as he rambled. “Fuck, fuck, I’m close.”

His hand tightened in her hair. “Daphne,” she looked up as he called her name and nudged at her shoulders. She pulled her mouth off him and wrapped her hand around him. He came with a low moan over her hand.

Ron was hauling her to her feet almost immediately after he summoned a cloth to clean them. A hand at her back, he pressed her against him and brought her mouth to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was a different feeling with her almost completely naked pressing against him. With his shirt wide open and pants still down, the only thing between them was her knickers. It made her _wonder_.

But then he stood up, lifting her with him and placed her on the edge of the desk. She lifted her hips when he pulled at her knickers as he knelt down in front of her.

**********************

By the time the weekend rolled around, it had been almost a week since Pansy had spoken to him. A new record for her. She was actively avoiding him too, usually with the other three girls which meant Draco, Theo and Blaise were on their own quite a bit.

Which of course meant they spent quite a bit of time playing chess. Blaise had played Weasel Wednesday evening and lost. Again. After Blaise’s defeat, the Ravenclaw Patil had played him. Draco kept looking at the hickey just barely visible above Weasel’s robes and wondering just who the fuck Weasel had managed to get. Was it just him that couldn’t even manage to get a snog?

He looked around at the other seventh-year students. How many of the rest of them were shagging or snogging? Boot was talking to Abbott about Herbology at one of the desks – were they? Macmillan was studying with Brocklehurst – were they? 

Finch-Fletchley sat at the table with them. A text book lay open in front of him though he was looking blankly at the wall. Draco was having trouble looking at him since he found out he was in Azkaban during the war. He hadn’t told any of the other Slytherins what he had figured out either.

They were currently sitting in Slughorn’s office for their weekly Friday meeting with him. Although it was the end of October, they had not gotten any less awkward. He was now almost positive that McGonagall had ordered him to meet with them. Every week, almost exactly after an hour, they were released.

Sure enough, once eight o’clock rolled around, he bade them good night and left them to go back to their dorm.

Blaise had grabbed Daphne’s sleeve to pull her along with them instead of her going with Pansy. He did not know where the girls went but it wasn’t in the common room. But Daphne kept pulling away and ripping her sleeve out of his grip.

“Blaise!” she turned on him. Her voice was raised, almost yelling. “Don’t. I do not need you pulling me around with you. I can walk.”

All of them just sort of stopped and stared at her. Aside from her drunken tantrum, Draco didn’t think he had ever heard her raise her voice. Daphne was always so quiet. She didn’t raise her voice, didn’t curse. Until this year, he had always just thought she followed Pansy around. Blaise looked shocked. He didn’t reach for her again.

Daphne’s face went a little red. The Gryffindor seventh-year boys passed them heading outside. Finnegan was smirking while Weasel smiled with raised eyebrows. The other three looked amused, Thomas openly laughing.

“Oy, Greengrass, that’s the way to fucking do it,” Finnegan’s brogue shattered the silence even as they didn’t break their stride.

She blushed harder watching the Gryffindors leave before almost sprinting down the hallway in the opposite direction.

“Daphne’s different this year,” Pansy broke in as they all started walking again.

“We’re all different this year, Pansy,” Theo argued.

“No, I know what Pansy means. There’s,” Tracy paused as if trying to figure out what to say. “There’s something up with Daphne. Sometimes she comes back to our rooms, practically bouncing and smiling. She’s distracted easily.”

“Sounds like she has a secret boyfriend,” Millie suggested.

Laughter. “Right, Millie, Daphne has a secret boyfriend,” Pansy said. They were all smiling, except for Blaise who still looked stormy from her yelling. “This is Daphne we’re talking about. Remember the Sebastian disaster? It has be something else.”

Pansy was probably right – it felt strange to be saying that. But still, Daphne was acting different.

***********************************************************

The next evening, Draco and Theo marched over to Weasel sitting at a desk by himself and placed a chess set in front of him. Most of the other students were at the Great Hall for the Hallowe’en celebration, so the common room was almost completely empty. 

There was no way that either one of them wanted to sit in a school-wide celebration. The seventh-year dorms seemed to be fine, but it still felt like some of the younger students openly stared at hem. For a moment, he wondered why Weasel wasn’t there. He was a war hero, shouldn’t he love the attention that came with it?

“Rematch Weasel.”

The red-headed Gryffindor merely raised his eyebrows before going to grab his own men. They were the same ones he always played with and Draco couldn’t believe that he hadn’t gotten a new set. The Weasley’s were poor but the aftermath of the war had been good to them and they now had more money than they used to, so why was Weasel still playing with his old beat-up men?

“Fuck, Weasel, you think your family would be able to afford you a new chess set by now? Isn’t your father actually supposed to be doing something worthwhile now?”

Weasel froze and then traced one of the pieces with his hands. He looked up at him with flashing blue eyes that reminded Draco of baiting the Gryffindor in years past before he would explode. Oh, fuck, did he finally manage to get Weasel angry?

But instead he just clenched his jaw and looked back down at his men. “They were Fred’s.”

Fuck. Draco swallowed. He saw Theo shift uncomfortably in his seat. He saw in his mind that still red-head surrounded by a family of red-heads in the Great Hall. The twin that had died. Even when the surviving Weasley twin was banning him from his premises, it had looked odd not to see double of the wizard.

He almost opened his mouth to say sorry but instead just waved at him to make his move.

They were twenty minutes into the game when Daphne came in. Weasel had retrieved a bottle of firewhiskey and they were each sipping a glass. If it hadn’t been with Weasel, Draco would have said it was actually turning out to be an okay evening. She paused mid-step, looking their way.

“Daphne!” Theo waved her over. She came slowly, sitting down at the only empty chair, beside Weasel on his side of the desk.

“Greengrass, fancy a glass?” Weasel held out a glass of firewhiskey. She nodded, taking it from him and then blushed, looking at him and Theo.

“So, you guys are, uh, playing another game then?” she was gulping the liquid in the glass.

“Yes, so did you come,” Daphne went red with the firewhiskey, “to watch them lose?”

“Careful Weasel, don’t get too cocky.”

A strange smile spread across Weasel’s face, drawing his hands down from the desk. He smiled for a long moment. “Don’t worry ferret. I’m the perfect amount of _cock-_ y,” he emphasized the first part of the word. Daphne choked on her drink, coughing and blushing.

Draco scowled at him. Fucking Gryffindors with their innuendo. “Weasley,” Theo began. “Seriously. I don’t think Daphne needs to hear that.”

The strange smile was still on Weasel’s face. “Okay. My apologies Daphne,” he turned his head to look at her.

“It-it’s fine,” Daphne sounded breathless and was looking down, her face red.

Theo shot Weasel a look.

It was half-an-hour later when the next person entered the common room. Daphne was on her second glass of firewhiskey, her face flushed from the alcohol. She had turned a bit so that she was on an angle facing the centre of the desk. Draco and Theo had managed to capture both of Weasel’s bishops as he made two bad moves in a way and were feeling optimistic. Weasel looked irritated, which was definitely a good omen.

The Gryffindor Patil made her way over to them at the desk. Weasel shot up from his slightly hunched position and stared at the board. Patil pulled a chair from a table and sat down at the end giving a strange look to her fellow Gryffindor.

“Patil,” Theo nodded at her.

“Hello,” she said, smiling. “I see you’re playing Ron in a chess game. How is it going?”

Weasel all of a sudden leaned back in his chair and turned to face his house-mate. “What’s going on Padma?”

What the fuck? Could Weasley not recognize his own house colours on the uniform? He always knew Weasel was fucking dense.

But Patil just grimaced. “Parvati asked to switch.” What the fuck? How the fuck was he able to tell them apart?

“Why?” Weasel was barely looking at the board but still made a move. Patil was glancing at the rest of them nervously. “Padma,” his voice was low. “Where are they?”

She bit her lip and shook her head. “No, not them. It’s Justin.” Finch-Fletchley? What the fuck did Finch-Fletchley have to do with the Patil switch? “He’s disappeared. Nobody knows where he is, just that he’s not in the castle.” He was missing? Where the fuck would he go? “Parvati, Hermione, Harry and Ernie went out to look for him. The rest of us are spreading the word in case he comes back.”

“Where did they go?” Weasel seemed to have forgotten they were in the middle of a chess game.

“Parvati and Hermione went to Sussex, while Harry and Ernie are checking around his home. I know, I know, he probably didn’t go home. But just in case he did, they’re checking then moving on.” They had left the castle? What the fuck was going on?

“How long has he been gone?”

“We noticed he wasn’t in the Hall with the rest of us about half-an-hour ago. Harry checked and didn’t see him anywhere,” Patil looked a little worried. “He seemed to be doing better, but then . . . ,“ she trailed off.

Then what? What was she talking about? There had been nothing happening lately. But Weasel nodded as if he knew what she was talking about. 

“Has he disappeared before?” Theo asked.

“Not in a while,” Weasel answered. Patil gave him a warning look. He shrugged at her. “Daphne can be trusted. Neville, Seamus and Terry vouch for Nott and Seamus said Malfoy figured out that Justin was in Azkaban last year.”

He had, but he hadn’t told any of the other Slytherins. Daphne looked as if she would be sick. Theo shocked.

Patil gave them all a look as if she didn’t trust any of them despite what Weasel said. “Fine. I’ve got to go get into some other robes though.” She stood up still shooting untrusting looks at them.

“Why did you have to switch robes anyway?” Theo asked.

She smiled at them. “Heads are allowed out after curfew,” and went upstairs to the girls rooms to change.

He never figured Ravenclaw Patil to be one to bend the rules like that. Her sister he could definitely see, she had that Gryffindor brashness. How often did they dress as each other?

By the time Ravenclaw Patil came down dressed as herself and left the common room again, Longbottom had appeared with Lovegood and Weaselette who made a beeline for her brother. They still had the chess game in front of them but Weasel was barely flicking his eyes on the board as he made a move. Draco knew he was distracted as well and wasn’t able to fully take advantage of this chance to beat Weasel.

“Ron,” Weaselette had taken Patil’s chair and scooted it closer to her brother ignoring the rest of them at the desk. “If he’s not back by tomorrow, I’m talking to Bill.” She said it as if she expected an argument, but he just nodded at his sister. “You know they’re going after your rook in their next move?”

“What the fuck Weaselette!” Draco yelled. So Weasley’s were grouping together now to beat him?

The younger Weasley gave him a look of loathing. Fuck, she definitely still had the fiery temper lacking in her brother. “That’s a stupid name ferret. And you and Nott are double-teaming him.”

“And even then they can’t take me.”

“Fuck you Weasel.”

He let out an exaggerated sigh. “I’ve told you ferret, I’m flattered, but just not interested.”

“You interested in my brother ferret? Don’t think you’re his type.”

Daphne snorted on a laugh. “S-sorry.” Her face was red.

Draco sneered. “Fuck you Weasley.”

Boot and Goldstein came crashing through the frame and raced to the Weasley siblings. Boot began talking almost immediately.

“Nothing, no sign anywhere. We saw Hannah and Susan and they were going to stay out a while longer.” 

Weasel nodded. “Checkmate.” What the fuck? How had he managed that? Theo looked similarly confused.

“How, what, fuck Weasel!”

“I needed to end the game, there’s too much going on,” he was beginning to stand up.

What. The. Fuck. Had Weasel been toying with them? “Were you playing us?” Draco was furious.

The redhead shot an apologetic look at them, looking a little sheepish. “I uh, I was enjoying myself.” He left with his sister and the Ravenclaws to join Longbottom and Lovegood in a grouping of couches and chairs.

Had Weasel just paid them a strange compliment? Fucking Grffyindors.

When curfew arrived, the only ones not in yet were Finch-Fletchley, the Patil twins, Granger, Potter and Macmillan. Pansy had momentarily forgotten she wasn’t talking to him when she found out that the Hufflepuff muggleborn had been in Azkaban last year. The group of Slytherins clustered around the desk where they had lost to Weasel, again, watching the other students grow more frantic as time went on.

It was shortly after midnight when students trickled up to their rooms. Lovegood and Weaselette had stayed in the seventh-year dorm instead of going back to their own and they along with Longbottom and Weasel stayed down in the common room.

Theo had tried asking him more questions about how Draco knew about Finch-Fletchley but he hadn’t answered. It brought up questions of Granger and he didn’t want to discuss the way he had felt, the disgust, when he had imagined the horrors that could have happened to her. And how she had been crying in that stairwell that first weekend of term.

“Fucking hell! What the fuck happened to him?” Finnegan, it was always fucking Finnegan, was yelling in the hallway. He sounded as if he were panicked though.

There was a lot of noise in the hallway, more voices yelling. Draco was tearing their door open, Theo and Blaise right behind him. It was a mess of people in the hall. Weasel and Longbottom were passing their door with a male body slung between them that was covered in blood. He was wearing strange dark pants and a short-sleeved shirt that was drenched in blood that it was difficult to tell the colour. It took looking at the red curls for Draco to realize that it was Finch-Fletchley between the two Gryffindors and that his normally blond hair was red from blood.

“Oh, fuck,” Theo breathed beside him.

Granger and one of the Patil twins, with both of them dressed as the Ravenclaw one he could not tell which one, were immediately behind them. Each of them were also streaked with blood.

Thomas and Finnegan ushered them into the Gryffindor room. Draco was about to step into the hallway when Weaselette and _Daphne_ raced by. What was Daphne doing with her? And still in her nightgown? Weaselette was holding onto her hand and brought her into the Gryffindor room.

What the fuck had happened?

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fallen a bit behind in my revisions since I started writing 20,000 words in an AU world where Arthur & Molly Weasley are killed in the late 1980s.   
> But I hope to be able to catch up it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts skirting the issue of self-harm and it will crop up again.

Chapter Twelve

Daphne left the Hallowe’en celebration in the Great Hall really early. She had gone up with her sister, but after Astoria went to find Maddox, she found her three dorm mates. Pansy was still angry at Draco, not that she had told them what had happened, and her grumpy mood tended to spill over. 

Her eyes looked over at the other seventh-year spread around the hall. The four house tables replaced by several smaller tables. She didn’t see Ron – after Thursday, and again last night, she definitely didn’t want to go back to thinking of him as Weasley – anywhere. She saw Granger and both Patil twins, Longbottom and Lovegood. Ernie was there with Finch-Fletchley and Hannah.

When Pansy and Tracey began immediately sniping at each other, Daphne left. She did not want to listen to the two of them bicker.

She was caught a little off-guard when she walked into the common room to find Ron playing chess with Draco and Theo. Why was he here with Draco and Theo instead of down in the Great Hall with his friends? She didn’t think he and Draco had managed to have a civil conversation together yet.

Daphne felt her face warm when his blue eyes raised from the board to look at her. She swallowed, remembering how it had felt to be almost completely naked pressed against him. Last night, she had met him in the study room outside the Runes classroom. But she had been wearing her skirt and blouse so her clothing was just pushed aside.

And he really was more vocal when she used her mouth. It was almost a constant stream of curses.

Theo called her over and she sat in the empty chair beside Ron. He held out a glass of firewhiskey to her. “Greengrass, fancy a glass?” his eyes had moved back to the board. She nodded, taking it from him, his finger brushed along hers.

She looked at Draco and Theo conferring together on their next move. “So, you guys are, uh, playing another game then?” she took her first sip.

It was Ron who answered though. “Yes, did you come,” oh, Merlin, did he just pause there, she knew her face was red and took another sip, a large one, “to watch them lose?”

“Careful Weasel, don’t get too cocky,” Draco was glaring at him.

There was a long silence while she stared at the board and then – what – oh, Merlin, was that his hand on her leg. She looked over out of the corner of her eye. He was smiling at Draco. “Don’t worry ferret. I’m the perfect amount of cock-y,” his hand played with the hem of her skirt and danced along her skin. She coughed while taking her next sip as he said the words.

“Weasley,” Theo admonished him then looked at her as he kept talking. But her mind was focused on his hand brushing her skin

Ron moved his hand a bit higher. Her skin was tingling.

He turned his head to look at her. “Okay. My apologies Daphne,” Ron was looking at her now. He was smiling and his blue eyes were twinkling with amusement. He moved his hand further up, the skin on her thigh tingling before dancing it back down, circling her knee.

She swallowed, avoiding looking at Draco and Theo but they seemed to have no idea his hand was on her leg. “It-it’s fine,” she looked down at the table.

His hand continued to move along her thigh as he played the game. It was a good thing Draco and Theo were too focused on the game of chess to play much attention to her. She knew her face was probably red and kept sipping firewhiskey to hide it.

Her hand moved to touch his leg and then everything happened. Padma dressed as her sister. Finch-Fletchley missing and finding out he was in Azkaban. The common room was filled with a stream of tense-looking seventh-years, plus Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

After going to bed, she was woken up by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see familiar blue eyes beside her face. “R-,” but it was his sister – they had the same eyes. “What’s going on?”

Ginny Weasley was pulling her out of bed now that she was awake. Millie was sitting up and Tracey was stirring in her bed. “We need your help. They found Justin but he’s pretty badly hurt,” the younger girl was holding her by the hand and pulling her down the stairs. The faster she moved to keep up with her, the faster the other girl moved until they were running.

She thought she saw Draco, Theo and Blaise standing in the Slytherin room doorway when she ran by with Ginny but it was hard to tell before she was pulled into the Gryffindor room. Thomas and Finnegan blocking the door after she entered.

Daphne froze.

Terry Boot was helping Longbottom and Ron with someone that was between them to lay them on a bed. She knew that it must be Finch-Fletchley but it was almost impossible to identify him. He was covered in blood and looked unconscious. His face was unrecognizable and his hair – _his hair_. It was completely drenched in blood.

Blond hair soaked with blood. Her breathing was becoming more rapid as she watched. Oh, Merlin, she could see her – see Lavender. The long blond curls covered in red. The feeble movements and hand held in hers before it slipped away.

She couldn’t move. They were yelling.

“Daphne!” Ron’s voice. She looked at him. Oh, Merlin, Ron, Lavender’s boyfriend. What had she been doing? She was a horrible person. “Daphne!” he called again. He and Longbottom were lowering the Hufflepuff to the bed with Boot’s help.

Justin Finch-Fletchley. He needed help. Ginny Weasley had gotten her because they needed her help. The younger girl let go of her hand and she looked over. 

There was a crowd by the door.

And they were all watching her.

“Daphne!” Ron called again. She turned back and stared. The three of them had gotten Finch-Fletchley laid out on the bed. “Fuck. Gin, clear the room.”

“Everybody out!” His sister wasted no time in clearing the room of all the onlookers that had started to gather, until it was just Ron, Granger, the Patil twin and Boot. The door to the room closed.

“Daphne,” Ron called again. It was quieter without all of the others, though she could still hear the faint murmur behind the closed door.

They had gotten her for a reason.

She stepped forward to the bed.

“What happened?” she asked and was glad that her voice sounded steady even though her heart was still pounding.

“We found him outside a pub,” Granger answered. Daphne looked over at her. She and Padma – or Parvati, she didn’t know which – also had blood on them. “He was being beaten by a group of men. It looked like he took down some of them before they got him. There were some men unconscious.”

The door briefly opened to admit Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones who rushed over.

“So not all of this is his blood?” she asked.

“No. Not all of it, I’m not sure what’s his and what’s not or what his injuries are. Parvati and I just made sure he was breathing then disapparated out before the police came. He lost consciousness during the apparition. And then we had to make it back here.”

Daphne ran a couple diagnostic spells she had learned from Madame Pomfrey. She cringed.

“What?” Boot was looking at her.

She looked up at him. “There’s broken ribs and internal bleeding.” She moved her wand and sliced through his shirt so that it fell open. There was an imprint of a shoe on his chest. She kept going. His head seemed to mostly be fine, just heavily bruised and a broken nose, possibly a concussion, it was probably just the side-along that had knocked him out.

“Can you fix him?” the other six in the room were all looking at her now. 

“I, I think so. The ribs will hurt, but it’s the internal bleeding.”

“What about it?” Granger asked.

On the bed, Finch-Fletchley groaned regaining consciousness.

“I know the theory and seen it, but I’ve never done it. And it can be temperamental. If it’s not done correctly, he could . . . ,“ she trailed off but everyone seemed to know the end of her sentence. He could die.

Those in the room all looked around at each other. “Madame Pomfrey then?” Hannah was crying.

“No!” Finch-Fletchley coughed up blood when he tried to speak. “No, please,” he was pleading.

“What about Fleur?”

Ron shook his head. “We go to Fleur, Bill brings in Pomfrey. He’s already told us.”

Finch-Fletchley shook his head. “No.”

“Justin,” Hannah was next to him too, gently wiping blood off his face. “You need help.”

He was looking at Daphne though. “Please.” More coughing, more blood. “Please,” he was crying and reached his hands out to hold onto the front of her nightgown. “Please. No Pomfrey, she’ll send me to Mungo’s. No Fleur. Please. I can’t go, I can’t,” he was begging her through blood. His hands were clenching the fabric of her nightgown, staining it with blood. “I can’t get locked up again.”

It made sense to her now. The others’ avoidance of telling any professor. His begging. He was in Azkaban. Even going to St Mungo’s for treatment would be too similar to being caged in prison.

“Please,” he was trying to raise his head to look at her.

“Okay.” He leaned back down and actually smiled at her while still crying. She knew she probably shouldn’t. It was irresponsible. But he was begging and desperate. And she had a feeling that if she refused and they tried to get Madame Pomfrey, he would do something worse. “I just . . . okay.”

They were all looking at her.

Daphne took a deep breath. She could do this. “Just draw the blood out.” Finch-Fletchley started another round of coughing. Granger was nodding staring at her. Ron was watching her as if he knew she could do this. But yet, she knew, if she did it incorrectly he would bleed out rapidly. She swallowed. “Okay.”

She focused on the skin of his chest, trying to ignore the fact that she had an audience for this. She muttered an incantation on the left side of his chest and a spurt of blood shot out. Oh, fuck, she could do this, she could do this. She did the same to the right side. Another spurt, this one hit her chest as she leaned over him.

Her hands were covered in blood as she brought her hands and wand to his chest. She placed her left hand in the centre of his chest, blood flowing over her skin, and began waving her wand in small rapid circles around it, chanting the spell she had read about and watched performed – once.

The bleeding was slowing to a trickle. He was no longer coughing up blood. She made a final circle and a small flick to the centre of his chest as she pulled her hand away in one motion. She prayed it worked. The room was silent as she did another diagnostic spell.

She sighed, relieved, and smiled.

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Hannah was still crying, but was now smiling too and launched herself at Daphne in a hug. “Thank you!”

The room exploded in relief. Granger hugged her too even though Hannah had yet to let go of her. They were all smiling at her. She felt Ron slip an arm around her shoulders in a hug too.

“He, he still has broken ribs and a broken nose and all those bruises,” Daphne said, beginning to grow a little uncomfortable with all of the affection.

“You’ve got it,” Ron said. It was said as a statement and not a question.

“And he’ll need some blood-replenishing potions.”

“I’ll get them.” Bones offered. Where was she going to get it from? When she opened the door to leave, a few of the others began to trickle back in.

She looked back at Finch-Fletchley. Yes, she supposed, she could fix his bones after what she had just done. “This will hurt a bit.”

He shrugged, rolling his head back to look at the ceiling. “It’s all right, I need it.”

She paused, that seemed like an odd thing to say. When she reset his ribs to heal the bones, he grunted, but didn’t react. The same with his nose. Now, the bruises, she began to mutter small spells over them to bring down the swelling.

“What happened Justin?” Boot asked.

Finch-Fletchley sat up slightly, ignoring Daphne who was still trying to heal the bruises. He scooted back on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. He looked off to the side of the room. The bleeding had stopped but he was still covered in blood, and the bed looked red. His sliced shirt was still on his shoulders. He said thank you to Daphne.

“Bloke didn’t like what I said.”

Daphne frowned. He had been beaten basically unconscious. What had he said?

“What did you say?” Hannah asked.

“Told him his girlfriend sucks cock real nice.”

Daphne jolted, her face growing red, her wand jabbed into his side and he grunted in surprise. He had said what? Oh, wow. Was he looking for a fight? She realized that she was leaning towards him, hand between his legs to hold her up as she healed him. She sat up straight. And saw Draco and Theo in the doorway, the rest of her house behind them as Ernie and Potter pushed past. They were staring at her, stunned. 

“That would do it. Most blokes don’t like it when another guy talks about their girlfriend giving head. And?” Finnegan said. She looked over at him. He had his arms crossed against his chest staring at the blood-covered muggleborn. So did Thomas beside him. She looked around the room. They all did. Ron’s eyes were on her before flicking back to Finch-Fletchley.

He shrugged.

“Justin,” Bones sounded exhausted.

“Relax,” Finch-Fletchley looked down at his lap. “His girlfriend wasn’t even there. His mates were though.” It sounded as if he had been looking for a fight. “Tried shagging earlier too.”

“Did it work? Do you feel better?” Granger sounded bitter.

“’Course not.” Finch-Fletchley looked up, there were tears in his eyes. Daphne realized it was the most coherently she had heard him speak this year. “I miss her, she kept me sane.” Her? Who was he talking about?

Ernie walked over to his friend. “We know. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He and Boot reached to help Finch-Fletchley take off the tattered shirt.

Bones and the other Patil twin came back in carrying a variety of potion containers in her hands. Patil wasted no time in making her way over to them and handed all but one of them to Hannah. Finch-Fletchley immediately tilted his head back so that she could pour the first vial into his mouth.

As Finch-Fletchley was surrounded by Ernie and Boot working on his clothes and cleaning the blood, Hannah helped the Patil twin with the next few potions. They seemed to do it with an almost practiced ease.

Daphne looked around them. The bed was covered in blood, along with the floor. She looked down at herself, so was her nightgown. And her arms. And her hands.

Daphne felt a robe land on her shoulders and a hand at her elbow, drawing her from her sitting position on the bed. It was Ron. His sister now beside him. She wanted to smile at him, but remembered – Lavender’s boyfriend. He was Lavender’s boyfriend. He put his arm around her waist walking her towards the doorway.

“Thank you Daphne.” His sister echoed him.

She wanted to smile, but couldn’t. She was a horrible person for what she had been doing.

“We’ll go get you cleaned up Daphne,” Ron’s arm disappeared from around her waist with a little squeeze and then Ginny Weasley was leading her through the crowd at the door. Granger, Lovegood and the blood-covered Patil twin with them.

When she walked past her fellow Slytherins they were staring at her in disbelief. Tracey immediately followed. Pansy and Millie trailing her. It was when she looked in the mirror in the girls washroom that she knew why they were all staring at her that way.

She knew that her nightgown and arms had blood in them. But looking at her reflection, she was covered in it. The entire front of her yellow nightgown looked red and was clinging to her from the blood. She could see her nipples through the fabric, which meant, Merlin she closed her eyes, so had everyone else. The blood coloured her red though so perhaps people hadn’t noticed.

There were streaks of blood in her blond hair and smudges across her face where she had wiped her hands. Behind her she could see Tracey, Pansy and Millie staring at her; their eyes wide.

Beside her, Granger and the Patil twin were beginning to peel off their clothes. They had already had blood on them and when they had been close to her healing Finch-Fletchley, they had gotten even more on them. Her eyes caught on Granger’s arm as she took her shirt off. There was some form of strange mark there.

Granger must have noticed her staring. She paused in undressing, and held her arm out.

Daphne felt sick. Across her arm was written the word _mudblood_.

“Bellatrix Lestrange,” she stood defiant in front of them in her bra and blood splattered pants. “Carved with a cursed blade.”

Bellatrix Lestrange – Draco’s aunt. She wanted to cry because one of her friends was related to someone who would do that to another person. A sharp intake of air behind her. Pansy was staring at Granger with an expression she couldn’t figure out. Tracey and Millie looked sick too.

Granger lowered her arm and finished undressing to step in the shower. Daphne removed Ron’s robe from her shoulders. It was large and smelt like him, she inhaled briefly before getting ready for her own shower.

**************************************************

The next morning, the common room was empty when Daphne left for the library. She was up early, but then she had barely been able to sleep. The rest of the seventh-year dorm seemed to be sleeping in. The three other girls were snoring in their room. But she had too many things on her mind.

She felt good that she had been able to heal Justin Finch-Fletchley. She felt proud. It made her confident in her abilities. And that they had come to get her. Like they trusted her.

And then there was Ron. His robe was in a drawer of her dresser, she ran her fingers over it before she left the room this morning. He had called her Daphne in front of everyone, but then so had most of the others. He had touched her, but so had most of them with their hugs. He had given her his robe though for her short walk back to the girls’ rooms.

And he was Lavender’s boyfriend. She couldn’t believe that she had forgotten that he was Lavender’s boyfriend. How much of a horrible person was she? How could she be doing this? She hadn’t even thought about it. But now, what was she doing?

She was sitting at a table tucked into the back of the library by the advanced Herbology texts. Most students didn’t come to this area. There had been times in previous years where she had been there almost the entire day and not seen anyone else come by.

But this morning, she heard shuffling at the end of the aisle and looked up to see Ron walking towards her.

Oh, Merlin. Ron. _Ron_. Lavender’s boyfriend. She ducked her head down to look at her textbook. She groaned, it was closed. She opened it to a random page.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it out to sit beside her.

“Daphne, you were amazing last night. Thank you,” he placed a hand on her back and then moved it up to her shoulder.

Lavender’s boyfriend. Lavender’s boyfriend. She pulled away from him.

A few seconds of silence. “Are you okay? I’m sorry for putting you on the spot.”

She shook her head. “It-it’s fine. D-don’t worry.”

He put his hand on her back again. She pulled away. “Is everything okay?”

_No, you’re Lavender’s boyfriend_. She nodded. “Y-yes. It-it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I was there with Lavender when she died.” She blurted it out. That was not what she meant to say. She looked over at him. His chair was close to hers but his hand had frozen mid-air reaching for her again. A strange emotion was flickering behind his blue eyes.

His hand unfroze and moved to her again. “I know.”

She didn’t pull away this time. He was rubbing her back in a soothing motion. “I-I’m s-sorry,” she could feel tears begin in her eyes. She sniffled and blinked trying to hold them in. “I’m sorry.”

Ron was still rubbing her back. “Daphne, you were there for her. You comforted her so that she knew she wasn’t alone. There was nothing nobody could do to help her.”

He was trying to comfort her. “She-she was your girlfriend.”

A beat of silence where he continued to rub her back. “Not since sixth year. Lavender was my friend and I loved her. As a friend. But we broke up sixth year.”

Was that true? She hadn’t paid much attention to them in sixth year, not unless Pansy was saying something about them.

“Daphne,” he moved his chair closer to hers and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him in a hug. She let him and he wrapped his other arm around her. “It wasn’t your fault. It was Greyback’s fault. It was Voldemort’s fault. But it was not yours. You were a friend to her when she needed one the most.” She felt his lips press in her hair.

She could feel the fabric of his robe against her cheek as she cried.

******************************

Finch-Fletchley didn’t leave the Hufflepuff room the next day. Macmillan, Abbott and Bones stayed with him. Draco could not believe just how much blood he had been covered in.

And then Daphne had healed him. Draco hadn’t honestly believed that she had it in her to do that, but the other houses had put their trust in her and she had done it. He had been shocked. As had Blaise and Theo. It had been unbelievable. It was like she didn’t even notice that she was covered in blood.

But then Granger had been covered in blood too. He heard her screaming, begging. His aunt carving into her.

She was sitting with Lovegood and Weaselette, pressed together on a couch as they leaned on each other. Her eyes were almost closed, but she was smiling faintly at whatever Potter was saying. Finnegan – always fucking Finnegan – stood off to the side. He leaned down to say something and Granger’s lips twitched.

His jaw clenched.

“Do you ever get the feeling there’s so much we don’t know?” Theo was watching them too.

He knew there was a lot they didn’t know. At one point, he had thought them simple, but sharing a dorm with them had shown him just how wrong that was.

“Who do you think Finch-Fletchley shagged?” now that was a question he was wondering about since it had been said so casually and nobody else had commented. He didn’t think it was anybody here. So did he just fucking go out and shag a random girl? How did he manage that?

“I don’t fucking know,” Draco shook his head.

It was just Draco, Theo and Daphne sitting in the Slytherin corner. Blaise had stormed out of their room early in the morning and hadn’t been back the rest of the day. Pansy still wasn’t speaking to him, but Tracey had told them that Daphne had left before they were up this morning, before she was dragged off somewhere with Pansy and Millie.

But Daphne had returned shortly after lunch. She had nodded vaguely at whatever they asked her, avoided all questions of the night before and simply looked distracted. Eventually they had given up asking her anything.

There were loud snorts of laughter from the Gryffindor corner. Granger actually had her hand over her mouth trying to stop laughing. Hair waving around her head.

“Ferret, Nott, Daphne,” Weasel sat down looking between the three of them. “Should I be expecting another rematch?” He was smirking, leaning back in the chair. The fucking oaf looked bloody relaxed. How the fuck did he have a night like last night and look relaxed?

Draco scowled. Fucking Weasel. How was he so fucking good at chess anyway?

“Eventually,” Theo replied after a moment. “Why?”

“I enjoyed the game last night.” Why was Daphne smiling at that?

The Gryffindor redhead nodded. Thomas called his name and he turned his head to motion he’d be there in a moment. What the fuck – was that another hickey on his neck? Or the same one? Was he out with anyone? Draco tried to think of who had been missing earlier.

“Fuck off Weasel.”

He shrugged. “Right back at you ferret.”

**************************************************

“Hello Malfoy.”

Draco jumped in surprise when he walked into the darkened Slytherin boys room and brandished his wand pointing it at the figure sitting on Blaise’s trunk. Longbottom sat leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees. He looked unconcerned by the wand pointing at him.

“What the fuck Longbottom! What are you doing here?” Draco didn’t lower his wand. Why was the oaf sitting in his room waiting for him?

Longbottom kept his eyes on his face and didn’t withdraw his wand. “Almost seventeen years ago two Aurors were captured by four Death Eaters. They were trying to learn what had happened to their master.”

He swallowed. Fuck. He knew what story this was. His wand lowered to his side. Longbottom didn’t move his eyes from Draco’s.

“My parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured into insanity by those four Death Eaters. They haven’t known who I am since I was a toddler. The four Death Eaters were captured and sentenced to life in Azkaban. All four of them would ultimately escape.

“Barty Crouch Jr received the Dementor’s Kiss at the end of fourth year after the Triwizard Tournament. He’s a shell, there’s nothing left to him. Rudolphous Lestrange was killed by Nymphadora Tonks. Bellatrix Lestrange was killed by Molly Weasley.”

Draco hadn’t known what had happened to Rudolphous, just that he was dead. But he recognized the name Nymphadora Tonks. She was his cousin. His mother had spoken of her other sister, Andromeda, this past summer. He also knew that his cousin had been killed by Bellatrix.

“Rabastan Lestrange escaped the Final Battle. His whereabouts are not known.”

“I don’t know where he is Longbottom. I don’t know anything about him.”

The Gryffindor stood to his feet, unfolding his body to full height. He really was quite tall, not as freakishly tall as Weasel, but still tall. “Perhaps.”

“ _I. Don’t. Know_. Don’t you think if I did, I would have said something to get out of my bloody probation?” he felt no loyalty to that maniac. He had been even madder than Bellatrix. Beyond terrifying.

Longbottom was striding towards him. “Perhaps,” he said again. “Maybe you just need to think about it.” He reached the door and paused briefly.

“I don’t fucking know Longbottom.” A small shrug. The Gryffindor went to leave, his hand pulling the door open, when Draco thought to ask him. He might as well, since there was nobody else around. “What do you know about Cassius Warrington’s trial?”

The door slammed shut. Longbottom was looking at him with an intense expression. “I thought you said you didn’t know anything about Rabastan Lestrange.”

What did Warrington have to do with Rabastan? And did that mean that Longbottom knew something? There was no denial about a trial. He kept his face neutral though and gave a small shrug.

Longbottom looked at him with a shrewd expression for a few moments and then relaxed. “Malfoy.” He left the room, leaving Draco confused as to why he had been there and what he knew about Warrington.

******************

It was hard on Tuesday to sit with Madame Pomfrey and Fleur and not want to tell them about what had happened on Saturday. Daphne wanted to talk to them about it. Ask Madame Pomfrey her opinion, find out what she could have done better.

She obviously knew she _couldn’t_ bring it up. Nobody from the dorms seemed to be saying anything. It was like there was an unspoken agreement where the events in the seventh-year dorms weren’t mentioned outside it. But she _wanted_ to. She had successfully drained internal bleeding and she couldn’t even talk about it.

But there was still the question as to why Finch-Fletchley had disappeared in the first place. And he had seemed so lucid in the dorms when she was healing him. No vacant gaze. He had managed to sneak out of the castle without his friends noticing. She had always thought that he was completely oblivious to everything around him, he certainly acted that way in Herbology, but maybe he wasn’t.

Her eyes flicked over to where Ron was playing chess with his brother and remembered his words about Bill.

She flipped through the large health text that she was returning to Madame Pomfrey tonight. Every time she flipped through it the last couple days it was as if her eyes would catch on the charm on one of the pages near the middle. It wasn’t a healing charm, but her eyes followed the wand movement described in the text.

“Daphne?” Fleur called her name and she looked up, slamming the text closed on her fingers. She cringed, withdrawing her hand and giving it a little shake. Hopefully her face wasn’t red. She looked at the two older women but they just looked at her expectantly.

“Sorry, what?” What did she miss? It was past the time they normally ended for the night. They had been discussing Fleur’s lessons on healing with the sixth and seventh-years. Madame Pomfrey making a few suggestions.

“You’re okay if you help out in class tomorrow?”

Oh.

She couldn’t very well say no. Daphne nodded. “Of course.” She supposed she would have to tell her friends about these session now so they weren’t completely surprised tomorrow. 

“Splendid!” Fleur beamed at her.

Yes, she just had to figure out how to tell them. It’s just she knew how they would react. The boys would get that dopey expression on their faces they got every time Fleur was mentioned. Tracey would smile and say that was great, Millie would nod and Pansy would . . . well, she wasn’t quite sure how Pansy would react right now. She had expected her to start talking to Draco after a couple days but she hadn’t and it was surprising.

It was starting to fade from her mind when Ron led her through the halls with a hand on her back.

They were in a small study area by the Arithmancy classroom. There was only a couple desks and a few chairs.

She lifted herself up to sit on a desk as he turned to cast a privacy charm, her eyes moved to look at the clock above the door. This would be the third Tuesday in a row. Plus the other times. She wondered what he did after he walked her to the dorms. Why he didn’t just come in. 

His wand was moving as he set an alert at the door. Her eyes followed the pattern as her mind traced the wand movements from the text.

It was the first time they had interacted since Sunday. After she had finished crying, he had just sat with her until he walked her back to the dorms. He hadn’t pushed her or suggested she talk to anyone else. Just let her cry. Although she did feel a slight guilt for the relief she felt when he said he and Lavender hadn’t been together since sixth year.

He put his wand back into his robe and turned back to her. She smiled back at him when he grinned.

She spread her legs to let him stand between them and scooted closer to him. Even perching on a desk where her legs dangled off the ground, she had to look up when he stood in front of her. He laughed when she grabbed the collar of his robe and pulled his head down to hers.

“Eager?” she could feel his lips on hers as his body shook slightly. “What did you have in mind?”

Daphne fought the flush she could feel rising, keeping her hold on his robe. She wasn’t quite sure the response for that. Was she supposed to answer? There _was_ only half an hour before curfew. Her mind flashed to those wand movements. But his hands were already moving down the buttons of her robe. 

She opened her mouth to his when she felt his tongue trace her lips and let go of her grip on his robe to start on the buttons.

Rolling her shoulders, she let her robe shrug down her arms when he nudged it off. His hands started on her blouse, stopping to let his own robe fall to the floor. But then instead of going back to the rest of the buttons on her blouse, he slid one hand up her thigh. The other pushed down the cups of her bra.

She moaned in his mouth when his hand moved along her through her knickers. He was pressing into her through the fabric and it was clinging to her as he dragged his fingers. She fisted her hands into his shirt. His other hand teased her nipple to a point.

He pushed her knickers aside and she moaned at the feel of his fingers.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his mouth falling off hers to move against her cheek. “You’re so _fucking_ wet.”

She thought it was a sign of progress that she only felt a small flush that she was reasonably certain she fought back well.

But then he slid two fingers inside her and she gasped. Her grip faltered on his shirt. He stopped teasing her nipples, wrapped his arm at her back and hitched her closer to him. The only thing seeming to keep her upright was his arm at her back and his body in front of her. His erection at her stomach. His fingers inside her.

“Fuck, your pussy feels so tight. So good.”

He began to move his hand. Fingers thrusting in and out of her slowly.

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned, head falling to his shoulder. “Please.”

“What do you want Daphne?” his voice was low. She could feel how his chest rose underneath her hands.

“Please, fuck.” He was just going _so_ slow. “Faster. Ron, please.”

“Fuck.” He sped up the thrusting of his fingers.

And then twisted them slightly. Her hands clenched on his shirt as she felt them drag along that spot inside her. “Oh, gods, fuck,” she whined it. An actual whine.

His arm tightened on her back. He repeated the action and used his thumb to press against her. And she swore she could feel it down to her toes.

“Please, holy fuck. Ron, fucking please.” It just felt so fucking good. He began to move his thumb in small circles against her. “Faster, please.” She pushed herself down at his hand. And traced wand movements in her mind.

“Yeah?” his thumb moved faster and his fingers dragged against that spot inside her. “You going to come on my hand Daphne?”

She groaned. It was close. So fucking close.

“Fuck. Fuck!” She felt herself clench around his fingers as she came. She collapsed against him, her hands loosening in his shirt. His arm stayed around her back holding her against him. His fingers gradually slowing within her.

She reached for his belt, twisting her head slightly so that she could look down. She had to squeeze her hands between them since he had her pressed firmly against him. But he eased back from her slightly at the same time he withdrew his fingers from her.

The fastenings on his pants were next. She glanced up as she went to nudge him back and froze. He had the fingers of the hand that had been inside her in his mouth. His blue eyes moved to hers, taking his fingers out. “You taste good.”

Her face flushed. She knew it did. It absolutely went red. No doubt in her mind. Her face was red. 

She pushed him back, maybe slightly harder than she meant to when he staggered a bit. She used him to steady herself as she slid down off the desk. Her feet hit the floor and she lowered herself down further to her knees. Pulled his pants and boxers down.

She wrapped a hand at the base of his cock to steady it. “Oh, fuck, yes.” His groans started almost immediately when she dragged her tongue along him. Her lips closed on him and she moved her head so that her mouth took more of him. “Fuck, oh please Daphne. _Fuck_.”

It was different at this angle with him still standing as opposed to sitting. She was not quite sure what she was expecting, but it was easier to relax when he hit the back of her throat. The gag reflex not as strong and she swallowed.

“ _Holy fuck_. Gods, fuck, _Daphne_.”

She glanced up at him. His eyes were transfixed watching his cock go in her mouth. But it was as if he felt her look up as his blue eyes moved to hers.

“Can, can you do that again?” Her hair was already tied back from her face. His hands gripped the edge of the desk behind her.

Daphne swallowed.

“That feels so fucking good. Oh fuck. Please. Please, Daphne. Fuck.”

But then she pulled back, because it wasn’t comfortable and she knew she would have to fight back a stronger gag if she didn’t. And instead swirled her tongue around him as she sucked.

“Fuck. Oh gods. Please.”

She bobbed her head along his length. Ron kept up the near constant stream of words that flowed from his mouth. He seemed to really like when she pressed her tongue at the slit on the tip. He thrust lightly into her mouth but the hand she kept at the base helped her control it.

Her tongue pressed against the underside of his cock as she sucked, moving her head and taking more of him in her mouth.

“Fuck, that’s it. Fuck.” One of his hands moved to her shoulder. “Daphne. Fuck. I’m close.” She ignored the nudge he gave her shoulder and instead sucked harder. “Oh fuck me. Gods, Daphne. I’m going to come.” She felt him nudge her shoulder again and ignored it again. “You sure?” She glanced up at him to find his eyes on her face. “Fuck.” His hand tightened on her shoulder and then a warm liquid hit the back of her tongue and throat.

It wasn’t pleasant though she wasn’t sure she would describe it as completely unpleasant either. It was just . . . different. The same as the little bit she could taste when she first swirled her tongue around him and brought him into her mouth, just more intense. She swallowed, remembering that comment that felt ages ago now.

Ron hauled her up to her feet and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her as her hands clutched in his shirt.

And her mind traced the wand movements from the text.

***********************

Before breakfast on the Wednesday when Fleur Delacour, no Fleur Weasley, he needed to remember that. She was going to grow big with a Weasley. Before breakfast when Fleur _Weasley_ was to have the second class of basic healing, Daphne gathered them all in the boys room.

Pansy stood with her arms crossed at the door glaring at him.

Draco did not understand why she thought the silent treatment was a punishment. It was fucking great not having to listen to her voice constantly. He figured she was probably waiting for an apology from him, but that definitely wasn’t fucking happening.

Daphne stood in front of them. And why the fuck was Daphne gathering them all? She took a deep breath. “I’ve been studying healing with Fleur and Madame Pomfrey. We’ve been meeting once a week.” She looked defiant staring at them all.

What the fuck was she talking about? How long had that been going on?

“Since when?” Pansy sounded shocked.

“Since the beginning of term.”

And she hadn’t said anything? He had no idea that Daphne could be so secretive. They were all silent watching her for a moment. She began to fidget but kept her head straight.

“I just thought I would tell you.”

“Is that why they got you on the weekend?” Millie asked.

Daphne flushed a little and shrugged.

“So they knew?” It sounded almost accusatory coming from Pansy.

“Just um, uh,” she paused and glanced down at the floor, face still red. “He plays chess with his brother.”

Draco assumed she was referring to Weasel. It had become really fucking annoying, but somehow chess and Weasel were now linked in his mind. He scowled. The git just had to fucking ruin chess for him.

Tracey stood up. “That’s great Daphne,” she smiled a little sadly and left the room.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Pansy was pouting now glaring at the blond girl.

Daphne shrugged and followed Tracey out of the room.

Blaise was staring at the doorway and then he too got up and left the room without saying a word to anyone.

“Daphne’s working with Fleur Delacour,” Theo looked wistful. “I bet she could bring us with her one time.”

She probably could. Draco wondered if they talked to Daphne and asked her if she would agree to that. He could talk to her. A small smile was on his face as he imagined talking to her.

“You mean Fleur _Weasley_ ,” Pansy hissed at them. “She’s married to a Weasley, remember?”

He tried not to think about that. “She’s having a Weasley baby.” He had forgotten about that part momentarily. Fuck. How did a Weasley get a witch like her? It seemed so impossible.

Pansy shot him more glares and then dragged Millie out of the room with her. Draco and Theo stepped out into the hallway to go down to class and heard voices floating down from the Gryffindor boys’ room. The door was open slightly.

“It’s . . . just that . . .,” Weasel was talking to someone. His voice was low, the words difficult to hear.

“He’s not the only one,” a Patil twin was speaking now. “Susan really backslid. She’s had a rough few nights,” it sounded almost accusatory. “Hermione too, not that she admits it.”

Draco looked over at Theo. They hadn’t heard anything further regarding rough nights or nightmares since that first weekend. And Granger? He heard those hiccupping sobs from the beginning of term. There hadn’t been any indication that anything had been going on. He wondered if the girls knew. Probably not, Pansy would have made sure to tell them.

“I know,” Weasel’s voice sounded a little mumbled.

“We all know.” A pause and the sound of shuffling footsteps. “It’s just been a little stressful. Don’t tell me it hasn’t been for you too.” Her voice was getting softer. “We can relax together.” 

“Padma.” Still a little mumbled.

More shuffling and then the tell-tale sound of bed springs. “Come on, I’ll ride you ‘till we both feel good.”

“No Padma.” Weasel’s voice was clear and a bit louder.

A pause. “Is it because I called your cock stupid?”

Loud laughter. “You called all cocks stupid. I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Not a good idea?” a pause as the movement ceased. “Ron, are you shagging someone else?” her voice was lower. An incoherent response from Weasel. More movement with that tell-tale squeaking and a flurry of rustling fabric. Then a squeal of laughter? “What is that? Come on!”

Holy fuck! Weasel and Padma Patil! How the fuck did that happen? Theo’s eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. Draco was sure he looked shocked too.

At least now he knew where those hickeys were coming from.

A loud squeak of those springs and laughter. “Padma!” Weasel yelled.

Draco shot down the stairs, Theo at his heels. There was no fucking way he was going to listen to Weasel _shag_ Padma Patil.

***************************************

He didn’t see Weasel and the Ravenclaw Patil at breakfast. He was trying not to imagine what they were doing to miss the meal but images kept appearing in his mind. How did Weasley’s keep getting beautiful witches?

“I asked about Warrington,” Theo whispered to him. Draco waited for him to continue. “I was asked why I wanted to know.”

That was an interesting response. “Who did you ask?”

Theo looked a little uncomfortable. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Granger was reading a book ignoring the others around her. “Longbottom.”

He looked sharply at him. “What?”

“We worked together last year and I trust him. But he just stared at me and asked why. It was,” he paused. “A little odd,” he finished.

“When did you ask him?”

“Last night, why?” Theo shrugged.

Draco shook his head a little. His eyes moved to Longbottom at the Gryffindor table, leaning over to say something to Potter. “I had an encounter with him Monday night.” But what kind of encounter could he really describe? “He implied that I knew where Rabastan was. I asked him about Warrington’s trial and he said ‘I thought you didn’t know anything about Rabastan’.”

Theo frowned. “What does he have to do with Warrington? Warrington never even became a full Death Eater, he disappeared for most of the year.”

He didn’t answer. Longbottom was smiling at Lovegood as she approached him. Granger was still ignoring the rest of her table.

They were interrupted from any further discussion by Tracey sliding down on the bench to ask a question about Transfiguration.

His eyes looked over at the entrance as a Patil twin came in. She sat down beside Macmillan at the Hufflepuff table. Must be the Ravenclaw Patil, probably discussing Head business. Must be done the shagging.

Weasel and Padma Patil? What was the world coming to? How did he even manage that? It was almost as bad as his brother landing Fleur Delacour. And it sounded as if it was just casual shagging. Patil hadn’t sounded bothered when she asked if he was shagging someone else. Fuck.

Did anyone know though? Her words about Boot during the competition for the hangover potion came back to him. Boot had called her a frigid prude. But he and Theo had just heard her say she was going to ride Weasel. Fuck. There was that visual again. He shook his head trying to clear it.

He got up to walk down to Defense and was surprised to find that not only was the door open, but that there was somebody already sitting in there.

Weasel was leaning back in his seat, the fingers of his hand tapping against his leg as he jostled it up and down. Draco snuck a glance at him as he sat down beside him. His robes weren’t as worn and threadbare as they used to be. He didn’t look as if he had just shagged. His red hair looked messy, although it was always messy. He couldn’t see a new hickey.

Draco scowled. He could not fucking believe he just looked for a hickey on _Weasel_.

“Staring again?” Weasel didn’t even look at him.

“Fuck you Weasel.”

He shook his head. “As I said ferret, I’m just not interested.” His eyes moved to the doorway. Draco followed his gaze. The Slytherin girls were coming in. Pansy was still pouting, shooting a glare towards Daphne as the girls went to their own seats. “I prefer the taste of a witch.”

Fuck. What was with Gryffindors this year? The image of Weasel being _ridden_ by Padma Patil still flashed across his mind and now one of the red-head between her legs joined it. He shuddered. He ignored the oaf who was looking towards the front of the class now.

****************************


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

“So you’re going to your session with Fleur and Pomfrey now?”

Draco glanced up from his chess game with Theo to see Daphne stand up from her spot on the couch beside Tracey. She looked back down at the other girl and nodded. “Yeah.”

The last week had been uneventful. It had been Entwhistle’s birthday on the weekend, which meant another fucking party in the common room. And somehow fucking Macmillan had won the hangover potion the next morning. _Macmillan_. The Hufflepuff had been so fucking surprised and grateful Draco wanted to yell.

And apparently because it had been Entwhistle’s birthday, he had been given a freebie. Which Boot had loudly complained about since he didn’t get a freebie on his birthday. And while Draco didn’t normally want to, he had to fucking agree there. He could see the wizard’s fucking point.

Fucking Patil and Granger seemed to change the rules each time to suit their fancy.

And the common room was just so fucking quiet at times.

“So these sessions normally go late?” Tracey was still talking.

Daphne’s cheeks went a little pink. “Sometimes. I really should be going though.” She said bye to Tracey and then he and Theo before leaving. Blaise was off somewhere again. And Pansy was still angry with him.

Tracey huffed and sat back against the couch.

“It’s fine Trace,” Theo muttered. “She just needed time.”

“She could have said something!”

“And you tell her everything?”

There was a strange silence and Draco looked up from the board. He frowned at the two of them looking at each other. What the fuck was Tracey hiding? Were all of his fellow Slytherins fucking hiding something?

“Fair enough,” Tracey acknowledged and then she turned her fake smile to Draco. The only one she had given him for most of their early years at Hogwarts. “Draco, you should do Bishop to C4.”

He turned back to the board and nodded. That could work.

“Oh, come on Tracey!” Theo exclaimed.

***********************

Daphne had thought that her friends were coming around. Tracey and Pansy had been upset but she thought they had gotten over it. But then Tracey had been a little off when she left. At least Millie had shrugged, assuming she had her reasons and just moved on. Daphne greatly appreciated that from her.

And her first few classes assisting Fleur had gone well. It helped that quite a few of them had already seen her heal.

But she forced it from her mind to focus on what Madame Pomfrey was discussing.

There was a large shout and they looked over to see Bill raise his arms in victory. Daphne looked at Ron but he just rolled his eyes at his brother.

“Did you win Bill?” Fleur walked over to her husband and he turned to her with a huge grin, nodding. “Congratulations on finally beating your baby brother!”

Ron snorted.

Bill wrapped an arm around Fleur bringing her into his chest. “Thanks love!” he laughed, seeming to disregard the sarcastic tone in which her congratulations were said.

It was the first time Daphne had seen Ron lose a chess game and she glanced up at him as they walked. His hand on her back as he led them through the halls. “So . . . chess?”

He looked down at her amused. “I’ve lost to Bill most of my life at chess. Mum used to get angry at him because he refused to go easy on us when we were kids. He claimed it was the only way we would learn,” he paused. “It’s just now backfired on him a little.”

“If Draco and Theo find out they’re going to think they stand a chance.”

He laughed as he led her into a classroom. “It’s almost worth it just to give them false hope.”

She lifted herself onto a desk and watched as he cast a few charms. They had met up a few times over the last week. He had taken to following her into the Potion supply cupboard in the last few Potions classes.

He stood in front of her but instead of reaching for her or kissing her, he put his hand on the desk. “What are you doing for Hogsmeade?”

That was a new question. What was he going to suggest? “Just lunch with my parents and sister. You?”

“Helping George in the morning. Then we all have dinner with my parents later,” he paused and moved his blue eyes to her face. “Did you want to do something? Maybe go somewhere without a desk,” he knocked on the wood as he spoke.

She felt a thrill go through her body as she imagined what that could be. Her mind traced those wand movements. “Okay.”

He smiled. “All right. You want to meet me at the shop after your lunch then?” She nodded and then he leaned down to kiss her.

********************

It was another Hogsmeade weekend. Draco had very seriously debated staying at the school and convincing Theo to stay with him, but then he had received the letter yesterday.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to visit my father?”

The advocate that had been assigned to his family nodded in agreement. “Yes, normally anyone on probation is not allowed to visit other prisoners. However, the Ministry has reviewed your application and agreed to grant the request.”

Draco frowned. “I didn’t make a request.”

“It was made on your behalf by your mother.”

Of course it fucking was. The last time he saw his father was at his trial in the summer. After the final sentencing, they were given ten minutes together as a family before he was taken back to Azkaban. Lucius spent the time telling them they would get through this, while Narcissa held his hands and cried. Draco had pulled himself away from them and stood in the corner.

He had agreed with his mother that it was disappointing that he was not allowed to visit him in Azkaban. But in truth, he was grateful for the rule that said he wasn’t allowed to. What was he supposed to say to his father? ‘Thanks for fucking up my life’? It was easy to ignore the letters. But it would be harder to ignore him in person. If he had to fucking visit him.

“When is it?”

“Well, since you’re still in school,” the advocate flipped through the pages in front of him. “It looks like it will be sometime over your Yule break, date to be determined.”

That at least gave him time to figure out what he was going to do. He wondered if there was a way for him not to go without upsetting his mother. Why would his father even want them to see him in Azkaban? When he was there sixth year he didn’t want them to visit him. He was too ashamed. Was he supposed to believe that his father wasn’t ashamed now? Fuck.

He heard Granger repeat those words _kill the rest_.

Draco continued to nod at the information the advocate told him. He would have to submit his wand for testing, agree to the conditions and be accompanied by a chosen representative for the duration of the visit.

“Like an Auror?” He didn’t have too many fond memories of some of the Aurors. 

The advocate shook his head slightly. “Doesn’t necessarily appear so. The representative is chosen by Picard and approved by the Minister’s Office. However, most likely _it will be_ an Auror or another Ministry representative.”

Fucking fantastic. Unless he could think of a reason to tell his mother, it looked like not only was he going to be visiting his father, but he would be doing it in the presence of someone who will most likely take pleasure in seeing the Malfoy name in tatters.

He ignored the glare Madame Rosmerta gave him on his way out – it wasn’t his fucking fault his advocate had chosen a meeting room in her establishment. Although, what the fuck was his advocate thinking? He had access to his entire file. Did he even fucking read it?

Outside he saw Daphne and her sister with their parents. He was about to slink away, but Mrs Greengrass’s eyes caught on him and he walked over.

“Hi Mrs Greengrass, Mr Greengrass.” He nodded politely at them.

“Draco.” She was looking at him as if he had already done something wrong, eyes narrowed on him. For fuck’s sake, all he had done was walk over politely to say hi. Then she turned back to her daughters and her face relaxed.

Draco zoned out as she talked to Daphne and her little sister. He wondered if it would be considered rude if he just walked away. He had a hunch Mrs Greengrass would probably think so. She had never been a big fan of his father’s and made only a token effort of hiding it. He still remembered the first time he had gone with his father to Gringott’s and Daphne’s mother had been the representative assigned to them.

It had ended with the goblins denying his father’s request. On her recommendation.

With a crack Daphne’s parents were gone and he sighed in relief.

“You’re not still scared of my mum are you?” Daphne frowned at him.

He scowled. Daphne was looking at him like it was hard to believe, while her sister laughed. But her mother _was_ a little terrifying. He was pretty sure his father was a little scared of her too.

“I’m going to meet Maddox. I’ll see you later Daphne. Bye Draco.” The girl was still laughing at him.

“Have fun.” Daphne waved to her sister as she disappeared into the crowd. She turned to him. “What are you doing?”

He shrugged. “Finding Theo and Blaise.”

Her face twisted a bit. “At that pub?”

He assumed she meant The Hog’s Head. What other fucking place would actually serve them? “Yeah. What are you doing?”

“Just, uh, wandering.”

Wandering? He would have assumed she would find the girls. He was almost positive that she and Blaise hadn’t spoken since she had snapped at him a couple weeks ago. He shrugged and turned to walk. Fuck, he didn’t care. She could do whatever.

At first he figured the flash of red that stopped in front of them was Weasel. But he quickly recognized him as the surviving twin. He was slightly shorter and thinner than his younger brother. But what startled Draco was the side of his head. It was the first time he had been this close to him. He was missing an ear. It looked as if it had just been sliced off.

The strangest part though, was that he looked to be smiling at them. “Hello.”

Draco looked at him. A smiling Weasley twin was something to be wary of. That he had learned very quickly. He could see Daphne’s face go a little red. “Hi,” she greeted.

“Not a very nice day outside.” Weasley made a show of looking up at the overcast sky. “It seems to be more of an _office_ day, you know?” His grin widened.

He wanted to sneer at the strange small talk that the wizard was doing, but it was unnerving only seeing one of them. “I suppose.”

“I don’t think we were officially introduced,” the twin was looking at Daphne, her face now completely red. “I’m George.”

“Daphne.”

The twin – George – looked at him expectantly. Was he fucking serious? He obviously knew who he was. He had banned him from his fucking shop after all. “Fabulous, now we all fucking know each other.”

“Some more than others.” Weasley laughed, but not the laugh that Draco remembered hearing when he and his twin were at school. It seemed to lack amusement. Draco went to take a step around him, but the older wizard moved with him. “You know who I wish was here?” He didn’t wait for a response before speaking. “Ron.”

So he could have two fucking Weasley’s annoying him? He scowled at him. “Why?”

“I owe my brother an apology, I do.”

Draco tried to take another step around him, but Weasley moved with him gain. He scowled. What was his fucking problem? He banned him from his shop and then came up to him on the street for a strange conversation?

“Don’t you want to know what I owe my brother an apology for?”

“I don’t fucking care.”

Weasley moved with him again when Draco attempted to step around him again. He clenched his hands at his side, glancing around. Most people were just moving along, though he thought he saw a couple people look over. It wasn’t like he could do anything. He looked over at Daphne for help, but she was staring at the ground. He scowled at her.

“Not even a little bit?”

“No.”

He tried to step around him again. But Weasley moved with him again and he clenched his hands at his side.

“What, um, what are you up to?” Daphne’s voice startled him and he looked at her. Her face was still red but she was looking at Weasley.

The older wizard gestured at The Three Broomsticks behind them and held up a bag. “Lunch.”

“Don’t let us stop you then.” Draco tried to take another step and scowled when Weasley moved with him again. “What the fuck?”

“What are you up to _Daphne_?” he seemed to emphasize her name.

There was a brief silence before she spoke. “Just walking.”

“Anywhere specific?” the older wizard raised his eyebrows. Draco took the opportunity to try and step around him again but Weasley moved with him. “Same Malfoy? Out for a walk?” his tone hardened.

“Only as far as the fucking pub.”

Weasley let out a loud laugh that sounded wrong and slapped him on the shoulder. Hard. Draco winced and glared at him. “Got to get yourself a drink, yeah? You think if I buy my brother a drink he’ll forgive me?”

Draco let out a breath. If he agreed with him, would he just fucking go away? “Sure.”

His mouth quirked. “I think I know a better way though,” he shifted his gaze. “Daphne, lovely to officially meet you. Don’t let me keep you from your _walk_ ,” he bowed a little and gestured for her to pass him.

“You two okay?” she looked apprehensive glancing between the two of them.

Obviously not. He was being cornered in the fucking street by a _Weasley_.

“Of course, we’re fine here. Just chatting,” Weasley answered smiling at her. “You get going on your _walk_.”

For a moment Draco thought he was missing something. But the Weasley twins – fuck, he internally cringed – this Weasley had always been strange.

Her face went red, but she nodded. “Okay.” Then looked between the two of them. “Bye then.”

“Have fun!” Weasley waved wildly at her as she walked away.

“What the fuck!” Draco tried to take a step around and Weasley moved with him again.

“Your girl seems nice Malfoy.”

What the fuck was he talking about? “She’s not my girl.”

Weasley seemed to deflate a little, his unnerving smile dimmed slightly. The older wizard cast a glance down the route that Daphne had taken. “Probably for the best.” Draco waited. He wasn’t fucking stupid enough to believe that he actually cared. “Is it because you’re scum who should be in the cell next to your father?”

Draco could feel his entire body tense at the words. His eyes glanced around, but nobody was paying any attention to them. And why would they? Weasley still had that unnerving smile on his face and appeared to be talking politely.

The last time someone, aside from Theo, his mother or his advocate, had mentioned his father had been Finch-Fletchley at the beginning of the term. He supposed it was just a matter of time.

And it’s not like he hadn’t known others thought he should be in Azkaban too. It had just been odd that nobody had told him that directly yet.

“Shut up,” he muttered.

“Fuck you Malfoy. You’re just a chip off the old Death Eater block aren’t you? You almost killed just as many siblings of mine as your father tried to. Made sure to get the same matching tattoo as daddy too,” his tone was mocking with that unnerving smile. 

Draco swore he could feel the skin burn on his arm when it was mentioned. But that was impossible. “Shut up.”

This time when Draco tried to step aside, Weasley let him. “Run along then,” he scoffed. “You’re nothing but a bloody coward.”

He took the opportunity and hurried away. The final word searing in his mind. Because it was fucking true, wasn’t it? He hadn’t been able to help any of them had he? Those blood and screams on the drawing room floor. It burned.

Fuck! He ducked down in between a couple of the shops. He smashed his arm against the side of the building. Fuck! He really wished he had just stayed at the castle today. The conversation with the advocate could have taken place via owl.

His arm burned. He let go of it to hit the bricks beside him.

Fuck!

**************************

Daphne glanced back once as she walked away. Draco and Ron’s brother – George – still looked to be talking. The entire conversation had been so very awkward.

And she got the feeling that there was some simmering hostility between the two of them. But she was hopeful that if she left, they would separate. After all, George just kept dropping comments about her.

It wasn’t hard to find the shop. It was the brightest building around, even at the back. The door opened easily when she pushed and she was hit with an explosion of noise. The hallway looked the same as when she had been here a few weeks ago.

She wondered if Tracey and Millie were already in the shop with Tracey’s younger brothers. Tracey had mentioned it to them this morning as they were getting dressed. Pansy had declined muttering something about her parents. When they had looked at her, Daphne had mumbled that she’d try to find them after lunch with her parents, knowing she wouldn’t. Ron had already asked what she was doing a few days earlier. 

The office, she warmed a little, was to her left, but she looked to her right at the door that slightly ajar. There must have been something behind the door as there was a clatter and the sound of something crashing to the ground when she pushed at it.

“Fuck’s sake George!” Ron yelled as he turned around to face the door. “I thought we – Daphne?”

“Hi Ron,” she greeted him.

He was wearing a shirt advertising his brother’s shop and standing in the middle of a room that looked to be the size of their Transfiguration classroom. But it was a complete disaster. What looked to have been shelving was blasted apart. Various items she recognized from the shop stock were littering the ground. There was still smoke rising from some of them. And she jumped when a firework went off.

What had happened?

“Done lunch already?” he smiled at her. How was he so unbothered by the disaster around him?

She nodded and took a couple steps inside the room. “Yeah. What happened?” she glanced around.

“Had a little disagreement.”

That looked to be an understatement. The room appeared to look more like the evidence of a duel as opposed to a little disagreement. She raised her eyebrows at him.

He chuckled and moved the few steps toward her, kicking a few items out of the way as he walked. Daphne saw a box of Canary Creams in the debris on the floor. “Ah, this is nothing! You should see it when we get serious.”

“Yeah?” she laughed, looking up at him as he stood in front of her. “What does serious look like?”

“Very similar to this, just . . . more.”

Before she could say anything further, he leaned down and kissed her. She placed her hands on his back as his arms wrapped around her. There was another small firework explosion and she felt his lips curve into a smile against hers when she jumped.

“You get used to it,” he mumbled.

She laughed when he picked her up as he stood to his full height. Her feet tangled off the ground.

“Are you two just going to try out each of the rooms here?”

Her face flushed. 

Ron set her back down on the floor and pulled his head back from hers. “Thought you were leaving?” 

“Came back. Lovely to see you again Daphne.”

Ron let go of her as she turned around. His brother was leaning against the doorframe grinning at them. His blue eyes glittered with amusement. “Hi.”

“Why?” Ron sounded annoyed. It didn’t take much to figure out that the disagreement that caused the disaster they were standing in was between the two of them.

Another small firework explosion. She only startled a little and Ron placed a hand on her back.

George faintly smiled. “Don’t we always?”

“All right,” Ron said softly with a small chuckle, the annoyance gone from his voice.

“So were you two planning to check out the other rooms? See which one you like best?” George winked. “Or did you have time to help tidy little brother?”

“You mind Daphne?” Ron was looking down at her and she shook her head.

The two brothers transitioned into a conversation about the shop as they tidied up the room. Daphne found herself in the doorway watching them repair or vanish certain items, and place others on the repaired shelving against the wall. She couldn’t quite figure out their system as to what was salvageable and what wasn’t.

They moved quickly, but when they declared the room done, she frowned. It may not have been a complete disaster anymore, but it was still a mess. “That’s done?”

Both of them looked around the room and nodded. “Yeah,” Ron answered. She shrugged, if they said so.

“Can’t have it too clean,” George confirmed then winked. “I know it’s not an office, but – ow,” he rubbed his shoulder where Ron hit him. “All right, all right.”

A couple more comments between the brothers and then George left to check up front. Ron smiled down at her. “What do you want to do?” 

She placed her hands on his chest and moved them up to grab at his shoulders. “Didn’t you say something about somewhere without a desk?” She had thought about it since Tuesday.

“Yeah? You want to go somewhere?” She nodded.

***************************

Ron apparated them to Diagon Alley. The door they appeared in front of led up a flight of stairs to a small flat. Since it was above Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, Daphne assumed it was his brother’s. The kitchen and living area were open to each other with three doors off to the side. A large couch and a couple large arm chairs made up the living area. The kitchen had a table with a few chairs. He tossed their robes on to one of the large chairs.

She briefly wondered about the rooms, but then he was kissing her. 

“Is anybody going to come up here?” His brother had already caught them twice and if this was his flat, she wasn’t too sure if it was the best place, especially immediately inside the door.

But Ron just shook his head and moved his lips to her neck. “Only George and I are keyed to the wards here. And Hogsmeade days are his busiest days, he’ll be busy with the shops.”

That made sense she supposed. She nodded and then moaned when he sucked at that spot on her neck.

A couch was much more comfortable than a desk. And this one was more comfortable than the small couches or chairs that were in some of the study rooms. It wasn’t long before her shirt and bra were off.

“Your tits are great.”

She huffed a laugh and he looked up at her from her chest. She was stretched out on her back on the couch. He was crouched above her, both of his hands holding her breasts while his mouth moved over them.

“You’ve said that.” He had said it a couple times lately. It was something she had been getting strangely used to.

“It’s true,” he muttered, lowering his mouth down to tease a nipple. She groaned a little and arched up into him. “They are fantastic.”

When he moved back up to press his lips to her neck, she pulled at his shirt. He moved off her briefly pulling it over his head. Her eyes traced the scars on his arms. It was the first time since that _first time_ in his brother’s office that she had seen those scars. At school he typically wore the buttoned school shirts and, much like her blouses, they didn’t come off.

His skin was warm against hers. And his weight was gently pressing her down into the couch. His mouth against hers as she moved her hands to grip at his back, pulling him down closer to her until he shifted his entire body, moving between her legs.

She could feel his erection moving against her through their pants and she hooked her legs over his. Ron groaned in her mouth when she used her legs to press him closer into her.

Her mind traced those wand movements.

The friction felt amazing. They had never been in this position before with him fully stretched out on top of her. Almost every part of them pressed together. Daphne could feel heat course through her body, her nipples almost ached and she pressed back against him when he moved.

He eased off her slightly, though his lips remained on her neck, when she reached her hands between them. She paused for a moment, debating, then reached for the button on her own pants first. He pulled back to his knees, her legs letting go of him, and hooked his hands into her pants tugging them down.

She helped to kick her pants and knickers off her legs. It wasn’t the first time she was completely naked in front of him – she flashed to that night over two weeks ago in his brother’s office – but it felt different. She was still laying down on the couch and his hands were just roaming over her.

His fingers circled a nipple and she glanced up at him. He was still kneeling on the couch between her legs, his blue eyes dark as he watched his hands tracing her body.

Her gaze shifted to his arms and she raised a hand to run her finger along one of the swirling scars.

“Department of Mystery’s, fifth year.”

Daphne moved her eyes back to his face and found him watching her. She nodded, though his words rang in her ears. Everyone knew that the six of them had gone there, but Granger had been the only one to stay in the hospital wing for more than a day. She wondered who caused it. Both Draco and Theo’s fathers were there that night. Was it one of them? And what caused them. The scars were just so very . . . round.

Her eyes moved up to the gnarled splinching scar. Then down his chest at the scars there. Were all of them related to the war?

His hands had settled on her hips briefly but then he moved one hand between her legs, keeping his eyes on her face. The movement was slow as he ran his fingers along her. She moaned when he pressed his thumb into her, very shallow, before dragging it back out of her.

Ron repeated it, pressing a little deeper this time before withdrawing. She whined when he did it a third time and he chuckled. He was just going _so slow_. It was like he was . . . “You’re teasing me,” she accused.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, then slid a finger completely inside her.

“Fuck,” she groaned and pushed herself down at his hand. But he just withdrew his finger. “Why? Can you just – oh, fuck!” her hands clenched in the couch beneath her when he thrust two fingers inside her and pressed.

She felt him start to withdraw again and her hand shot out to grab at his. He laughed. “You want me to keep going Daphne?”

He pressed again. “Yes, fuck, please,” she moaned. She could feel the muscles in his hand flex under hers as he moved his fingers within her. His thumb pressed against her, fingers curling inside her. “Fuck, Ron, _Gods_!”

But the moment Daphne removed her hand from his, he was withdrawing from her. Why did he keep doing that? It was feeling so good. He twisted them around and moved off the couch to kneel in front of her. Oh – oh – this was good too.

Ron didn’t tease her when he leaned in, one of his hands parting her while his tongue _fucking_ pulsed against her. 

And holy fuck. She bucked at him. Her heels dug into his back and it was different than any other time because she could feel the bare skin of his shoulders and back against her legs. Usually she felt the fabric of his shirt.

“Holy fu- please, oh gods, _that please_!” His hair was soft as she twisted her hands in the red strands and used them to press him closer into her. Fleetingly she wondered if it bothered him, her hands tangled in his hair, but then –

He hummed – _fucking vibrating_ into her.

And her hand yanked in his hair keeping him pressed into her. Her body clenched. “Fuck!”

When she came down from her orgasm, she expected him to pull back but he was curling his tongue inside her. Everything was still so very sensitive and it wasn’t long before she came again, this time with a low moan.

Daphne pushed his head away from her, letting go of his hair and taking her legs off his shoulders. He put his chin on her knee and she felt his hand trace up her thigh. She shivered, her entire body felt like it was on fire.

Instead of letting his hand continue, she grabbed at his shoulders – the scar tissue a bumpy smooth – and pulled him up to her. She pressed her mouth to the base of his neck and sucked. Ron groaned. She pulled him down with her as she moved so that she was stretched out on the couch again.

She kept her mouth against his skin, moving across to the side, when she ran her hands down his chest until she felt his belt. It unbuckled easily, same with the fastenings on his pants and then she was pushing them down as best she could while still lying down.

“Daphne,” his voice was low and she could feel the vibrations when he spoke with her mouth on his neck. “What do you want?”

She sat up slightly to push his pants down further and he moved with her. “This.” She had been thinking of it and everything else had felt good. His original words from all those weeks ago. _Snogging, shagging, I am in_.

Ron pulled his head back to look down at her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, eyes darting down to his cock which jutted out at her from where she had pushed down his pants and boxers. 

“Are you on a potion?” she shook her head. Just the tonic for her period. The potions were expensive. And the apothecaries, both in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, were linked to her parent’s Gringott’s account. She didn’t really want her mother getting the notice of _that_ purchase. “All right, the charm then?” her mind traced the wand movements and she nodded.

He moved off her and the couch, shoving his pants down the rest of the way as he stood up. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he kicked his pants off. His cock bobbing around as he did so. He was reaching for his robe on the chair when he paused and turned to look at her. “Do you mind if I do it or do you want to?”

“You can.” That would probably be better. She had practiced it once in her dorms, but with Pansy still angry with Draco, it was rare that the dorms were empty. The lone time she had practiced it she had felt a vague, brief coolness like the text described. Much like the feeling that just passed through her now. He cast it quickly and she pushed out the questions that came into her mind.

Ron didn’t bother putting his wand back in his robe just dropped it on the chair and then he was kissing her again. She eased herself off her elbows to lie back on the couch and he moved on top of her again.

But this time when Daphne hooked her legs around his, she could feel his skin. When he nipped along her neck, she moaned and arched up into him. Her legs tightened around his.

And she felt his cock brush up against her.

It definitely felt different with no fabric between them. She could feel him nudge up against her but then he angled and slid upwards between her.

“Fuck,” he groaned into her skin. She felt his hand between them and he pressed two fingers inside her. She moaned and gripped at his shoulders when he twisted them. “You feel so fucking good Daphne.” He did it again and swiped his thumb. She groaned his name.

He pulled back slightly, leaning to one side. His fingers withdrew and then she felt the round tip of his cock nudge at her. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder and he pushed forward.

Inside her.

Ron was now inside her. His cock was _inside her_.

And he just kept pushing farther.

It was different than his fingers or tongue. Obviously. And despite what she had heard from the older Slytherin girls in years past, it didn’t hurt. There was possibly a slight discomfort, but she wasn’t sure if it was truly uncomfortable or if it was just the unfamiliar feeling.

But he was still pushing inside and shifted so that he was kissing her. “Gods, Daphne,” he groaned against her lips. “Fuck, you feel fucking amazing.” And pushed deeper inside than his fingers had ever gone. She gasped and clenched her hands.

Ron pulled back. His blue eyes were watching her face. “You good?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” And realized that her nails had dug into his skin when she clenched her hands. She loosened them and smiled. “Yeah,” she repeated.

But he was still watching her face and she noticed that he had stopped moving. His hands were holding him above her. And there was a strange expression on his face. Almost apprehensive. Was it obvious?

“I’ve never done this before,” Daphne confessed closing her eyes.

She felt his entire body tense. “We don’t have to.”

She let out a small laugh and opened her eyes. That seemed a little ridiculous, since “we already are.”

His blue eyes were still just watching her face. “We can stop.”

“No, I want to,” she tightened her legs over his causing her body to shift and pushing him in deeper. He groaned, his mouth opening in a silent ‘fuck’. She could feel the muscles of his shoulders spasm beneath her hands.

The possible slight discomfort was gone so perhaps it was just the unfamiliar feeling. It was as if she could feel him everywhere inside her. Like she was being stretched or filled. Similar to fingers, just . . . more. But he was just so still. She looked at his face, blue eyes still watching her. “Can you move?”

“Tell me if there’s something you don’t like.” She nodded.

He started moving again and for a brief moment, she wondered just how deep he could go. It felt like he just kept moving inside of her. It continued to feel like she was being stretched in a way that was completely new and oh, fuck, it was beginning to feel so nice.

He moved down so that he was leaning on his forearms. With a little thrust he finished pushing inside of her and then bent his head down, lips moving against hers. She felt her muscles clamp down with his last thrust. Ron groaned into her mouth and pulled slightly out of her then pushed back in. She gasped at the feel of the friction as he moved.

At her gasp, he paused, pulling back slightly to look at her face. He must have seen the pleasure on her face that she could feel beginning throughout her body because he did it again, pushing up on his arms a bit more.

“Ohhh,” she moaned. Her hands moved, drifting down to grip at his arms. She could feel the muscles as he held himself up and continued to move within her. He was going slow, almost torturously slow. He angled his hips a little differently on one of his thrusts. “Oh, fuck, gods,” she groaned. That felt fantastic and new.

Ron repeated the motion and she found herself moaning. When she focused on his face, she saw that he was still staring intently down at her. Continuing the movement that had her moaning, he moved a hand to rub against her.

She moaned louder. When he continued the thrusting, it all combined to make it feel so good. No wonder it seemed so many people were shagging if it felt like this.

He was still going so slow, dragging out each thrust. “Can you, can you go faster?” her hands twisted into the fabric of the couch beneath them, but she kept her eyes on his.

“Yeah?” he said it like a question, between breaths, smiling and she nodded. His movements sped up, both his cock – _because Ron’s cock was inside her_ – and his thumb rubbing at her.

His thrusts were gradually increasing and she felt her entire body move with each one. Her arms moved to grip his back, his skin slightly damp with sweat. And she pushed back at him, meeting his thrusts.

“Fuck.” It was low and if she hadn’t been looking at his face, she may have missed his groan. His thumb stopped rubbing at her and she let out a soft whine. But he was reaching back to grab her thigh. “Put your legs around my waist.”

She followed his guidance. Her body shifted slightly upwards as she did so, he thrust again harder and “oh, fuck, _fuck_!”

The new angle felt fucking amazing.

And then he moved his hand back to rub at her.

“Gods, Ron,” she moaned, pressing her head back and closing her eyes, her hands digging into the skin of his back and legs tightening around him.

He was speaking low above her. “That’s it. Fuck, Daphne, you feel so good. Fuck. I want to feel you come.”

It didn’t take much longer, until she could feel everything building and “oh, fuck, _fuck_!” she came with a low scream and her muscles clenched around him inside her. It somehow made it feel even better, like he was everywhere inside her.

Through her own haze, she felt his hand move up to grasp at a breast. His fingers tweaked at the nipple. She opened her eyes to see him above her, one arm still braced beside her. His thrusting was more erratic. Harder. He was still moaning words above her. Until he let out a long groan, stilling within her. 

He lowered himself to her and she opened her mouth to him. His tongue moved against hers and she relaxed into the kiss for a minute. “You good?” The question was practically breathed onto her.

“Yeah.”

She unwrapped her legs from him when he pulled back. And winced slightly as he withdrew from her. It was an odd thing. She could feel liquid leak on to her thighs.

After summoning a cloth, he shifted them around on the couch so that she was laying half on top of him and half beside him, her head on his chest.

His hand danced along her back for a bit before he spoke. “How come you didn’t say anything? Before?” she couldn’t figure out the tone of his voice.

Daphne shrugged, not quite sure how to articulate something she wasn’t even really sure of. “I don’t know. I just . . . I wanted to.” He was going to say something else, she knew it. She could feel his chest move. So she opened her mouth and said the first thing that came into her head. “This couch is really big.” That wasn’t even a conversation topic, it was a statement. But it really was quite large. Even Ron seemed to be able to stretch out on it.

There was a brief pause and then he chuckled. “Yeah, well, this is where I slept a lot this summer. So, it sort of has to be.”

She twisted her head to look up at him. “You slept on your brother’s couch?”

“Yeah,” his head was tilted back to look up at the ceiling. “I have a bedroom at both the Burrow and Grimmauld and I spent the majority of my time sleeping on a couch.” He shook his head slightly to himself and then looked down at her. 

Her eyes darted over to the doors.

He seemed to know what she was thinking. “Washroom, George’s room, and,” Ron paused and shifted his gaze to the side. “Fred’s room.”

Oh, her face twisted in sympathy. It wasn’t that she forgot he had lost a brother, it just wasn’t at the front of her mind. She opened her mouth, but he spoke again.

“You hungry?”

She was caught off guard by the abrupt subject change. “Maybe a little.”

“The only thing I’ve eaten since breakfast this morning is you. And while I do enjoy eating you out.” She flushed slightly especially when he grinned at her. “I need food. Want to raid George’s cupboards with me?”

Daphne laughed. “All right.”

****************************

The cupboards were mostly filled with prepared food that Ron told her were from his mum. And Daphne watched as he ate his way through three containers before he started to slow down. She was picking at a small container of meat pie that he had handed her.

He leaned back in his chair, tossing his container on the table and she glanced over at him. The only thing he had put on to grab the food had been his boxers. And she had taken his suggestion to just put on her knickers and shirt. It was odd sitting at a kitchen table almost completely naked.

She flicked her eyes briefly over his shoulder at the couch where she had had sex.

She, Daphne Greengrass, had sex.

With Ron Weasley.

And was sitting at a table in her knickers and shirt, no bra. Summer her would not believe this at all.

She felt his hand drop to her thigh and she shifted her gaze back to find him watching her face. His hand ghosted along her leg and he bit at his lip. “How do you feel?”

What did he mean? She glanced at him curiously. His eyes skimmed down to his hand moving further up her thigh. It was when he dragged his hand at the fabric of her knickers that she understood his question. Oh. “Fine.”

“You’re not sore or anything?” his blue eyes moved back to her face. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of his expression.

She shook her head. “No.” She didn’t know quite how to explain it. Because she could feel . . . something. But she wouldn’t say it was soreness . . . just different.

He nodded. When he removed his hand from her, she leaned over and kissed him. Placing her half-eaten container on the table, she moved to straddle him, but he stopped her. “Might as well take advantage of the couch.”

Maybe she was a little sore, she thought when she pressed herself down on his cock and gasped. His hands gripped her hips from where he lay beneath her on the couch. But then the feeling abated and she looked down at him to find him watching her.

His hands on her hips began to guide her to move and then she was rocking on him.

Afterwards, they were still naked laying on the couch when Daphne was startled by a silver horse appearing before them. She jumped and felt her elbow dig into Ron’s side. He grunted.

The horse spoke in his sister’s voice before she could apologize. “Get your ass to the Burrow. You’re late.”

“Fuck,” Ron leaned his head back.

“What’s the Burrow?” he had mentioned it earlier.

“Home.” 

Right, she had completely forgotten that he said he was supposed to meet his family for dinner. Although considering how much he had recently eaten, she didn’t know how much he would actually eat. “You should probably get going then.”

He nodded slowly as Daphne sat up, moving off him.

******************************

“Where the fuck did you bugger off to?”

Draco started at Theo’s voice and quickly shoved his sleeve down before sitting up. He blinked at the sudden brightness as Theo lit their dorm room.

He shrugged. “Just didn’t fucking feel like going.” Not after Weasley’s lovely little fucking chat.

“You left me with Blaise! All afternoon! He didn’t fucking talk!”

“Didn’t any of your little Gryffindor friends come by?” the words sound bitter even to his own ears and he cringed.

Theo looked at him strangely. “You seemed to be coming around to them.”

He scowled. Fuck. He acted polite for a little bit and look what it got him.

“Longbottom and Finnegan were around for a bit. Then Potter came by looking for Weasley, but that was it,” Theo answered. Draco assumed Potter was looking for his pet Weasel. But it just reminded him of his conversation with the git’s brother. “So instead you came back to sit in the dark?”

“I just didn’t fucking feel like it Theo,” he shot out.

“All right.” He could see Theo hold up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I was just wondering where you buggered off to.”

The room went silent and Draco regarded his friend. He was probably the only one who had any idea close to what he was going through.

“Have you visited your father at all?”

Theo stiffened at the question and jerked his head quickly to the side. “No.” It was what Draco had expected. “Why?”

“My request to visit my father has been approved.”

“I didn’t know you made a request.”

Draco scoffed. “I didn’t. My mother did.”

“Oh,” Theo nodded in understanding. “Are you going to go?”

That was the big question wasn’t it. It was currently mid-November and if the visit was going to be scheduled over the Yule break, he estimated he had about six weeks to figure out what he was going to do. He didn’t say anything which seemed to be enough of an answer for Theo who nodded again.

“Has he written you at all?” Theo sounded slightly unsure of himself asking the question.

Every week. Every week Draco opened a package from his mother to find a note that she passed on to him from his father. He had yet to read a single one. He had shot the first one into the fireplace, until he just started shoving them at the bottom of his trunk.

“Yeah,” Draco nodded. “Yours?”

Theo shook his head slowly.

***********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do come back to George later. I know he might seem a little out of character, but he's holding on to a lot of anger.  
> I know this was very Daphne-centric. But stuff is happening with Draco. And he and Hermione interact next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Daphne woke up Sunday morning to a body jumping on her and the sound of Astoria laughing.

After she got back to the castle the previous day she had arrived in the dorms to find Pansy already there. The brunette girl laying on her bed, but the two of them had ended up working on Charms homework until Tracey and Millie were back. 

But it had been so quiet, Pansy wasn’t keeping up a running commentary of chatting for some reason and Daphne just kept thinking of what she had done earlier that afternoon. With Ron. 

“What are you doing?” she opened her eyes to see her sister laughing on top of her.

“You haven’t come see me lately so I thought I would come see you,” Astoria grinned and flopped down to lie beside her.

Oh. She cringed a little though her sister didn’t sound upset. Aside from a couple conversations at meals or on the way to Hogsmeade, she hadn’t really seen her sister the last couple of weeks. It would be nice to spend time with her.

She still had a question though and looked over at the grinning girl beside her. “Why are you up so early?” The other three girls were still sleeping. Or they were. She heard Tracey start grumbling.

Astoria rolled her eyes. “Deirdre broke up with Miles. Again. He sent up a bunch of charmed notes and gifts last night. But, it’s _Miles_ , so one of them exploded this morning. _Everyone_ in the dorms woke up.”

There was the muffled sound of laughter from one of the other beds and Astoria sat up. “Millie, you should have seen it! Your cousin charmed it purple! Because apparently he thinks that’s Deirdre’s favourite colour – which it’s not – so our entire room is purple. Look,” Astoria shook her hair out and leaned down towards her sister. Daphne could see a faint gleam of purple in her sister’s blond hair. “I can’t get it out!”

More laughter from the other beds. “Slughorn said he’ll talk to Flitwick to help us out,” Astoria continued and then shoved her hands in front of her sister’s face. “But see? Purple everywhere!” And Daphne laughed, because now that it was pointed out she could see the purple sheen to the skin of her sister’s hands and face.

“It’s not going to rub off on my bed is it?” she smiled.

Astoria lay back down and moved her head back and forth on Daphne’s pillow. “No,” she answered. “That was the first thing Slughorn checked, otherwise he wasn’t going to let us leave. Do you want to go get breakfast?”

Daphne nodded, sitting up, but paused for a moment. “How did you get in here anyway?”

“I just banged on the door until someone finally let me in and told them I was here to see you.”

It didn’t take long for Daphne to get showered and dressed so that she could accompany her sister down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was still rather early, so there were only a few students at the other tables, but the Slytherin table was crowded.

Her sister came back with her to the seventh-year common room where more people had begun to gather when they woke up. Draco, Theo and Tracey were in the corner of the room. As expected there was a chess set between them though she could tell by Tracey’s annoyed expression that she was the one playing. Both Pansy and Millie had gone to breakfast, same with Blaise, though Daphne was fine with him not being around.

“Found your sister I see?” it was Thomas that spoke. Daphne looked up to see him and Finnegan walking over to them. She could feel Draco stiffen beside her while Astoria nodded. “Is your hair purple?”

Daphne saw Draco and Theo look over in surprise. They really weren’t the most observant sometimes. “Yeah,” Astoria nodded again. “A charmed gift exploded in our dorm. There is purple everywhere!”

Thomas laughed and slapped Finnegan on the back. “Seamus, did you send a gift to the Slytherin dorms?”

“Hey!” Finnegan laughed. “I’ll have you know the explosions I cause in a girls room are a little more pleasurable.” He winked and Astoria’s face went red.

That just caused Thomas to laugh harder. “ _Little_?”

Theo snorted.

“I was trying to be modest!”

“Or honest.” She heard Ron’s voice as he appeared beside them. His blue eyes landed on her and she smiled. It was the first time she had seen him since they separated outside his brother’s flat the night before. Her body warmed.

****************************

“What about you three?”

Draco jerked his head up at Granger’s voice. 

It was after class and he, Theo and Blaise were in their little Slytherin corner. The girls had appeared briefly, but between Pansy not talking to him still, and this was by far the longest she had held out, and Daphne avoiding Blaise they had quickly left.

She sat down on the couch beside him and he shifted. She held an opened scroll and there was a quill behind her ear. A Patil twin perched on the arm beside her.

“What about us?” Theo was the one to speak.

“We’re submitting a proposal to have additional Hogsmeade weekends each month,” she gestured between herself and the Patil twin. “It would be great if it could be every weekend, but we’re aiming for two per month. It’s good for students because it allows them to get out more. And if the Hogsmeade visits are spread out it has the added benefit of helping the store owners, instead of them trying to focus on one day a month.”

Draco nodded. If he wasn’t banned from most fucking places in the village he would see the appeal.

“We figure the more students that sign the petition the better. We already have a few professors willing to sign on. Bill, Professor Slughorn and Professor Sprout.” She took the quill from behind her ear. “Are you three in? Malfoy?” she held it out to him.

It wasn’t like it would do him any fucking good. Just more time to drink somewhere different. If he even actually fucking went.

“Sure,” he agreed, grabbing the quill from her as she smiled. Theo nodded as well, while Blaise looked down at the board.

***************

Daphne gripped the edge of the desk with her hands and tightened the hold she had with her legs around him. He went a little deeper on his next thrust and she moaned.

“Fuck,” Ron groaned above her. His hands beside her on the desk, holding himself up. His open shirt tangled down. She could feel the fabric brush across the skin of her chest and stomach as they moved. He pulled back and then pressed further inside her.

He shifted to brace himself with one arm and brought his other hand to where he was moving within her. Her skirt was tucked in itself on her waist. His fingers moved in a circular motion on her. She already felt sensitive from when he had knelt before her and it wasn’t long before she came with a long moan.

She was still moaning as the sensation finished coursing through her body and his hand shifted to grip her hip. He slammed into her, harder than he had been and she gasped, back arching off the desk, just as he stilled with a grunt that sounded like her name.

*********************

It was another Slug Club on Thursday and Daphne found herself waiting in the dorm hallway with Tracey. Granger and Longbottom had asked if she wanted to go down with all of them again while they were in Herbology. Finch-Fletchley had fully resumed his vacant gaze and spent half of the last class scraping his nails against the desk.

She remembered the first Slug Club meeting and how they had been running late. Might as well. She knocked on the door of the Gryffindor girls’ room.

It opened to reveal a Patil twin who gestured them inside.

As expected, she found them in the room. Granger was flipping through a large text with Hannah and Susan Bones. The Patil twin moved to her sister who was rifling through clothing and sitting beside the growing pile on the bed was –

“Millie?”

She looked over at them and waved. “Hi. They’re not quite ready yet,” she gestured to the clothes pile beside her.

It was on the tip of Daphne’s tongue to ask what she was doing in here, as she didn’t think she had ever seen her even talk to some of them before. But she remembered the way that Millie had just accepted that she had her reasons for remaining silent about her sessions with Madame Pomfrey and Fleur. And stayed quiet.

“I can see that,” she said instead. She felt Tracey look at her but follow her lead. If Millie was in here though, where was Pansy? She thought the two of them had gone to the library.

The Patil twin at the wardrobe, she was going to assume it was Parvati based off last time, turned to her. “What are you wearing?” Daphne let go of her robe and gestured down to the blue dress she wore. She nodded. “Nice. You should wear that kind of neckline more often. It looks good.”

Daphne glanced down at the dress that curved down her chest. “Thanks.”

Parvati turned back to continue to rifle through the clothes, tossing a couple into a new pile on the other side of Millie. She held up a dress to her sister who took it from her hands and threw it back in the wardrobe.

The door opened to reveal Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. The red-head held a letter in her hand that she walked over and put down in front of Granger, while Lovegood lay down on her stomach on one of the other beds. “The board is probably in.”

The older Gryffindor girl nodded, but was interrupted by Parvati before she could say anything.

“I really hope they go for it,” Parvati tossed a bright red dress on the growing pile by Millie. “I would really like to go on a date and be able to see them more than once a month.”

Ginny sat down beside Lovegood.

“Yes, Parvati, that is exactly the reason we’re doing this. For your dating life,” Granger said drily.

“Why don’t you just date someone here?” Hannah suggested.

“There’s too much history with all of the boys in our year and sixth-year. And no Luna, I’m not going to start trawling the fifth-year boys. It starts just feeling so incestuous with everyone.”

“What about the Slytherins then?” Lovegood inquired.

Parvati paused. “No thanks to Malfoy, not counting whatever is going on with him and Pansy, there’s his general being of . . . him. Zabini – hell no!” she turned to look between the three of them. “Nott . . . anything with anyone there?”

Daphne shook her head and saw Millie do the same. But she felt Tracey tense a little at her side before she shook her head.

It was small, but it was enough for Parvati. Her eyes widened. “Oh gods, there is!” she clapped her hands together. “What is it?” Daphne turned to look at Tracey whose face was going red. Was there something between the two of them? She had not seen that at all. 

“It was last year,” Tracey muttered.

What was last year? So something had happened between the two of them? Tracey looked up at her and gave a small half-smile.

“With everything that was going on and with . . . ,” Tracey trailed off, pausing and shook her head. “It was only a couple times. The once was,” she paused again. “It was awkward and just . . . ,” she trailed off.

The other girls in the room were quiet. Daphne looked at Tracey. This was the most that any of them had ever talked about sex. Maybe she could talk to Tracey later. It would be nice to talk to someone.

“Want to hear my fantasy about Ginny’s brother?”

Daphne’s eyes widened. Was there something she had been missing there?

The girl in question groaned, letting out a sound of disgust. “No!”

“We’re in his office. He’s had a bit of a rough day. And he’s just wound so tight that when he lets loose, he is going to _let loose_. Just think about what would happen if he loosens that tie, and rolls up his sleeves,” Parvati bit her lip. “His desk is all neat, everything in its place. And we would just –“

Ginny let out a scream and threw a pillow at her.

“Speaking of Percy,” Granger looked up from the letter that Ginny had put down in front of her. Daphne tried to think about which brother Percy was. She was pretty sure he had been Head Boy when they were younger. “He did send back a couple suggestions.”

“I’m partial to Charlie myself,” Lovegood stated and yelped when Ginny pushed her off the bed.

*******************

“Oh, fuck,” Daphne groaned, her head falling back to the door behind her.

After dessert in Slug Club she had made an excuse to Professor Slughorn about needing to go to the library to do some research for a Charms essay. Her Head of House had nodded and bade her good night.

Instead of going to the library, she had met up with Ron and he tugged into a supply closet. Where he pressed her up against the door. Her dress pushed up to her waist, knickers down past her knees.

Ron curled his fingers inside her again. “Gods,” she moaned.

Her hands reached out until she felt his belt. His mouth moved to her neck and she fumbled a bit with the buckle. He chuckled against her skin. But then she shoved his pants down, wrapped a hand around his cock and he groaned. “Fuck.”

He brought his other hand to rub against her and she gasped. She came with a low groan, hand still wrapped around him.

“Charm,” she mumbled. 

His hands left her, the sensation of his fingers withdrawing causing a tingle to course through her. He pulled his head back and she felt that brief cool feeling. “You should do it next time Daph.” She nodded as he shrugged his robe off. She could do that. It made sense.

She was slightly surprised when he didn’t move back from her to allow them to move. Instead his hands moved down to grip her thighs and he lifted her against the door. Her knickers slid down her legs further to her ankles. She flicked her ankles and felt them slide off one foot.

“Grab my shoulders,” he still had his hands on her thighs and she moved her hands to him. They were still almost completely dressed. His shirt was still buttoned, her dress merely pushed up. Her legs had moved to hook at him when he lifted her, it felt strange tangling them, but he moved one hand along one leg to bring it up farther on him. She followed it with her other leg.

He pushed inside her.

His hand moved back so that both of his hands were gripping her thighs and then he was thrusting. Her hands clenched at his shoulders and she gasped.

He paused. “You good?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. It felt so good. This position different than the other few times. She turned her head to look at him and found his blue eyes watching her.

**************

The entire week felt like it had just fucking dragged. Draco couldn’t wait until the week was just fucking done with. At least it was Friday. Just get through the rest of his fucking classes. Then the bloody session with Slughorn.

Defense had been all right. Weasel continued to irritate him. He had been in a good mood. And then in Potions, he was far too fucking cheerful. He kept smiling at everyone. Potter and Granger looked amused by his laughter but like they couldn’t quite figure out his mood. He said something to Ravenclaw Patil who raised her eyebrows. Fuck. They had probably shagged and that was why he was so fucking cheerful. He scowled.

Granger leaned over to ask Weasel a question. He saw the redhead look around on their table and then shake his head, moving his eyes around the room before they landed on the Slytherin table. Fuck.

“What the fuck do you want Weasel?” Slughorn had stepped into his office.

Weasel smiled around at them. “Daphne. Nott. Ferret. Zabini.” Daphne smiled. Theo nodded politely while Blaise ignored them all. “Do you have the fairie wings here?”

Daphne passed them to him. “Here.”

“Thanks Daphne.”

He didn’t leave right away. What the fuck did he want now? It was bad enough he had to sit beside him in Defense, he didn’t need him around in Potions. “Fuck off Weasel.”

The Gryffindor raised his eyebrows at him. “Just being polite ferret. Try to relax.”

Just as Weasel was about to turn away, Draco spoke. “Like you do?”

Weasel twisted back to fully face him, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“We know you’re shagging Patil over there,” he gestured to Ravenclaw Patil stirring her cauldron beside Goldstein.

The Slytherin table had gone silent.

Weasel tensed and tilted his head in confusion even as his eyes darted around the table. “I’m not shagging Padma.”

Draco snorted. “We know you are Weasel. Theo and I heard you a couple weeks ago.” Daphne let out a stifled gasp in shock. That was pretty much his and Theo’s reactions too.

Weasel looked a little frantic, his eyes moving rapidly between Draco and another spot. “I am not shagging Padma!” he said it louder this time and the others stopped to glance over at them with surprise. Ravenclaw Patil looked at them with interest. Granger raised her eyebrows.

“We’re not shagging,” Patil confirmed as her house looked at her. But she was staring at the Slytherin table.

“We heard you say you were going to ride him until you were both screaming. What else would she be talking about Weasel?” Daphne let out another gasp. Weasel’s eyes were flying around as if unsure where to look. Daphne’s face was red and she bolted from the room. That seemed a bit of an overreaction.

“I’m not shagging Padma!” Weasel yelled just as the door slammed behind Daphne. He turned to look at Draco with pure rage. “What the fuck ferret?”

“We’re not shagging,” Patil said again.

“Right,” he drawled. “We just misunderstood what was said. You meant on a hippogriff?”

He was looking at Patil so he missed Weasel launching himself at him. Draco felt the first punch hit his face as he was shoved to the wall. Oh, fuck, he had finally pushed Weasel into anger this year. He shoved back. But Weasel’s next punch was immediate. Fuck, that stung. Draco’s fist connected to Weasel’s nose, he felt something break but the Gryffindor didn’t let up.

Apparently he had not lost the Weasley fiery temper. Just a longer fuse. There was somebody trying to shove their way between them but they both ignored them. He threw another punch.

“Ron!” Granger was yelling. His next punch missed him.

Potter and Macmillan were dragging Weasel away from him. His face a mess with blood streaming. Draco could feel wetness on his own face as he bled. There was somebody pressed against him stopping him from moving towards Weasel. They felt soft and hair tickled his face. Brown curly hair.

Granger was against him, holding him in place. He stopped moving. She didn’t pull away. Her robe was open from the heat of the class. He could feel her brush his chest.

“Take Ron away,” she ordered. Weasel still looked as if he wanted to murder him. “Harry! Ernie!” she called as they still stood there. “Take Ron away.”

Potter and Macmillan dragged Weasel to the door until he shrugged them off. He shot another look of loathing to Draco and then stalked off as the other two trailed after him.

“You’re a fucking idiot Malfoy!” Patil yelled.

“I’m the idiot Patil? You’re the one shagging Weasel!” Granger pulled away from him. His body felt cool.

Patil stalked over to him. She stood beside Granger in front of him. “I am not shagging Ron.”

Slughorn chose that moment to enter the classroom to find a third of his class missing and Draco with blood on his face. He looked around the room. “Mr Malfoy, what happened to your face?”

“Professor, Malfoy fell and hit his face on the table. Padma and I were just making sure he was okay. We were going to take him to the hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey could look at him,” Granger smiled at Slughorn even as she moved to grip Draco’s wrist to tug him as she walked to the door. Patil at her side.

“Oh, I see,” the fat professor didn’t sound as if he believed it, but didn’t know what to respond. “Where are the others?”

“They weren’t feeling well either. Perhaps someone’s potion is making people ill,” Patil suggested and Granger hustled them out the door before he could ask anything further.

Granger was still holding his wrist. He walked beside her. The first closet they came across the two girls shoved him inside and closed the door glaring at him.

Fuck. It was small in this space. He had been in a couple broom closets with Pansy before. He shifted, trying not to look at Granger. Remembering her pressed against him, holding him back from Weasel. Patil looked as if she was ready to throttle him.

“Are you daft Malfoy?” Granger asked. Her hands were at her hips. She was breathing heavy with anger. His eyes went to the rise and fall of her chest and then he wrenched them away.

“We know what we heard. Patil is shagging Weasel.” He crossed his arms. Why did the fucking bint keep denying it? He knew it was embarrassing for her, but it was out there now. Blood dripped down across his eye. Granger glared at him. “Now, are you going to move so that I can get my face cleaned up?”

The two girls both shook their heads at him. “You don’t even know how fucking stupid you truly are!” Patil left the closet in a flurry of robes, leaving just him and Granger there.

He shifted again. She had been pressed against him. Her chest against his. Just like . . . “I don’t know why she keeps denying it. At least you don’t deny you’re shagging Finnegan.” She looked at him a little strangely. He wondered if they had ever shagged in a closet like this one.

“Why do you have such a fascination with who shags who? Parkinson still pissed with you so you’re not getting any?” she smiled at him.

Draco scowled. “Just can’t believe Goody-Goody Hermione Granger shags the fucking Irishman.”

Her brow furrowed as she looked at him. She was not breathing as heavily but still took deep breaths as her chest moved up and down. Moving his eyes back to her face, she was watching him with an odd look. “Your face looks horrible. I hope it scars.”

He scowled at her. She moved to leave but he figured since she was here. “What do you know about Cassius Warrington?”

Her entire body tensed at the door. Shoulders hunched slightly. “I know he’s a fucking coward.” She sounded bitter. And then ripped the door open and stalked away.

What the fuck did that mean?

*****************************

Daphne couldn’t stop crying. She had found an empty classroom and hidden in it. Tears were streaming down her face and her body was heaving with sobs but she just couldn’t stop. She had been feeling so happy lately.

And then Potions class. Was Ron shagging Padma? Draco said they had heard them. Had heard Padma say that she was going to ride him until they were screaming. She let out another cry, huddled on the floor, knees to her chest.

She was so stupid. How could she have been so stupid? She had thrown herself at him. It probably didn’t mean anything to him. _I’ve never done this before_ – the strange expression on his face. 

She imagined Padma on top of him. Padma moving on top of him. Ron touching and kissing her. Ron moaning Padma’s name. Oh, Merlin, why did it hurt so much?

He had said he wasn’t shagging her. But Draco said he and Theo had heard them. And as much of a prat as Draco could be at times, she couldn’t see what his reasoning would be for lying about this.

It was nothing. They were nothing. Daphne knew this. So she had sex with him. He had never even walked into the common room with her. Much less anything else. Nobody knew. They didn’t talk outside of meeting.

She didn’t know how long she sat in that empty room before she heard shuffling at the door. Oh, Merlin, she tried to wipe her face. Who was there?

The door opened and Ron stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him. It looked like there was some bruising on his face.

Even though she told herself not to cry, she let out another sob and buried her face in her knees.

“Daphne,” he moved toward her and sat down in front of her. “Can we talk?”

Talk about what? How he was shagging Padma? She put her face back in her knees and shook her head.

She didn’t hear anything so he must still be sitting there.

“I’m not shagging Padma, Daphne.” He said that in potions too but then what had Draco heard? 

“But Draco said he heard you.”

“She,” he paused and sighed. “She suggested it but I said no.” She raised her face slightly to look at him. He was staring at her seriously, what did he mean? “I haven’t been with anyone since you kissed me in that classroom Daphne.”

That made her strangely happy even as the words penetrated her – _I haven’t been with anyone since_ – she had assumed he had been with girls before her, but it still hit her in the stomach. She wanted to believe him about Padma, she really did. And Draco had said that they had just heard her offer to ride him, but they were still a couple things that didn’t make sense.

“Why would she suggest it?”

Ron’s face tightened with a strange grimace and it hit her. Oh, Merlin. “You’ve shagged her.” She began to cry again. Why did that hurt so much?

“Not since-“

“But you have.”

“Yes.” He was still grimacing, watching her with a sad expression.

She closed her eyes with another cry. The images came back to her. Padma on top of Ron. Moaning. Padma’s long dark hair on his skin. 

“When? When was the last time?” Why did she keep asking these questions? They just hurt, but she couldn’t seem to stop. He didn’t answer right away and she looked at him. “When?”

He looked away from her face to the floor. “Earlier that week.”

Oh, Merlin. And her mind flashed to a hazy recollection of hands on her hips pulling her forward. “You were meeting her that night!” Her voice broke. His face twisted when he looked back at her and she knew she was right. His words came back to her _if it wasn’t tonight_ and _same as you_ when she asked what he was doing.

“But I didn’t.”

She let out a strangled sob. “Because I was too fucking drunk to walk.”

“That’s not,” he sighed. “Daphne, I like you.”

“How many girls have you . . . ?” She couldn’t even finish her sentence so why was she asking? It felt as if her chest was on fire.

He looked uncomfortable, shifting on the floor. He sighed. “Daphne I-,” he started to say something.

“How many?”

“Four.” That seemed high to her one.

She wondered who they were. She was already picturing Padma on top of him. “Who?”

Another sigh and sad look. “Daphne-“

“Who?” she was still crying.

“Padma,” yes, she knew about Padma now. Padma riding him. “Lavender,” oh, Merlin, of course Lavender, they were together most of sixth year. “Alicia Spinnet,” the name sounded vaguely familiar. “And _you_. _You Daphne_. Daphne, I -”

“I’ve only been with you.” 

He stared at her with an expression she couldn’t decipher. “I know.” 

“No, I mean I’ve really only been with you.” Why was she still talking? “I’ve kissed two people. There was Adrian Pucey fourth year, but he didn’t touch me. Sebastian Daley fifth year but he just grabbed at me above clothes in a closet.”

The odd expression was still on his face, he looked a little upset. “Daphne-.“

“No, it’s fine, it’s fine. It’s not like we’re anything. You can shag anyone you want.” He made a move towards her and she pulled away. “It’s not like we’re together.”

“I think we are. Daphne, I like you.”

What did that mean? “You’ve never even walked into the common room with me.”

“I didn’t think you wanted me to! You didn’t tell anyone where you were or that you were with me.”

“And you did?” It wasn’t as if he came up to her anywhere. His friends didn’t seem to know anything.

“Daphne,” he leaned towards her. “You’ve met George. I’m pretty sure Ginny knows since she knew where to send her patronus. Bill and Fleur definitely suspect. I assume Hermione knows since she seems to know everything. Harry knows.

“This is _absolutely_ something,” Ron reached forward to grab one of her hands looking serious.

At the contact of his hand on hers, she leapt to her feet. Why would he say that? Padma on top of Ron kept flashing through her mind. Riding him. “No, no it’s fine.” She sniffled, wiping her eyes. “Just, it’s fine.”

He was getting to his feet. Daphne ran from the room.

*******************************

After running from Ron in the empty classroom, Daphne had not known where to go. She could not go back to the seventh-year dorms – what if Padma was there? And Ron would be going back there eventually. She wasn’t sure how he had found her in that classroom. He hadn’t looked surprised when he walked in.

She could not imagine talking to Tracey or Pansy or Millie about this. And having to explain everything that had happened. His words in the classroom _this is absolutely something_. But she couldn’t stop thinking on what Draco had heard. It shouldn’t upset her this much, she knew that. It’s not as if she didn’t think there had been girls before. But to hear the words.

It just hurt.

So she hid around the Slytherin common room entrance waiting for Astoria. It was mid-afternoon by the time she finally saw her younger sister. Thank Merlin, she was on her own.

“Astoria,” she stepped out from the wall.

Her sister smiled walking towards her. “Daphne! What are you doing here? I thought-“ she cut off catching sight of her face – red-cheeked, puffy eyed. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Daphne shook her head, feeling the tears start again. “It’s just, I’ve been.” 

Astoria led her through Slytherin dorms and to the fifth-year girls room. The rest of the girls weren’t there, but she still pulled the curtains shut around them. Daphne was still crying. Why couldn’t she stop? 

“Are you okay? Did something happen?” she shook her head and just curled up on her sister’s bed. Astoria sat beside her, stroking her hair. She just wanted to cry. It hurt.

The younger girl continued to try and coax a response out of her but Daphne just kept shaking her head, crying. She heard the other girls move around in the other room but Astoria cast a muffling spell around them and eventually just lay beside her.

It was a little later when there was movement at the curtains of the bed. When they opened to reveal a Patil twin in Ravenclaw robes, Daphne felt a surge of anger race through her before imagining her and Ron together. She squeezed her eyes shut. She would not cry in front of her.

“I have your things so you can stay with your sister. Slughorn cancelled your session tonight. We told the others you weren’t feeling well.” A bag was dropped on the bed. Why had she done that? Why was she even here? “I need to talk to you. Astoria, can you give us a minute?”

“No.” Daphne gripped her sister’s arm, stopping her from moving. She did not want to be alone with Padma Patil. She kept her eyes shut though so she wouldn’t have to look at her.

“Fine.” Her voice sounded odd, as if she didn’t really want to be there. “I’m not shagging Ron Daphne.”

She opened her eyes to look at the dark-haired girl standing beside the bed. “But you have.” She ignored the curious look from her sister.

Something flickered behind her dark eyes. “Yes. I’m not going to apologize for it. We were both single at the time. And I did ask him a couple weeks ago but he turned me down – and I’m not going to apologize for that either. But I am not shagging him.”

“You were meeting him that night.”

She was a little surprised when Padma seemed to know what she was referring to. “The night he stood me up? I was. And then he stood me up. For you apparently.” Daphne felt a strange surge of vindictiveness.

“Earlier that week though?”

Padma let out a long breath. It sounded like she muttered ‘Ron is so fucking stupid’ under her breath. “Yes,” she admitted. “But not since.”

Why was she telling her this? “I don’t care. It doesn’t matter to me.” She was still ignoring her sister who was looking extremely interested.

She looked at her with a pitying gaze. “Daphne, I know you two are together.” Astoria stared at her.

How did she know? Was it obvious? There were conflicting emotions swirling inside her. 

“When Ron turned me down, I asked if he was shagging someone else. I saw the hickey that he hadn’t bothered to glamour. He said there was someone. And he follows you into the potions cupboard every class. When he doesn’t even need ingredients. And you two disappear at the same times.” Astoria’s eyes widened. “It wasn’t difficult to figure out it was you.”

Why wasn’t Padma upset with her? She didn’t sound upset and just continued to look at her. “It doesn’t mean anything. We’re not anything,” she mumbled.

It was like she didn’t hear her, Padma just kept talking. “I’m sorry that finding out Ron and I have a history upset you but I am not sorry about it. It’s in the past and cannot be changed.” Despite her words, she was fidgeting as if she were nervous. “But you shouldn’t be upset or jealous.”

“I’m not jealous. It doesn’t mean anything. We’re not together.” Padma looked as if she didn’t believe her. “Why are you even here?”

“Ron likes you. And he is my friend. After you left Potions, he attacked Malfoy. He’s upset because you’re upset. He’s not the greatest with words, but he does like you.” With those words Padma Patil turned and left the privacy of the bed. They heard her leave the doorway.

Astoria looked at her with undisguised curiousity. “What happened Daphne?”

“I had sex with Ron Weasley.” 

There was a beat of silence as Astoria just stared at her. “Okay.”

And then Daphne told her sister everything – or most of it. From that first drunken kiss up until last night. And today with what Draco had said in potions this morning. How Ron found her in the empty classroom after.

Her eyes were wide as she listened. “Okay, Daphne, I’m going to come back to something. But first, just this, do you like him?”

Daphne shifted, looking away from her younger sister. “I, I don’t know.” Her face twisted because she knew that wasn’t true. “I guess,” she mumbled.

“I think you do like him,” Astoria said.

She did. It just hurt.

“It doesn’t matter. We weren’t together. And he shagged Padma.”

“It was before the two of you started . . . your thing. That’s what both of them said, right?”

“Well, yes, but,” she sniffled. Most of her tears were subsiding.

“It’s not like you didn’t think he hadn’t been with anyone, right?” Daphne shook her head. No, she had assumed that he had been, it was just . . . “But you didn’t know who. And now you do.” She nodded. “It doesn’t really change anything knowing who. And they never tried to lie to you about it.”

They did tell her the truth. “But he didn’t say anything until Draco did.”

Astoria raised her eyebrows. “Because it sounds like you two spent a lot of time talking.”

She blushed and let out a laugh. “I, I guess. It, it’s just, she, she’s done more. More experienced.”

“So? Ron said he likes you. Padma said he likes you. Who cares if she is?” It sounded so simple the way Astoria explained it, but she just couldn’t get those images out of her mind. The idea that Ron would be comparing them in his mind.

It was quiet for a little bit as Daphne’s crying subsided.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Astoria asked. Her voice was quiet. Daphne opened her eyes to see her sister laying on her back staring at the canopy of her bed. Oh, Merlin, fuck, she inwardly groaned. “You said you would.” She just hadn’t thought about telling her.

“Astoria, I’m sorry, I just –“

“You could have told me,” she sniffled. “I would tell you.”

“Astoria, I’m sorry, I didn’t think about-“ she cut herself off, the unspoken ‘you’ hanging between them.

“Of course not. Why would you think about me?” she sounded bitter and flipped to her side, her back towards Daphne.

“I’m sorry!” there were tears starting in her eyes again.

“I’m tired, I’m going to sleep.” Her sister reached a hand to her face and she heard her sniffle again.

“Astoria,” she tried again but her sister ignored her.

Well, fuck, this day was horrible.

*************************************

Draco had been planning to get Daphne to heal his face. She had done well with Finch-Fletchley a few weeks ago, so healing his face from Weasel’s fists shouldn’t be a problem. But she had never appeared after running out on potions. Theo and Blaise came in with both her bag and his, but she never went back. According to the others she hadn’t gone to any of her other classes either. Why was she acting so strange?

Draco’s face was still bruised, although he had washed away the blood. He refused to go to Madame Pomfrey when the girls had come in. When Pansy, Tracey and Millie came in from their last class, Theo had told them what had happened. Slughorn had also passed along with Theo and Blaise that they should cancel their Friday session if people were feeling ill. So at least that was a fucking bonus to getting his face punched.

“Weasley and Padma Patil?” Pansy looked shocked, momentarily forgetting her anger at him. “Are you sure that you heard correctly?”

“Pansy, she offered to ride him until they were both screaming. We heard them moving on a bed. What else would it fucking be?” they were in the Slytherin boys room. There were too many glares being directed at Draco in the common room. Weasel was the one who fucking attacked him, why were they angry at him?

“It’s just,” she paused. “Padma could do so much better.”

Theo let out a long breath. “She really could. How did Weasley manage to land her?” Murmurs of agreement from Draco and Blaise. How did Weasel manage to get a Patil? And it’s not like he was chasing her based on what they had heard. Even if both of them were denying it, Draco knew what he heard.

“Maybe he’s good at it,” Tracey suggested looking thoughtful. Fuck. That was a thought he didn’t need in his head. The redheaded buffoon was supposed to be witless. Now, he was unbeatable at chess and shagging a Patil. What the fuck was wrong with this?

“Gross, Tracey.” Pansy at least looked disgusted by the thought too. “But why would Daphne get upset?”

“Maybe she fancies him,” Millie said it nonchalantly even as they all stared at her. “Or I did suggest she had a secret boyfriend.”

That was a disturbing thought. And a sickening one. “No, Daphne would never. Ugh.” Pansy shook her head.

But Tracey appeared to be thinking on it. “She does watch him sometimes. She said he plays chess with his brother when she’s with Fleur and Pomfrey. And Theo, remember when he came over during that chess game?” What the fuck? Draco looked over at Theo, who nodded slowly. “Maybe?”

Any further discussion about disturbing thoughts of Daphne and _Weasel_ were interrupted by Granger and Ravenclaw Patil stepping into the room. They both wore strangely dark expressions. Granger closed the door behind them.

“Daphne isn’t feeling well. She’s staying with her sister in the Slytherin dorms.”

“How do you know that Padma?” Pansy asked.

“Head Girl. Brought her things to her.” The two girls hadn’t moved from their spot just inside the door.

Perhaps Millie and Tracey were on to something. Why else would Daphne stay with her sister? Maybe there was something with Weasel? And his brother had made pointed comments to her the previous week. 

What was with the Gryffindors this year? Finnegan was shagging Granger. Weasel was shagging Patil. And now Daphne?

“Are you really shagging Weasley?” why the fuck would Pansy ask that? Could she not see his face from when this topic was brought up earlier in the day?

Patil looked annoyed. “What the fuck Malfoy?” She shook her head. “I am not shagging Ron. I told you this.”

Why did she keep denying what he and Theo had heard? “We heard you!” Theo argued it this time.

“Yes,” Draco let out a satisfied snort when she admitted it. “You heard me offer to ride Ron until we were both screaming – I think those were my words. But he turned me down. We didn’t shag.” What the fuck? Weasel had turned her down? There was obviously more wrong with Weasel than he thought. He wanted to feel satisfied that Weasel wasn’t getting any action either, but he at least had had the offer.

The others appeared similarly stunned. “Why would you offer?” Tracey looked curious.

Patil looked as if she wanted to scream at them. “I am done sharing embarrassing aspects of my life with you. You are all much too interested in other people’s lives. You don’t see us asking Malfoy what he did to make Pansy so pissed at him.”

“Fuck you Padma!” Pansy’s face was red. 

“I thought we already established I’m not shagging anyone right now.” Patil smiled at them. “And Malfoy, I feel I’d be remiss in my Head Girl duties if I didn’t warn you not to go near Ron right now. He’s still rather volatile.” With that warning, she left the room.

Granger stood there by herself in front of the six Slytherins. She looked relaxed though. Her eyes landed on Draco’s face and she sighed.

“Do none of you pay attention to Fleur in Defense?” she walked a few steps toward him until she stood in front of where he sat on the foot of his bed. She put her hand under his chin. He wanted to pull away, but froze, he could feel her fingers on his skin. They felt soft. He tensed when she aimed her wand at his face but she just muttered a healing spell. She was healing his face.

“I thought you said that you hoped it scarred?” he asked. Her face was close to his. He could see flecks of colour in her brown eyes as she scanned his face.

She shrugged. “Padma’s right you know. All of you are much too interested in the lives of everyone else.”

“We don’t care what you do.” He couldn’t see Pansy, but she sounded upset.

Granger took a final scan of his face and then dropped her hand moving away. “So that’s why you were in here talking about Padma and Ron? Because you don’t care?” She looked in the direction of Pansy and then back at Draco. “And why you’re asking about me shagging Seamus?”

“You’re shagging Finnegan?” Pansy almost screeched it and he flinched.

He couldn’t figure out the look that Granger gave him. “I thought all of you knew.” He fidgeted on the bed and watched her walk out the room.

“Granger is shagging Finnegan?” Pansy forgot that she wasn’t speaking to him and turned to demand answers.

Fuck. He really did not want to discuss Granger shagging fucking Finnegan.

********************************


	15. Ron Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not meant to be the next chapter, but when trying to do revising, a bit of Ron's consciousness just popped in. His thoughts are a little scattered and this was written almost all in one go.

Chapter Fifteen - Ron Interlude

Ron didn’t even get to enjoy punching Malfoy in the fucking face.

All he heard was Daphne gasping. Saw her shocked face. Her blue eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to stop obvious tears. Her lip quivering slightly. And then that door slam as she raced out of the room.

And he exploded.

There was not a lot of thought behind it.

Daphne was upset. Malfoy caused it. So he punched him.

And kept punching him until Hermione was there between them, with Harry and Ernie dragging him away.

All right, fine, _logically_ he knew that Malfoy wasn’t the sole cause to Daphne being upset. But if he hadn’t opened up his big fucking mouth, everything would be fine. 

He glared at Hermione. “I know! I tried to talk to her!” Because apparently Hermione really did know everything.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “I meant talk to her before.”

Fuck, he threw himself backwards on the couch and closed his eyes. He knew she meant before Malfoy had blurted out about him shagging Padma, which he wasn’t – anymore – but he started thinking about last weekend. They really did need to talk more. And you know it was bad, when _he_ was the one that acknowledged they needed to talk more.

But she had just raced out of the classroom. Crying. And he couldn’t very well blame that crying on Malfoy. Those tears were all because of him. She had just been curled up sitting on the floor. All he’d seen at first was her blond hair buried on her knees. And then she’d looked up.

And he wanted to punch himself.

He had tried to talk to her. He had even answered all of her questions. Those stupid, fucking awkward questions. He hated those questions. But he answered them honestly. And she ran out of the fucking classroom.

He groaned and waved an arm at Hermione who was still talking. He sat up and peered around her, frowning. “Harry!” he called. “Where’s the fucking map?”

Harry appeared beside Hermione. “She’s still in the Slytherin dorms.” Harry handed him a glass. Ron tossed it back, ignoring the burn down his throat and gave back the empty glass. 

Of course she was. She was with her sister. Daphne and Astoria’s names right beside each other on the map. He wondered when she would emerge from there. After she had kissed him that first night, she stayed in there the whole weekend.

He hoped she at least stopped crying.

Padma said she looked as if she had mostly stopped crying. He groaned again. Because he felt bad for Padma too. Malfoy had dragged her into this mess with them. He knew that Malfoy didn’t like him – never had – but it was a complete fucking asshole move to bring Padma into it. 

What a great birthday weekend for her. She got to tell people that he rejected her. He knew that Padma was pissed. And embarrassed, despite what she tried acting like. Because he knew her. But she had still done it and had offered to go talk to Daphne. Because she was a good person and a good friend.

And that’s what they were. He and Padma were just friends. 

Who used to shag occasionally when it was convenient for both of them.

“Why didn’t you two say anything?”

What? Ron looked up at Bill standing above him and reached for the glass in his hand. His brother pulled it out his reach.

“Because they’re idiots,” Ginny answered.

“Daphne’s not an idiot,” he glared at his sister. Daphne wasn’t an idiot. She was really smart. Just look at how many NEWT classes she took. She received ‘O’s in most of her classes without all the effort it seemed to take the others. And she was going to be a Healer. Fleur and Pomfrey said she was really smart too. She had always just been quiet, the hot girl in the background that was friends with Parkinson. 

Until this year. And he discovered just how fucking amazing she was.

“But you’re an idiot?” Ginny chuckled, smiling slightly at him.

But he didn’t feel like laughing. “Yeah.” He was. He had made her cry. She was crying because of him. That made him a colossal fucking idiot.

Ugh. He groaned again and closed his eyes. He just kept seeing her face with those tears. 

“You’re not an idiot.” He felt someone shove at his legs and he pulled them up. When he opened his eyes, Bill handed him a glass which he tossed back. It didn’t burn as much. Fleur was sitting down beside him. “You two just need to talk.”

“I tried!” he snapped. But she had run off. And he had realized just how stupid he truly was.

Because two. _Two_. Fucking _two_.

“Give her some time. A day or so then try again,” Fleur suggested. Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement.

He looked over at them. They were all girls. He should probably trust them. But he wanted to figure this out now. Talk to her now. She was fucking crying. And it was his fault. He scowled. Though if Malfoy had just kept his fucking mouth shut, she wouldn’t be crying right now. Stupid fucking Malfoy.

If Malfoy had kept his mouth shut, maybe they could have tried talking in a way that wouldn’t have ended up with Daphne in tears.

Plus Hermione already told them that she had healed his face. So he wouldn’t even get the pleasure of seeing the git with a busted face. Fleur had healed his own face, but left his knuckles alone. He clenched his hand briefly and felt his knuckle sting. 

Maybe he would get another chance to punch Malfoy that he could enjoy. Ginny was annoyed that she didn’t get to see him punch Malfoy. She kept saying she wished she could have seen it, until Hermione had gotten frustrated and reminded them that punching Malfoy was not in the plans. But still, maybe he could punch Malfoy as a Christmas gift to Ginny or something. If it was a gift, it couldn’t be too bad right?

“Yeah, maybe try tomorrow?” Hermione suggested. “Perhaps she’ll be back in the dorms by then.”

Ron looked at her. “You really think she’s going to come back for Parvati and Padma’s birthday party?”

Hermione cringed. “Probably not,” she shook her head.

Exactly. That’s what he fucking thought too. He assumed she’ll stay with her sister all weekend. Just like when she kissed him in that classroom.

He groaned and reached for the new glass in Bill’s hand, but his brother pulled it out of reach again, before moving back to the kitchen.

That night. He had been meeting Padma that night. She had been out most of the night. And they had been so close to not just him, but the other one too. Until Hermione and Susan had . . . he shook his head. Best not to dwell there. They had moved on, made new plans.

That night, they had both needed to relax. Everything had been just getting so stressful. So they had made plans to meet once Padma was done with a patrol at the end of the night.

But then Daphne had been the one to walk in.

And everything shifted.

“Just give her a couple days then,” Fleur patted his shoulder.

A couple days. How was he supposed to deal with a couple fucking days? And what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t stupid enough to think that going back to the dorms to celebrate Padma’s birthday was a good thing to do before he had the chance to talk to Daphne.

“Just look at it from her view, no?” Fleur continued and he looked over at her. “Padma is your friend and is around a lot. And she just learned that you two have been together. It may take time. What would you do if you found out she has been with one of her friends?”

He cringed and glanced over at the others. Ginny had gone to speak with Bill, but Hermione and Harry were still standing beside him. He turned back to Fleur. “She hasn’t,” he said it quietly to her. He barely heard his own words. Fleur frowned at him and leaned forward. “She hasn’t,” he whispered it slower.

He could see when it dawned on Fleur and she nodded. “Harry, Hermione, can you give us a moment?”

Both of his friends frowned slightly and looked at him. When he didn’t say anything to disagree with her, they moved into the kitchen with his siblings. Bill and Fleur’s quarters weren’t overly large. A decent sized flat. But if they talked quietly, they wouldn’t be able to hear them.

“So you two have talked a bit then?” Fleur prodded.

No, they hadn’t really. He shook his head. “No, not really,” Fleur raised her eyebrows, but he didn’t elaborate. She had told him . . . during. “Just _that_.”

And he had not really known what to do. For fuck’s sake, she had been a virgin – and yes, he had sat through Hermione’s lecture on virginity multiple times, but still – and he hadn’t known. Until she had told him when he was already mostly inside her.

So he had suggested they could stop if she wanted. But she had just hooked her legs around his and said she wanted to, so he had done his best to make it good for her. Gone slow, given her time to adjust, get used to it. And she had come. Which had felt _so fucking good_. It should be criminal how good it felt when she comes on his cock.

And after he had tried talking to her. He had asked her why she didn’t say anything. But she had changed the subject and he’d let her. Because if she didn’t want to talk, he wasn’t going to force her.

But then later he had thought of Lavender.

Lavender. They had been each other’s firsts. They had not always been great together. If you ask their friends, they had been a disaster. Too immature – him. Too clingy – her. Too annoying – both of them. But he had cared about her. She had been a good person, sweet, caring, passionate, brave. 

After their first time, she had told him she had been a little sore. It had been the first time for both of them and he could listen to his brothers for advice, but when the time came, he had been too quick. He had done his best to make it up to Lavender later. 

But last weekend, he had thought of Lavender talking to him after their first time and wanted to make sure Daphne was okay. She had said she was and then followed that up by initiating the second round. And she had come on his cock again. That time with her on top and he had a glorious view as she came. Don’t get him wrong, he really enjoyed eating her out or the feel of her cunt clenching on his fingers, but he didn’t get that view as she came. Head thrown back, face flushed. 

Like a fucking goddess.

Fuck, he groaned.

Instead of that should he have just forced them to talk though? Would all of this have come out then? He kept looking for cues the rest of the night after he went home. Any sign or hint he may have missed. Was he just completely fucking clueless?

George kept grinning at him that night, asking if he had a pleasant afternoon. Ginny had been smirking at him. Both of them asking why he was so late in front of the rest of them. He figured that George had told Ginny – confirming her suspicions from Hallowe’en – otherwise how else would Ginny have known where to send her patronus? 

Hermione of course had just stuck her head in a book and shaken her head.

Though Harry, wonderful naïve Harry, had been completely clueless until he told him tonight. When he had demanded the map from him so that he could find Daphne.

And he realized just how much of a fucking idiot he truly was.

“Did you tell her anything?” Fleur asked.

He shook his head. “Not until today,” he mumbled.

Because he was a fucking idiot.

Two. Fucking two. She had snogged two people before him. And apparently that was all she’d done. Until he’d taken her into his brother’s office, picked her up, and put her on the desk. Taken off her shirt to discover her tits were even better than he had imagined. And shoved a hand down her pants.

And yes, he had sat through all of Hermione’s lectures on female sexuality – he was pretty sure every Gryffindor in their year could probably recite it with her – but for fuck’s sake, George had walked in when he had a hand in her knickers.

No wonder she had been so embarrassed. He had just thought it was because she had wanted to keep it quiet. The same way she lied to her friends about where she was. And instead George knew. It had been so difficult convincing his brother to leave the hallway. George had been giddy in his teasing.

And he had followed that entire experience up by taking her to a study room and sticking his head between her legs. To discover that she was so fucking responsive. Her skin so soft. Tits just as great as he remembered. And she tasted fucking sinful.

Plus she matched.

For _him_.

“Give her time,” Fleur repeated again. “Do you like her?”

“Yeah.” Of course he fucking did. It was Daphne. She was fucking great.

Maybe the whole thing started off strangely. Or not maybe, definitely. It definitely started off strangely. When she kissed him in that classroom. He knew she had been drinking when she started feeling his jumper with her hands and repeating hi. She made him laugh. She was completely different than what he had thought in years past.

She had been much drunker than he had first thought though. And crying. 

And he had originally planned to meet Padma that night. He had taken a sobering potion that Padma kept stashed away from the others – because Padma didn’t like shagging drunk. Most of the others just thought he had a very high tolerance. 

It was just all kinds of wrong that night. So he had walked Daphne down to her sister’s. And made that offer. Because damn, she was fucking hot with a great rack and he was not rejecting her. He was absolutely _not fucking rejecting her_. He wanted to make that abundantly clear. He was not rejecting her.

And then he had waited to see if she remembered it. But she didn’t do anything. Sure, she rubbed her neck where he kissed her, but he wasn’t actually positive that meant she remembered. So he kept trying to observe her to see if she did. Because he was absolutely fucking in if she still wanted it.

Until finally she appeared in the pathway at the back of the shop that day. And he discovered that he felt better when she was there.

“You should tell her that,” Fleur said.

Ron looked at her. Tell her – oh, tell her that he liked her. “I did. She ran off.”

“Tell her again.”

Did there come a point where he should stop though? One of Hermione’s lectures was about respecting a woman’s choice. ‘If she says no, don’t push it.’ His friends were currently looking over at him, he could see Hermione watching. Bill stepped in front of them to block them from coming back over here.

Fleur sighed. “That’s different,” he looked back over at her. “You two are in a relationship, you need to talk it out.”

A relationship. Fuck. It just proved that he was fucking shit at relationships.

Because he had pulled her into their mess. And he didn’t know if he could undo it when the next time came.

But when Hermione and Parvati arrived back with Justin and he had been in such bad shape, Daphne was who he thought of. Pomfrey would drag Justin to St Mungo’s and look at how well that worked out in the summer. And he couldn’t go to Fleur, not only was she pregnant, but he and Bill had already gotten into a fight when they had taken Hermione and Susan to Fleur a few weeks prior. Because Bill had known that the two girls weren’t going after who Ron told him they were. Since, ‘why would Hermione and Susan be the ones to go after him?’

But Daphne had done it. She had helped Justin. Because she was fucking smart. And caring. And a good fucking person. Probably too good for him – definitely too good for him.

That was when Ginny had probably first suspected something though. Because he told his sister that Daphne could be trusted and invoked the promise he made to her to make sure Ginny believed him.

He was still a huge fucking idiot though. Because he hadn’t even thought of how it could remind her of Lavender. Which just showed how fucking brave she really was. She had pushed past it. To help Justin. 

When he had found her the next morning and she had started talking of Lavender, he knew he was an idiot. Obviously, he knew Daphne was with Lavender when she died – they all did, Parvati was desperate to talk with her – but he wasn’t good with words. So he had just hugged her, because that’s what all of them did with each other when they cried.

And Lavender had left a gap in all of the Gryffindors. But especially Parvati. Parvati who didn’t giggle near as much as she used to. And was desperate to talk to Daphne, but was holding back until Daphne was ready.

“I know a bit about how Daphne is feeling. Bill is older than me and had more experience when we got together,” Fleur was still talking to him. “I had only been with one other person, while Bill had been with . . . . more. I tried to hide it, but it did make me a little insecure.”

What? Ron frowned at her. Fleur had been insecure? What would that even look like? “But you’re . . . you!”

And he was well aware of his brother’s past. All of his brother’s pasts. Being the youngest meant they seemed to want to share with him, pass down the knowledge as it were. There was way too much in his fucking head about them.

She laughed. “What? Because I am so beautiful I cannot feel insecure?” He stared at her. Yes, and she never acted as if she were insecure. “I needed some time and that’s all Daphne needs too.” She patted his shoulder again. “She likes you.”

Did she? He wanted to think so. But you don’t normally tell someone you like that you didn’t care and to go shag other people. Fuck. He didn’t want to shag other people. He just wanted Daphne. However she would take him.

Fleur was still talking to him. “Talk with her, be honest,” she advised.

He groaned. “I was honest!” She ran off crying. He had made her cry because he was a fucking idiot.

And he assumed that future discussions would involve more honesty, maybe about the couple girls he didn’t shag but where they did . . . other stuff. Talking just felt so fucking awkward. He was not good with talking. He had never had those conversations before. His only other real relationship was with Lavender, and they were each other’s firsts. 

Not counting those games of truth or dare that they all used to play. And fuck, he hoped those didn’t fucking count. Right? That was just kids kissing.

The others were friends. Padma just jumped on him, very painfully, one night at the end of sixth year. He shifted, fuck, just remembering how hard she had kneed him that first night made his balls hurt. The couple times with Alicia they had both been a little drunk. Same with Leanne when she shoved a hand down his pants outside the Leaky. And the blurry snogging with Viola.

The summer had been a giant fucking blur essentially.

Until they made their plans. And it gave them all a purpose. Brought some of them back from the brink.

“I don’t know what to say,” Ron confessed.

Fleur smiled at him. “Tell her how you feel.”

“I did!”

“Tell her again. Show her! Put yourself out there. Be brave,” Fleur’s smile grew teasing. “Be that brave little fourth-year boy who yelled at me to go to the Yule Ball.”

His face flushed. “Are you ever going to let that go?” For fuck’s sake, it was four years ago.

“No,” she grinned and shook her head. “You were very cute and obviously I do have a thing for red-heads,” she laughed as she gestured over to Bill.

He shook his head. Bill had thought it was hilarious when he found out. He and Charlie kept teasing him, until Fleur had joked maybe she would just trade him in for the younger model.

“Talk to her. I like her, so the sooner you talk to her and tell her how you feel, the sooner you can bring her here,” Fleur decided with a nod. 

Ron looked over at the table and frowned. “Harry! Where’s the fucking map?”

“She’s still in the Slytherin dorms!”

“You didn’t even look!” There was no way Harry had time to look before he answered.

“I didn’t need to. Padma brought her bag to her. She was staying there, remember?” Harry reminded, still partially blocked by Bill.

Right. Because he was a fucking idiot who made her cry.

Though if Malfoy had just kept his fucking mouth shut and not accused him of shagging Padma, she wouldn’t be crying. They could have had a conversation where he was the one to tell her. And not the fucking ferret blurting it out in the middle of Potions.

He scowled and Fleur frowned at him. “Malfoy is a fucking git.”

“Ah,” she nodded. “Did it feel good to punch him?”

The others were walking back towards them.

“I suppose.” It wasn’t as if he really got to enjoy it. He had just reacted. The git wasn’t actually all that bad this year. He wasn’t saying slurs at Hermione or Justin. He still insulted him, Ron doubted he would ever really stop, but he got the feeling that Malfoy did it more out of habit than anything else.

Even though Malfoy had never apologized to him for what he did, Ron did forgive him. It was hard to hate him when he just felt so fucking sorry for him. And Hermione was right, it was fucking exhausting. Don’t waste time focusing on Malfoy or the others like him when there were bigger, more worthy, targets to take down. Malfoy had been an unwilling pawn. They needed to take down the knights.

“Good.” Fleur’s eyes shifted to look over at her husband. Ron had gotten so used to the scars on Bill’s face. Or George missing an ear. His own scars. Hermione’s. Harry’s. All of theirs. They weren’t important. Not when they had lost so much.

“I miss Fred,” he blurted out. If Fred were still here, he and George would have not stopped teasing him. George still tried, but he kept pausing for that brief moment where Fred would normally jump in. Ron never could have imagined how much he would miss his brother teasing him until it would never happen again.

He could feel Fleur shuffle over to give him a hug and he wiped at his eyes.

There was the force of a body hitting his other side that could only be Ginny. She wrapped her arms around him. “I miss him too,” she whispered. He leaned his head against hers and grabbed her arm with his hand.

They all fucking did. There was this giant gaping void in their family.

Their parents moved around in a partial daze. Fleur’s pregnancy the first thing that seemed to have brightened them. And their mum never stopped knitting. Even when she was visiting with Andromeda or checking in on Xenophilius for Luna, she had wool and needles in her bag.

Percy had moved back home and thrown himself into helping Kingsley. Charlie had gone back to Romania in late July. He and Ginny had Hogwarts of course. Bill took the position to be closer to them.

And George. Fuck. _George_. If they hadn’t dismantled those wards in time. He shuddered and felt Bill behind him place an arm around both him and Ginny.

It had been years since they were all together. Not since the trip they took to Egypt five years ago, Charlie had even met them there. Five years. Five _years_ since they were all together and now they would never be all together again. 

They kept leaving a space for Fred.

“Fred would tell you to just fucking go for it and stop being a pussy,” Ginny said. “Put it all out there.”

He snorted and felt Bill laugh at his back. That he would. Because Fred was fucking brave.

When Daphne emerged from the Slytherin dorms, Ron would talk to her.

***********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ron possibly should not have confided as much as he did in Fleur, but he's confused and doesn't really know what to do.
> 
> I hope to have the actual chapter done soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had difficulties with this chapter, which is probably why I got sidelined by Ron's POV last chapter. And kept going back and forth on where to end it. The last couple bits were originally part of the next chapter, but I moved them up.

Chapter Sixteen

“Are you going to hide out here all weekend again?”

Daphne looked over at her sister lying beside her. It was the first thing that Astoria had said to her since last night. Daphne had thought Astoria was sleeping, she was still on her side facing away from her. And it was very early in the morning.

Her sister’s tone wasn’t welcoming, which just made it so much more difficult. “It’s Padma’s birthday.”

Astoria huffed. “So that’s a yes?”

It was a definite . . . maybe. She knew that she could only stay with Astoria for so long. But, if her sister was talking to her now . . .

“I am sorry Astoria.”

Her sister didn’t say anything, but she didn’t huff or hunch her shoulders either.

“It’s only been less than a week,” Daphne tried. It was _technically_ true. It was early Saturday morning and last weekend in his brother’s flat had been in the afternoon.

Another huff and her sister flipped over to face her. It was a little difficult to see her since it was still rather dark so early in the morning and Astoria’s hair fell over her face. “You had sex last week. But what about the month before that?”

Right. That month where they did _other_ stuff. “It’s not that I didn’t want to say anything, it’s just,” she sighed, not sure how to explain it. At first, there was her embarrassment with the drunken kiss and just being so unsure as to what was going on. And then after the first couple times, it was more just not knowing what to say.

But the biggest thing. Astoria is her _younger_ sister.

“You are the first person I told,” Daphne said instead.

There was a small sigh and her sister moved a hand to push her hair back from her face. “What are you going to do?”

Daphne sighed, turning her head back to look at the canopy. “I don’t know.” She really didn’t. Ron had come to find her yesterday. But it was Padma Patil’s birthday – or birthday party she wasn’t sure which – today. She did not feel like being there for _that_. And what if Ron was there celebrating Padma’s birthday?

She had stopped crying, but it still hurt. She knew her sister was right, it was just . . . hard. It hurt. Though he had had never come right out and told her, she knew there other girls. She just had avoided thinking about it. And now she couldn’t.

Astoria sighed again. “You can stay here today, just . . . you can trust me, you know?”

Daphne nodded. “I know.”

“You’ll tell me if . . . you know? You do talk or whatever?”

“I promise.”

**************************

The weekend was going to be shit.

It really was.

He knew it.

Draco started Saturday with the intention to get drunk later in the day. He figured after lunch would work to get started. He wanted to drown out all thoughts of Gryffindors shagging. Weasel with Patil or _Daphne_. Because Millie’s theory was looking more likely the longer that he thought about it. And he just did not fucking get it. It was _Weasel_. It was just so . . . _unpleasant_. Both Patil and Daphne could do so much better.

Plus there was Granger and Finnegan.

She had been so close to him in Potions. A faint scent that he couldn’t quite place when her hair had tickled his face. And he kept feeling how soft her fingers had been on her skin. Aside from the punch in third year – what was with the so-called Golden Trio punching him? He didn’t go around punching them – he didn’t think she had ever touched him before.

He recalled his words to her in fourth year. And fifth. Second. And wanted to scratch it out.

She had just been _so close_ to him in Potions.

He wanted all thoughts of Gryffindors out of his fucking mind.

And then Tracey just had to go and fucking ruin his plans.

“Yeah,” she had a little smirk on her face looking at him. She was sitting on the trunk at the end of Theo’s bed. Apparently Daphne was still with her sister. Blaise had stalked off shortly after she announced that. Pansy and Millie still in their room. “Don’t you remember? It’s Padma and Parvati’s birthday today.”

Well, that was just fucking fantastic. He scowled and lay back down on his bed. The Ravenclaw Patil wasn’t happy with him and he doubted the Gryffindor Patil was feeling any different towards him than her sister. Maybe if they just stuck to their own Slytherin section of the common room? Because he was not going to hide out in his fucking room all day. It was his fucking common room too.

But of course once they got settled in their corner, Finnegan wandered over to them. Fucking Finnegan. Why was it always fucking Finnegan? Could the Irish git not just leave them alone?

“Morning,” he grinned at them. “Feeling brave on facing Ron today?” his grin morphed into a smirk as he looked over at Draco.

“It’s just Weasel,” he sneered, his eyes scanning the common room again. Weaselette was on the other side of the room with Lovegood and Longbottom, looking over at them, but he still didn’t see her brother.

“Yeah? Heard you had quite the mess on your face,” Finnegan still had the smirk on his face. Draco could see Theo shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye.

“Seamus,” Granger appeared beside Finnegan, placing a hand on his shoulder. Draco clenched his hands at his side. 

“Why did you have to heal my brother’s handiwork Hermione?” Weaselette was at their side now too, peering down at him. “You can’t even tell,” she complained.

Finnegan rolled his shoulder and Granger’s hand fell off him. “Must be fucking nice,” he muttered softly. At the comment, Draco found himself looking at the long scar running down the Gryffindor’s face. After seeing him on a near-daily basis he had gotten used to seeing it.

He bit back the comment on the tip of his tongue.

Granger linked her arm through Finnegan’s. Draco scowled even as his eyes shifted to her arm. And the scar covered by her sleeve. 

“Where is your brother?” Tracey asked.

What the fuck? Draco swung his gaze to look at her. Why would she ask about the fucking Weasel? Did she not remember what his face looked like? But she just sat on the chair looking at the Gryffindors.

Weaselette turned to look at Tracey. “Bill and Fleur’s.”

Finnegan snorted and stopped trying to pull his arm from Granger. “Is he conscious yet?”

A soft scoff. “Doubtful,” she glanced over at Granger who rolled her eyes. “They were still going when we left there last night.”

“Isn’t he supposed to be your Head of House?” Draco sneered. “Not drinking with students?”

He was unprepared for the look of rage that Weaselette turned on him. “As opposed to your Head of House? At least Ron won’t almost end up dying when he’s with our brother.”

Fuck. Draco cringed. He could see Theo and Tracey frown in confusion but he wasn’t about to enlighten them.

“Ginny,” Granger sighed.

The younger Gryffindor turned back to look at her then stalked off without another word. Granger nodded at them then pulled Finnegan with her when she stepped away. Draco’s scowl lessened as the two of them hissed something to each other before Finnegan tore away to sit beside Thomas and Granger sat with Bones.

They settled into silence, leaving only briefly to go to the Great Hall to get a late lunch. Blaise returned to the common room shortly after they returned and the four of them, because they managed to convince a reluctant Tracey, played cards. Pansy and Millie appeared briefly on their way to the library.

It was mid-afternoon when there was a large shout. The room had started to fill with some of the other seventh-years. Both Patil twins were there, and doing a stellar job alternating between ignoring them and shooting murderous glares his way. 

It wasn’t his fucking fault Ravenclaw Patil offered to shag Weasel. Which still stunned him. Weasel’s rejection of her fucking shocking.

“Oy! Look who’s fucking awake!” Always fucking Finnegan.

Draco scowled and looked over at the entrance. The room quietened as Potter walked in. He looked as if he had just woken up and he raised his hand at his friends. His black hair somehow even messier than normal.

Thomas laughed loudly. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Potter mumbled and sat down in one of the chairs, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. 

“No Ron?” Boot asked. Draco looked over at the door again, but nobody had followed Potter in.

Potter’s eyes opened and he looked over at one of the Patil twins. “He’s going to stay there again tonight.” Weaselette sat down with him and he wrapped an arm at her back.

The Patil twin nodded slowly. Her sister turned to glare at Draco as if it were his fault. What the fuck. Weasel was the one that attacked him yesterday. Why did they keep glaring at him?

“If we let him punch Malfoy again, do you think he’ll come back?” the Patil twin that was glaring at him asked. He scowled at her. Fuck.

“Parvati,” her sister sighed. “You know that’s not it.”

“But I didn’t get to see it last time either!” Weaselette piped up. Potter muttered something in her ear. “Fine!”

“He said Happy Birthday to both of you,” Potter smiled at them. “He’ll talk to you later.”

The Patil twins nodded and the chatter began to get louder again. Gryffindor Patil shot another glare at him before they went back to ignoring him. Fuck them all. Ravenclaw Patil was the one that offered to shag Weasel – he tried not to shudder – and Weasel was the one that fucking punched him first.

“Do you really think there is something with Weasley and . . . Daphne?” Theo sounded hesitant.

“No,” Blaise stated.

But it was looking more and more likely to Draco. Daphne was still with her sister. Weasel was apparently with his brother. The entire thought was just so . . . unpleasant. 

“Maybe,” Tracey shrugged.

**************************

According to Tracey, Daphne returned to the girls’ dorms sometime early Sunday morning while everyone was sleeping. The curtains around her bed were closed, but she refused to talk to them. 

Tracey rubbed her arm as she spoke to Theo and Draco. “When I tried to look in on her, she threw a fucking stinging jinx at me.”

Pansy had stormed off to disappear somewhere, apparently Daphne had sent a jinx at her too when she didn’t leave her alone. Blaise had been gone by the time Draco and Theo had woken up.

The two boys looked over at Millie, who shrugged. “I left her alone.”

It was definitely looking more likely. Why else would Daphne be so upset? But still Weasel and Daphne? How the fuck would that even have happened? They didn’t have anything in common.

Even though it was still a little early, there were already a few other students down in the common room, including Weasel. The red-head was sitting in one of the armchairs. His hair was sticking up all over the place, his eyes bleary as if he had just woken up. Potter on the couch beside him. He looked to be sleeping with his head tilted back.

Weasel scowled at him but didn’t move.

The Patil twin’s birthday the previous night had been rather subdued. Draco had stayed in the corner for the most part. At least Theo had stayed with him too. He had no clue where Blaise had disappeared to when he left the common room. Pansy was still avoiding him. 

But Tracey and Millie had shocked him. They had sat with a few of the other girls, including Granger. And talked to them. What the fuck did they even have to talk about with them? For fuck’s sake, Millie had fought with Granger in previous years!

And of course, Ravenclaw Patil had made sure to let him know that she was banning him from any fucking competition the next morning. If they actually decided to have one.

They were settling into the corner when Granger came down the stairs from the girls’ dorms. She immediately went to her two friends. Weasel straightened up and said something as Granger stopped in front of him. He saw Potter jerk his head up.

Whatever Granger replied caused Weasel to slouch back down in his chair.

*********************

Daphne had assumed that her friends would start asking her questions when she went back to their dorm. So she had left Astoria early in the morning, figuring that if she could get back before anyone was awake it would be better.

But then they had woken up and figured out she was back. Pansy just kept talking and she did not want to answer any questions. So she shot a small jinx at her. Just so she would stop talking and leave her alone. And Pansy had stalked off in a huff.

Tracey had been better with her questions. But she still didn’t want to talk to her. And have to talk about Ron and Padma. So she had shot a small jinx at her too. Thankfully they had left her alone after that.

Yesterday she had done a lot of thinking. It was pretty much the only thing she could do.

She got Astoria’s point. She really did. But she just could not stop thinking about Ron and Padma together. And that he was supposed to be meeting her that night Daphne kissed him in the classroom. If she hadn’t stumbled into that classroom, he and Padma would have shagged. 

And everything would be different.

She didn’t regret it. She _didn’t_. But just the knowledge that the only reason he didn’t shag Padma that night was because she happened to stumble in there kept eating away at her.

And Lavender. She kept seeing blood in blond curls. The hand slipping from hers. Her emotions were all over the place when she thought of Lavender. Guilt. Jealousy. More guilt. _Intense_ guilt. Because Lavender was gone and she hadn’t been able to help her. And now there was Ron.

“Daphne?” it sounded like Granger’s voice. Ron’s friend. Who he assumed knew about them because according to him, she seems to know everything. 

“What?” Shooting a jinx at Granger probably wasn’t a good idea. She had seen all of them with their practice duels in Defense.

“Would you be willing to talk with Ron?”

She didn’t say anything. She knew that they should probably talk. But the images were still in her head. Astoria had reminded her about who Alicia Spinnet was. She played Quidditch for Gryffindor and was in the same year as Ron’s older brothers. So she was older and definitely more experienced than she was.

“He’s downstairs in the common room.” He was? “He spent all of yesterday with his brother and Fleur, just came back this morning.” Some of the tension in her chest lightened. He hadn’t been here for Padma’s birthday? Last night she just kept imagining that he was there for the party and that he came to the realization that he would much rather be with Padma than her.

“All of it?” she asked.

The curtains around her bed opened and Granger appeared. She sat down on the bed beside her. “Yeah,” she smiled at her. “All of it.”

Daphne nodded. “Do you know . . . ?” she trailed off.

“Yeah,” Granger nodded then let out a deep sigh. “He likes you Daphne. He came back because he was hoping to talk to you.”

How did he even know she was back? It was still early. And she had learned from being in the same dorms as him, that he was not an early riser. He was usually one of the last ones that emerged for breakfast and class.

“Will you talk to him?” Granger asked again.

She wanted to, _she did_. Just maybe “not yet.”

Granger looked down at her, her brown eyes soft. “Will you eventually?”

Daphne nodded again. She would. When she could be sure she could talk without wanting to burst into tears and feel like her chest hurt. “Yeah.”

**********************

Draco looked over at Weasel when he slid into his seat in Defense. He looked tired and irritated.

The Gryffindor had sat in that chair in the common room almost the whole time the previous day. Granger, Potter or his sister usually at his side.

Daphne hadn’t emerged from her room the whole day.

He, Theo, Tracey and Millie had come to the decision that there was definitely something going on between Weasel and Daphne. They were acting too strange otherwise. He definitely didn’t fucking understand it. But what other explanation really fit in with everything?

It was just so fucking shocking. And . . . unpleasant to think about. Not something he ever would have expected from Daphne. She was so quiet. And Weasel was such a fucking loudmouthed oaf. Daphne was smart, while Weasel was . . . Weasel.

Ravenclaw Patil’s comments to Draco about being stupid also made more sense in that light. He wondered if Daphne would talk to him. She hadn’t yet. Though, according to what Tracey had told Theo, she hadn’t really talked to any of them yet.

Weasel’s hair was a mess. Did the fucking git even own a comb? He had still been in the common room when Draco had gone up last night. Had he fucking slept there? He was jostling his leg and staring ahead. Draco followed his gaze.

“So . . . you and Daphne?”

Weasel stopped jostling his leg. Why the fuck did he say anything? It wasn’t as if he wanted to get punched in the face again. But then Weasel turned his head to look at him. “Did she say anything?” he almost sounded eager, but as if it pained him to ask Draco the question.

“No.” Though Weasel’s question and eagerness for news of her said a lot.

The Gryffindor’s face fell slightly and he faced forward again. Granger slid in to the seat beside Daphne.

***************************

“Daphne, can I talk to you?”

She looked up at Ron’s voice. It was the end of the day and she had just walked into the common room. The day had been all right. She had seen Ron in their classes and could feel his gaze on her. In Potions, she hadn’t gone into the ingredients cupboard though.

But she had also seen Padma in their classes.

He was standing in front of her. His blue eyes looking down at her. Looking around the common room, she could see others try to pretend that they weren’t watching them. She had gathered from Tracey’s questions that her friends had figured it out. And she assumed that most of the others had as well.

She needed to face this. Talk to him. “Okay.”

His face relaxed and he smiled slightly at her. “All right,” he moved forwards toward her then stopped. “Did you, um, want to go?” he gestured behind her at the common room door and swallowed. He almost appeared nervous.

She nodded, doing her best to ignore everyone watching them as they walked out the door. She felt his hand move to her lower back and then his body tense. But despite everything, it felt comforting. And when she didn’t move away from it, she could feel his body relax at her side.

He didn’t put up any privacy or locking charms when they walked into a classroom, just leaned against the desk in front of the one she sat on.

It was silent for a moment.

“Daphne, I like you. And I want to be together,” he was watching her. She could see him swallow even as his eyes remained on her face.

She sighed. “I like you too,” his face practically lit up, but she wasn’t done. “It’s just . . . .,” she paused and his face fell a bit. “It’s hard with everything,” she mumbled.

He nodded slowly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But that is completely done. There’s only you.”

“I know,” and she did know. She knew that he, and Padma, were telling the truth when they said it was in the past. It was just “if I didn’t run into you that night, you would still be with her.”

He shook his head. “But you did and I am so happy that you did,” he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “We weren’t like that. Padma and I are friends who would just sometimes . . . ,” he trailed off.

But she nodded. It wasn’t hard to figure out what he meant. He and Padma just casually shagged sometimes. She wasn’t sure if that made things worse or not. Padma was just so entrenched in his life. She was Parvati’s sister, friends with all of his friends and part of that group that seemed so close this year.

“Daphne, I like you,” he repeated and pushed himself to stand up from the desk he was leaning against it.

“What about the other . . .,” she trailed off again.

“Alicia?” Yes, her, she nodded. Why did she find it so difficult to say her name out loud to him? “We were both a little drunk. She’s friends with George and,” he sighed and ran a hand down his face. “The summer was rough,” there was a sad expression on his face and he paused, looking off to the side before refocusing his blue eyes on her. “I drank a lot. _A lot_. I slept on George’s couch because I’m the only one who he agreed to key his wards to. I just . . . I drank. And tried to feel better.”

There was a hazy recollection in her mind, his words echoed _I don’t mind drunken escapades_. What else was there?

But also . . . it wasn’t difficult for her to determine why he slept on his brother’s couch. Or why he spent the summer drinking. It was a two bedroom flat. And the other bedroom was for the brother he lost. If she lost Astoria . . . her eyes stung.

“Daphne,” he took the step forward that separated them. She blinked and looked at him. He reached for her hand and she could see his shoulders relax when she didn’t pull away. “I like you,” he said again. Looking down, he flipped her hand over, running a finger down her palm. “I want to be with you,” his blue eyes moved back to her face from their hands. “Walk into the common room together.”

She shifted her hand and laced their fingers. “Yeah, okay.” She did want that. She did, even if she knew that everyone would probably look at them.

His entire face lit up, blue eyes brightening. “Yeah?” he sounded a little surprised.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

But she still had to know. She had only asked about shagging the other day. And she had caught on to that wording over the weekend when she kept going through the conversation in her head. “Were there others, other girls? Not shagging, but . . .?”

His face twisted slightly and his eyes dimmed. Oh, Merlin, there were. She fought not to close her eyes, because it was what she was expecting after all. “A few snogs I guess,” he was looking at her as if he expected her to bolt again, his hand tightened briefly locking with hers. “In the summer. Friends of George’s friends.”

“Nobody here?” That was what she wanted to know. It had been so hard sitting in class with Padma there. Padma at the table behind him in Potions. She kept wondering if there were others since she had not noticed anything between him and Padma before Draco said something.

He paused and she could feel her chest start to tighten again. “We used to play truth or dare,” he said slowly.

They used to play what? She tilted her head curiously at him.

“It’s a muggle game. You pick someone and ask if they want truth or dare. If they pick truth, you ask them a question and they’re supposed to answer honestly. If they pick dare, you dare them to do something,” he explained.

She didn’t quite see the point to the game or what it had to do with her question. “Couldn’t people just lie? Or not do the dares?”

He shrugged. “I guess, but if you lied people aren’t going to trust you. And Gryffindor,” he smiled slightly, bringing their linked hands up to gesture to himself. “We tend to take dares _very_ seriously.”

Despite the situation, she smiled a little and his face lit up again. “So what would you dare each other then?”

“Dumb stuff usually. Sneak out and fly around the Quidditch pitch at midnight. Tell Snape he was your favourite professor,” she laughed because Professor Snape may have been her Head of House, but his disdain for all things Gryffindor was obvious. “Yeah, Parvati ended up with a month’s detention for that one,” he grinned briefly. “And sometimes we would dare us to kiss each other.”

Oh. She nodded slowly. That didn’t sound like anything really. “Was it just the Gryffindor’s that played?”

Ron shook his head. “No, sometimes there would be others. But it was usually us Gryffindors who didn’t back down from the dares. You could take a forfeit from a dare but then you had to answer a truth, or take a dare if you didn’t want to answer a truth.”

“We never played that game.” Her house really had been separated from the others. What would it have been like if they hadn’t been? If her year were more like Astoria’s? Astoria’s best friend was Ella and they were in separate houses, with Astoria in Slytherin and Ella in Ravenclaw.

He sighed. “I wish I’d known you then. But we were so caught up in Malfoy being a git and every time he called Hermione a . . .,” he paused but Daphne nodded because it was obvious what word he meant. The word that she had seen carved in Granger’s arm last month. “Others would laugh.”

“Not all of us,” she said softly. She had never laughed, nor had Tracey. Even Pansy and Millie, who had snickered the first couple times had stopped once they realized what it meant to them. Especially after Draco’s comment to Tracey second year.

“I know,” Ron grabbed her other hand. “I’m sorry. I was a stupid kid. I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot.”

He shrugged at her words and looked down at their hands. “Did you want to go back? Together?”

“Yeah, okay.” He grinned at her and went to guide her down off the desk she was sitting on, frowning slightly when she resisted. “Ron,” he looked at her. “I’m sorry about your brother. About Fred.” Because she had never said that to him.

“Oh,” he seemed to withdraw slightly, his eyes darted away from her face. “Thanks,” he muttered. Then he looked back at her. “He would have told me I was an idiot for waiting too long to do this,” he held their linked hands up.

She felt her eyes sting again and launched herself at his chest. She had to pull her hands from his to wrap her arms around him.

******************

“Are you going to tell us how this happened?” Tracey stood in front of her.

Daphne looked at her, then at Millie who shrugged from her bed and then finally at Pansy who was pretending not to listen on her own bed. She raised her shoulders. “It just . . . did.” It felt different with them watching her as opposed to when she had talked to Astoria.

When she and Ron had walked back into the common room, hands laced together, the others had looked at them. And she had felt her face flush. But aside from a comment from Finnegan – something about coming back earlier than he thought with a wink, Parvati had hit him – his friends had just nodded and said hi. While her friends had stared. Blaise had stalked out.

And so she had just gone up to her dorm, Ron giving her a quick kiss in front of everyone.

Pansy had already been lying in her own bed, but Tracey and Millie almost immediately followed her up.

“How long?” Tracey asked.

“Just over a month or so.”

It was already getting later in the evening, so she figured that she could talk a little bit with them and then find Astoria tomorrow to talk to her sister. She had promised her this time and she intended to keep it.

But she couldn’t find Astoria at breakfast the next morning. Moira told her that she had gotten up early to work on an essay for History of Magic in the library. Daphne grimaced slightly for her sister. History of Magic was Astoria’s least favourite class and the one she had the most trouble with. She debated finding her in the library but she needed to get to class before she was late.

And so she figured she could find her at lunch. But she had forgotten that their lunches didn’t overlap on Tuesday’s since Astoria had double Potions.

No matter there was always dinner. But she couldn’t find her sister at dinner either. Even Ella didn’t know where she was. 

She would have to get going to her Tuesday session with Fleur and Madame Pomfrey soon. She had just decided that she would have to try and find Astoria tomorrow when her sister walked into the Great Hall.

“Astoria!”

Her sister didn’t smile at her, a stormy expression on her face. “Shouldn’t you be at your session with Fleur and Pomfrey?”

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to find you,” she frowned at Astoria’s tone.

“Must not have been trying too hard, here I am,” she moved past Daphne to sit down at the table and grabbed a roll.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Daphne tried, sitting down beside her.

“I already heard,” Astoria scooped some pasta on to a plate. “Congratulations.”

“It just happened, I’ve been looking for you all day.”

“From what I hear, it happened last night.”

“Astoria, I-“

“It’s fine Daphne,” Astoria smiled with her lips, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “It’s fine,” she repeated. “I get it.”

Daphne stared at her sister. She was seeking her out to talk to her. What was she supposed to do? Tell everyone else to keep it a secret until she could talk to her? Astoria knew how fast news moved within the castle. Daphne didn’t get mad at her when Ella told her that Maddox had invited Astoria to dinner with his parents the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Ron appeared in the doorway of the Great Hall.

“Shouldn’t you get going Daphne? Don’t want to be late.”

His eyes scanned the hall briefly before they settled on her and he smiled, moving towards her. It had been very nice to have him around or talk to him during the day. Even seeing Padma in her classes didn’t make her chest hurt as much.

“Fine,” she stood up from the table.

He leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek and then turned to her sister. “Hey Little Greengrass,” he greeted her. 

Astoria flicked her hand in partial acknowledgement, her gaze not leaving her plate.

He frowned slightly turning his gaze to Daphne. She grabbed his arm and started to walk away. “Is your sister okay?” he said it softly to her.

She looked back at Astoria. Her sister was staring resolutely at her plate ignoring them. “She’s fine. Let’s go.”

Fleur laughed, clapping her hands together when she saw them walk in together and wrapped them in a hug. “I told you!” she exclaimed then pulled back and reached up to pat Ron on the cheek. “Did I not tell you?”

“You did,” he agreed.

She turned to Daphne and smiled brighter. “This is wonderful! Now you can come visit us! Isn’t that right Bill?” she looked over at her husband who was setting up the chess board. “They can come for your birthday this weekend.” He raised his hand in a wave and nodded.

Even Madame Pomfrey smiled at them indulgently.

********************

Her wand was in her hand. _You should do it next time._ And it made sense. She didn’t look at him, but instead focused on the movements and she felt a familiar cool feeling in her lower abdomen.

After the session with Fleur and Madame Pomfrey, Daphne had tugged Ron into an empty classroom with her.

She put her wand back in her robe and tossed it over a chair beside her. His blue eyes were dark when she looked back at him. But instead of reaching for her and nudging her so that she lay on the desk like last week, he guided her down from her perch on the desk. When he sat down in one of the chairs, he slouched slightly and pulled her on to his lap, her hands on his shoulders.

“Fuck,” he groaned when she sunk down on him and then moved his hands to her hips. She looked at his face and he leaned towards her, pressing his lips to hers. She relaxed into the kiss and his hands began to guide her to move. “Brace your feet,” he muttered against her lips.

The position was similar to when she had been on top of him at his brother’s flat. They had just been laying down there and here they were sitting. She slid along his cock as she rocked on him. The feel of him moving inside her felt so good.

She let out a moan when she leaned back slightly and she pushed herself down further on him. “Good?” he murmured. His blue eyes on her face. 

“Yeah,” she nodded and repeated her motion. One of his hands moved between them. “Oh, fuck,” she moaned as she felt his thumb press against her.

“Gods, Daphne, you feel so fucking good.” His other hand was on her breast and he bent his head, tongue flicking out at her nipple before he wrapped his lips around it. He swiped his thumb and she shuddered with a low moan as she came. He groaned something on her skin.

His hands moved to her back and he held her in place against him as he thrust up into her. She let out a low gasp at the feeling and he paused. “Keep going,” she moaned.

“Do you think you can come again?” his breath tickled at her ear.

*****************

Draco still did not fucking understand Weasel and Daphne. Just how did they fucking happen? What did they have in fucking common?

After Weasel had gone up to her to ask to talk the previous night and the two of them had left, Ravenclaw Patil had shouted over at him. “Do you know why you’re fucking stupid yet?”

He’d scowled at her, while some of the others had laughed. Granger had sighed and looked over at Patil who shrugged with a smirk at him. Her sister rolling her eyes.

Then today the two of them were together whenever they didn’t have class. Daphne with a stupid sappy smile on her face and Weasel looking oafish, a dumb grin on his face. Blaise was fucking stomping around the whole day. For someone who didn’t talk much, he could sure make things tense for everyone around him.

“She said it’s been over a month.”

It was Tuesday so Daphne was gone, apparently with Weasel who was also there. Blaise had stormed off again, Pansy was still ignoring him, but Tracey and Millie were sitting with him and Theo while they played a game of chess.

“A month?” Theo looked up from the game. His face probably a mirror of what Draco’s looked like.

Because a month? How the fuck did they not know anything for over a fucking month? He was beginning to think that he didn’t know anything about Daphne. There was the whole Healer thing, those sessions with Fleur – he sighed, _Fleur_ – and now Weasel. 

Fuck, he shuddered, that meant those hickeys were all fucking Daphne? And Weasel’s little comment a few weeks ago _I prefer the taste of a witch_. Fucking hell. That meant that . . . fuck, he did not need to know that fucking information about Daphne.

“Yeah,” Tracey confirmed nodding.

It was shortly before curfew when Draco and Theo went upstairs and Daphne and Weasel were not back yet. Blaise had arrived back a little while earlier but had just gone straight upstairs. The curtains around his bed were drawn when he and Theo went to the room and he wouldn’t answer them. 

Draco was just coming back from the washroom shortly after curfew when he heard muted voices in the common room. Curious, he moved to the top of the stairs.

The common room still looked dark but there were voices. They sounded female. He crept down the stairs. The one voice almost sounded like . . .

“Knows much,” Granger was saying something but she was quiet, he couldn’t make it all out. He hovered on the last stair.

“He always,” the other voice faded to a quiet whisper, but he thought it sounded like Susan Bones.

A large sigh. “Yeah. I don’t think he-“ she was cut off by the door to the common room opening. Who the fuck was coming back so late? “Hi Ron, Daphne.” She greeted. Draco’s eyes widened. Daphne was just now getting back?

“Hermione, Susan,” Weasel’s voice sounded a little strange. Daphne copied his greeting. From Draco’s position on the stairs to the boys rooms he saw Weasel and Daphne stop at the stairs to the girls rooms. He moved back into the shadows. Weasel leaned down to kiss Daphne – he felt nauseous watching – and she giggled when he whispered something in her ear before smiling and whispering something back to him. They kissed again and then she disappeared up the stairs.

Draco was prepared to dart up the stairs but Weasel didn’t move to the boys’ stairs he went towards the girls. “What are you two doing up?”

“The same,” was Granger’s cryptic response.

“I thought things were better? What about Parvati, Padma and Hannah? I thought they were helping.”

He heard both girls sigh. “Padma is good at making sure the muffling charms are up on the room so that nobody else hears, but they need sleep too. So Susan and I are down here while they get some rest.”

“You can stay with us,” Weasel offered. “Harry and I will always be there for you Hermione. And Susan, Ernie and Justin want to help too.”

“I know Ron, I love you guys too.”

“I know that too. But Justin is still . . . healing himself too. We’re fine here, Ron.”

“And the rest? Any news?” What the fuck did that mean? The rest of what? What kind of news? They were always secretive, running off in previous years, but this year, the trio seemed to have expanded to a much larger group.

“No.” Granger answered. “So you and Daphne seem okay?”

“Yeah.”

There was a brief pause and he could hear Weasel start moving before Granger spoke again. “Has she mentioned Lavender?” What the fuck did Daphne have to do with Lavender Brown? The blond Gryffindor had died in the Battle.

“’Mione,” Weasel sighed.

“You know Parvati wants to talk to her and that it would be good for her.”

“I know ‘Mione.”

“Lavender’s birthday is in just over a month, in early January, I think –“

“I know when Lavender’s birthday is,” Weasel’s voice was quiet, but forceful, when he interrupted her.

Another brief pause. “The day is going to be rough for Parvati. I think if she got the closure on Lavender’s final moments it would be therapeutic for her.”

Weasel’s reply was a quiet murmur that he couldn’t quite hear. Then the two girls sighed.

There was a minute of silence and he heard them moving around. He was thinking he should move back up to his room when Weasel’s face appeared in his vision and he jumped. The red-headed Gryffindor narrowed his eyes at him.

“Girls, you have a blond ferret skulking about.”

Draco sneered at him. “Weasel. You’re coming in late.”

A shrug. “It’s better than early.” He smirked at him and then pushed past him on the stairs.

“Hello Malfoy,” Granger called over to him. He stepped down off the last stair. The two girls were on a couch in the corner. A wand cast muted light from the table. Granger’s brown curly hair was wild around her head, Bones’ red hair in a long plait down her back.

“Granger.” He was stepping towards them. “Bones.” They were both wearing night clothes. Bones in a long nightgown, but Granger was wearing shorts and a long shirt, her bare legs resting in the other girls lap. Her arms were bare but clasped on her stomach. His eyes darted towards her arm. He knew what was written there.

“You cannot sleep either?” she asked.

Screams echoing in a large room. Blood pooling beneath brown curls. His throat tightened.

He shrugged.

What kept Granger awake? Was it his aunt or something more? It appeared to be tied up with Bones? What did the two of them have in common?

********************

They were in Potions class. Daphne still had that disgusting sappy smile on her face shooting looks at Weasel across the room. He smiled and winked at her. Daphne bit her lip and smiled. Draco stared, trying to figure out what they saw in each other – they just seemed so different. Daphne was quiet, smart. Weasel was such an oaf.

Blaise’s voice interrupted his thinking. “I never thought you would be satisfied being Weasley’s whore.”

Holy fuck. Draco stared at him in shock. What the fuck was Blaise thinking? His hand moved to his wand. You do not call a friend a whore. Draco may not understand what the fuck Daphne was doing with Weasel, but he would not call her a whore.

“What?” Daphne froze and turned to him. She looked as if she could not decide between being furious or upset.

Draco saw Theo’s wand in his hand too as Blaise spoke again. “Do you get down on your knees for him? Does he –“ his voice cut off abruptly although his mouth still moved.

“Fuck you Blaise!” Daphne’s words were harsh although she looked ready to cry. Her wand was out and Draco realized that she had silenced Blaise.

“Daphne,” Draco began. She turned crying eyes to him. “You’re not a whore. I don’t know what the fuck you see in a moron like Weasel but you’re not a whore.” Theo voiced his agreement.

She nodded at them, but still packed up her things. “Thanks, but, I think I’m going to sit somewhere else.” She moved to the other side of the room where Ron hugged her. He looked darkly at Blaise but Daphne tugged his arm and he didn’t move to them.

Granger did though. She took up Daphne’s empty spot and smiled at them. “What did you say Zabini?”

The rest of the day was tense. Daphne was keeping far away from Blaise. Draco and Theo weren’t talking to Blaise and when they told the other girls what he had said, they weren’t talking to him either. Daphne actually ended up eating with Weasel and the other Gryffindors.

In the evening, despite the fact that they weren’t talking to him, they were playing a game of chess against Blaise when Weasel sat down beside them. He didn’t talk to any of them as he took over for Draco and Theo. He looked strangely calm.

“What the fuck Weasel?”

“Keep your knickers on ferret.” Weasel didn’t look at him, just watched Blaise and the board.

Blaise just looked at him.

It was silent as they each made a few moves.

“Daphne told me what you said.” Weasel made a strange move, losing his rook.

Blaise didn’t answer, just moved to go after his queen.

“Don’t say that to her again.” Weasel made another move. Holy fuck – was that – “Checkmate.”

What the fuck? How had he done that so quickly? Weasel stood up and left them without another word. Draco and Theo continued to stare at the board.

*********************

The last few days Daphne felt like she was all over the place emotionally. It was nice being with Ron, sitting with him in the common room and just generally not hiding it. But there was also Astoria who was still being difficult. And Blaise. She just could not believe Blaise. Had he always been like that?

It was the weekend again and they were exiting their weekly meeting with Slughorn. Blaise disappeared the moment they were released. The six of them started through the halls back to the seventh year dorms. Draco seemed a little tense and though Pansy was still not talking to him, she kept shooting looks at him.

“Are you all right Draco?” Theo was looking at him too.

“Fine,” the answer was curt and he scowled.

Theo raised his eyebrows and looked towards Pansy. “And you Pansy?”

She shot him a glare. “Fine.”

“Do you know who I saw in Hogsmeade last time? I wonder what-“

But Theo didn’t get to finish his sentence about what he wondered as Pansy’s brown eyes flashed and she cut him off. “I know you and Tracey shagged. And you weren’t good.”

Daphne’s eyes widened. Had Pansy really just said that? And how had she known, she wasn’t there that night.

Theo’s eyes went to Tracey in betrayal. Draco’s jaw actually dropped. Tracey turned to Millie. “What the fuck Millie?”

But Millie wasn’t looking at Tracey. “Pansy!”

An almost apologetic look crossed Pansy’s features.

“Tracey?” Theo sounded as if he were hurt.

“You and Tracey shagged? When did this happen?” Draco just looked shocked.

Tracey turned to Theo, her face twisting. “Theo, I’m sorry. We were talking and . . . I’m sorry!”

“When did the two of you shag?” Draco asked again.

“Tracey?” Theo was still looking at her.

“I didn’t say you weren’t good. I just said that it was awkward,” her eyes were still on Theo. “Granger said awkward is normal.”

Daphne frowned. When did Granger say that?

“Ugh,” Pansy looked disgusted. “That fucking know-it-all needs to mind her own business.”

“Lay off Hermione,” Millie was glaring at Pansy.

“ _Hermione_? Since when is she _Hermione_? And why are you defending her?”

But Millie just shook her head and stormed away from them.

“When?” Draco asked again.

Theo shook his head and turned his head away from Tracey.

She turned to Pansy. “You weren’t even there that night Pansy!”

“Who was there?” Theo asked. Tracey flushed a little. “Who?” he turned towards Daphne. “Daphne?”

She blushed, looking down at the ground. “Ju-just the other girls.”

“Who? Who have you been talking about it with? How would you like it if I told Draco all about you?”

“Theo, I just said it was awkward and it was – you know it was!” Tracey was pleading with him.

Theo sent Tracey a wounded look and then turned to Pansy with an expression Daphne couldn’t interpret before he walked away from them. Draco hurried after him, still asking when he and Tracey had shagged. Pansy looked as if she wanted to cry and turned away from them to go in the opposite direction. 

It was just Tracey and Daphne left in the hallway. Tracey had an expression that shifted between anger and sadness as the two of them slowly made their way back to the seventh year dorms.

“Are you okay?” Daphne asked tentatively.

“What is going on with Pansy this year?” Tracey burst out. Daphne shrugged. She had been wondering the same thing. And Pansy had never gone this long without talking to Draco.

**********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Ron and Daphne talk? Yes. Do they still need to talk more - absolutely!  
> Plus we find out what has been going on with Pansy soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a description and discussion of rape / non-con with a non-POV character. I really struggled with the end of this chapter.

Chapter Seventeen

With Theo not talking to Tracey, Daphne not talking to Blaise, and Pansy not talking to him, it was very quiet in the Slytherin corner of the common room. Just Draco and Theo sitting there. Blaise had disappeared somewhere again, not that they were talking to him either. Tracey had tried to talk to Theo but stormed off when he hissed something at her. 

Was he the only that hadn’t been shagging someone? How the fuck had he missed that?

And Theo was not answering his questions. The only thing he did tell Draco was that it was last year and for him to drop it. But really, how that fuck did it happen? Well, he knew the mechanics of how shagging worked, so maybe not how, so much as why?

At least the glaring had gone down towards him throughout the week. It was nice not to feel fucking hated.

It was Macmillan’s birthday this weekend though. He scowled as the common room began to fill up with other students. Why did they insist on having a party for every single one of their fucking birthdays? It seemed a little fucking ridiculous.

He didn’t see Granger anywhere. He just needed to get drunk. Push all those thoughts in his mind out. He just kept thinking of how her fingers had been soft on his skin. She sat with them in Potions again yesterday too. She had just been so fucking close. He could smell that faint scent again.

And he thought of how her chest had brushed up against his when she had held him back. And bare skin. Brown curls.

Fuck. He just wanted a fucking drink.

When Finnegan – always fucking Finnegan – wandered over to him and Theo with a strange smile and a bottle of firewhiskey, he eagerly took a glass.

“Fucking hell Malfoy,” Finnegan commented when Draco drained his glass and poured another. “I’m pretty sure Padma put a lifetime ban on you from any competition.”

He didn’t fucking care about that right now.

“Fuck off Finnegan.”

The Irish bastard just raised his eyebrows and moved away from them. Blaise came back in the common room and despite the fact that they weren’t speaking, sat down in a chair in their corner. Draco debated suggesting a game of chess to Theo, but then they were joined by Longbottom and Lovegood.

“Hello Theodore. Draco. Blaise,” Lovegood smiled hazily at them, a bottle of butterbeer in her hand.

“Lovegood, Longbottom,” Theo smiled at them.

Draco watched them carefully. Longbottom looked relaxed, Lovegood at his side. He wondered why he had thought he had known where Rabastan was. He did not give a fuck about that despicable wizard. He always creeped him out when he saw him at the Manor.

Granger came in the entrance with Potter and Weaselette. She sat at a table in a chair beside one of the Patil twins and summoned a glass. The other girl leaned towards her but she just shook her head at her. Finnegan bent down to say something to her, pouring a new glass for her, and she raised her shoulders, curls bouncing slightly. 

Draco grabbed the bottle from Theo and poured himself some more.

Fuck. He needed to get fucking drunk.

The common room continued to fill with students. Millie appeared with Tracey, but Theo still refused to speak with her and the two girls went and sat with Daphne and Weasel. Macmillan and Finch-Fletchley with them too. Draco saw the blond Hufflepuff spasm in what he was pretty sure was a gesture of acknowledgement.

Finnegan, Thomas and Boot walked over to them. The fucking Irish bastard grinned at Lovegood with a wink. “How’s the sex life Luna?”

Fucking hell. Was it always about shagging with them? Theo coughed on his drink.

Longbottom’s face went red as Lovegood smiled at him. “It’s well, thank you Seamus. We tried out that spot in the library earlier. The ledge was a great height. How about you?”

Fuck. Draco’s hand clenched on his glass. Finnegan laughed, saying something about locker rooms, and it felt like there was a rush of air in his ears. Brown curls. Bare skin. He grabbed the bottle.

His hand relaxed as the others transitioned into a conversation about Quidditch. After Draco had dropped from the Slytherin team in sixth year, he had never gotten back into the school team. Potter and Weasel hadn’t started playing on the school team again either. In fact, none of the seventh-years were currently on a team. But Weaselette was playing as were some of the other sixth-years. Gryffindor had beat Hufflepuff the previous week.

Brocklehurst and Hopkins wandered over to speak to Boot. Starting to feel as if their corner was getting crowded, he stood up. There was an empty chair beside Granger at a table.

“Malfoy,” she raised her eyebrows at him.

“Granger.” He reached for the bottle in the centre of the table. It was a clear liquid and left a strange aftertaste and burn in his throat after he took a sip.

“Wizarding vodka. Try it with some pumpkin juice,” Granger poured a little pumpkin juice into his glass. He took another sip. It tasted much better and the burn was similar to firewhiskey. “It’s much stronger than firewhiskey, it’s better to cut it with something else,” she explained.

She was watching his face as he took another sip. Draco looked around at the rest of the table. Potter had his head tilted curiously at him while Weaselette watched him with narrowed eyes. Both Pail twins wore identical looks of irritation.

He turned back to Granger. “Where’s it from?”

“Bulgaria. Birthday present from Viktor.” Fucking Krum. He remembered being excited when Krum had first come to Hogwarts. After all, he was an international Quidditch star and then he was at school with them. But then he had heard Draco say mudblood – referring to Granger of course, he cringed – and he had gotten angry. When Krum had taken Granger to the Yule Ball Draco did not know what to think – for a lot of reasons.

“You still talk to Krum?” he took another sip to disguise his sneer.

Granger rolled her eyes. “Yes. Viktor is my friend. Why does everyone always ask?”

“A _friend_?” one of the Patil twins – he assumed Gryffindor Patil – giggled. “I’m pretty sure he was more than _just a friend_.”

Potter snorted.

He took another sip of his drink, hiding his reaction to the information. Why the fuck did he come over to this fucking table?

Weaselette laughed and Granger rolled her eyes again. “Viktor is my friend,” she repeated.

**********************

Her Slytherins were getting a little complicated. Theo wasn’t talking to Tracey. Tracey wasn’t talking to Pansy. Millie wasn’t talking to Pansy. Pansy wasn’t talking to Draco. None of them were talking to Blaise.

It was like they were dividing and after spending the last seven years together, it felt very odd.

But Daphne did enjoy just being able to be around Ron. During the day on Saturday while she studied her most recent borrowed book from Madame Pomfrey, he sat beside her and played a series of chess games against Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Mandy Brocklehurst. And just casually touch her. Brush her shoulder or her hand. 

She really liked not hiding anything.

Millie and Tracey seemed okay around him. Her two friends sat with them at Ernie’s birthday. Padma was there of course too. Daphne felt she was getting better at seeing the Ravenclaw, it was just every so often she was still hit with an image that flashed through her mind.

On Sunday, she went with Ron, his sister, Potter and Granger to Bill and Fleur’s quarters. Because Fleur had been insistent she come see them for Bill’s birthday. It had been a pleasant afternoon.

It was just a little past curfew when she came up and saw Granger in the washroom. The Gryffindor was staring blankly at her reflection in the mirror. There was an odd, unnerving look on her face as if she didn’t recognize herself. She looked close to tears.

And then she caught sight of Daphne over her shoulder in the reflection and her face changed almost instantly. She thought perhaps she imagined it.

“Daphne!” Granger greeted her. Maybe she should start calling Ron’s friends by their first names too. They had called her Daphne all afternoon.

“Hi, are you okay?” she stepped inside the washroom cautiously.

Granger – Hermione beamed back at her. “Of course!”

Perhaps she was mistaken. Hermione wasn’t acting as if anything were wrong. 

*******************

Draco barely recalled Sunday. Ravenclaw Patil was definitely still banning him from any fucking competition. He heard Granger’s voice at one point in the hallway. But then Finnegan fucking laughed and he pulled the quilt above his head.

But it was Monday which meant he had to get up. Theo raised his eyebrows at him. “It’s good to see you’re alive.”

He growled at him.

“You should eat something too,” Theo commented.

Draco scowled but then he felt his stomach rumble. That was probably a good idea. He had time to grab a quick breakfast before they went to Defense.

He watched her as Finnegan – fucking Finnegan, his fists clenched – and Thomas briefly stopped at her desk. She shook her head at them and they moved on. He sighed.

There was a giggle beside him. Ugh, he scowled. Did he really need to start his week this fucking way? He knew if he turned his head, he would see Daphne with fucking Weasel, their arms wrapped around each other. He still wasn’t sure what they had in common. What did they fucking talk about?

His face twisted as he recalled Weasel’s previous comments and the fucking hickeys. He did not want to fucking think about that. He shuddered.

“Hi Draco!” Daphne said brightly.

“Daphne,” he nodded politely as he turned. “Weasel,” he sneered.

Daphne gave him a disappointed look which he ignored. She reached up and gave Weasel a kiss – ugh, fuck, disgusting – and then moved to her seat beside Granger, who returned the bright smile from the blond Slytherin girl. Granger was saying something to her now and Daphne nodded.

The Gryffindor Patil stopped by their table with Abbott. The four of them laughing.

He wondered if she would sit with them in potions again. She was just so close in that class.

Fuck, he shifted in his seat and moved his gaze to stare at his desk.

“I don’t know if I should be relieved that you’re not watching me anymore ferret – not that I wasn’t flattered, just not interested – or concerned about who you’re watching now.”

Draco frowned. “I’m not watching anyone Weasel.”

“Of course not,” he was leaning back in his seat, amused blue eyes on him instead of watching Daphne at the front. “Just like Parkinson hasn’t been watching you for the last couple weeks.”

What the fuck? His eyes shot over to Pansy, he caught a flash of her brown eyes widening before she turned her head to face the front of the class. How long had that been going on? He looked back at a smirking Weasel.

“Just be careful ferret.” 

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? He opened his mouth to sneer at him but was interrupted by the Weasley professor and Fleur entering the classroom.

****************************

She did sit with them in potions again. She was so close that when she twisted her head around to look at something, her hair brushed against his shoulder and he caught that faint whiff of something again.

On Wednesday, Draco determined that the scent was vanilla and something floral.

His potion that he handed in was fucking abysmal.

He figured lunch would be better. Pansy still wasn’t speaking to him though now that Weasel had pointed it out, he felt her watching him at times. Theo and Tracey seemed to be slightly better. Theo was speaking to her, but just barely.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Draco put down his fork, glaring at Daphne and Weasel sitting down on the other side of the table. The Great Hall was supposed to be his freedom from all of the fucking Gryffindors.

“I really feel the love ferret,” Weasel commented then greeted Theo, Tracey and Millie around him. 

Daphne shot a glare at him. He inwardly cringed, Daphne never glared, she must really be getting annoyed with him lately. The thought briefly came that maybe he should back off a bit.

Why did Daphne have to bring him to sit with them? Couldn’t they have just disappeared off to the Gryffindor table? He could see Blaise tense a few seats away. Pansy poked at her food further down the table.

Draco scowled and grabbed a roll from the centre of the table.

Tracey leaned towards them, her eyes on Theo. “Did you see the Prophet today?” Theo nodded, his eyes flicking to her briefly. “Apparently Dolohov woke up the other day.”

Draco jumped in his seat as cold liquid splashed on his lap. “What the fuck Weasel?” The oaf was already picking up the jug of pumpkin juice he had knocked over. Just what did Daphne see in him?

“Sorry,” the lack of an insult that accompanied the apology caught him more off guard than the off-hand way it was said. Draco dried his robes, eyeing the wizard across from him. The red-head was looking down at his food. “I hope they sent the arsehole back to Azkaban then.”

“The medical wing of the prison. Apparently he just babbles incoherently and screams.”

“Maybe they went too easy on him,” Weasel muttered, glancing over his shoulder then seemed to notice them looking at him curiously. Draco had seen Weasel get angry – his face had been a clear example of that – but he didn’t recall ever hearing the dark tone he just used.

The Gryffindor turned his attention to Daphne. “He killed Remus – Professor Lupin,” he was talking low, but they were all quiet and could hear him. “He killed my mum’s brothers,” Weasel’s voice hitched slightly and grew quieter. “They were twins too.” Draco saw that image of a family with red hair surrounding a still red-head in this very room seven months ago. How did the Gryffindor do it? “And he almost killed Hermione,” his eyes shifted off Daphne for a moment over to Draco and Theo, “at the Ministry fifth year.” Daphne raised a hand to his shoulder.

Draco slouched a bit in his seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Theo do the same. Granger leaned forward across the table to laugh at something with Longbottom. 

His father was at the Ministry in fifth year. He felt fucking sick.

Draco pushed his plate to the centre of the table and stood up. He walked out of the hall.

*******************

Daphne was really getting frustrated with her sister. Not only was Astoria still giving her the cold shoulder, but she had left to go to Hogsmeade without her. They were meeting their parents for an early lunch as usual. And now Daphne was going to be late.

Because she waited for her sister. Until Clara told her that she left a while ago.

Ron had left earlier to go help out his brother at the shop. So had Tracey and Millie to meet with their families. She had no idea when Pansy had disappeared. Draco and Theo were probably going to that pub to drink well before they were meeting there for Millie’s birthday.

And now Daphne was going to be late to meet her parents.

Her mother smiled tightly at her when she walked into the Three Broomsticks, while her father gestured to the chair beside him. Astoria didn’t look up at her.

“Sorry,” Daphne muttered sitting down and glaring at her sister.

Catarine Greengrass nodded and put a menu in front of her oldest daughter. “Yes, Astoria mentioned that you have been very busy.”

Daphne looked at her sister, who finally glanced up from the table with a small shrug, a false smile on her face. The younger girl turned to their mother. “She has mum, Daphne has been _very_ busy.”

Before Daphne could say anything else, the waitress arrived to take their order. She hadn’t had time to look at the menu, so she just ordered the same thing she had the previous Hogsmeade weekend.

“In fact,” Astoria continued talking as if there hadn’t been a break. “I’m sure that Daphne has plans this afternoon too. Don’t you Daphne?”

What was Astoria doing? Daphne glared at her. Yes, she was definitely not feeling bad anymore. But then she remembered what Ella said the previous week. “So does Astoria.”

Her sister narrowed her brown eyes at her and Daphne smiled. Two could play at that.

Their mother drummed her fingers on the table briefly and looked between the two of them.

“How are your classes going?” Gareth Greengrass burst in, his eyes darting around them.

Daphne forced herself to relax slightly and could see her sister do the same. Astoria was discussing her Care of Magical Creatures class when their food arrived. What was going on with her? Daphne had attempted to talk to her again this week and once again her sister had rebuffed her.

Eventually, their mother turned to look at her. “And you Daphne? How are your sessions on healing going?”

Astoria snorted and Daphne glared at her. “They’re good mum,” she turned to face their mother whose own blue eyes were examining her two daughters. “We’re discussing poxes right now.”

“Why don’t you ask Daphne about her boyfriend?” Astoria stabbed her chicken with her fork and shoved it in her mouth. “He’s there too.”

This was definitely not the way she wanted to tell her parents. She figured she would tell them during Yule after things with Ron didn’t feel so new. What was Astoria’s issue? 

“You have a boyfriend?” Catarine looked at her older daughter, eyebrows raising slightly. “What-“

“So does Astoria!” Daphne smirked at her sister. Did she really think she wouldn’t out her?

Their mother turned to her younger daughter. “As do you? You two do know-“

“I’m surprised you even noticed!” Astoria interrupted.

Catarine made an arcing motion with her wand as she leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her drink. The background chatter in the restaurant dimmed. Her husband let out a breath and focused on his plate.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Why was Astoria being so difficult?

“What the fuck is my problem? You’re the one that doesn’t fucking talk to me!”

“I tried!”

“Oh, please. You just hung around the Great Hall. That’s not trying,” Astoria scoffed.

“What do you want me to do? People gossip. You know this!”

“Everyone else knew first!” her sister burst out, blinking rapidly. “I had to hear about it from Nancy fucking Vallance! _Again_! She was just so smug about it. ‘Oh, Astoria, I’m so sorry, I assumed you knew. After all, she is _your_ sister’,” she pitched her voice higher when imitating the other girl. “And everyone was just staring!”

At that Daphne did cringe a little. “I can’t control people gossiping,” she mumbled.

“I know, it’s just . . . you didn’t tell me when you had-“ Daphne’s eyes went wide and her sister seemed to realize that they were still at the table with their parents at the same time and cut herself off abruptly. “You said you would talk to me,” she said instead.

Daphne didn’t really want to look at her parents, she really hoped that they hadn’t figured out what Astoria had been about to say. Their father was still just eating his food, Daphne was pretty sure he had zoned out for their bickering, much like he did when they were growing up.

But their mother was watching both of them with a shrewd expression. Her blue eyes moving between her two daughters. She set her glass down on the table. “Are you two quite done now?” Neither girl reacted. “Gareth,” she called her husband and he looked up at his name. “Do you mind? I feel that we need some mother-daughter conversations. I’ll meet you at home.”

He nodded. “Of course,” he stood up from the table and dropped a kiss to the tops of both of his daughter’s heads. They mumbled a good-bye to him and then he was gone through the door.

“Who wants to start?” Catarine looked between the two of them. _Please not me, please not me,_ Daphne thought at her mother. It had the opposite effect. “Daphne?” She winced, she wasn’t quite sure how to begin the conversation with her mother. How did she explain how things started with Ron? “You have a boyfriend?” her mother prodded.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

She could see her mother’s face tighten. “It’s not the Malfoy boy is it?”

“No!” For a moment she wondered why her mother would even think that but then remembered that they had run into Draco when they were leaving the restaurant last Hogsmeade weekend.

Her mother sighed in relief. “What about the other Slytherin boys in your year?” Daphne shook her head. “Oh, thank God!” Her mother really wasn’t a fan of the boys in her house.

But Catarine was still looking at her for a name. “It’s Ron Weasley.”

Her mother tilted her head slightly, considering. “He’s the youngest son?” Daphne nodded. “It’s a good family and they’re unlikely to wish death on your grandparents.” Both girls flinched at the flippant way their mother spoke of her parents. She turned to her younger daughter. “Astoria?”

“Maddox Fletcher,” she answered. Catarine furrowed her brow, obviously trying to connect the name. “He’s a sixth-year in Ravenclaw.” A brief pause. “He’s muggleborn.”

Their mother nodded. “I’m not sure why neither one of you said anything, but if you are still together over Yule, I would like to meet them then.” It seemed a reasonable request and Daphne supposed it made sense. “Now,” Catarine focused her blue eyes on her older daughter. “Daphne, you’re having sex.”

It was said as a statement, not a question and Daphne felt her face flush. “What?” she squeaked.

“That is what Astoria had been about to say, was it not?” Daphne glared at her sister who twisted her face in apology. “How come I haven’t seen a potion come through on the apothecary expenses then? Did you pay for it yourself?”

Daphne wasn’t sure if this conversation could get any more embarrassing. This was not something she had ever imagined their mother discussing with them. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Her mother narrowed her eyes at her. “Please tell me you’re on a potion.”

She moved her gaze to look down at her plate. “The charm,” she muttered. 

There was the sound of a chair being pushed back and Daphne looked up to see her mother standing and motioning to Madame Rosmerta to bill their account. “Let’s go. We’re going to the apothecary.” Both girls were barely out of their seats before she was striding out the door.

“Mum,” Daphne hurried to catch up with her. “What-“

“Did you never wonder why I called you ‘my little charmed baby’ Daphne?” Catarine glanced over at her. Despite the conversation it still took her a moment to understand what her mother meant. That meant, she had been – “I absolutely do not regret you Daphne. Nor you Astoria.” She was still walking fast and the two of them had to rush to stay at her side. “But nothing is perfect. Combining the potion and charm is probably the best. Astoria, might as well get it for you as well.

“Plus,” their mother was still talking. “I remember being a teenager at Hogwarts. Sex is rushed in classrooms or closets, it can be easy to forget when you’re focused on not getting caught.”

Her mother’s words caused her steps to falter, she saw Astoria do the same. She did not need to know that about her mother. Especially since their parents hadn’t met until after Hogwarts, their father being about five years older. Daphne looked over at Astoria and assumed the disturbed look on her face mirrored her own.

“I’m sorry Astoria,” she mumbled to her sister as they started walking again.

“I know. Me too. I’m also sorry that we had to hear about mum having sex.”

“Me too.”

*************************

Ron’s face was white. It really made the freckles on his skin stand out. “What do you mean?”

After the apothecary where her mother had made both her and Astoria get the potion, and made them promise they would come and get a refill when they needed it, she had made her way to see Ron at his brother’s shop. Told him about picking up the potion, since she still had it in her bag, and then her mother’s comment.

He was staring at her with wide blue eyes that looked a little frantic. “My brother’s never said, I never. What?”

Daphne shrugged a little and looked over at him. Her mother had continued talking so she knew the probability was very low, but she was apparently proof that it could happen. They were in the back of his brother’s shop. She had seen George when she walked in, but it was busy so all he had time to do was wink at her before refocusing on a customer.

“But you’re not right?” his voice rose slightly to a higher pitch.

She shook her head. “No.” Her mother had made her do that potion, and the diagnostic charm, before they separated. It was definitely not how she saw her day going. 

He let out a long breath. “Okay.”

“My mum also said she wants to meet you over Yule.”

His eyes widened again briefly, but then he nodded. “I guess that seems fair. You’ve met some of my family. Fleur has probably told my mum all about you by now too.”

They stepped out the backdoor to get going to the Hog’s Head. She hadn’t been back there since the first Hogsmeade weekend, but it was Millie’s birthday in a few days, and Theo had suggested they have a quick drink to celebrate. She had been slightly surprised when Millie had actually agreed to not just the drink, but to the Hog’s Head.

As they walked down the pathway behind the buildings, she could hear the muffled sound of someone crying. She glanced down between two buildings and thought the hunched figure against the wall looked vaguely familiar. Ron stayed at her side when she turned towards it.

The figure looked up, hood falling back slightly. “Pansy?”

Pansy let out a cry and bent her head forward again.

They hadn’t really spoken since the previous week when she had blurted out about Theo and Tracey. But, still . . . “What’s wrong?”

Pansy just shook her head and kept crying. Her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

Daphne could feel Ron stop as she kept moving towards her. “Pansy,” she tried again. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

The other Slytherin girl tilted her head up. Her brown eyes were red but they still flashed at her. “I’m fine, just go Daphne!” The tears on her face marked her words as an obvious lie.

“Pansy,” she reached her hand towards her shoulder.

The moment she made contact, Pansy jumped and flung her arms out to the sides. Daphne had to jump back to avoid being hit. “What do you care? You’re so busy with everyone else! Just go Daphne! It’s fine!”

Daphne dropped her hand. What was going on with Pansy? She was obviously not fine. Before she could say anything else, Ron was at her side. He reached a hand out to Pansy’s arm.

“Fuck off Weasley!” she bit out at him.

Ron seemed unconcerned by her vitriol. Daphne looked up at his face, but he was focused on Pansy’s arm. She followed his gaze as he placed a hand on her friend’s arm.

“Fuck off Weasley!”

But Ron just pulled her sleeve down slightly and Daphne saw a strange ring of bruises along Pansy’s wrist. The brunette girl froze as Ron wrapped his fingers around her wrist, his large hand slotting over them to cover the bruises completely. Daphne felt nauseous as she realized what they were.

“Who did this Parkinson?” his voice was low and Daphne thought she could detect anger hiding underneath. Pansy just stared at his hand around her wrist. “Pansy?”

It was his use of her first name that seemed to startle her into action and she burst into tears again. Ron let go of her wrist and drew them away from the side of the building and back the way they had come. Pansy didn’t pull away from her this time when Daphne reached for her and let herself be led.

“Hey, back already? What are you-“ George was in his office when they walked in. He looked up and cut himself off abruptly.

“Not now George,” Ron muttered and brought them to the couch. Pansy was still crying, though it seemed to be silent now and she looked around at their surroundings. Daphne had an arm at her back and could feel the quick breaths going through her friend.

“What happened?” George stood up from his chair and walked around to them.

Pansy ducked her head down. Daphne rubbed her back. She kept seeing those bruises along Pansy’s wrist. Just what had happened? She lived in the same dorm as Pansy so she knew that they were new. She didn’t recall ever seeing them before.

Ron shook his head at his brother. The two of them spoke quietly before George slipped out the door. He moved to sit in front of them on the floor. Daphne looked down at him, but his eyes were focused on Pansy. “What happened?”

She shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

Daphne could see Ron’s jaw twitch and he reached a hand up to them, wrapping it around Pansy’s wrist again. “Do you know how hard you have to squeeze to leave bruises like that?” Daphne felt sick as his hand covered them again. He let go and the dark bruises were visible again. “It’s not nothing.”

Pansy bit her lip and Daphne could see more tears start in her eyes. “Pansy?”

She closed her eyes and Daphne felt her take a deep shuddering breath. “I said I wouldn’t do it again and I didn’t care who he told.”

That just caused all sorts of new questions to go through Daphne’s mind. And what wouldn’t she do again? She looked down at Ron to see his hands clench into his legs.

“Who?” his voice was low. If Daphne wasn’t looking at the way his face tightened she would have thought he was calm. Pansy didn’t say anything. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?” he paused. “I can go if-“

“Everyone was just so mean to me this summer and he was nice,” Pansy interrupted. She opened her eyes looking at Daphne briefly before down at her hands in her lap. Who? Who was she talking about? She could feel her chest tighten and stomach twist. “Everyone hated me just because I pointed out where . . .,” she trailed off.

But Daphne had heard this enough earlier in the year. Just because she pointed out where Harry was. She looked down at Ron but he didn’t react, remaining very still.

“And Draco was under house arrest. I didn’t know what was going to happen. My mum had always approved of Draco and encouraged us to be together.” That was an understatement, Mrs Parkinson was domineering, dictating to her daughter via letter on how she should act. “But then, she didn’t. She forbade me to write him. And he never wrote me.

“And I know you wrote me Daphne,” she looked up at her and Daphne smiled softly at her friend. “So did Tracey and Millie. But when I went anywhere, everyone was just so mean to me. Someone I didn’t even know called me a bitch in Diagon Alley,” she wiped at her face.

“But then I ran into Marcus Flint outside Malkin’s and he was just so nice to me,” Daphne’s stomach twisted. She remembered Flint from when they were younger, he could be pleasant when it suited him. Ron’s face was eerily calm. “And after everything else, it just felt so nice. And then he would come to see me or ask me to meet him,” she trailed off and started crying again.

“Pansy,” Daphne started to talk but then stopped, not really knowing what to say and instead patted her back.

“Then,” Pansy continued talking. “Draco and his family had their trials. His father was back in Azkaban but his mother was set free and Draco just looked so sad in the Prophet.” Daphne remembered that picture. He and his mother were surrounded by Aurors leaving the Ministry but there had been a brief glimpse of Draco’s face. She had never seen him look so dejected.

“I told Marcus that I didn’t think we were going to work,” tears streaked down Pansy’s face. “He told me I was only there for one thing and apparently I couldn’t even do that. And that Draco only had me around for that as well. And he would tire of me.”

Marcus Flint was horrible. Daphne forced her hand to relax on Pansy’s back. She would think that she couldn’t believe he would say something like that, but he was always known for being a bit of a prat while he was at Hogwarts and it sounded like he had not changed. Her mind was racing with spells and jinxes she was itching to cast at him. She glanced down to see that Ron’s face was still strangely calm though a muscle in his jaw ticked.

But Pansy kept speaking. “Then term started and Draco was . . .,” she trailed off again. Daphne had seen it this year though. Draco had been pushing Pansy away more than in previous years, going off on his own at times, he was different. Last year he had been volatile. Sixth year he had been obviously scared. The first five years he had just been an arrogant prat. 

Strangely enough, this year was the most Daphne had actually liked him. Tracey’s reasons for putting up with Draco had always been unspoken, the tension last year at its highest, but there had been no snide comments from him in a couple years. Pansy had liked Draco and because they were friends with Pansy, they had been friends with Draco by default. And due to Draco, the other houses had tended to ignore the rest of Slytherin, until this year.

“When Draco told me we were back together, I was happy,” she started crying again. “But he was lying, he just wanted . . .,” she trailed off again and Daphne wanted to hit Draco. Ron’s eyes flashed.

“Last Hogsmeade weekend, I saw Marcus again. He apologized and said he was out of line in the summer. And everything has just been so different this year. And he was just so nice again,” she squeezed her eyes shut. “But then . . . _it hurt_ ,” Daphne wanted to be sick but she just kept rubbing Pansy’s back, unable to look away from her face. “He said it was just because it was my first time and I would get used to it. But it just hurt and I didn’t like it. He kept going anyway,” her voice grew quieter as she spoke. “There was blood,” she practically whispered the last part and Daphne had to strain to hear her.

Daphne felt tears at her own eyes and reached her arms to hug around Pansy. She felt sick. And anger. She wanted to find Marcus Flint and make him hurt. But she knew there must be more because Pansy had been crying today. And those were fresh bruises.

Ron’s face still looked oddly calm. Though his eyes were flashing and his jaw clenched.

“I told him maybe we shouldn’t have. But he just laughed and said he’d see me next Hogsmeade weekend or that he would tell everyone that we . . . ,” Pansy wiped at her face again. “But it still hurt and then I told him I didn’t care who he told, I wouldn’t do it again. He grabbed me and told me to prepare for everyone to know just how much of a slut I am,” she lifted her wrist slightly and started crying again.

Daphne was torn between wanting to comfort her friend and find Marcus Flint to make him hurt. “You’re not a slut Pansy,” she said.

But Pansy just shook her head. “My mum always said that if I-“

“Your mum can shove it,” Ron spoke and they both looked down at him in slight shock. His face still looked calm, his blue eyes the only thing that gave away the anger Daphne could see simmering beneath. “If your mum hears what you just told us and does anything besides hug you, she can shove it. Daphne’s right, you’re not a slut Pansy.

“Flint took advantage of you.”

Pansy shook her head. “I should have just-“

“Are you still in pain Pansy?” he interrupted her. Pansy’s face went a little red but she didn’t shake her head. Ron turned to Daphne. “Do you want to take her to the washroom? There’s cloths and such in there.”

She nodded. That sounded like a good idea. She drew Pansy to her feet and into the hallway, George popped his head out from the stockroom but didn’t say anything as they went into the washroom. Once they got into the washroom, Pansy turned to her. 

“Can you give me a minute?”

“Yeah,” Daphne nodded. “Of course.”

She was slightly surprised when she stepped out of the washroom to find Ron in the doorway to the stockroom with his brother. She pushed past him to the door.

“Daphne, what are you doing?” Ron put an arm out to stop her.

“I’m going to hurt Marcus Flint.” He hurt Pansy. And she wanted to make him pay. She didn’t know if she had ever felt this much anger towards someone. 

“Your friend needs you,” he shifted his body so that he was standing in front of her. She saw George slip out the door behind him.

“He hurt her,” Daphne felt angry tears at her eyes again and her hands clenched into fists at her side. She could feel her magic crackle through her hair the way it did every time she got very angry.

Ron placed both of his hands on either side of her head and bent down so that his face was level with hers. “I get it. _Believe me_ , I understand what you are feeling. It is _hard_. It is _so hard_ to see your friends hurting. But right now, your feelings mean shit. She needs you to be there for her.”

She stared into his blue eyes because she could see the anger boiling underneath there. “He _hurt_ her.”

“He raped her,” Ron corrected and Daphne felt a hot flash of anger as he gave it a word. “She felt pain because he wanted her to feel pain. She bled because he wanted her to bleed. He blackmailed her so he could do it again.”

Daphne felt her anger growing stronger within her and the tears at her eyes. “He needs to hurt.”

“I know,” he agreed. “But right now, she needs you. And I doubt she is ready to acknowledge what it was.”

“I don’t know what to do,” she said it quietly.

“Be there for her. Listen to her. Tell her it’s not her fault,” he paused. “See if she’ll go to St Mungo’s.”

She nodded. She could do that, especially since it was not Pansy’s fault. Ron pressed a quick kiss to her lips and then dropped his hands from her face, straightening himself up to his full height. He didn’t move as she took a step backwards.

“Where are you going?” she asked. George had already gone out the door, both of them had their robes on.

“Make an excuse to everyone at the Hog’s Head so they don’t come looking here.” She nodded, that made sense. “We’ll be back,” he said then followed his brother out the door.

Daphne went back into the washroom to find Pansy crying again. She wrapped her arms around her friend.

*********************************

Since when was Millie friends with Granger? Draco didn’t fucking understand it. He had seen them talking together a few times, but when Theo suggested going for a drink to celebrate Millie’s birthday, he certainly hadn’t expected Millie to bring along Granger and . . . others.

At least Granger wasn’t close enough to him that he could smell the faint scent of vanilla that he was always smelling in potions now. She was sitting between Potter and Lovegood.

Because apparently Millie had decided to bring along everyone.

Draco fucking scowled. Tracey was talking with Abbott and a Patil twin. Theo was talking with Longbottom, Finnegan – always fucking Finnegan – and Thomas. His hand clenched on his glass as he heard the fucking git laugh about something. Theo was sitting beside him and kept trying to draw him into the conversation. But he just sneered.

Blaise had disappeared the moment the others had arrived. He had no idea where Pansy was, she was still not talking to him. Daphne was supposed to be here a while ago. He had heard Granger ask Potter if he knew where Daphne and Weasel were. Weaselette get a disgusted look on her face when Potter suggested maybe they went for a detour first. He had to agree with Weaselette there. That was a fucking disgusting thought.

The barman – Aberforth – scowled over at them when Boot ordered another round.

Millie looked to be smiling beside Susan Bones. Draco forced himself to relax slightly. It was her birthday.

“There he is!” Potter shouted and waved at the door. “Ron!”

Draco looked at the entrance to see Weasel and his brother, the twin, walking towards them. His arm burned as he recalled the elder Weasley’s words a few weeks ago. Fuck. Was he going to be stuck with multiple Weasley’s? He frowned, what –

“Where’s Daphne?” Tracey asked.

Weasel’s face twisted into a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “She had to go talk to her mum again.” He took the empty seat across from them, while the elder Weasley remained standing off to the side. Weaselette frowned at her brothers, tilting her head slightly as she examined them.

The others fell back into conversation. With Weasel so close him, Draco could see how he looked to be trying to control his anger. His eyes flashed and his face tensed. What the fuck had Weasel so angry? Daphne wasn’t here, oh, fuck, he groaned. Don’t tell him the two of them had a fucking fight.

He scowled, about to say something, when he heard Tracey.

“No Pansy, huh?” Draco glanced over to see her shake her head to herself. “Guess I can’t be too surprised she didn’t bother to show up.”

Theo snorted. “I did see Flint earlier, may-“

In a blur of movement, Weasel reached across the table and putting his hand on the back of Theo’s head, slammed his face down on the table. There was the sound of glass breaking and a crack that Draco assumed to be Theo’s nose. His friend let out a loud yell and the rest of the pub turned to them. The others looked over in shock, a few of them starting to stand from their seats.

What the fuck was going on with Weasel? Was he going to attack one of them on a bi-weekly basis?

“Ron!” Potter called, reaching for his friend. Weasel shrugged him off.

There was blood streaming down Theo’s face when he lifted his head up. It looked like a piece of glass had sliced his forehead open when Weasel had slammed his head down. His nose was very obviously broken.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Weasel?”

Draco probably should have been expecting it when Weasel did the same thing to him he just did to Theo. But for some reason it still fucking surprised him. He felt Weasel’s hand on the back of his head and then there was a blinding pain stemming from his nose through the rest of his face.

“Ron?” It sounded like Granger. Draco’s vision was slightly blurry and he could feel blood stream down his face.

“What the fuck Weasley?” Theo held his hand against his face.

Weasel stood up. “I should go.” He began to move away from them, shrugging off his friends as they tried to reach for him. His brother followed him silently. “Sorry Bullstrode, Happy Birthday.” She watched him with shocked brown eyes as he and his brother walked to the door. Both of them raised a hand to Aberforth. “Sorry about that.” The barman just shook his head.

There was another flash of red as Weaselette shot up from her seat and followed her brothers out the door.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and there was the faint scent of vanilla. He turned to find Granger beside him. Her soft fingers touched his chin again and then he could see the flecks of colour in her brown eyes as she began to heal his face.

He remained frozen as she went to Theo next. Until she sat back down in her chair and the scent of vanilla was gone.

“What the fuck just happened?” it was Theo that said it, though Draco was very much in agreement.

There were a few shrugs and head shakes, but nobody answered.

*********************


End file.
